E se fosse verdade?
by M.N.A.C
Summary: Como gosto mto de E.R. e sou viciada em Gilmore Girls, tive a idéia de juntar as 2 séries como já vi que aconteceu em outras. Em Stars Hallow, chega um novo morador. Um acidente inesperado pode ligar as vidas dele, Lorelai, Rory e principalmente Abby ATT!
1. Encontros e Desencontros

**EPISÓDIO: Encontros e Desencontros**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS E E.R.: **

_Rory e Lorelai brigam. Rory decide morar com Emily e Richard. Fora de Yale, ela acaba se envolvendo cada vez mais com Logan e os dois acabam viajando até Nova York, após o péssimo reencontro dela com Lorelai no batismo dos filhos de Sookie. Enquanto isso, no E.R., Carter vai pra África com Kem, deixando Abby só e em Chicago. Ela tenta não se abalar através de uma enorme dedicação direcionada à medicina. Vitor Clemente vira o novo atendente do County. _

_**Episódios que antecedem essa história: **_

_**E.R. – Antes da chegada do Clemente.**_

_**Gilmore Girls: - O do batismo.** _

Eram 8:30 da manhã, quando o telefone de Rory tocou.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Logan acordando.

- Meu celular, é minha avó. Eu tenho que atender. Alô?

- Rory, ai meu Deus, onde você está? Você está bem?

- Tô, vovó, eu tô ótima.

- Onde você está?!

- Eu tô em... Nova York.

- Em Nova York? Com quem?!

- Com Logan.

- Você não dormiu em casa para ir pra Nova York com seu namorado?! Isso é uma irresponsabilidade!

- Eu sei, vovó, mas tá tudo bem, a gente vai voltar hoje mesmo.

- Não importa quando você volta, o que importa é que você foi! E pelo jeito, não levou nenhuma roupa, já que todas estão no armário!

- Mas...

- Passe o telefone para o seu namorado.

- Mas vovó...

- Passe Rory! Agora!

- Tudo bem. Ela quer falar com você.

- Comigo? – perguntou Logan, ainda sonolento.

- É.

- Mas... Tudo bem, vai. Alô? – após alguns segundos, ele desligou o telefone.

- E aí?

- Ela disse o quanto eu sou irresponsável e que você é uma menina de respeito, portanto terá que ser tratada melhor do que minhas outras namoradas.

- Não!

- E ainda disse que se você não voltar inteira para casa, ela vai proibir o nosso namoro.

- Ela te disse isso?!

- Disse.

- Eu não acredito! Eu vou agora mesmo ligar para ela e falar que ela não pode falar assim com você.

- Rory, não esquenta. Tá tudo bem. Na verdade, eu acho que ela está certa.

- Certa? Como?

- Eu que fui o culpado por você ter sido presa, por você ter saído de Yale...

- Como, Logan?! Eu quis sair de Yale!

- Por causa do meu pai!

- Mas Logan...

- Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar. – dizendo isso, ele se levantou e trocou de roupa – Eu já volto.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA **

Lorelai acordou às 9 horas. Olhou pro lado e viu que Luke não estava. Ela trocou de roupa e depois desceu.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Luke com um beijo.

- Bom dia. Hei, por que você não me acordou?

- Era pra eu te acordar?

- Era, eu tinha que estar lá na Dragonfly às 8:00.

- Eu não sabia, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu já tinha falado com o Michael pra que se qualquer coisa acontecesse, ele cuidasse do assunto.

- Café?

- Por favor.

- Cesar, faça algumas panquecas com ovo.

- OK, chefe.

- AH, e Cesar...

- O que?

- Cadê a Lane?

- Ela foi fazer uma entrega.

- Faz tempo?

- Faz.

- Tudo bem, então.

- O que você quer dela? – perguntou Lorelai.

- É que eu tenho que sair pra falar com o Taylor.

- Sobre...?

- Um médico chegou à cidade e ele comprou a casa do Twinckie, daí eu tenho que assinar um papel passando a casa pra ele já que eu era o ex-dono.

- Ah, entendi. Hum, já são 9:15, eu tenho que ir. Beijo. – os dois se beijaram. – Tchau.

- Tchau.

Quando estava saindo do Luke´s, Babete veio falar com ela.

- Olá, querida, soube da grande novidade?

- Que novidade?

- Você ainda não sabe?! John Carter vem morar aqui!

- Quem?

- Eu também não conhecia, mas Taylor falou que ele era médico de pronto-socorro em Chicago. E o melhor, ele é bonito, milionário e solteiro!

- Uau, se ele é tudo isso, por que vem morar aqui?

- Parece que ele morava na África com a mulher, mas eles acabaram se separando porque ele gostava mesmo de outra.

- Quem te contou isso?

- Taylor contou pro Kirk, que contou pra Patty, que me contou.

- Ah, claro.

- Me desculpe querida, mas agora eu tenho que ir, porque Morey ainda não sabe. Tchau, querida.

- Tchau, Babete. – Lorelai entrou no carro e foi pra Dragonfly.

Enquanto isso...

Rory tomou café e resolveu dar uma volta em Nova York. Ela tentou ligar pra Logan, mas ele não atendeu. Quando andava pela praça de Nova York, esbarrou em uma pessoa conhecida.

- Rory.

- Jess.

- Eu... Como você está?

- Bem, você?

- Também. O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim passear... Com meu namorado.

- Namorado?

- É, o nome dele é Logan.

- Ele é legal?

- É, muito legal.

- Bom, eu ia te perguntar se quer tomar um café, mas eu acho que você deve estar ocupada com seu namorado.

- Na verdade, eu tô livre. Eu adoraria tomar um café com você.

- Verdade?

- Verdade.

- OK, então vamos.

Os dois ficaram andando pela praça e colocaram os assuntos em dia.

- E aí, quais as novidades?

- Quase nenhuma.

- Como sua mãe está?

- Eu não sei.

- Não?

- Não, ela não aceitou uma decisão que eu tomei e agora eu tô morando com meus avós.

- Vocês duas brigaram? – ele indagou pra ver se entendera direito.

- Aham.

- Han! Eu nunca achei que isso fosse possível.

- Bom, mas é. E foi bem feio. – os dois se silenciaram durante algum tempo.

- Por que vocês brigaram?

- Por que... Porque eu larguei Yale.

- O que?! Você largou Yale?!

- Larguei.

- Mas... Por quê?!

- É uma longa história, você não vai querer saber.

- É óbvio que eu quero saber! Rory, você adora estudar!

- Eu adorava.

- Não, você ainda adora! Rory, eu te conheço, você é a única pessoa que eu sempre achei que nunca abandonaria os estudos.

- Jess...

- Por quê? Por que você largou a faculdade? – Rory ficou quieta durante alguns segundos – Fala, Rory!

- Eu fui num jantar da família do meu namorado e a mãe e o avô dele me trataram mal, daí o pai dele, que é dono de vários jornais me ofereceu um emprego em um dos seus jornais, ele disse que era pra desculpar o jantar, mas aí, depois de uma semana, ele me disse que eu não servia pra ser jornalista.

- O que?! – ela ficou calada – E o que isso tem a ver com seus estudos?

- Tem a ver que ele é um dos maiores jornalistas dos Estados Unidos e ele sabe quando uma pessoa tem um dom e quando ela não tem. No meu caso, eu não tenho.

- Como você pode acreditar nas besteiras que um velho idiota que, aparentemente, não entende nada de jornalismo, te fala?!

- Ele não é idiota, ele é um grande jornalista.

- Rory...

- Não, Jess. Pára. Eu já tomei minha decisão, eu espero, sinceramente, que você a respeite. – Jess a encarou durante algum tempo.

- Tudo bem, eu respeito, mas eu tenho o direito de achar que você fez uma burrice muito grande e que esse cara é sim um grande idiota.

- Tudo bem, essa é sua opinião e eu respeito isso. – os dois se calaram, voltando à caminhada - E você, tem alguma novidade?

- Na verdade, eu tenho. Eu terminei o 3º ano.

- Sério?

- Sério. Eu tô tentando entrar numa faculdade agora.

- Jess, isso é ótimo.

- Eu também acho, na verdade, eu fiz isso pelo Luke e... por você.

- Wow...

- Pois é.

- Parabéns! – ela afirmou lhe dando um abraço.

- Obrigado. E o Luke, você tem alguma notícia dele?

- Sim. Ele e minha mãe ficaram noivos.

- Noivos?!

- Eu não posso te contar os detalhes porque quando aconteceu, a gente já tinha brigado.

- Uau, eu nunca achei que estaria vivo pra ver esse dia. Sua mãe e o Luke, noivos. Ele deve estar muito feliz.

- É, eu acho que sim. – Nesse momento, o celular de Rory tocou.

- É o Logan, eu tenho que atender.

- Tudo bem, eu preciso ir trabalhar mesmo. – os dois se olharam durante algum tempo - Tchau, Rory.

- Tchau, Jess.

**PROPAGANDA**

Lorelai estava na Dragonfly, quando um homem muito bonito, com uma jaqueta na mão foi falar com ela.

- Pousada Dragonfly, eu posso te ajudar? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, eu preciso almoçar alguma coisa.

- Escolheu um ótimo lugar, aqui nós temos uma ótima chef, Sookie St. James.

- Obrigado. Ah, eu sou John Carter.

- Lorelai Gilmore, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Eu ouvi muito sobre você. Você é o médico de Chicago, não é?

- Sou, eu trabalhava num pronto-socorro de lá.

- Bom, eu acho que você realmente deve estar com fome já que veio da África. – ela resmungou baixinho.

- África? Vocês sabem?

- Aqui em Stars Hallow, todo mundo sabe tudo de todo mundo. Coisa de cidade pequena, você vai se acostumar. Mas, por favor, me acompanhe. – Ela o levou até uma mesa na área de refeições. – Se você me permite, o frango que a Sookie faz é fantástico.

- Bem, eu vou aceitar sua sugestão.

- Tudo bem então, eu vou pedir pra ela preparar seu frango. Ah, e bem-vindo.

- Obrigado. – Nesse momento, o celular dela tocou – Com licença.

- Alô?

- Lorelai, como você deixa sua filha ir pra Nova York com o namorado...

- Mãe?

- sem levar roupa, nem nada?! Que mãe é você?!

- Desculpe, mas pelo que eu sei quem cuida dela agora são vocês. Portanto se ela viajou é culpa sua e não minha!

- É claro que é sua culpa, é minha também, mas você também tem culpa no cartório ou você acha que ela tá achando bom não falar com a própria mãe?!

- Tudo bem, onde ela está?

- Eu não sei, ela estava em NY, mas faz horas que eu ligo pro celular dela e ela não atende!

- OK, mãe, calma, qual é o celular dela?

- O que você vai fazer?

- Você pode por favor me dar o número do celular dela?

- Tudo bem, é 5553286.

- Obrigada e eu ligo quando falar com ela. Tchau. – Lorelai desligou na cara da mãe e ligou pra Rory.

- Alô?

- Cadê você?!

- O que?

- Eu sei que você deve estar ótima e que eu não tenho mais nada a ver com sua vida, mas quem cuida de você é sua avó, portanto ligue pra ela e diga que está bem porque eu não agüento mais ela me ligando e falando o quanto eu sou irresponsável! Tchau.

- Algum problema? – era Carter – me desculpe, mas é que não deu pra evitar ouvir a conversa.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar, tá tudo ótimo, aliás, se melhorar piora.

Eram 19 horas da noite e nada de Rory aparecer.

- Richard, faça alguma coisa!

- O que, Emily?

- Chame a polícia!

- Emily, a garota deve estar bem, deixe-a namorar em paz.

- Richard, já era para ela ter chegado!

- Emily, calma. Daqui a pouco ela chega.

- Se você não se preocupa, tudo bem, mas eu vou fazer alguma coisa! – dizendo isso, ela pegou um casaco e saiu de carro.

Enquanto isso...

Lorelai e Luke estavam voltando do cinema, porém quando chegaram na porta da casa dela, tiveram uma surpresa.

- Você? – ela perguntou.

- Eu preciso falar com você. É sobre Rory.

- Jess, você tá bem? – perguntou Luke preocupado.

- Eu tô ótimo, eu só preciso falar com Lorelai. – ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- OK, entre. – ela abriu a porta da casa e os três entraram.

- O que houve?

- Eu soube que ela largou Yale.

- Você falou com ela?

- A gente se encontrou em Nova York. Lorelai, ela não pode fazer isso. Aquele idiota do namorado dela não fez nada, mas eu vou fazer. Ela não pode acreditar num velho idiota que acha que sabe jornalismo!

- Jess, eu acho a mesma coisa que você, mas acredite, eu já tentei e ela simplesmente saiu de casa e foi morar com meus pais.

- Mas ela ama estudar! Quer dizer, eu voltei a estudar só por causa dela! Ela falava do ensino como algo tão maravilhoso que até dá vontade de estudar de novo. Ela não pode abandonar Yale! Ela não pode desistir do sonho dela de ser jornalista!

- Eu... – quando Lorelai ia falar, o telefone tocou. Depois de alguns segundos, ela desligou e começou a andar de um lado pro outro desesperada.

- Vamos. – ela falava.

- O que? – perguntou Luke sem entender.

- Vamos, rápido, nós temos que ir.

- Lorelai... O que aconteceu? – perguntou Luke.

- Era sobre Rory, ela sofreu um acidente de carro perto de Chicago e está no hospital. A mulher disse que ela estava em estado grave. – Lorelai começou a chorar.

- Oh meu Deus.

- Nós temos que ir pra lá, agora. Eu tô com meu carro, vamos! – Luke foi com Lorelai até o carro.

- Jess, espera.

- O que foi?!

- Primeiro a gente tem que falar com o médico que chegou aqui hoje. Ele trabalhou no hospital, pode ser que ajude a gente.

Os quatro tomaram a estrada para o aeroporto. No caminho, Carter ligou pro hospital.

- County Hospital, pois não?

- Frank?

- Dr. Carter?!

- Frank, eu preciso de uma informação.

- Você voltou da África?

- Frank, isso é importante, por favor, eu preciso de uma informação.

- OK, o que você quer?

- Eu preciso saber quem está cuidando de uma paciente.

- Qual o nome?

- Lorelai Gilmore.

- Lorelai Gilmore? Abby está cuidando dela. – ele hesitou um pouco.

- Chame a Abby, eu preciso falar com ela.

- Tá bem, só um minuto. – depois de algum tempo, Frank voltou – ela não pode falar agora. Tá trabalhando nesse momento.

- Abby? O que ela está fazendo?

- Cuidando da garota sobre a qual você me perguntou.

- Você sabe se a menina está bem?

- Não, eu não tenho idéia.

- Tudo bem. Frank, peça pra Abby me ligar assim que ela terminar a operação, certo?

- Certo.

- Obrigado, tchau.

- Tchau.

- Como ela está? – indagou Lorelai assim que ele terminou a ligação.

- Eles não sabem. A Dra. Abby Lockhart está cuidando dela.

- E essa médica, ela é boa?

- Sim, ela é uma ótima médica. Não se preocupe, sua filha tá em boas mãos.

**PROPAGANDA**

Eles chegaram ao aeroporto às 8:00.

- Eu preciso de quatro passagens. – disse Carter.

- Para onde? – perguntou a balconista.

- Chicago. – Nesse momento, o celular de Carter tocou.

- Alô, Abby?

- Carter, o que foi?

- Eu preciso saber uma coisa sobre a menina que você cuidou, ela... – Lorelai tomou o celular da mão dele.

- Oi, eu sou a mãe dela. Por favor, como ela está? –Abby hesitou um pouco.

- Ela sofreu um acidente grave e chegou aqui com um sangramento interno.

- Oh meu Deus!

- Nós tivemos que operá-la.

- E como foi a cirurgia?

- A cirurgia foi um sucesso, ela está reagindo bem, está respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos, mas isso provavelmente só por hoje.

- E quando ela vai poder sair?

- Provavelmente daqui a uma semana.

- Obrigada, muito obrigada.

- Lorelai, deixe-o falar com ela, eles são médicos, se entendem melhor. – Luke falou pra ela.

- Tudo bem. – Lorelai deu o telefone pra ele e Carter explicou tudo pra Abby.

- Eu voltei da África e fui morar na cidade onde essa menina mora, então eu conheci a mãe dela e ela pediu minha ajuda já que eu trabalhei aí. Nós pegaremos um avião e daqui a umas 3 horas a gente chega aí.

- Tudo bem.

- OK, obrigado. Ah, e Abby... Como você está?

- Bem, e você?

- Eu também. Eu preciso desligar. Tchau.

- Tchau, Carter.

Quando Abby desligou o celular, Haleh foi falar com ela.

- A garota acordou. – Abby saiu do "choque".

- E como ela está?

- Muito abalada, ela perguntou sobre a mãe.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – Abby entrou na sala.

- Oi, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart, cuidei de você. E então, como você está se sentindo?

- Um pouco tonta, eu acho.

- Essa tontura é normal, já que quando sofreu o acidente, você bateu a cabeça no painel do carro. Mas você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- E minha mãe?

- Eu falei agora a pouco com ela, ela pegou um avião e está vindo pra cá.

- Abby. – era Haleh.

- Sim.

- A polícia está aqui fora.

- Eu já vou. Lorelai...

- Rory.

- Rory, a polícia vai querer fazer algumas perguntas sobre o acidente...

- Não, pelo menos por hoje, nada de polícia, por favor, doutora.

- Abby, pode me chamar de Abby. Eu vou pedir pra eles voltarem outro dia.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu vendo Abby sorrir em seguida.

- Eu já volto.

Três homens com o fardamento da polícia estavam esperando do lado de fora da sala.

- Oi, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart.

- Oi, nós somos da polícia e precisamos falar com Lorelai Gilmore. – falou um dos homens.

- Na verdade, ela não pode falar por enquanto por causa dos aparelhos, mas volte amanhã e talvez ela fale com vocês.

- Mas nós temos que falar hoje, nosso trabalho é muito importante e não podemos perder tempo.

- Eu sei que seu trabalho é importante assim como o meu, mas ela está abalada e provavelmente não vai falar coisa com coisa hoje, portanto voltem amanhã.

- Mas...

- Por favor, volte amanhã. Vai ser melhor pra vocês.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada. – os três foram embora.

- Abby.

- O que, Haleh?

- Ela está te chamando. – falou apontando para Rory. Abby entrou na sala.

- O que foi? Você tá sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não, eu tô bem. É que eu preciso saber sobre... Logan.

- Logan?

- Ele estava comigo no carro.

- Ah, o garoto loirinho. Ele está bem. Só quebrou o braço. Ele perguntou sobre você. – Rory ficou em silêncio – Você quer falar com ele?

- Não, não. – Abby pegou uma cadeira e sentou do lado dela.

– Ouça, Rory, nós sabemos que ele foi o culpado do acidente. Ele estava dirigindo e nós fizemos um exame e vimos que ele estava bêbado. – Rory começou a chorar. - O que foi?

- Minha mãe, ela vai ficar brava.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sabia que ele estava bêbado e entrei no carro com ele, porque eu fiz besteira largando Yale e porque eu fui morar com meus avós e não ter falado nada pra ela.

- Rory, você pode ter errado, mas eu duvido que sua mãe fique com raiva, pelo menos agora. Você podia ter morrido, e é uma sorte você ter sobrevivido, sua mãe vai ficar feliz por você estar viva.

- Você salvou minha vida, não foi?

- Eu...

- Você salvou minha vida, obrigada. – Abby sorriu.

- De nada. Bem, eu tenho outros pacientes. Qualquer coisa me chame, certo?

- Certo. Ah, e Dra. Loch..., quer dizer, Abby... Obrigada de novo. – Ela saiu da sala.

- E aí? Como ela está? – perguntou Neela que encontrou Abby no corredor.

- Ela vai ficar bem.

- Que bom.

- Também acho. E o garoto?

- Logan Huntzburguer?

- É.

- Ele foi pra casa. Parecia assustado.

- Também pudera, quase matou a namorada.

- Mas ele não parecia com medo disso.

- Como assim?

- O pai dele soube e disse um monte de coisa pra ele. Parece que ele vai pra Inglaterra durante um tempo.

- Esse é o castigo de quem é rico? Passar um tempo na Inglaterra?

- Aparentemente.

- Quem me dera. – ela respondeu indo em outra direção com uma ficha na mão.

**PROPAGANDA**

À meia-noite e meia, eles chegaram ao hospital.

- Dr. Carter, quanto tempo! – cumprimentou Frank.

- Olá, Frank. Cadê a Abby?

- Ela está com a tal garota do acidente de carro.

- Em que sala?

- Trauma 2.

- OK, obrigado. Lorelai, venha comigo.

Jess, Luke e Lorelai seguiram Carter.

- A gente vai ficar aqui fora, é melhor vocês conversarem sozinhas. – falou Luke.

Carter e Lorelai entraram na sala.

- Carter? – Abby, que estava na sala observando Rory, foi falar com ele.

- Oi, essa é Lorelai, mãe dela.

- Oi, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart.

- Oi. – as duas apertaram as mãos. – Rory... – ela sentou ao lado da cama da filha, chorando.

- Ela está dormindo agora devido aos medicamentos.

- Como ela está?

- Ela está bem. Ela já até conversou comigo. Perguntou de você. – Lorelai olhou pra Abby. – Ela acha que você vai ficar com raiva dela.

- Por que ela acha isso?

- Quando ela acordar, ela te fala, na verdade, eu não posso falar nada sobre meus pacientes.

- Eu entendo.

- Eu vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas. Carter, eu posso falar com você, um instante?

- Claro.

- Ei, doutora. – Lorelai estava chamando-a.

- Abby.

- Obrigada. – Abby apenas sorriu pra ela. Os dois saíram da sala. Abby falou com Luke e com Jess e explicou a situação. Depois, ela e Carter foram à sala dos médicos tomar um café.

- Você tá namorando a tal Lorelai? – perguntou Abby.

- O que? Não! Ela tá noiva! Daquele homem que tá com o sobrinho!

- O do boné de beisebol?

- É.

- Carter, por que você voltou?

- Nossa, quantas indiretas.

- Eu tô falando sério, o que aconteceu?

- Bem, quando a gente tava aqui, era tudo ótimo, mas quando a gente chegou lá, tudo ficou chato.

- Como assim ficou chato?

- Eu não sei, eu acho que... Na verdade, eu gostava de outra pessoa, e era chato porque lá, eu não a veria todo dia como eu a vejo quando tô aqui.

- E por que ir morar no interior?

- Eu não sabia se ela estava com outro cara, então, assim, no interior, eu ficaria longe, mas ao mesmo tempo perto. – ele se aproximou dela.

- E quem... Quem é ela? – perguntou Abby, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Ela é... – nesse momento, Haleh entrou na sala.

- A garota tá mal. – avisou. Carter e Abby saíram correndo em direção a sala. Quando entraram, Lorelai estava chorando.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – perguntou Lorelai desesperada.

- Eu não sei.

- Haleh, por favor, leve a Sra. Gilmore até a sala de espera. – pediu Carter.

- Venha comigo. – Foi difícil tirar Lorelai de lá, mas depois de muita insistência, ela saiu.

- Iniciar compressões. – falou Carter. – Malik, dê 4 mg de morfina.

- Tubo 4.0. – Abby se preparou para entubá-la. – Eu tô dentro. Saco.

- Pressão subindo, batimentos normais. – informou Malik.

- Bom trabalho, Abby. – elogiou Carter.

Algum tempo depois, Abby e Carter foram falar com os três.

- Ela está bem, foi só uma queda de pressão, é comum nesse tipo de acidente. – começou Abby.

- Nós precisamos entubá-la, portanto ela não poderá falar por um ou dois dias. – terminou de explicar Carter.

- Mas ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Luke.

- Sim.

- Onde está minha neta ??? – uma gritaria vinha do balcão.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Abby.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Carter.

- Minha mãe. – Abby olhou pra Lorelai - Ela é ótima. – disse ironicamente.

- Lorelai? Você está aqui? Cadê a Rory? – perguntou Emily que acabara de chegar à porta da sala.

- Ela...

- Como você traz sua filha pra cá? – perguntou Emily.

- Abby essa é minha mãe. Mãe, essa é a médica que cuidou dela. – falou Lorelai.

- É um hospital público!

- Ela vai ficar aqui! Eu confio nela! – ela apontou pra Abby. – Ela salvou minha filha e é ela que vai cuidar dela até ela ficar boa!

- Não me importa se ela salvou, eu posso colocá-la no melhor hospital do mundo!

- Eu não tô nem aí pro melhor hospital. Ela é minha filha e vai ficar aqui! Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou pegar um pouco de café. – disse indo em direção à porta do hospital.

- Ei, Lorelai. – Abby saiu correndo atrás dela. – aonde você vai?

- Não sei, eu precisava de um tempo pra pensar.

- Se você quiser ficar sozinha...

- Não, você pode ficar aqui, é melhor, assim tenho com quem conversar. – as duas ficaram em silêncio. – No que diabos minha mãe está pensando? Ela é minha filha, eu cuido dela!

- Ela ia se dar bem com a minha mãe. – Lorelai olhou pra Abby. - Se você quiser um conselho, finge que não ouve, é melhor do que brigar, pelo menos nessas horas.

- Eu fiz isso minha vida toda e veja no que deu, minha filha morando com ela. – Lorelai começou a chorar – Às vezes eu me sinto culpada pelo acidente, por não estar por perto pra cuidar dela.

- Ei. – Abby sentou ao lado dela – você não é culpada, você é uma ótima mãe, eu acho. Vai dar tudo certo, OK? – Lorelai desabou no colo da outra, que a abraçou amigavelmente. – Tá tudo bem... – depois de algum tempo, ela finalmente se recuperou, limpando o rosto.

- Desculpa.

- Sem problemas. – Abby retrucou sorrindo amigavelmente - Eu vou dar uma olhada nela, você vem comigo?

- Claro. – respondeu Lorelai.

As duas foram até a sala e ficaram conversando.

- Abby. – Carter acabara de entrar na sala. – Eu posso falar com você?

- Claro. Eu já volto.

- Tudo bem – falou Lorelai. Os dois saíram da sala e foram até a sala dos armários dos médicos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Abby.

- Seu turno não acabou?

- Não, termina daqui à uma hora, mas eu acho que vou ficar aqui mais um pouco observando a menina.

- Que bom. E então, você teve notícias da sua mãe?

- Sim, ela está bem.

- Seu irmão?

- Também.

- Que bom.

- É bom te ver de novo. – falou Abby.

- Eu também acho. – Carter chegou perto dela e a beijou. Em seguida, ele saiu da sala, enquanto Abby olhava pasma para ele.

**FIM**


	2. No que diabos você está pensando!

**EPISÓDIO: No que diabos você está pensando?!**

**NO EPISÓDIO ANTERIOR DE GILMORE GIRLS: **

_Rory sofreu um acidente de carro e foi parar no E.R. de Chicago. Carter que agora mora em Stars Hallow acompanhou Lorelai, Luke e Jess (que se encontrou com Rory em NY) até o hospital. Quem cuidou de Rory foi a Dra. Lockhart, que reencontrou o Dr. Carter depois de um longo tempo separados. _

Lorelai dormiu no hospital, e Luke, Jess e Carter ficaram numa pousada. Emily passou a noite num hotel. Eram 7 horas da manhã, quando Abby chegou ao hospital. Ela foi até a sala de Rory, vê-la.

- E aí? Tá tudo bem? – ela perguntou pra Lorelai que estava sentada ao lado da filha.

- Eu acho que sim.

- Eu acho que hoje mesmo ou amanhã cedo nós já poderemos tirar o tubo. Provavelmente, daqui a quatro dias, ela possa ir pra casa.

- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o Logan?

- Logan Huntzburguer? – perguntou Abby.

- Sim.

- Ele quebrou o braço e parece que o pai o levou pra casa.

- Não, mas sobre o acidente, ele estava dirigindo? – Nesse momento, Rory acordou. Lorelai e ela se olharam durante alguns segundos.

- Oh, Rory, graças a Deus você acordou. Você me deixou preocupada. – Rory fez um sinal com a mão.

- O que é isso? – Lorelai indagou sem entender.

- Eu acho que ela quer escrever alguma coisa. Aqui. – Abby deu um papel e uma caneta pra Rory. Ela escreveu alguma coisa e entregou pra Lorelai.

- "Desculpa"? Você não precisa se desculpar. Não pense nisso agora, você só tem que melhorar pra gente poder voltar pra casa, tá bem? Eu te amo, filha. – Rory pediu o papel de volta, e escreveu: "Eu te amo também, mãe". Lorelai sorriu pra ela.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Depois de algum tempo, Carter entrou na sala.

- Oi. – ele falou pra Lorelai.

- Oi. – ela respondeu.

- Como você está?

- Bem, eu acho. Cadê o Luke e o Jess? – perguntou Lorelai. Abby ficava olhando para Carter, esperando ele falar alguma coisa pra ela.

- Estão lá fora. – nesse momento, ele percebeu que Rory estava acordada. – Oh, oi, eu sou John Carter. Como ela está? – ele perguntou pra Abby que estava completamente distraída.

- Ahm? O que?

- Como ela está?

- Ah, ela está bem.

- Rory, nós tivemos que entubá-la pra você conseguir respirar, mas amanhã cedo, ou talvez hoje mesmo a gente possa tirá-lo. Você só vai precisar de um pouco de paciência por enquanto. Seu namorado tá lá fora, ele quer te ver.

- Ele não é namorado dela. – falou Lorelai.

- Jess? Não é?

- Não, eles já namoraram, mas acabaram porque ele foi embora sem falar nada pra ela. – Abby olhou pra Carter.

- Eu acho que já vi essa história antes. – ela falou ironicamente.

- Eu achava que ele era, desculpe, mas é que parece que ele gosta tanto dela que eu achei que... Enfim, ele quer ver você, Rory. Eu posso deixá-lo entrar? – Lorelai deu o papel pra ela e ela respondeu que sim.

- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – falou Lorelai, saindo da sala junto com Carter e Abby.

Depois de alguns segundos, Jess entrou na sala.

- Oi. – ele disse pra ela. – eu sei que você não pode falar nada, então eu acho melhor eu falar tudo que eu quero dizer. Rory, esse tempo todo que eu passei em Nova York, eu passei pensando em você. Eu nunca esqueci você. Eu sei que você tá com um novo namorado, mas ele não presta pra você. Ele estragou tudo. Fez você largar Yale, fez você sair de casa, até do acidente eu tenho certeza que ele foi culpado. Ele não serve pra você. Eu gosto de você, eu sempre gostei e eu faria qualquer coisa pra ter você de volta, mas isso só depende de você. Eu tomei jeito, tô estudando, tô trabalhando. Eu até volto pra Stars Hallow se você disser que sim, mas se você disser que não, eu vou entender, vou ficar triste, mas vou entender. Eu te amo, Rory. Era só isso que eu queria dizer. Quando você puder falar, você me responde, mas pensa direito sobre isso, por favor. E se você não se importar, eu vou ficar aqui, te observando um pouco. – ele sentou na cadeira ao lado dela. – Eu posso? – ela segurou a mão dele. – Obrigado.

Enquanto isso...

Carter foi até o balcão falar com Luka.

- Carter?! Você voltou?! – perguntou Luka surpreso.

- É uma longa história, depois eu explico. Ei, Luka, você sabe se a Abby tá com alguém?

- Abby? Não sei. Ela estava namorando um estudante, mas ele foi pra outro hospital e parece que eles terminaram.

- E a bebida, ela anda bebendo muito?

- Ela parou de beber. Você não sabia?

- Não – afirmou Carter surpreso.

- Ela nem bebe e nem fuma desde que você foi embora.

- Sério?

- Sério, mas por que você tá me perguntando isso?

- Nada, eu só... – antes de ele terminar de falar, Kovac o interrompeu.

- Ah, não precisa nem falar. Vai nessa, ela nunca deixou de gostar de você mesmo. – falou Luka, indo atender um paciente e deixando Carter sozinho.

- Dr. Carter, esse homem procura Lorelai Gilmore. – Um homem mais velho, elegante e com uma gravata borboleta estava encarando Frank.

- Eu sou Richard Gilmore. Minha neta está aqui. – ele explicou pra Carter.

- Ah, me siga, por favor. – Carter o levou até onde Lorelai e os outros estavam.

- Lorelai. – ele falou.

- Pai.

- Como Rory está?

- Ela está melhorando. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Eu posso te dar um abraço? – perguntou o pai. Lorelai o abraçou.

- Claro. – ela falou. Os dois choraram emocionados.

- Cadê sua mãe?

- Ela está num hotel, eu acho.

- Será que eu posso ver a Rory, doutor...

- Carter, John Carter. E essa é a Dra. Lockhart.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Abby.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – falou Richard. - Carter? Eu conheci seus avós. Ótimas pessoas.

- Eu também acho. – ele falou.

- Então, será que posso ver minha neta?

- Claro. – respondeu Carter. Os dois entraram na sala.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Richard encarando Jess.

- Eu...

- Ele é amigo dela. – ajudou-o Carter.

- Isso mesmo, mas eu já tava saindo da sala. Depois eu volto. – ele falou pra Rory. – Tchau. – Ele e Carter saíram da sala.

- Carter, eu preciso falar com você. – falou Abby quando Jess e ele chegaram à sala onde eles estavam.

- Tudo bem. - Os dois foram pra sala dos médicos.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela começou.

- O que?

- Carter, você foi pro Congo, mesmo com a gente namorando, você foi pra lá...

- Abby.

- Depois você voltou, aí quando teve o negócio com o Luka você foi pra lá de novo...

- Abby.

- ... Mesmo com eu pedindo pra você ficar. Mesmo com eu dizendo que não conseguiria mais.

- Eu...

- Então, na África, você encontrou uma mulher, mas voltou de novo.

- Abby.

- Depois de um tempo, você foi pra lá pra ficar com ela, então, no que você está pensando?!

- Abby, eu pensei em você o tempo todo enquanto estava lá. Eu só voltei por sua causa. Pra ficar com você. – Ele deu um passo pra frente, mas ela o parou.

- Não, eu não posso. Você me magoou de verdade e eu não vou agüentar isso de novo!

- Abby! – ele gritou – eu te amo, droga! – Ele olhou pra ela apreensivo. A carinha dela so fez tornar o momento mais perfeito. Abby sorriu pra ele, e então o agarrou e o beijou.

- Me prometa que nunca mais vai embora.

- Eu prometo.

- Nunca mais fuja de mim, Carter. Promete que não vai sumir da minha vida de novo, por favor.

- Eu prometo, eu não vou sumir, eu juro. – Os dois sorriram um pro outro e se beijaram.

**PROPAGANDA**

- Onde vocês estavam? – perguntou Luka quando viu Carter e Abby. Os dois se olharam – Ah, deixa, não precisa dizer onde estavam. – falou Luka rindo.

- Tá tão na cara assim? – perguntou Abby quando Luka saiu.

- É né, você tá com cara de toda alegre. – respondeu Carter. Os dois riram.

- Você não presta. - disse ela, deixando-o sozinho.

Quando Abby foi falar com Lorelai, ela viu Richard do lado de fora.

- Por que você não está com ela se seu pai já saiu? – Abby perguntou.

- Minha mãe está lá.

- Ah, entendi. Bom, eu vou tirar o tubo dela e vou pedir pra Haleh arranjar um quarto pra ela.

- Tudo bem.

- Eu vou falar com a Haleh enquanto sua mãe tá lá dentro.

- Tá.

- Abby, que bom, tava procurando você. – Susan se encontrou com ela no corredor.

- O que foi?

- Como está a menina do acidente?

- Bem, ela está muito melhor. Só falta eu arranjar um quarto pra ela.

- Ah. – As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. – Por que você tá tão feliz? – perguntou Susan.

- Eu? É que... – nessa hora, Carter apareceu.

- Carter? Você voltou?! - Falou Susan indo abraçá-lo. – Eu senti saudades.

- Eu também.

- Por que você voltou?

- Ah, é uma longa história, depois eu te conto, eu tô meio ocupado, mas depois a gente conversa.

- Tudo bem.

- Você falou com a Haleh? – ele perguntou pra Abby.

- Não. Eu já vou falar.

- Deixa que eu falo pra você. Eu já volto. Tchau, Susan.

- Tchau. – ele saiu de lá.

- Agora eu entendi! – ela afirmou se voltando pra Abby - Que bom que vocês voltaram! Parabéns!

- Parabéns?

- Não sei, não é o que se fala nessas horas?

- Eu não sei, mas de qualquer jeito, obrigada.

- Eu só espero que ele não estrague tudo e que dê certo dessa vez.

- Eu também. Eu preciso ir. Carter tá me esperando.

Abby tirou o tubo de Rory, mas ela ainda não pôde falar nada porque estava dormindo devido aos medicamentos. Eles a levaram até um quarto no andar de cima. No quarto, Luke consolava Lorelai, Jess e Carter conversavam sobre o estado de Rory (Abby estava cuidando de outro caso, por isso que não estava lá.) e Emily discutia com Richard sobre se ela devia ficar no hospital.

- Mas Richard, é um hospital público! – argumentava Emily.

- Eles a salvaram, Emily.

- Eu sei, então por que agora que ela está melhor, ela não vai pra outro hospital ter um cuidado maior e melhor?

- Emily, você não é mãe dela. Lorelai toma essa decisão. E se ela quer que Rory fique aqui, ela vai ficar!

- Isso é um absurdo! – reclamava Emily.

Depois de uma hora, Rory acordou.

- Mãe? – ela chamou. Todos se levantaram.

- Rory, você acordou.

- Eu te amo, mãe.

- É melhor a gente deixar as duas conversarem. – falou Luke.

- Eu não vou deixar minha neta aqui.

- Vai sim, Emily. Você sabe que elas precisam conversar. – falou Richard.

- Tudo bem, mas só por pouco tempo. Eu não quero ficar longe de Rory, pelo menos enquanto ela estiver assim. – todos saíram da sala.

- Mãe, me desculpa por tudo. Eu prometo que não vou mais fazer burrada.

- Rory, eu sei disso, mas a gente faz burrice a vida toda, só assim se aprende.

- Mãe?

- O que?

- Eu posso voltar pra casa?

- Claro, é óbvio. Eu senti muito sua falta. Paul Anka não é o mesmo que você.

- Quem é Paul Anka?

- É uma longa história.

- Eu vou voltar pra Yale, eu prometo. –As duas ficaram um pouco em silêncio.

- E quanto ao Logan?

- Eu não sei. Parece que ele viajou.

- Vocês terminaram?

- Sim, eu acho que sim.

- Rory, o que realmente aconteceu no acidente?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Mas alguma hora você vai ter que falar.

- Eu sei, mas não agora. Por favor.

- Tudo bem.

- Como Jess veio parar aqui?

- Ele foi me procurar lá em casa.

- Ele foi pra Stars Hallow?! Pra que?

- Ele estava preocupado com você. Disse que sabia que você tinha largado Yale e que nem Logan e nem o pai dele prestavam.

- Verdade?

- Aham, ele parece que finalmente tomou jeito. Vocês vão... voltar?

- Eu... A gente não pode falar de um assunto mais fácil?

- Como assim?

- Sobre esse tal de John Carter?

- Ele tá morando em Stars Hallow agora.

- Novato na cidade?

- Aham. Mas eu acho que ele e a Abby tem ou já tiveram algum rolo.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Ah, sei lá, o jeito que eles se olham, não sei.

- Mas e você e o Luke, como vocês ficaram noivos? Eu quero saber de tudo!

- Tá bem, eu conto. – ela respondeu se fazendo uma cara de "tá vai, se quer eu conto..." - Quando eu saí da casa dos meus pais no dia que você decidiu morar com eles, eu fui pra lanchonete, daí... – ela contou toda a história pra Rory.

- E quando vai ser o casamento?

- Eu não sei, a gente ainda não marcou.

- Por que não?

- Eu não queria marcar uma data, sem estar tudo certo comigo e com você.

- Oh... Desculpa.

- Hei, tá tudo bem. Eu já te disse. – Lorelai assegurou sorrindo e segurando a mão da filha. As duas se calaram, mas logo Rory deu jeito.

- Mas agora, eu quero saber desse tal de Paul Anka, quem é ele?

- Ah, você vai adorar ele, ele só é meio exigente, mas é muito bonitinho... – as duas ficaram conversando.

**PROPAGANDA**

Depois de algum tempo, Lorelai foi pra fora da sala e pediu pra todos entrarem.

- Nós temos uma notícia pra dar pra vocês. – falou Lorelai.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o pai.

- Rory vai voltar pra Yale e vai morar comigo de novo!

- Isso é ótimo! – falou o pai – não que eu não gostasse de ter você lá em casa, Rory, é que... Enfim, você vai voltar pra Yale! – falou Richard muito feliz. Emily ficou calada.

- Isso é muito bom, Rory. – falou Luke. Rory olhou pra Jess que balançou a cabeça positivamente. Foi então, que alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra. – gritou Lorelai.

- Olá! – era Sookie – Oi, Rory. Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem, eu acho.

- Você realmente assustou a gente. Diga que nunca mais vai fazer isso.

- Eu não vou, eu prometo.

- Que bom.

- Sookie, esse é John Carter. – falou Lorelai apontando pra John.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou-a.

- Eu conheço você. Você esteve na pousada ontem, não foi?

- Exatamente.

- É bom revê-lo.

- Concordo.

- E então, quando ela vai sair daqui?

- Daqui a uns três dias, parece. – afirmou Lorelai. Emily saiu da sala.

- O que ela tem? – perguntou Sookie.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – respondeu Richard.

- Não, pai, deixa que eu falo com ela. – Lorelai saiu da sala.

- Ei, mãe. Por que você saiu de lá?

- Nada...

- Emily Gilmore, eu te conheço. – Emily não pode evitar sorrir. – O que tá acontecendo, mãe?

- É... É que se Rory sair de casa, você não vai falar comigo e eu não vou ter mais desculpa pra ligar pra você.

- Mãe, você pode me ligar quando quiser.

- Você tá mentindo.

- Não, eu não estou.

- Então... – ela a olhou esperançosa - Você está falando sério?

- Estou, eu fiquei tão feliz com a recuperação de Rory e por ela voltar pra Yale que eu não tô mais com raiva de ninguém.

- E quanto ao jantar?

- Isso já é outro assunto.

- Tá vendo, já estou até vendo, você não vai atender nenhum telefonema.

- Mãe.

- Vai dizer que não está ou então que está ocupada.

- Mãe.

- Você nunca mais vai falar comigo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou jantar! Mas só de vez em quando.

- Maravilha! – disse Emily alegremente - Agora, se você me der licença, eu vou ver minha neta. – ela respondeu se levantando rapidamente e entrando no quarto.

- Mais uma tática das Gilmore. – reconheceu Lorelai, antes de entrar no quarto novamente.

Sookie teve que ir embora por causa dos filhos.

- Você já vai pra Stars Hallow? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Vou, eu preciso ir, Jackson não consegue cuidar dos dois por muito tempo.

- Tudo bem, então.

- Tchau, Rory.

- Tchau, Sookie. – respondeu Rory.

- Tchau pra todos.

- Tchau. – responderam os outros.

- Eu já volto. – Lorelai e Sookie saíram do quarto e foram andando em direção a saída do hospital.

- Como você está? – perguntou Sookie.

- Melhor, eu acho.

- Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco ela já vai estar em casa.

- É, eu sei disso.

- Bom, eu realmente tenho que ir, senão perco o vôo. – as duas se abraçaram – Tchau. Se cuida.

- Obrigada. Tchau.

Quando entrou na sala de novo, ela viu que Abby estava lá.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Lorelai.

- Oi. Eu vim ver como ela está.

- Tá tudo certo?

- Tá, não precisa se preocupar. – as suas sorriram levemente - Bom, eu já vou indo, se eu demorar, a Susan me mata. Rory, qualquer coisa, é só me chamar. Até daqui a pouco.

- Ei, Abby. – chamou Lorelai, antes de ela sair da sala.

- Hum?

- Nós vamos almoçar, você não quer ir com a gente?

- Agora?

- É. Você está ocupada?

- Eu posso falar com o Kovac pra ele me substituir por um tempo.

- Nós vamos almoçar? – perguntou Luke.

- É, eu, você, a minha mãe, o meu pai e o Carter.

- É?

- Luke, o Jess. – ela cochichou pra ele.

- Ah é, a gente vai almoçar! Vamos então?

- Vamos.

- Eu só vou trocar de roupa e já volto. – avisou Abby.

- A gente vai te esperar lá no carro. John, você mostra pra ela qual é o carro?

- Claro. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Carter e Abby foram pra sala dos armários, enquanto Emily, Richard, Luke e Lorelai foram pro carro.

- Você acha que eles já perceberam? – perguntou Abby enquanto trocava de roupa.

- Eu não sei. No ER, todos sabem.

- É, eu sei. – ela parecia decepcionada – Pronto. Vamos?

- Você está linda. – elogiou Carter.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Convencida... – ele falou, dando-lhe um beijo.

Enquanto isso...

- Ei. – falou Jess, meio sem jeito. – Parece que eles fizeram de propósito.

- É, eu tenho quase certeza disso.

- E então...

- E então...

- Você pensou naquilo que eu te falei?

- Jess...

- Você não precisa responder agora.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero. Eu sei que você mudou e muito, mas isso com o Logan ainda é muito recente, eu ainda estou apaixonada por ele.

- Mesmo depois do que ele te fez?

- Mesmo depois disso tudo.

- Tá, tudo bem.

- Jess, você não vai ficar com raiva, vai?

- Não, imagina, por que eu ficaria, Rory?

- Jess, olhe pra mim. Jess! – ele obedeceu. – Eu sei que isso vai passar. Só tenha paciência. Espera eu sair daqui, ainda tá tudo muito confuso pra mim. Espera mais um pouco, por favor. Por favor, Jess.

- Eu vou pegar um café. – ele respondeu indiferente, saindo da sala.

**PROPAGANDA **

No almoço...

- Então John, o que você anda fazendo ultimamente? – perguntou Richard.

- Eu fui pra África passar um tempo lá.

- E a empresa de sua avó?

- Eu vendi, quer dizer, eu transformei-a num centro de ajuda para as pessoas pobres.

- Foi um gesto muito gentil seu.

- Obrigado.

- Luke, agora que Lorelai vai voltar aos jantares de sexta-feira, você deveria ir com ela. – afirmou Emily.

- Eu?

- Sim, vocês não estão noivos? Você é praticamente da família! Você não acha Richard?

-Claro, seria um prazer ter você jantando conosco, Luke.

- Bem, se eu não estiver ocupado...

Depois do almoço, eles voltaram pro hospital. Luke logo percebeu a mudança de comportamento de Jess e preferiu ir embora.

- Eu acho que eu vou pra pousada, Jess não está se sentindo muito bem. – ele explicou pra Rory e pra Lorelai.

- Cadê ele? – perguntou Rory.

- Ele está lá fora. Eu já vou. – No caminho pro carro, Luke viu Carter e Abby conversando.

- Desculpe interromper, mas é que, John, eu estou indo pra pousada com o Jess, você vem comigo? – Carter olhou pra Abby.

- Não, mais tarde eu vou.

- Tudo bem, então. Tchau.

- Tchau.

- Você podia dormir lá em casa hoje. – falou Abby quando Luke saiu.

- Não é uma má idéia. De que horas você sai daqui?

- Às seis.

- Eu tô te esperando, então.

- Certo.

- Até daqui a pouco.

- Até. – os dois se beijaram e ela foi trabalhar. No corredor, John encontrou Susan.

- E aí? Como vão as coisas com a Abby? – perguntou Susan.

- Você sabe?!

- Sei. – ela respondeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Carter fez o mesmo.

- Tá tudo... Maravilhoso. Na verdade, eu pensei em fazer uma surpresa pra ela.

- Surpresa?

- É. Quando acontecer, eu te conto.

- Nossa, quanto suspense.

- Sinto muito, mas eu preciso ir, tchau.

- Tchau.

**FIM**


	3. E agora?

**EPISÓDIO: E agora? **

**NOS EPISÓDIOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS:**

_Rory sofreu um acidente e parou no ER de Chicago. Quem cuidou dela foi a Dra. Lockhart que reencontrou John Carter, seu antigo e atual namorado. Rory, agora sem tubo algum, já está falando normalmente. E Jess, que tanto mudou para ter Rory de volta, levou um fora. _

Na manhã seguinte, Abby foi acordada pelo despertador.

- Hei. – disse John quando ela olhou pra ele.

- Oi. – falou Abby sorrindo. Carter ficou encarando-a. – O que?

- Nada, é eu pensei bastante em como ia ser quando a gente se visse de novo...

- Aquele "OOOOOHHHHH" de todo mundo, né?

- É, aquela confusão que só acontece quando é a gente... E eu não consigo acreditar que realmente está acontecendo. – Os dois se beijaram. - Seu turno começa agora? – perguntou Carter.

- Daqui a meia hora. Eu vou tomar banho. – disse Abby, levantando-se da cama.

- Não, espera. Não vai agora.

- Eu preciso ir. Eu quero aproveitar e ver como Rory está. Você vem comigo pro hospital?

- Vou. A gente podia sair pra jantar hoje. O que você acha?

- Só nós dois?

- Se você quiser, a gente pode chamar o Luke e a Lorelai.

- Boa idéia. Assim ela se distrai um pouco.

- Também acho.

- Tá marcado então. Agora, eu vou tomar meu banho. – ela afirmou andando em direção ao banheiro.

- Hei. – os dois se olharam – Não vai nem me convidar pra ir junto? – ela o encarou insinuativa, sorriu e o chamou com o dedo. Carter pulou da cama e a agarrou por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Abby e Carter chegaram ao hospital juntos. Os dois foram no quarto de Rory ver como ela estava.

- Eu tenho boas notícias. Como você está se recuperando muito bem, talvez, amanhã mesmo ou daqui a dois dias você já possa sair daqui. – contou Abby.

- Sério? – perguntou Rory.

- Sério. Contente?

- Cansada de ficar aqui deitada, na verdade. – as duas riram.

- Ah, Lorelai, Luke, eu vou jantar com o Carter hoje, vocês não querem vir junto?

- Nós? Eu não sei, ela ainda está aqui. Quem vai cuidar dela?

- Eu fico com ela. Eu e o Richard. – falou Emily.

- Vocês têm certeza?

- Claro. Você não precisa se preocupar, nós cuidamos dela. –Lorelai hesitou um pouco.

- Tudo bem então, eu vou.

- Tá, então às oito horas, a gente sai daqui.

- Tá bom.

- Eu tenho que ir, os pacientes estão me esperando. Tchau. E paciência pra você. – ela afoirmou sorrindo pra Rory e saindo de lá.

Rory passou a tarde tentando andar. Ela reagiu muito bem. Andava de um lado pro outro sem muitos problemas. À noite, Carter, Abby, Luke e Lorelai foram jantar, enquanto Emily e Richard ficaram com Rory (Jess não foi pro hospital naquele dia).

- Desculpe perguntar, mas... vocês tão juntos? – perguntou Lorelai curiosa. Abby e John se olharam.

- Estamos. – confirmou Abby.

- Depois de muita confusão. – concluiu Carter. – nossa relação é muito complicada. Eu acho que nunca existiu um casal tão complicado.

- Na verdade, existe. –afirmou Lorelai – eu e o Luke. Isso sim é que é namoro complicado.

- Eu duvido que seja mais difícil que o nosso.

- Quer apostar? Contem a história de vocês. – falou Lorelai.

- Quer mesmo ouvir? É longa... Tudo bem, então. Eu conheci a Abby no hospital, há mais ou menos sete anos. Ela fez o favor de me dedurar...

- E ele, é claro, gostou de mim logo de cara. – afirmou Abby, rindo.

- Aí, nós participamos juntos de uma reunião e nós nos aproximamos. Daí, eu falei pra ela que gostava dela.

- Mas eu gostava de outro, do Luka. Ele era lindo, alto, e tinha um sotaque irresistível, era impossível não gostar dele.

- Mas aí, ela descobriu que gostava de mim.

- Eu terminei o namoro.

- E eu comecei a namorar a Susan.

- Então ela terminou com ele porque tava na cara que ele era apaixonado por mim. Então, mais uma vez, quando íamos ficar juntos, ele achou que eu ia voltar pro Kovac.

- Mas aí, ela finalmente assumiu que gostava mesmo era de mim e a gente ficou junto.

- Mas aí, ele inventou de ir pro Congo.

- Fazer o que lá? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Quem sabe? Ele achava que era o super-homem e quis salvar todo mundo. Mas ele voltou.

- E você terminou comigo de uma forma muito sutil. – ele retrucou irônico - Ela colocou uma sacola com minhas coisas na porta do meu armário no hospital.

- Mas aí nós recebemos um telefonema dizendo que o Luka tinha morrido. Carter voltou pra lá e nós terminamos de vez.

- Lá eu conheci a Ken. E aí, eu voltei de novo e depois eu decidi ir morar com ela na África.

- Mas ele gostava mesmo de mim, aí ele voltou e vocês já podem imaginar o que aconteceu. Mas e vocês? Qual é sua história? – perguntou Abby.

- Bom, a gente se conhece há quase nove anos. Ele também gostou de mim logo de cara e eu também gostei dele.

- Mas nem eu nem ela fizemos alguma coisa. Ela namorou vários caras, quase casou com um deles, mas acabou fugindo e eu me casei de verdade.

- Casou? – perguntou Abby.

- Casei, mas eu me separei.

- Então, no casamento da minha irmã, eu tomei uma iniciativa. Convidei-a para ir comigo.

- Depois, no dia da inauguração da minha pousada...

- Você tem uma pousada? – perguntou Abby.

- Sim.

- Eu já fui lá, é muito bonita. – lembrou Carter.

- Aí, a gente se beijou.

- E começamos a namorar.

- Mas aí o pai da Rory apareceu e minha mãe fez eu e o Luke terminarmos.

- Só durante um tempo, nós acabamos voltando e agora estamos noivos.

- Uau, é um páreo duro. – afirmou Abby. Todos riram.

- Quando vocês vão casar? – perguntou Carter.

- Eu não sei, ainda não marcamos. – respondeu Luke.

- Mas vamos marcar. É só Rory sair daqui que nós marcaremos. – falou Lorelai.

- Verdade? – perguntou Luke surpreso.

- Verdade, eu quero muito me casar com você. – os dois se beijaram. – E vocês, já pensaram em se casar?

- Não, ainda... –Abby começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Carter.

- Não falamos sobre isso...ainda. Mas talvez um dia, quem sabe?

- É melhor a gente ir embora, já tá ficando tarde. – falou Lorelai.

- Vamos, então?

- Vamos.

**PROPAGANDA **

No dia seguinte, Jess decidiu ir pro hospital. Ele conversou com Rory e ficou tudo bem (quase tudo). Estavam todos no quarto, quando alguém bateu na porta. Era Christopher.

- Chris? – perguntou Lorelai surpresa. Luke saiu da sala quando o viu.

- Lor, eu sinto muito, mas é minha filha. Eu precisava vê-la. Você tá com raiva?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou falar com o Luke. – ela saiu da sala.

- Ei, garota, como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Christopher.

- Bem, eu acho.

- O que aconteceu? Como você veio parar aqui?

- Eu bati num caminhão.

- Eu soube que seu namorado estava com você.

- E estava.

- Ele está bem?

- Ele está perfeito. – disse Jess ironicamente.

- O que? Eu não entendi.

- Ele tá bem, pai. Só quebrou o braço.

- E quando é que você vai sair daqui?

- Eu não sei, a médica disse que ou hoje ou amanhã.

- Que bom.

Enquanto isso...

- Luke. Me ouça antes de brigar comigo dessa vez. Eu não sabia que ele vinha, mas ela é filha dele. Ele tem o direito de vê-la. Você não está bravo, está?

- Não, eu só preciso ficar sozinho. Por favor. – Lorelai ficou em silêncio.

- Tudo bem, eu vou deixar você sozinho. – ela entrou na sala.

Alguns minutos depois, Abby foi até lá.

- Olá, eu tenho boas notícias. Rory, você já pode trocar de roupa pra ir embora.

- Eu posso ir pra casa?!

- Pode.

- Obrigada, Abby. – agradeceu Lorelai. – Você ouviu isso, já podemos voltar pra casa! – ela falou pra Rory - Ah, Abby, esse é o Christopher, pai da Rory.

- É um prazer conhecê-la...

- Dra. Lockhart.

- Dra. Lockhart. – repetiu Christopher.

- Igualmente. Eu preciso ir, mas Rory, não vá embora sem me dar tchau, certo?

- Certo.

- Ei, Abby. – chamou Lorelai assim que ela saiu.

- O que foi?

- Nós vamos dar uma festa pra ela quando chegarmos a Stars Hallow e como nós duas gostamos muito de você, nós adoraríamos que você fosse.

- Pra Stars Hallow?

- É, você vai adorar os moradores de lá, são muito legais.

- OK, eu prometo fazer o possível pra ir.

- Nós estamos te esperando.

- Tá bem.

- Abby. – era Carter – eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu vou entrar. – Lorelai foi pro quarto.

- O que foi?

- Vem cá.

Carter a levou até a parte de cima do prédio. Estava nevando.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui?

- Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

- O que foi? Você tá me assustando.

- Abby, você quer casar comigo?

- O que?!

- Você quer...

- Eu entendi o que você disse, é só que... Você não acha que é meio cedo?

- Como assim? Você não quer casar comigo?

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- Mas foi o que pareceu! – disse Carter descendo as escadas. Abby foi atrás dele.

- Carter, espere. – Ele saiu do hospital e Abby o seguiu. – Carter! – ela a segurou pelo braço. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Ah é? Eu amo você. – Abby não falou nada. – tá vendo? Nem isso você consegue dizer! – ele foi andando em direção à estação de trem.

- Carter, espera!

- Se da primeira vez quem estragou tudo fui eu, dessa vez quem fez besteira foi você!

- Mas você acabou de voltar da África. Carter, você foi pra lá com a Kem, ela até engravidou.

- Eu sei disso! Mas eu voltei, Abby. Pra ficar com você, lembra? Mas agora eu cansei! Adeus, Abigail Lockhart.

- Abigail Lockhart? Você nunca me chamou assim...

- É pra você ver o tamanho da minha raiva! – ele gritou antes de entrar no trem.

- Carter... droga!

**PROPAGANDA**

Abby ficou um tempo parada na estação esperando Carter voltar. Mas ele não voltou. Ela foi pro hospital. Quando chegou lá, viu Rory saindo.

- Hei. – ela falou ao vê-la.

- Eu não podia ir embora sem falar com você. – ela disse rindo.

- Tchau, Rory.

- Tchau, Abby. – Rory a abraçou.

- Aparece lá em Stars Hallow qualquer dia.

- Eu vou. Algum dia eu vou lá falar com você. – Rory entrou no carro.

- Obrigada por tudo, doutora. – agradeceu Emily.

- Obrigado, Dra. Lockhart. – falou Richard.

- Tchau, Abby.

- Tchau, Luke. – os dois se abraçaram.

- Tchau. – falou Jess.

- Tchau. – ele entrou no carro.

- Bom, é hora de ir embora. – começou Lorelai. – Obrigada, Abby. Obrigada por tudo. Você salvou a coisa mais importante da minha vida, obrigada de novo. – as duas se abraçaram. – Ah, e eu tô te esperando lá. A festa é às 8 horas. Só faltam seis. Não vá se atrasar. – ela ainda disse antes de entrar no carro. – Até daqui a pouco.

- Tchau. – disse Abby antes de entrar no hospital novamente. Lá, encontrou com Susan.

- Abby, acidente de carro chegando. Um homem e um menino.

- Eu já vou.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Susan percebendo a cara de Abby.

- Carter... nós brigamos.

- Eu não acredito. O que ele fez dessa vez?

- Me pediu em casamento.

- E...?

- E daí que eu acho que eu disse não.

- O que?! Você tá louca?!

- Eu não sei, eu só acho que é muito cedo. Ele mal voltou.

- Abby, vocês se conhecem há o que? Cinco anos?

- 7 quase.

- Ele é louco por você, você gosta dele que eu sei, então por que a dúvida?!

- Eu não sei. Eu tenho que pensar. Vamos trabalhar que é melhor. – disse mudando de assunto.

Rory chegou a Stars Hallow às 18:00. Ela foi direto pra casa e quando chegou lá, ela encontrou Lane e Paris.

- Rory! – as duas a abraçaram.

- Como você está? – perguntou Lane.

- Bem, obrigada.

- Foi aquele idiota Huntzburguer, não foi? – perguntou Paris.

- Eu não quero falar dele agora.

- E então, como isso aconteceu? – perguntou Lane.

- Eu estava com Logan e nós batemos num caminhão.

- Aposto como ele estava dirigindo. – falou Paris ironicamente.

- Oh meu Deus, como ele está?!

- Perfeito, provavelmente. – Paris ironizou mais uma vez.

- Bem, parece que só quebrou o braço.

- Menos mal. Eu senti sua falta. – disse Lane abraçando a amiga novamente.

- Rory! – era Babete que acabara de entrar na casa de Lorelai. – Querida, você está bem?

- Sim, Babete, eu estou ótima.

- Oh meu Deus, você nos assustou, querida.

- Eu sei.

- Babete, cadê o Paul Anka? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Eu cuidei muito bem dele, ele está lá em casa.

- Eu vou pegá-lo pra você conhecê-lo. – Lorelai foi até a casa de Babete e voltou com Paul Anka no colo.

- Você comprou um cachorro?!

- Comprei, ele não é lindo?

- Mas isso não está certo, você não se apega a cachorros.

- Ai meu Deus! Essa história de novo?! Eu já disse que ele já estava doente!

- Tudo bem, eu não falo nisso.

- Mas ele não é lindo?

- Sim, claro, mas por que ele tá sentado na cadeira? – Rory apontou para a cadeira da cozinha, onde Paul Anka estava sentado com as patas da frente em cima da mesa.

- Ah, ele só gosta de comer ali. – ela viu a cara de indignação de Rory. – você vai se acostumar com ele. Ele tem umas regras básicas: não desce escadas, não gosta de comer com alguém olhando...

**PROPAGANDA**

As oito em ponto, Lorelai levou Rory para fora de casa. A cidade toda estava tomada por cartazes do tipo "É BOM VÊ-LA DE NOVO RORY" ou "AINDA BEM QUE ELA ESTÁ BEM". Tinham até alguns mais engraçados como "AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ VOLTOU, A CASA DOS SEUS AVÓS ERA UM SACO, É MUITO MELHOR COM LORELAI".

- Fui eu que escrevi esse. – confessou Lorelai.

A festa estava muito animada. Lorelai ainda não tinha falado com Luke desde a hora que ele pedira pra ficar sozinho.

- Oi. – ela falou quando o viu sentado num banco.

- Oi.

- Eu posso sentar?

- Por que não? – ela sentou.

- Luke...

- Lorelai, não precisa se preocupar, tá tudo bem.

- Tudo bem de verdade? Tudo bem entre a gente?

- Sim, tá tudo bem mesmo entre a gente.

- Que bom, você sabe, é bom porque eu não sei mais o que eu faria sem você, Luke Danes.

- Você provavelmente estaria perdida. – ele respondeu. Lorelai riu. – Definitivamente, eu sou péssimo com piadas. – percebeu Luke. Os dois se beijaram.

Enquanto isso...

- Oi. – Rory foi falar com Jess.

- Oi.

- Você vai ficar ou vai...

- Eu volto pra Nova York amanhã.

- Oh, OK. – ela ficou em silêncio, mas depois de algum tempo percebeu que era melhor falar. – O negócio é: não vá. Jess, eu amo você. Por favor, me desculpa pelo que eu falei, eu... – antes de ela terminar de falar, Jess a beijou.

- Você vai ficar? – ela perguntou.

- É, vou pensar no assunto. – Rory sorriu pra ele. Ela olhou pra rua e viu Logan no encostado numa parede, meio escondido. – Eu já volto. – Ela foi até lá.

- Rory.

- O que você faz aqui?!

- Rory, eu vim pedir desculpa pra você antes de ir embora.

- Você vai viajar?

- Vou pra Inglaterra, meu pai me obrigou. Eu sinto muito. – Rory ficou calada. – eu só espero que um dia você me desculpe e que não me odeie tanto. Quem sabe até poderemos ficar amigos. Eu preciso ir. Tchau. – Logan entrou no carro e foi embora.

- Hei! Rory! – alguém estava chamando-a. Quando ela viu quem era, ela saiu correndo para abraçá-la.

- Abby, você veio!

- Sua mãe me chamou, eu não podia deixar de vir.

- Significa muito pra mim.

- Pra mim também. – ela concordou balançando a cabeça.

- E aí, não vai mostrar a cidade e as pessoas pra mim?

- Claro. Essa é a Babete, a Miss Patty, e o Taylor. Ele manda na cidade.

- Olá. – falaram os três.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Abby.

- Ali é o Luke´s, lanchonete do Luke. Ali é o Mundo das Panquecas. O estúdio de dança da Miss Patty. Vem comigo, que eu vou te mostrar minha casa. – as duas foram andando em direção a casa.

Lorelai estava falando com Luke quando Jess chegou.

- Eu tô atrapalhando alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Não, imagina. – respondeu Lorelai. – eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

- Não, não precisa sair, pode ficar aqui. Eu só vim perguntar uma coisa pro Luke.

- O que foi? – perguntou Luke desconfiado.

- Será que eu podia voltar a morar com você... Durante um tempo? – Lorelai e Luke se olharam.

- Claro. Quer dizer, agora que eu vou morar com a Lorelai na casa dela, você pode ficar com a parte de cima da lanchonete só pra você. Isso é, só quando eu me mudar.

- Você e a Rory voltaram? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Sim, nós voltamos. – ele respondeu sem deixar de sorrir.

- Que bom, de verdade, eu prefiro até o antigo Jess ao Logan. Mas eu sei que você mudou, então, eu dou a maior força, pode contar comigo.

- Obrigado. – ele retrucou satisfeito.

Quando eram nove horas, alguém batia a porta da casa de Carter. É óbvio que era Abby. Ele desceu as escadas e abriu a porta. Quando o viu, ela falou:

- Sim.

**FIM**


	4. Recuperando o Caos

**EPISÓDIO: Recuperando o Caos**

**NOS EPISÓDIOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GILRS COM ER:**

_Rory sofreu um acidente, mas está tudo bem, ela até já tirou o tubo e voltou pra casa. Lorelai fez as pazes com os pais. Carter pede Abby em casamento, mas ela não responde. Abby vai atrás de Carter em Stars Hallow_

- Sim. – ela falou quando ele abriu a porta.

- Sim, o que? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Sim, eu quero me casar com você, Carter. – John sorriu quando ela falou isso.

- Você tem certeza, quer dizer, não era cedo?

- Não. É exatamente a hora perfeita.

- Mas...

- Você lembra daquela vez, quando a gente começou a namorar, e nós foi pra praia depois daquele caso da varíola. Você falou da teoria do caos e da borboleta que causou um tornado na China e quando eu perguntei, você disse que eu era seu caos em geral e aí em resposta, eu te disse...

- "Você jamais seria meu caos, Carter". – ele repetiu. – Eu me lembro.

- Eu nunca pensei que chegaria a dizer isso, mas eu acho que você também é o meu caos e que eu amo você, John Carter.

- Ah é? – perguntou ele, colocando a mão na cintura dela. Eles ficaram quietos durante alguns segundos. – Então você aceita?

- Sim.

- Então... Nós vamos nos casar...

- É, eu acho que sim. Ninguém do ER vai acreditar nisso. John "que sempre gostou da Abby' Carter e Abigail "família perfeita" Lockhart, mais conhecidos como "O casal que nunca dá certo" vão se casar. É, ninguém vai acreditar. – os dois sorriram, se beijaram, e Carter fechou a porta.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Lorelai acordou às 7 horas no dia seguinte devido ao seu celular que estava tocando.

- Quem é? – perguntou Luke que estava ao lado dela.

- Alô?

- Lorelai, como a Rory está?

- Mãe?!

- Ela está se sentindo bem?

- Sim, mãe, ela está ótima.

- Na dúvida, eu acho que eu vou até aí ver como ela está.

- Pra cá?! Quer dizer, pra minha casa?! Stars Hallow?!

- Claro que é em Stars Hallow! Você não mora aí? Rory não está aí com você? E então? Eu tô chegando, tchau.

- O que foi?- perguntou Luke quando Lorelai desligou o celular.

- Minha mãe, parece que ela quer vir pra cá. - Nessa hora, alguém tocou a campainha.

- É a sua mãe?

- Não, não pode ser, ela deve estar saindo de casa agora.

- Quer que eu vá ver quem é?

- Não, não precisa, eu vou. Assim, eu vejo como a Rory está. – Ela colocou um roupão e desceu as escadas. Quando abriu a porta, viu ninguém mais ninguém menos que sua mãe parada na porta.

- Não vai me convidar pra entrar?

- Você não disse que estava em casa?

- Ah, não. Eu estava aqui perto e resolvi dar uma passada.

- Aham, sei. Mas... "dar uma passada"?

- O convívio com Rory me fez aprender várias gírias adolescentes. Tem aquela também do "beleza", tá ligado?

- Ai meu Deus! Mãe, nunca mais repita isso, por favor!

- Por que, não é maneiro?

- Eu vou me matar! – ela disse sentando-se no sofá. Emily a seguiu.

- Rory ainda está dormindo?

- Está.

- Tá bem, então eu acho que eu vou esperar aqui mesmo. – ela disse sentando-se no sofá.

- Por que você não volta depois, quando eu e ela estivermos acordadas? – perguntou Lorelai tentando tirar a mãe de casa para poder dormir novamente.

- Eu prefiro esperar. Você não vai me oferecer nada? Uma água, um café?

- Você quer beber alguma coisa, mãe?

- Não, obrigada.

- Lorelai, o que... – Luke desceu para ver o que estava acontecendo – Oh, Sra. Gilmore.

- Emily, Luke. Pode me chamar de Emily.

- Eu prefiro chamar de Sra. Gilmore, se não se importa. Eu não sabia que estava com visita, senão eu não tinha descido. – Luke tentou se explicar pra Lorelai.

- Não, foi ótimo você ter descido. Já que pelo jeito eu não vou dormir mais mesmo, você podia preparar o café da manhã.

- Ah, claro. O que você quer?

- Qualquer coisa que você fizer tá bom.

- Tudo bem então, eu vou pra cozinha.

- OK. – Ele lhe deu um beijo.

- Mãe, você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada, eu já tomei café.

- Você vem pra cozinha comigo ou vai ficar aqui? –ela indagou encarando a mãe.

- Fazer o que na cozinha?

- Eu vou tomar café.

- E?

- Você podia me fazer companhia.

- Tudo bem, já que você faz tanta questão. – elas foram pra cozinha.

- Vocês acordam muito tarde aqui. – falou Emily.

- Me mate, por favor. – Lorelai disse cochichou pra Luke.

- Ah, e Luke?

- Sim.

- Você vai jantar amanhã?

- É... Eu ainda não sei.

- Por favor, vá. Significa muito pra Rory e pra todos nós.

- OK, eu acho que eu vou então.

- Beleza. – falou Emily.

- Não, não, não, não, não... – Lorelai começou a falar. – Eu vou acordar a Rory. – ela disse, saindo de lá antes que ouvisse mais alguma gíria da sua mãe.

- Rory, acorde. Rory!

- O que? – perguntou Rory ainda sonolenta.

- Sua avó está aqui. E adivinha o que mais: ela aprendeu novas gírias.

- Ah, não.

- Pois é, ela "deu uma passada" aqui pra ver se você está "beleza", tá "ligado'?

- Ela disse isso?

- Aham, ah, e tem mais, você não acha que isso é "maneiro"?

- Ops, tá um pouco pior do que eu pensava.

- Pois é, agora por favor, se você puder, levanta dessa cama e diz pra ela que você tá ótima porque se ela não for embora, eu não sei se eu me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!

- Tá, eu tô indo. Só vou ao banheiro, antes.

- Mas vá logo, qualquer segundo ouvindo aquelas gírias, são segundos de matar qualquer um!

**PROPAGANDA**

Depois de algum tempo, Rory apareceu na cozinha.

- Rory, olá. Você tá bem? Ou melhor: "tá tudo beleza"?

- Está, vovó. Tá tudo ótimo. Vovó, eu estive pensando, você não quer ir dar um passeio pala cidade?

- Claro, mas vocês vêm comigo não é?

- Só eu, a mamãe vai ficar. – ela disse olhando a cara de negação da mãe.

- E você não vai tomar café?

- Não, a gente passa lá no Luke´s e eu como alguma coisa.

- Está bem então. Vamos?

- Vamos.

Luke e Lorelai foram pro Luke´s. Quando chegaram lá, viram Abby e Carter juntos. Abby chamou os dois pra sentarem com eles.

- Como a Rory tá? – perguntou Abby.

- Bem. Você não a viu?

- Quando?

- Agora, ela disse que ia vir pra cá.

- Não, a gente acabou de chegar aqui.

- Você tem um belo lugar aqui, Luke. – homenageou Carter.

- Obrigado, na verdade, eu acho que eu preciso fazer uma reforma aqui. – Nesse momento, Emily e Rory chegaram ao Luke´s.

- Abby! – falou Rory.

- Hei, você!

- O que você faz aqui? – ela perguntou empolgada.

- Eu vou morar aqui.

- Verdade?!

- Aham.

- Que legal!

- Eu também acho.

- Oi, John. – cumprimentou Rory.

- Oi, Rory. Como você está?

- Bem, obrigada.

- Emily. – falou Carter.

- Dr. Carter, Dra. Lockhart. – ela falou.

- Por favor, só Carter e só Abby. – pediu Abby.

- Já que vocês estão aqui, vocês vão ser os primeiros a saber da novidade. – falou Carter.

- Que novidade? – perguntou Lorelai curiosa. John olhou pra Abby sorridente.

- Nós vamos nos casar.

- Uau! Parabéns. – disse Lorelai.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Abby.

- Já marcaram a data?

- Ainda não.

- Então você vai parar de trabalhar em Chicago? – perguntou Luke.

- Vou, não dá pra morar aqui e trabalhar lá.

- Vai ser bom ter dois médicos como vocês por perto. – disse Lorelai.

- Eu tenho que voltar lá pra me despedir de todos, mas depois eu vou ficar aqui de vez.

- Se vocês estiverem na cidade, vocês poderiam ir jantar lá em casa hoje. – ofereceu Emily.

- Se der, nós vamos. – respondeu Abby, antes que Carter dissesse que iria.

- Maravilha. Eu espero os dois lá. Mas agora, se me dão licença, eu tenho que ir pra casa. Até mais tarde.

- Até. – responderam os outros.

- Salvem-se enquanto podem. – avisou Lorelai.

- Como assim? – perguntou Carter sem entender.

- O jantar de hoje à noite, se vocês quiserem, eu digo que não deu pra vocês irem.

- Não, imagina, nós vamos. Vai ser divertido. – falou Carter.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei... Mas vendo pelo lado bom, com vocês lá, o foco não vai estar em mim.

- Mãe! – exclamou Rory.

Às 18:30, Luke, Lorelai, Abby, Carter, Rory e Jess chegaram para o jantar.

- Olá, olá. Entrem. – convidou Emily quando eles chegaram.

- Bonita casa, Emily.

- Obrigado, John. Vamos para a sala primeiro, beber alguma coisa.

- Sentem-se. – pediu Emily quando eles chegaram à sala. Jess e Rory sentaram-se em um sofá e Luke, Lorelai, Abby e Carter em outro. – Vejo que você e a Rory estão namorando novamente. – falou Emily quando viu Jess.

- Sim, nós estamos. – confirmou Rory.

- Olá, todos vocês. – era Richard que vinha do escritório. Jess, Carter e Luke se levantaram para apertar sua mão.

- Vovô, esse é o meu namorado, o Jess. Quando ele veio aqui, você não pôde conhecê-lo.

- Oi. – falou Jess.

- Dra. Lockhart. – falou Richard.

- Abby.

- É um prazer revê-la.

- Igualmente.

- Então, Luke, como vai a lanchonete? – perguntou Emily.

- Vai bem.

- A lanchonete dele é boazinha... Rústica. – falou Emily.

- Jesse, e os estudos? – perguntou Richard.

- É Jess.

- Me desculpe, eu esqueci. Mas e os estudos?

- Estão bem.

- Você e o Luke são muito parecidos.

- É. – confirmou Jess.

- Monossilábicos, os dois. – falou Emily rindo.

- Mãe, veja, a Rory já está bem. – Lorelai tentou, sem grandes resultados, mudar de assunto.

- Sim, eu vejo, mas Luke...

- Eu e o Carter estamos noivos. – falou, de repente, Abby.

- Vocês estão? Meus parabéns. – disse Richard.

- Obrigada.

- Já marcaram a data?

- Ainda não.

- Eu vou ver como estão os preparativos pro jantar. – Emily avisou saindo de lá.

- Obrigada. – cochichou Lorelai pra Abby.

- Abby, me fale um pouco dos seus pais. Você tem irmãos? – perguntou Emily aparecendo por lá novamente.

- Oh, meu pai sumiu quando eu era criança e minha mãe está se tratando.

- Tratando? Ela tem alguma doença? – perguntou Richard confuso.

- Sim, ela tem distúrbio bipolar, assim como meu único irmão, Eric.

- Oh... Eu sinto muito. – Emily respondeu sem saber o que dizer.

- Não, tudo bem, eu já me acostumei. – todos ficaram calados durante um tempo.

- Hei, Rory vai voltar pra Yale! – falou Lorelai.

**PROPAGANDA**

Após o jantar, todos foram para o Luke´s, menos Emily e Richard. Todos sentaram e Lorelai foi pegar rosquinhas no balcão.

- Alguém quer?- perguntou Lorelai.

- Eu quero. - respondeu Rory.

- Nossa, vocês ainda conseguem comer alguma coisa?! – perguntou Abby.

- Você ainda não viu nada. - falou Luke.

- Tá brincando?! Pra esquecer aqueles jantares, só vindo comer no Luke´s depois. - disse Lorelai.

- Quem sabe agora com uma amiga médica por perto, vocês não adquirem hábitos saudáveis. –disse Luke.

- Ah, a Abby realmente é uma ótima influência. - disse Carter ironicamente.

- Os jantares são sempre assim tão agradáveis?-perguntou Abby com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

- Oh não! Costumam ser bem melhores. - respondeu Lorelai. – Hoje, Emily não estava na sua melhor performance...

- Então, quais são os planos de vocês dois aqui em Stars Hallow?- perguntou Rory, dirigindo-se a Abby e Carter.

- Na verdade, ainda não sabemos... Nós somos médicos de emergência, estamos acostumados com muito movimento. - respondeu Carter. - E mesmo sabendo que a Abby me ama (disse dando um beijinho), eu não sei se ela vai agüentar ficar muito tempo aqui.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma... Abby, já que você está aqui, você podia ir lá pra casa amanhã participar da noite do filme. O que você acha? – convidou Lorelai.

- Noite do filme?

- É, nós assistimos a um filme antigo, compramos pizza, guloseimas, comida chinesa e hambúrgueres do Luke´s.

- Uau, e vocês comem tudo isso? – perguntou Carter surpreso.

- Não tudo, o que sobra a gente coloca na geladeira e come no resto da semana. E então, como diria minha mãe: você tá "dentro"?

- Claro, eu acho que vai ser divertido.

- E quanto a nós? – perguntou Jess.

- É a noite das garotas. Vocês fazem coisas de homem... Jogar beisebol, fumar charutos, construir um navio, eu não sei. – Respondeu Lorelai.

- Bom, a gente tem que ir, já está tarde. – falou Carter. – Tchau pra vocês.

- Tchau. – responderam os outros.

- Ah, e Abby, até amanhã então. – falou Rory.

- Até amanhã. Tchau.

- Eles combinam, você não acha? – Lorelai perguntou pra Rory quando os dois saíram de lá.

- Vão começar os comentários... – resmungou Luke.

- É, eles formam um casal bonito. – concordou Rory.

- Ele parece todo certinho e ela meio louca.

- É, eu também achei isso. Mas eles são divertidos.

- É, eu concordo.

- Mãe, já está mesmo tarde.

- É melhor a gente ir. Você vai com a gente? – Lorelai perguntou pra Luke.

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui hoje.

- Então, até amanhã.

- Até. – os dois se beijaram.

- Tchau, Luke.

- Tchau, Rory.

- Tchau, Jess. – ela o beijou e as duas saíram de lá.

**PROPAGANDA**

No dia seguinte, novamente, às 7 horas da manhã, o celular de Lorelai tocou.

- Eu não acredito. – ela murmurou antes de atender.

- O que foi, mãe?

- Como a Rory está?

- Bem, mãe, ela está ótima.

- Ela está aí?

- S... Não, ela saiu.

- Ah, que pena. Eu ia passar aí pra vê-la, mas já que ela não está, deixa pra depois.

- OK, mãe. Eu preciso desligar, tchau.

Lorelai se levantou apenas às 9 horas.

- Bom dia. – falou Rory.

- Você já acordou?

- Já.

- Sua avó ligou de novo hoje de manhã.

- O que ela queria?

- Saber se você estava bem. – Nesse momento, o celular de Lorelai tocou novamente.

- Eu não acredito, é ela de novo! Alô?

- Lorelai, Rory já chegou?

- Não, mãe, ela disse que só vai chegar à noite.

- Beleza, então. Eu preciso ir, tchau.

- Ai meu Deus! Por que você ensinou essas gírias pra ela?!

- Eu não ensinei, ela que ouviu alguém falar e fica repetindo. Será que ela vai ficar ligando toda hora?

- Eu espero que não.

Às 19:10, Lorelai e Rory estavam arrumando a casa para a Noite do Filme.

- Rory, sua avó ligou de novo. Ela disse pra você ligar pra ela quando chegasse.

- Mas eu tô em casa. Por que você não disse que eu estava aqui?

- Porque senão ela vem pra cá e é pior.

- Então você não pode reclamar dos telefonemas. Você que escolheu assim.

- Mas ela já ligou 13 vezes!

- Você está exagerando.

- Não, e o pior é que eu não estou, eu contei! Foram realmente treze vezes! Ela liga de meia em meia hora.

- Não, não pode ser.

- Ah é? Você vai ver, sete e meia em ponto, ela vai ligar de novo. – Nessa hora, alguém bateu na porta. – Rory, deve ser a Abby, atende pra mim.

- Tá. – ela abriu a porta. – Oi.

- Oi. – as duas se abraçaram.

- Entre.

- Oi, Abby. – cumprimentou Lorelai.

- Oi.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Paula Anka apareceu na sala e pulou no colo de Abby.

- Viu, ele gosta de você. – Lorelai falou. – Você gosta de cachorros?

- Claro, eu adoro, sempre quis ter um quando criança, mas... Era meio complicado por causa da minha mãe.

- Eu posso imaginar. E quanto a filhos, você já pensou em ter um?

- Na verdade, sim, mas... Eu... Eu tenho medo de que eles nasçam... Doentes.

- Eu sinto muito. – Lorelai colocou uma das mãos no ombro de Abby.

- Tudo bem. - as três não souberam o que falar durante um tempo.

- Que clima, não? – Rory tentava quebrar o silêncio. Nessa hora, o telefone tocou.

- Rory, pelo amor de Deus, vai atender.

- OK, eu tô indo. – Rory foi atender o telefone e Abby e Lorelai ficaram sozinhas na sala.

- E como vão as coisas... Com o Carter?

- Bem, tá tudo ótimo.

- Onde ele está?

- Ele foi acampar com o Luke e o Jess.

- Acampar?!

- É, parece que eles só voltam amanhã.

- Você podia dormir aqui então.

- Imagina, eu não quero incomodar...

- Vamos, você não deve ter nada pra fazer em casa.

- Isso é verdade.

- Então, por favor, pela Rory. – as duas se encararam, Abby fingindo pensar.

- Tudo bem, eu fico.

- Era a vovó. – Rory aparecera na sala.

- O que ela queria?

- Saber como eu estava. Ah, a propósito, ela tá vindo pra cá.

- O que?! Não! Eu não vou agüentar ela aqui outra vez.

- Eu sei, inventei mil desculpas, mas você sabe como a vovó é...

- Eu não acredito! Eu vou me suicidar. Tem certeza que ela tá vindo?!

- Não, era brincadeira. – ela retrucou rindo.

- Nunca brinque com uma coisa dessas. Entendeu?

- Sim, desculpa. – ela parou de rir.

- Bom, podemos começar a ver o filme então?

- Qual o filme que nós vamos ver? – perguntou Abby.

- Oh, é um clássico! Bonnie e Clyde. Ah, e na parte que eles morrem, nós voltaremos só umas 123 vezes. – ela afirmou fazendo Abby rir - Podemos começar?

- Claro. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

**FIM**


	5. 23 de Janeiro

**EPISÓDIO: 23 de Janeiro**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GILRS COM E.R.**

_Abby aceita se casar com Carter. Ela decidiu morar em Stars Hallow e abandonar o E.R._

Na manhã seguinte, Lorelai estava na cozinha quando Rory acordou.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Rory.

- Oi.

- Você acordou cedo.

- Eu sei.

- Ah não, vovó ligou de novo?

- Sim, às 7 da manhã. Cadê a Abby?

- Ela está trocando de roupa.

- Oi. – Abby acabara de aparecer na cozinha.

- Oi.

- Abby, o que você costuma comer de café da manhã? – perguntou Rory.

- Tanto faz, eu como qualquer coisa.

- Você come cereal?

- Claro.

- Você não acha que ela prefere algo mais saudável? Ela é médica, deve ter uma dieta. – falou Lorelai.

- Mas nós não temos nada saudável. Nós não temos nem nada pra beber, só leite e água... – Nesse momento, o telefone tocou.

- Eu vou atender. – falou Lorelai. – Alimente-a. – ela disse apontando pra Abby.

- Não precisa se preocupar, um café já tá bom. – falou Abby quando Lorelai saiu da cozinha.

- Nós temos café! – ela retrucou entusiasmada – Como você gosta do café?

- Hum... Mais forte, eu acho.

- Ok, eu vou fazer pra você. – disse Rory. Lorelai voltou pra cozinha com o telefone na mão.

- Rory, adivinhe quem é!

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

As três foram até o Luke´s encontrar com Jess, Luke e Carter. Elas ficaram conversando no caminho.

- Não é possível! Ela liga a todo minuto! – se queixava Lorelai.

- Talvez ela esteja preocupada. – tentou Abby.

- Oh, não. Você não a conhece. Essa é mais uma das táticas das Gilmore.

- O que você acha que ela quer? – perguntou Rory.

- Eu não sei.

- Talvez ela esteja tentando te vigiar. – falou Abby.

- É, exatamente! Ela tá tentando me vigiar. Por isso que ela só liga pro meu celular em vez de ligar pro seu!

- Não, eu acho que não.

- Rory, é a única explicação possível. – Elas entraram no Luke´s.

- Mesmo assim, eu acho que ela não chegaria a tal ponto.

- Nada é demais pra Emily Gilmore. – Quando Lorelai falou isso, Luke, Jess e Carter chegaram e foram falar com elas. Depois, Luke e Jess foram trabalhar. Foi então, que o celular de Abby tocou.

- É do E.R. – Ela falou pra Carter.

- Você não disse que ia sair de lá?

- Disse. É melhor eu atender. Alô? – Lorelai viu Luke olhando pra Abby, e foi tentar fazer ele não reclamar com ela. Os dois ficaram brigando. Enquanto ela o segurava e ele ficava falando.

- É proibido usar telefone aqui.

- Luke, deixe-a falar!

- Não, regras são regras.

- Luke! – Lorelai continuava segurando-o e Abby desligou o telefone.

- Pronto. – Lorelai o soltou.

- Dessa vez eu vou deixar, mas na próxima...

- Tudo bem, mas agora vá trabalhar!

- O que foi? – Carter perguntou pra Abby quando ela desligou o telefone.

- Era a Susan. A equipe do E.R. quer dar uma festa de despedida pra gente.

- Quando?

- Amanhã.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Lorelai que tinha acabado de voltar pra mesa.

- Não, é que o povo E.R. quer fazer uma festa de despedida pra gente.

- E vocês vão?

- Claro.

- E quando vocês voltam?

- Na terça.

- Na quarta, você podia ir com a gente pra Dragonfly. – falou Rory.

- Dragonfly?

- É a pousada da mamãe.

- Claro, eu adoraria.

- OK, então está combinado.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. – falou Lorelai.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rory.

- Eu vou sair com o Luke. Você se importa?

- Não, eu vou passar na casa da Lane. Ela quer falar comigo.

- Bem, então eu vou indo. Luke!

- Vamos? – Luke perguntou.

- Vamos. Tchau.

- Tchau. – disse Rory.

- Tchau, Carter. Tchau, Abby.

- Tchau. – responderam os dois.

**PROPAGANDA**

Rory foi pra casa de Lane. Quando chegou lá, Zach foi quem abriu a porta.

- Oi, Zach.

- Oi, Rory. – Zach estava meio estranho.

- Você tá bem?

- Tô, eu acho que sim. Talvez.

- OK... A Lane tá aí?

- Está.

- Então, eu posso... Entrar?

- Pode, claro. Ela está no quarto.

- Tá, obrigada. – Rory foi até o quarto de Lane e viu que a porta estava trancada.

- Lane, sou eu, Rory, abre a porta. – Alguns segundos depois, Lane abriu a porta.

- Oi. – ela falou.

- Oi. Tudo bem?

- Talvez.

- OK, Lane, o que aconteceu?

- Como assim?

- Você e o Zach tão meio... Estranhos.

- Ah, isso. Minha mãe veio aqui.

- Pra quê?!

- Eu não te contei? Ela veio falar com o Zach.

- Oh, não.

- Pois é, ela veio lhe mostrar como casar é bom.

- Ela não fez isso...

- Fez. E o pior, eu não estava aqui, tinha ido fazer compras e quando eu cheguei, o Zach estava paralisado. Ele não falava nada, não se mexia.

- Coitado...

- E aí, demorou bastante até ele me contar o que aconteceu e desde então eu me tranquei no quarto porque tô com vergonha só de olhar pra ele.

- Wow.

- E o pior você não sabe.

- O que foi?

- Eu concordo com minha mãe!

- O que?!

- Eu também acho um casamento algo maravilhoso e também acho que toda mulher tem que casar, enfim... Ela consegue ficar na minha cabeça até quando eu não moro mais em casa!

- Mas Lane...

- Primeiro eu não consigo dormir com o Zach por causa dela e agora eu acho que ela tá certa sobre o casamento, o que vem depois?! Oh meu Deus, eu vou morrer solteira e virgem. E tudo por causa dela, Sra. Kim, essa mulher é imbatível!

- Lane, tenta se aclamar pelo menos...

- Calma?! Não me peça pra ter calma!

Depois disso, Rory foi ao Luke´s. Ela falou com Jess e depois voltou pra casa. À noite, Lorelai chegou. Ela foi direto pra sala.

- Rory! Rory! – ela chamava.

- O que?! – perguntou Rory do seu quarto.

- Vem aqui!

- Eu não posso.

- Vem cá! Rápido.

- Tá bem. – ela foi pra sala e viu Lorelai com uma cara de felicidade. – Por que tanta alegria?

- 23 de Janeiro.

- O que tem 23 de Janeiro?

- Dia 23 de Janeiro é o dia... Do meu casamento com o Luke!

- Vocês marcaram a data?! – perguntou Rory animadamente.

- Marcamos!

- Oh meu Deus! – as duas se abraçaram. – então, só faltam...

- 1 mês e uma semana!

- Meu Deus! Nós temos que nos apressar então. O vestido, a festa... Não vai dar tempo!

- Vai dar! É só a gente começar a planejar logo.

- OK, ok. Eu vou pegar papel e caneta.

- Por quê?

- Eu não sei. Eu tô muito empolgada! – Rory foi andando em direção ao seu quarto, mas antes voltou para dar um abraço em Lorelai. – Você vai casar...

- Aham.

- Com o Luke! – Lorelai sorriu pra ela. – Obrigada. – Rory saiu da sala, deixando Lorelai sozinha.

- É, com o Luke. – ela falou sorrindo pra si mesma.

**PROPAGANDA**

No dia seguinte, Carter e Abby chegaram a Chicago mais ou menos às 3 horas da tarde.

- Hei, vocês. – falou Susan quando os viu. – Parabéns!

- Obrigado. – falou Carter.

- E aí, como é lá em Stars Hallow, certo?

- Isso mesmo. Tá tudo... Ótimo.

- Vocês não sentem falta daqui?

- Claro que sentimos, mas... Eu não sei.

- E o trabalho? Vocês não vão mais trabalhar?

- Na verdade, eu pensei em procurar um emprego no E.R. de Hartford. – falou Abby.

- Abby!

- Neela! – Neela veio correndo abraçá-la.

- Então, é verdade! Quando a Dra. Lewis me contou que você ia casar, eu não acreditei...

- Na verdade, nem eu acreditei, então, é compreensível sua dúvida.

- Como você está? Feliz?

- Sim, muito feliz.

- Que bom. Parabéns.

- Obrigada.

À noite, Luka, Carter, Abby, Sam, Susan, Pratt, Neela, Ray e Malik foram para um bar.

- Hei, eu me lembro daqui. – Abby falou pra Carter.

- Nós viemos aqui... Quando Mark morreu.

- Aqui! Eu consegui uma mesa. – falou Susan. Todos se sentaram.

- Olá, bem-vindos. – falou o garçom. – Algum pedido?

- Sim, eu quero um Coquetel Havaí. Luka?

- Eu quero uma cerveja.

- Eu quero um Martini. – falou Haleh.

- Dois. – falou Neela.

- Três. – disse Sam.

- Eu quero uma cerveja. – pediu Pratt.

- Eu também. – falou Ray.

- Eu também. – disse Malik.

- Carter? – perguntou Susan.

- Eu não quero nada por enquanto.

- Abby? – Carter olhou pra ela – um Coquetel também? – perguntou Susan.

- Não. Eu quero uma coca diet.

- Sério? E quanto ao Coquetel?

- Só a coca.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o garçom.

- Não, obrigado. – respondeu Susan.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, o garçom voltou com as bebidas.

- Quem quer falar alguma coisa antes da gente brindar? – perguntou Ray.

- Eu quero. – disse Susan.

- Eu também. – falou Neela.

- Eu também. – falou Kovac.

- Neela começa então. – falou Susan.

- Tá. Eu conheço a Abby por mais ou menos três anos. Nós ficamos amigas muito rápido e eu adoro ela. Confesso que nunca achei que ela ia se casar, mas eu me enganei. Eu desejo toda felicidade do mundo pro casal. É isso aí.

- Eu não podia deixar de falar, até porque eu fui uma das pessoas que atrapalharam e eu também ajudei, pelo menos eu acho que sim, o tão famoso casal. Desde o dia que eu, os dois, Kovac e Gallant fomos para aquela aula de comportamento, eu soube que eles deveriam ficar juntos. Então, eu quero que vocês sejam felizes e Carter, se você estragar tudo de novo, eu mato você.

- Bom, eu também atrapalhei, mas na verdade, foi a Abby que deu em cima de mim.

- Mentiroso! – gritou Abby se defendendo.

- Mas eu sei que eles devem ficar juntos, além do mais, eles são "o casal perfeito que nunca dá certo", mas eu espero que dessa vez tudo dê certo. Ah, e Carter, se você magoar a Abby, eu ajudo a Susan. Mas agora falando sério, parabéns e... Que vocês sejam felizes.

- Brindamos a isso, então. – disse Pratt. Eles brindaram.

- E o beijo? – perguntou Susan.

- Oh, por favor... – disse Abby.

- Não, é tradição. Vai Carter, faz alguma coisa. – incentivou Susan.

- Se bem que eles já se beijaram tanto no hospital que eu já cansei de ver. – falou Pratt.

- Cala a boca! – Susan disse pra Pratt.

- Ué? Mas é verdade, você diz isso porque não foi você que ficou de quarentena junto com eles.

- Tá bom... já que vocês insistem. – eles se beijaram.

**PROPAGANDA**

Na manhã seguinte, Abby e Carter foram pro Luke´s.

- Você falou com a Susan? – perguntou Abby.

- Falei.

- E o que ela disse?

- Ela disse que adoraria ser nossa madrinha.

- Que bom.

- Eu também acho, quer dizer, ela sempre esteve do nosso lado.

- É, eu sei.

- E o Eric?

- Ele disse que só é marcar a data que ele vem pra cá. – Foi então, que Rory e Lorelai chegaram.

- Oi. – falaram as duas.

- Oi.

- Oi, Carter.

- Oi. – ele respondeu.

- Então, vamos? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Vamos. Tchau. – ela deu um beijinho em Carter e as três foram pra pousada.

Já na pousada...

- Uau, sua pousada é mesmo muito legal.

- Você achou?

- Achei, é linda.

- Obrigada.

- Vem cá, eu quero que você conheça minha sócia. – As três foram até a cozinha.

- Sookie, essa é a Abby Lockhart. Foi ela quem cuidou de Rory no hospital.

- Verdade? Meu Deus, é um prazer conhecê-la! – Sookie deu-lhe um abraço.

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse Abby quando Sookie a soltou.

- Então foi você que salvou a vida dela! Obrigada, doutora.

- Só Abby.

- Muito obrigada.

- Rory, mostre a parte de cima pra Abby. Eu preciso falar com a Sookie.

- Tá. Vamos. – Rory puxou Abby pelo braço e as duas foram ver os quartos.

- Sookie. – falou Lorelai quando Abby e Rory saíram.

- Sim.

- Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

- O que foi?

- Você aceita... Ser minha madrinha de casamento?!

- OH! Verdade?

- Claro!

- Claro que eu aceito. – as duas se abraçaram. – Então vocês marcaram a data?

- Marcamos. 23 de Janeiro.

- Parabéns! – as duas se abraçaram de novo.

- Obrigada.

- Eu não acredito. Você vai mesmo se casar dessa vez!

- Ah, e a gente quer falar com o Jackson pra ele ser nosso padrinho.

- Vá jantar lá em casa hoje, então. Se você não estiver ocupada com os preparativos do casamento!

- Eu vou. Eu e o Luke. Às oito?

- Às oito. Ai meu Deus... Calma... Eu tô vendo.

- Vendo? O que?

- O bolo! Vai ser o melhor e mais bonito bolo de casamento!

- Eu tenho certeza que vai. – Lorelai concordou sorrindo.

No fim de tarde, Abby, Lorelai e Rory voltaram pra Stars Hallow. Abby marcara de se encontrar com Carter no Luke´s. Rory queria organizar as coisas para a volta a Yale, então só Lorelai e a Abby foram pra lá.

- Então quer dizer que vocês já marcaram a data?

- Aham. Ah, e eu faço questão que você vá pro meu casamento. Você e o Carter, claro.

- Claro, nós iremos. Vai ser aqui?

- Vai, na igreja da cidade. – O telefone de Lorelai começou a tocar de novo – Eu não acredito... O que, mãe? – ela ficou no celular durante alguns segundos e depois desligou.

- Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Abby.

- Minha mãe quer que você vá com o Carter pro Jantar de Graças dela.

- Ela nos convidou?

- Convidou.

- Nós iremos, então. – falou Carter.

- Sério?

- É, vai ser tão divertido. – disse Abby ironicamente.

- Claro que vai. – concluiu Lorelai.

**FIM**


	6. Táticas Gilmore

**EPISÓDIO: Táticas Gilmore**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS:**

_Emily convidou Carter e Abby pro seu jantar de Ação de Graças. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente Lorelai marcou seu casamento. _

Na sexta-feira, Lorelai acordou com um barulho.

- Rory? – ela chamou descendo as escadas.

- No quarto! – Rory respondeu. Lorelai foi até lá.

- O que você está fazendo?!

- Me organizando, você não está vendo?

- Organizando...

- Pra voltar pra Yale, mãe!

- Ah é, eu tinha esquecido. Mas você tem que arrumar logo hoje que é Ação de Graças?

- E...?

- Você podia deixar pra outro dia que não fosse um feriado no qual sua mãe queria descansar, já que acorda cedo todo dia para trabalhar.

- Eu não posso deixar pra depois, eu estou atrasada!

- Rory, você só vai voltar pra Yale no dia 2 de Janeiro.

- Exatamente! Só faltam 11 dias! E nós ainda temos que cuidar dos preparativos do casamento. Sookie vai cuidar da comida, mas e o resto? Os convites, o fotógrafo, a festa? Hum? Nós não fizemos nada!

- Rory, calma. – Lorelai tentou fazê-la se sentar. – Vamos, sente-se. – Rory obedeceu. – Querida, calma, certo? Nós ainda temos tempo. Já está tudo planejado na minha cabeça.

- E se alguma coisa der errado?!

- Nada vai dar errado, OK? Agora relaxe.

- OK.

- Isso, assim mesmo.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Às 6 horas, Lorelai e Rory foram para o jantar no Luke´s.

- Olá. – Lorelai cumprimentou a todos. Ela deu um beijinho em Luke. – Oi, Jess.

- Oi. – respondeu ele.

- Vamos, sentem-se. – disse Luke. Ele, Lorelai, Jess e Rory se sentaram. – Aqui está. – ele colocou os pratos na mesa.

- Luke. – chamou Lorelai.

- O que?

- Você pôs mais batatas. – percebeu Lorelai.

- O que?

- Esse ano você pôs mais batatas no meu prato.

- É, eu coloquei.

- Por quê?

- Porque todo ano você pede mais batatas.

- Mas qual é a graça de já ter batatas a mais no prato?

- Era pra ser engraçado?

- Deixa pra lá.

- Feliz dia de Graças. – Carter e Abby acabavam de entrar no Luke´s.

- Feliz dia de Graças. – responderam os outros que estavam no Luke´s. Rory saiu correndo pra falar com os dois.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Oi. Como você está? – perguntou Abby.

- Eu estou ótima, obrigada. Oi, John.

- Olá, Rory. Feliz dia de Graças.

- Pra você também.

- Hei, John. Oi, Abby. – Luke foi falar com os dois.

- Feliz dia de Graças. – desejou Carter.

- Igualmente. Venham, sentem-se conosco. – Os dois obedeceram.

- Luke, obrigado por nos convidar. - agradeceu Carter.

- Que nada, vocês são muito bem-vindos.

- Lorelai, quantos jantares você tem esse ano? – perguntou Jess.

- Oh meu Deus! Ele... Ele falou mais de cinco palavras. Isso é inédito. É brincadeira, esse ano nós só vamos a dois jantares.

- Só dois? Só? – perguntou Abby um pouco assustada.

- É, ano retrasado elas foram a quatro jantares. – explicou Luke.

- Uau. – disse Carter.

- E ainda vieram aqui depois do último jantar pegar pãezinhos.

- Foi porque nós não jantamos na casa da minha mãe. Nós brigamos e eu fui embora antes de terminar de jantar. – explicou Lorelai.

- Nossa! Vocês realmente... Comem! – afirmou Abby.

- E o jantar da Sookie e da mãe da Lane? – perguntou Jess curioso.

- Sookie disse que nunca mais faria nenhum jantar depois do daquele ano. E, como Lane não mora mais com a Sra. Kim, nós não teremos que ir.

- Entendi.

- Abby, e o trabalho em Hartford, você conseguiu? – perguntou Rory.

- Consegui, começo no mês que vem.

- Parabéns. E você, John, também vai trabalhar lá?

- Vou. Eu não consigo ficar sem fazer nada. Não dá pra ficar parado.

- É, às vezes essa calmaria também me irrita. – confessou Jess.

- A medicina sempre foi minha vida, eu não podia parar de fazer isso agora.

- Eu também, desde que eu virei enfermeira...

- Você era enfermeira? – perguntou Rory.

- Fui, eu trabalhei quatro anos como enfermeira, depois virei estudante e enfermeira pra poder pagar a faculdade e depois virei residente.

- Que legal!

- Você prefere ser enfermeira ou médica? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Eu não sei. Como médica é óbvio que eu posso ajudar mais, só que como enfermeira você faz coisas fantásticas. É você que ensina uma mãe a cuidar do filho recém-nascido, você... é um trabalho maravilhoso do qual eu me orgulho muito.

- Deve ser fantástico.

- É, não dá nem pra explicar como é essa sensação.

- Aqui está. – Luke e Cesar vinham da cozinha com o peru.

- Graças a Deus. Eu tô faminta! – declarou Lorelai.

**PROPAGANDA**

Depois de jantar no Luke´s, Lorelai, Rory, Jess e Luke foram para a casa dos Gilmore. Quando chegaram lá, eles viram Carter e Abby do lado de fora, parados cara-a-cara com a porta.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Lorelai ao sair do carro.

- Tentando ganhar coragem pra poder enfrentar sua mãe. – explicou Abby.

- Eu já te disse que isso é besteira. – Carter falou pra Abby.

- Ah não meu caro John, ela está certa. Você não vê isso porque não foi vítima das táticas Gilmore, mas ela já viu como funcionam as coisas por aqui. Portanto, eu lhe dou meu apoio. – Lorelai falou pra Abby.

- Obrigada. Mas dessa vez eu já sei como me defender.

- Então eu posso tocar a campainha? – perguntou John.

- Pode – respondeu Abby.

- Espere, o Luke e o Jess também... Estão se concentrando. - afirmou Rory. Depois de um tempo parados, eles resolveram entrar.

- Prontos então? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Prontos. – responderam todos.

- OK, então... Lá vamos nós. – Ela tocou a campainha.

- Olá pra todos! – disse Emily ao abrir a porta alegremente. – Feliz dia de Graças!

- Feliz dia de Graças. – respondeu Luke.

- Rory, Jess.

- Oi, vovó.

- Abby e John!

- Olá, Emily, como vai?

- Bem, John. Obrigada por perguntar. Entrem, entrem. – Eles foram até a sala. – Eu quero apresentar pra vocês dois amigos nossos. Esse é Sandy Cohen e Kirsten, sua mulher.

- Boa noite. É um prazer conhecê-los. – falou Sandy.

- Sandy, Kirsten, essa é minha filha Lorelai, e Luke, namorado dela.

- Noivo. – corrigiu Lorelai.

- Essa é minha neta, Rory e Jess, seu namorado.

- Oi. – disse Rory.

- Ah, e esse é John Carter e Abby...

- Lockhart. – ela disse.

- Abby Lockhart, sua namorada.

- Noiva, ela é minha noiva. – corrigiu Carter.

- Carter? Eu conheci seus avós. Pessoas maravilhosas. – elogiou Sandy

- Obrigado.

- Ah, Rory, Jess, me sigam. – pediu Emily. Rory olhou pra Lorelai desconfiada.

- Eu devo ir? – ela perguntou discretamente para Lorelai.

- Eu acho que sim. – Rory a seguiu, mas Jess ficou parado.

- É melhor você ir. – Lorelai falou pra ele. – Vamos, eu vou com vocês. – Lorelai e ele seguiram Emily.

- Lorelai, só os dois. – Disse Emily quando que Lorelai estava atrás deles.

- Mas eu...

- Lorelai.

- Tá, tá bem. Eu vou pra sala. – ela disse pra Rory.

- Vamos, não fiquem com medo. – Ela os levou até a casa da piscina. Dentro tinham quatro adolescentes.

- Eu conheço você. – Rory disse quando viu um deles.

- Eu?

- Você. David?

- Não, eu sou o Seth, Seth Cohen.

- Eu sou Rory. Nossa, você realmente se parece com ele.

- Com o tal David?

- É... Vocês são... Idênticos!

- Rory, esse é o filho dos Cohen. E esse é o amigo deles. – apresentou Emily.

- Irmão, ele é meu irmão. – corrigiu-a Seth.

- Oi, eu sou o Ryan. Essa é minha namorada, a Marissa.

- Oi. – falou Marissa.

- Oi. – respondeu Rory. – Ah, e esse é o meu namorado, o Jess.

- E essa é a minha namorada, a Summer.

- Agora que vocês já se conhecem, eu vou voltar pra sala. Divirtam-se.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Seth. – Uau, casa de piscina legal. Até parece uma casa de verdade. – ele falou quando Emily saiu de lá.

- Ah, foi porque eu morei aqui durante um tempo. – explicou Rory – De onde vocês são?

- Califórnia. – respondeu Seth.

- Califórnia? Quanta coincidência! – espantou-se Rory.

Enquanto isso...

- Moças, o que querem beber? Lorelai, um Martini, eu imagino. – disse Richard.

- Exatamente.

- Kirsten?

- Uma coca diet.

- Coca? – perguntou Emily curiosa.

- É, eu não gosto de beber antes do jantar. – Ela mentiu.

- Abby?

- Coca também.

- OK, duas cocas.

- Emily, coca com rum, certo?

- Certo. Abby, como vai sua mãe?

- Martini, eu acho que prefiro um Martini. – falou Abby mudando de idéia.

- Beber pra esquecer. Boa jogada. – elogiou Lorelai discretamente para Abby.

**PROPAGANDA**

Lá dentro da casa principal...

- De onde vocês são? – perguntou Lorelai curiosa.

- Da Califórnia. – respondeu Kirsten.

- Califórnia? Legal. Muitas praias.

- É, tem praia em todo lugar, praticamente.

- Bom, moças, se vocês nos dão licença, nós vamos ao escritório. – informou Richard. Ele, Carter, Sandy e Luke saíram da sala.

- Onde eles foram? – perguntou Emily que acabara de voltar da cozinha.

- Eles foram fumar, cuspir, construir casas, jogar beisebol... Você sabe, coisas de homem. – respondeu Lorelai. Kirsten e Abby riram.

- Não se preocupe, ela tem um senso de humor estranho. – Emily falou pra Kirsten.

- Ah não, foi engraçado. – reconheceu Kirsten.

- Abby, você... – antes de Emily terminar de falar, Lorelai interferiu.

- Mãe, desculpe interromper a conversa...

- Imagina. – falou Abby.

- Mas é que eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer.

- E não podia deixar pra depois? Nós estamos no meio de uma conversa, Lorelai.

- Não, porque se eu não disser, você fica falando que eu não lhe conto nada sobre a minha vida e aí, bem, você já sabe.

- Fale de uma vez então!

- OK, eu vou me casar com o Luke... No dia 23 de Janeiro!

- OK. – falou Emily sem mostrar entusiasmo.

- Ok? Só isso? Você não vai me dar os parabéns?

- Pra quê?

- Pra quê?! – ela repetiu irritada.

- Quem pode me garantir que você vai mesmo se casar dessa vez? Se eu bem me lembro, você já fugiu uma vez.

- Mas era diferente!

- Vocês não iam se casar?

- Íamos!

- Vocês não já tinham marcado a data?

- Tínhamos.

- Você não gostava dele?

- Gostava.

- Então é a mesma situação.

- Não!

- Então eu não vejo a diferença. É exatamente igual, a diferença é que dessa vez o "besta" da história é o Luke que acha que você vai se casar com ele. – Ao invés de responder, Lorelai preferiu sair da casa.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – Abby foi atrás de Lorelai. – Lorelai. – Abby a abraçou.

- Ela sempre faz isso! – desabafou Lorelai – Por quê? Por que ela quer me ver infeliz?!

- Talvez ela só esteja tentando te proteger.

- Eu amo o Luke, ele é um cara legal!

- Eu sei disso, mas ela não sabe.

- E nunca vai saber. Ela pensa que dinheiro é tudo, mas eu não tô nem aí com isso. Eu sempre fugi desse mundo, do mundo mesquinho em que o caráter é medido pela quantidade de dinheiro Eu não suporto esse tipo de pessoa!

- Eu sei. Eu sei que você não liga pra dinheiro. Ela pode não o achar o cara perfeito, mas eu sei, a Rory sabe e o mais importante: você sabe que ele é o homem perfeito pra você. Então, deixa-a falar, o que importa é o que você pensa. – Elas se calaram durante um tempo. – Você vai voltar pra lá, ou prefere ir pra casa?

- Eu quero ir pra casa.

- Eu vou chamar o Luke e a Rory, certo?

- Certo. Obrigado.

- Eu já volto.

**PROPAGANDA**

Na casa da piscina...

- Então você já queimou uma casa, já te prenderam uma vez, já fugiu da polícia uma vez, mas te pagaram quanto você tentava escapar? – perguntou Jess.

- Exatamente.

- Uau, e eu que achava que era um cara mau.

- Rory. – Abby entrara na casa da piscina – é melhor você e o Jess virem comigo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rory assustada.

- Sua mãe e sua avó.

- Elas brigaram?

- Brigaram.

- Nós temos que ir. – Rory disse pros outros puxando Jess pelo braço.

- OK, tchau. – responderam os quatro.

- Carter, é melhor a gente ir. – Abby entrou no escritório procurando Carter.

- Luke, a mamãe... – Luke nem esperou Rory terminar de falar.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Quando estavam saindo, Emily foi falar com eles.

- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou.

- Nós vamos embora. – respondeu Abby.

- Por quê?

- Por causa da Lorelai.

- Ela só está dando um dos seus showzinhos...

- Ela ama o Luke! O que você disse pode não significar nada pra você, mas magoou a Lorelai e muito! – Ela respondeu quase gritando.

- Quem é você pra falar assim comigo na minha própria casa?!

- Eu sou Abby Lockhart, amiga dela. E se você não se importa com a Lorelai, eu me importo!

- É óbvio que eu me importo com minha filha!

- Belo jeito de mostrar... – Abby resmungou antes de deixar a casa com os outros três. Eles voltaram pra Stars Hallow. Ela preferiu não falar nada na frente do Luke. Só quando chegou a casa que ela contou pra Rory sobre os acontecimentos da noite.

- Ela te disse isso?! – perguntou Rory indignada.

- Disse.

- Que mulherzinha intragável! No que diabos ela está pensando?!

- Talvez ela esteja certa. – disse Lorelai de repente.

- O que? Não!

- Eu gosto do Luke, mas eu também gostava do Max e olha no que deu!

- Não! Mãe, não! Ela só está tentando pôr besteira na sua cabeça!

- Eu sei, mas ela conseguiu! Ela sempre consegue! Eu pensei sobre o que ela falou e...

- Não, não, não, não! - Lorelai ficou calada – É melhor você ir dormir, você não está bem.

- OK, mas você pode ficar comigo... Pelo menos um pouquinho?

- Claro, suba que eu já vou. – Lorelai foi subir as escadas.

- Ah, e mãe. – Lorelai olhou pra ela. – Tudo vai dar certo. Eu prometo. – Lorelai sorriu pra ela.

- Eu espero que sim. – Ela foi pro quarto e quando chegou lá, deitou na cama e começou a chorar.

**FIM**


	7. I say a little prayer

**EPISÓDIO: Em 2 de Março, I say a little prayer**

**NOS EPISÓDIOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS:**

_Lorelai marcou a data do casamento e ela acabou brigando com a mãe. _

Às 8:30 da manhã, o despertador tocou. Quando chegou à cozinha, Lorelai viu Rory fazendo café.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia. Quer café?

- Quero.

- Aqui está. – ela deu uma xícara pra Lorelai.

- Obrigada. E então, como vai a arrumação pra volta a Yale?

- Já está tudo pronto.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. Agora eu só estou ligada na organização do seu casamento. – Nesse momento, o telefone tocou.

- Eu atendo. – Lorelai foi pra sala e depois voltou com o telefone nas mãos. – É pra você. Uma tal de Marissa.

- Ah, me dá. – ela pegou o telefone e foi pro quarto. Lorelai a seguiu.

- Quem era? – perguntou Lorelai quando Rory desligou o telefone.

- Uma garota que eu conheci no jantar da vovó.

- Ah, você me falou. O que ela queria?

- Ela me chamou pra passar uns dias lá.

- E você vai?

- Eu acho que sim.

- Mas e o Natal?

- Eu volto antes. Vão ser só uns três dias no máximo.

- Quando você vai?

- Hoje à tarde.

- Como?

- Os Cohen compraram duas passagens. Quando eu chegar ao aeroporto, é só eu falar com um tal de Jack Brown e eu embarco.

- Duas passagens?

- É, pra mim e pro Jess.

- Ele vai com você?

- Vai.

- Hum, ok. Vocês já...

- Já o que?

- Você e o Jess já...

- Não! A gente acabou de voltar a namorar! É melhor a gente ir com calma...

- Concordo. – as duas ficaram em silêncio. - Hum! Já são 9 horas! Eu tenho que ir. Almoça na Dragonfly antes de ir?

- Almoço.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Mais tarde, Rory foi almoçar na pousada.

- Aonde você vai depois daqui? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Encontrar com o Jess.

- Depois vocês vão pro aeroporto?

- Vamos.

- Tem certeza que você vai passar três dias?

- Tenho, por quê?

- Por que você não passa dois, ou melhor, volta logo hoje à noite?

- Você vai sentir minha falta?

- Claro, como eu vou sobreviver?!

- Você vai conseguir. E aí? Quais os planos pra esses dias?

- Bom, já que você perguntou, hoje à noite eu vou jantar com o Luke. Amanhã, eu marquei de almoçar com a Abby aqui na Dragonfly.

- Sério?

- Aham, nós vamos ver coisas de casamento. O vestido, o fotógrafo, os convites...

- Que bom.

- Eu também acho. Ela disse que vai à Igreja hoje marcar a data do casamento.

- Ela vai querer se casar aqui?

- Não, parece que lá em Chicago, mas também, ela passou a vida inteira lá, se fosse comigo eu também iria.

- É. – as duas ficaram caladas - Mãe.

- Sim.

- Você... Você... A vovó falou com você?

- Não. E mesmo que ela tente, eu que não falo nunca mais.

- Mas e o seu casamento? Você vai convidá-los?

- Eu não sei. O papai não tem nada a ver com isso, mas se eu convidá-lo, ela provavelmente virá junto.

- É, bem, você terá muito tempo pra pensar comigo fora da cidade. – Rory levantou-se da cadeira.

- Você já vai?

- Vou. O Jess tá me esperando.

- OK, mas pela última vez, você não acha que é muito melhor ficar com sua mãe?

- Acho, mas eu quero muito conhecer a Califórnia. – Lorelai fez uma cara de desilusão.

- Tudo bem, pode ir. Tchau, querida.

- Tchau mãe. – as duas se abraçaram.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – respondeu Rory saindo da pousada.

- Lorelai! – Sookie a chamava. – Lorelai! Vem cá, rápido! – ela obedeceu. – Feche os olhos. – Sookie a levou até a cozinha. – Agora, pode abrir. – em cima do balcão, estava um bolo lindo, de quatro andares, com desenhos de filmes e livros, como A Escolha de Sofia, Casablanca, Madame Bovary, Hamlet, Romeu e Julieta, Bonequinha de Luxo, Gilda, História de Amor, O Poderoso Chefão e etc., além de fotos dela com Rory, Luke, Paul Anka, a própria Sookie, Abby, Carter e outros habitantes da cidade.

- Uau, Sookie, ficou incrível!

- Que bom que gostou.

- Gostou? Tá brincando? Eu amei!

- Verdade?

- Claro! Obrigada por fazer isso. – ela agradeceu abraçando a amiga.

- Eu tinha que fazer, afinal, é o casamento da minha melhor amiga!

- Eu sei. Obrigada, Sookie.

- Ah, olhe os bonequinhos da noiva e do noivo.

- Uau, eles são lindos.

- E, olhe o boneco do noivo. Ele tem alguma coisa que lembra o Luke?

- A bunda!

- Isso mesmo!

- Oh meu Deus, é idêntica!

- Eu sei, quer dizer, você sabe melhor que eu, enfim...

- Sookie, obrigada, você foi incrível, isso tudo é fantástico. Obrigada.

- De nada. E aí, quais os planos pra hoje à noite?

- Eu vou jantar com o Luke e depois a gente vai lá pra casa.

- E Rory, ela já foi?

- Já. Ela vai se encontrar com o Jess e os dois vão pro aeroporto.

- Entendi.

- Sookie?

- O que?

- O que essa foto tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lorelai apontando pra uma das fotos do bolo.

- É a sua formatura.

- Eu sei, mas... Mas... Tem...

- Han! Sua mãe! Eu sinto muito, eu esqueci que vocês... Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe.

- Isso quer dizer que pra vocês duas não tem volta?

- Não mesmo.

- Isso é triste.

- Eu também acho, mas foi ela que quis assim.

- É, você está certa. – concluiu Sookie.

**PROPAGANDA**

À noite, Luke foi pegar Lorelai enquanto ela saia de casa.

- O que você... ?– perguntou Lorelai.

- Eu achei que era pra te pegar. Aonde você ia?

- Me encontrar com você no Luke´s.

- Ah é, eu já devia ter aprendido.

- Pois é, a gente vai casar e nem isso conseguimos acertar ainda.

- Desculpa.

- Não, tá tudo bem, um dia quem sabe...

- É, um dia. – Ele a acompanhou até a porta.

- Viu? Essa parte a gente já acertou. – disse Lorelai quando Luke abriu a porta para ela entrar.

Os dois foram para um restaurante e para comemorar o fato de marcarem a data, eles pediram um champagne.

- Ao que vamos brindar? – perguntou Luke.

- A nós. A tudo que já passamos juntos, a todos os dias engraçados, tristes e felizes pelos quais já passamos.

- Brindamos a isso então. – os dois beberam. – Sabe, eu já até aprendi a gostar de champagne desde que começamos a namorar.

- Que bom, isso é realmente necessário. – os dois ficaram em silêncio.

– Lorelai.

- Hum?

- Eu tentei não me preocupar, não pensar nisso, mas eu preciso saber por que eu sei que tem alguma coisa a ver com a gente, então... O que diabos aconteceu naquele jantar?!

- Luke...

- Lorelai, eu quero saber. Por que você e sua mãe brigaram? – ele indagou a vendo hesitar um pouco.

- OK, você tem o direito de saber. – ele a encarou em resposta - Bom, nós estávamos conversando...

- Conversando...

- Eu, ela, a Abby, e a Kirsten...

- Vocês, Abby...

- E eu decidi contar pra ela que eu tinha marcado a data do casamento...

- Você contou da data...

- Por que você tá repetindo tudo que eu digo?

- Eu estou processando.

- OK... Então, eu falei e... E ela não disse nada. Aí eu perguntei se ela não ia me dar os parabéns e ela falou que... Ela deu a entender que eu iria fugir de novo.

- Do casamento?

- É. Eu briguei com ela por que... Porque ela disse que você... Você era só mais um besta que acreditava que eu ia me casar com você.

- O que?! – perguntou Luke indignado.

- Luke, por favor, não briga comigo, não se separa de mim de novo, eu não tive culpa. Luke, por favor.

- Eu não vou. Claro que eu não estou bravo com você, mas sua mãe, quem ela pensa que é pra falar isso pra você?! No que diabos ela tá pensando?!

- Luke, não se preocupe. Eu não tô nem aí com o que ela diz! – disse Lorelai com a voz alterada.

- Assim que se fala!

- Aquela mulher desprezível acha que só porque eu fugi uma vez, eu vou fugir de novo?! Pois ela está enganada!

- Isso mesmo!

- Só porque eu gostava do Max e agora eu gosto de você eu vou fugir de novo?! Enganou-se, minha querida mãe! Eu vou me casar!

- É! O que ela pensa, que você é insaciável?!

- Não é, só porque eu engravidei com 16 anos, não me casei com o pai da minha filha, e só porque fugi de um outro casamento?!

- Oh meu Deus. Você é insaciável! – disse Luke de repente.

- Não! Luke, não! Eu não sou insaciável. Eu quero me casar com você, eu amo você, Luke.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho, é claro que tenho.

- Porque você sabe que depois não tem volta, não sabe?

- Sei, mas é isso que eu quero, que não tenha volta, eu quero ficar do seu lado pra sempre, Luke.

- Tudo bem então. É só que... Eu também gosto de você, e de verdade Lorelai, e desde nosso primeiro encontro que eu disse que isso era sério pra mim. Eu só tô com medo... Medo que alguma coisa aconteça e tudo dê errado.

- Nada vai acontecer, eu prometo.

- OK. – Ele disse se acalmando.

- Vem cá. – Lorelai o beijou. – Tudo bem entre a gente, então?

- Tudo bem. – ele respondeu dando outro beijo mais demorado nela.

**PROPAGANDA**

Na manhã seguinte, Lorelai foi se encontrar com a Abby no Luke´s.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Lorelai.

- Oi. – respondeu Abby dando dois beijinhos nela.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo, e com você?

- Também, obrigada. E aí? Marcaram a data?

- Marcamos.

- Que dia?

- 02 de Março.

- Uau, parabéns!

- Obrigada. – as duas se abraçaram sorridentes.

- Oi. – Luke vinha da cozinha falar com elas.

- Oi, Luke. – disse Abby.

- E aí? O que vocês vão querer? – ele perguntou.

- Um café. – respondeu Abby.

- O de sempre e muito café.

- OK, eu já volto. – ele disse dando meia volta e indo pra cozinha.

- Hei, Abby. – começou Lorelai.

- O que?

- Eu queria te agradecer pelo outro dia. Rory me contou do que você disse pra minha mãe.

- Não foi nada. Sua mãe meio que... Passou dos limites.

- É, eu tenho que admitir, aquela foi sua melhor performance.

- Realmente... Você está bem?

- Tô, não se preocupe.

- Aqui está. Café e ovo mexido. – Luke acabara de chegar com a comida.

- Luke, embrulha uma rosquinha pra mim. – pediu Lorelai.

- Pra viagem?

- Pra viagem.

- OK, eu já volto.

- Nós vamos direto pra Hartford ou vamos pra algum outro lugar antes?

- Eu tenho que dar uma passada na Dragonfly pra assinar uns papéis, mas é rápido, eu juro.

- Tudo bem. Cadê a Rory?

- Ela foi pra Califórnia.

- Califórnia?

- É.

- Com quem?

- Ela e o Jess. Hum, lembra daquela mulher que estava no jantar da minha mãe?

- A Kirsten?

- É.

- Pronto, ela tem dois filhos e a Rory foi pra casa da namorada de um deles.

- Ah, entendi. E o Jess?

- Vai ficar na casa dos dois garotos.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Eles voltam depois de amanhã.

- Então você não tem planos pra hoje à noite?

- Não.

- Ah, eu e o Carter vamos sair hoje, por que você e o Luke não vêem juntos?

- Eu e o Luke?

- É, vamos. Vai ser divertido. A gente vai pra um bar em Hartford. Por favor, é pra comemorar o dia 02 de Março.

- Tá, tudo bem. Nós vamos pra lá.

- Que bom. Fico feliz.

- Aqui está. – Luke entregou uma sacola pra Lorelai.

- Luke, a Abby e o Carter vão sair hoje e eles chamaram a gente pra ir junto, você quer ir?

- Claro, por que não?

- Tudo bem então. Nós temos que ir. Tchau. – ela deu um beijinho em Luke.

- Tchau, Luke.

- Até. – ele respondeu e as duas foram embora.

Elas passaram na Dragonfly e depois foram a Hartford ver as coisas do casamento.

- Oh meu Deus! Aqueles caras são horríveis! – disse Abby quando saíram do escritório do segundo fotógrafo.

- Eu sei! Primeiro o cara do fundo preto pra tudo, agora esse que quer tudo colorido: eu de roxo, Luke de verde, o bolo amarelo, a Sookie de rosa, você de azul... São terríveis!

- Mas pelo menos os convites nós já conseguimos.

- É. Aquela mulher...

- Natalie Ward.

- É! Ela é ótima!

- Aqueles tipos de convites, eles eram lindos!

- Eu também achei!

- Qual é o próximo fotógrafo da lista?

- Joel Black.

- Tentamos esse então. – elas foram até o escritório do fotógrafo e quando ele foi pegar mais fotos deixando as duas sozinhas na sala, elas, logicamente, comentaram:

- Esse cara é perfeito! – disse Lorelai.

- As fotos que ele mostrou estavam... Ótimas!

- E ele é novinho ainda, não é?

- E bonito. Tem até olhos claros.

- Eu acho que não vamos arranjar ninguém melhor.

- Eu concordo.

- Então... Vamos contratá-lo?

- Vamos.

**PROPAGANDA**

À noite, Lorelai, Luke, Carter e Abby foram para um bar em Hartford.

- UAU! É um bar de Karaokê! – afirmou Lorelai assim que eles entraram.

- O Luka deve estar tentado tirar onda da minha cara. –respondeu Carter.

- Foi o Luka que te falou do lugar? – perguntou Abby.

- Foi. Mas se vocês não quiserem ficar...

- Você tá brincando?! Eu adorei! – respondeu Lorelai.

- Verdade? – perguntou Luke.

- Esse lugar é o máximo! – concordou Abby.

- Vamos cantar! – sugeriu Lorelai.

- Você tem coragem?! –indagou Luke.

- Claro! É só eu ir ao bar dar o nome pro cara e comprar as fichas. Abby, você vem comigo?

- Vou. – as duas saíram de lá. Pouco tempo depois, elas voltaram com fichas na mão.

- Nossa, quantas vocês compraram? – perguntou Carter.

- 8. Nós somos as próximas.

- Depois desse cara? – perguntou Luke olhando pro cara que estava cantando.

- Aham. – quando o cara terminou de cantar, uma mulher chamou o nome delas.

- Abby e Lorelai. – chamou a mulher.

- Vamos. – as duas foram até o centro do bar.

- Que música vocês vão cantar? – perguntou a mulher.

- Lady Marmalede. – as duas cantando foi uma desgraça. Carter e Luke só faziam rir. As duas fiaram tímidas no começo, mas logo se soltaram. Foi muito engraçado, até dançar, elas dançaram. Quando acabaram, todos do bar aplaudiram a dupla.

- Vocês foram muito bem. – comentou a mulher que chamava as pessoas – e o próximo cantor é: John Carter!

- O que? – perguntou John confuso.

- Nós colocamos seu nome.

- Eu não acredito.

- Ah, agora você vai ter que cantar!

- Ah, não.

- John Carter! – chamou a mulher novamente.

- Vai, John. Por mim. – pediu Abby.

- Carter sua futura mulher que está pedindo, você vai negar esse pedido? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Tá, eu vou. – ele se dirigiu até o centro.

- Que música você vai cantar? – perguntou a mulher.

- Primeiro eu queria dedicar essa música pra minha noiva. Abby, essa é pra você.

- UHUUUUUUUUUU! Vai, Carter! – gritava Lorelai brincando. Abby só fazia rir, é claro.

- Que música você vai cantar? – perguntou a mulher novamente.

- Eu vou cantar "I say a little prayer". – enquanto cantava, Carter foi andando em direção a Abby.

- EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH! Canta muito! – continuava gritando Lorelai. Luke morria de tanto rir. Carter não tinha uma voz muito boa, mas até que ele tinha ritmo e dançava bem.

Quando terminou a música, ele puxou Abby da cadeira e deu-lhe um beijo. Todos do bar assoviaram e aplaudiram a cena.

- Eu amo você. – ele disse no microfone dando-lhe outro beijo e a platéia e Lorelai continuavam assoviando, aplaudindo e gritando.

- Agora é mais um cantor: Luke Danes.

- Eu não acredito. – ele disse.

- Vai, Luke. Mostra pra eles como é que se faz. – disse Lorelai incentivando-o. Ele continuou negando, mas depois de muita insistência, ele acabou indo.

- Que música você vai cantar? – perguntou a mulher.

- É... The way you look tonight.

- Quer dedicar pra alguém? – perguntou a mulher.

- Quero, pra Lorelai.

- Lorelai, seja quem você for, essa ele dedica pra você. – disse a mulher. Luke era péssimo. Por ser tímido e rude, ele não dançava, só ficava parado seguindo a letra da música.

- Esse é o meu noivo! – gritava Lorelai incentivando-o.

- Você quer dançar? – Carter perguntou pra Abby.

- Claro. Nós já voltamos. – eles foram pra pista de dança. Quando a música terminou, a mulher chamou:

- Luke e John. – os dois foram até lá. – Vocês de novo? Aposto que vão dedicar pra Lorelai e pra sua noiva. Como é o nome dela? – ela perguntou pra Carter.

- Abby. – ele respondeu.

- Que música vocês vão cantar?

- Pretty woman. – respondeu Carter.

- Essas duas aí são bonitas mesmo? – perguntou a mulher.

- São, elas são lindas. – responderam os dois.

- Elas cantaram antes de mim. – disse Carter.

- Ah, as que cantaram Lady Marmalede?

- Isso.

- Elas realmente são bonitas, mas enfim, podem cantar. – como estava junto com Carter, Luke se soltou mais, até dançar ele conseguiu. As duas riram bastante.

- Vai Luke, mostra pra ele como é que se faz! – gritava Lorelai.

- Boa, John. – elogiava Abby.

- Eles são péssimos. – disse Lorelai baixinho pra Abby.

- É, eu sei. – respondeu Abby. – quando acabaram, a mulher chamou as duas de novo. Elas cantaram "Where you lead" e fizeram até uma coreografia. Quando ficou muito tarde, eles voltaram pra Stars Hallow. No caminho, os comentários foram muitos.

- Aquela parte que vocês dois rebolaram, foi o máximo. – falou Lorelai.

- Vocês vão falar disso pra sempre, não vão? – perguntou Luke.

- Claro! – responderam as duas.

- Quem sabe Miss Patty não deixa vocês dois entrarem na companhia de dança dela.

- É, mas vocês também não podem falar muito... –disse Carter.

- Por que não? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Porque vocês também rebolaram bastante. – respondeu Luke.

- E daí?

- E daí que eu tirei fotos. – respondeu Carter.

- Que mentira! – disse Abby.

- Ah é, então veja. – ele mostrou o celular pra ela.

- Ai meu Deus, é verdade! – exclamou Abby. – Carter, me dá isso! Carter! – os dois ficaram brigando pelo celular no banco de trás, enquanto Lorelai e Luke iam discutindo quem dançou melhor: se foi ele, ou Kirk naquele filme no dia em que Jess foi embora depois do acidente de carro.

**FIM**


	8. Feliz Natal e Sinto Muito

**EPISÓDIO: Feliz Natal e... Sinto Muito**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS:**

_Rory viaja para a Califórnia. Lorelai briga com Emily e Abby a defende. Abby conta para Lorelai que sua mãe tem distúrbio bipolar._

Rory chegou em casa às 9 horas da manhã.

- Mãe! Mãe! – ela chamava.

- Rory? É você? – Lorelai gritou do quarto.

- Sou. Cadê você?

- No quarto. – Rory foi até lá.

- Já são 9 horas, por que você tá dormindo?

- Eu cheguei tarde em casa ontem.

- Pra onde você foi?

- Num bar.

- Com quem?

- Eu, o Luke, o Carter e a Abby. Foi super legal.

- Que bom.

- E a viagem? Como foi?

- Ótima! Eu fui pra praia todo santo dia!

- Por que você voltou um dia antes?

- Porque fiquei com saudades.

- De mim?

- Aham.

- Mentirosa. Agora o motivo verdadeiro.

- Ok. Foi por que... A vovó ligou pra mim e nós discutimos e eu preferi voltar.

- Ela ligou pra você?!

- Ligou.

- O que ela disse?!

- Ela perguntou se a gente ia passar o Natal lá.

- Como ela tem coragem de perguntar uma coisa dessas?!

- Eu não sei.

- Ela perguntou mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Ok. – ambas tentaram se acalmar - E o Jess?

- Foi pra casa.

- Ah, a Abby chamou a gente pra passar o Natal na casa dela.

- Você quer ir?

- Claro, eu gosto deles.

- Eu também.

- Já que você me acordou, a gente podia ir pro Luke´s. Eu tô faminta.

- Eu também.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa então.

- Tá, eu tô esperando. – Lorelai foi pro banheiro e Rory desceu pra cozinha.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

No dia seguinte, Luke foi pra casa de Lorelai e de lá, eles, Jess e Rory foram pra casa de Carter.

- Feliz Natal! – falaram as duas quando Abby abriu a porta.

- Feliz Natal. – ela respondeu. – Vamos, entrem. – eles obedeceram.

- Onde eu coloco os presentes? – perguntou Jess.

- Embaixo da árvore.

- OK.

- Eu vou com você. – Rory e ele saíram de lá.

- Uau, Abby, a casa está linda. – elogiou Lorelai.

- Obrigada.

- Hei, Luke! – Andrew estava chamando-o. – Vem cá!

- Eu já volto. – afirmou Luke.

- Tá. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Lorelai! – Lane vinha andando em sua direção.

- Lane, oi. Feliz Natal.

- Pra você também. Você viu a...

- Ela está com o Jess perto da árvore.

- Ah, obrigada. Tchau.

- Tchau. – respondeu Lorelai.

– Como vai você? – Abby perguntou pra ela quando Lane foi falar com Rory.

- Eu estou bem, e você?

- Também.

- Que bom.

- Eu também acho. Lorelai, vem comigo, tem uma pessoa que eu quero que você conheça.

- Quem?

- Me siga. – As duas foram até a 2ª sala da casa, onde estavam Srta. Patty, Babete e uma mulher que Lorelai não conhecia. Abby ficou ao lado da mulher e a apresentou a Lorelai.

- Lorelai, essa é minha mãe, Maggie. Maggie, essa é Lorelai.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – cumprimentou Lorelai.

- O prazer é todo meu. Eu ouvi bastante sobre você. – disse Maggie.

- Verdade? Eu espero que tenham falado coisas boas.

- Ela falou muito bem.

- Que bom. Mas eu também já ouvi bastante sobre você, e bem, não se preocupe.

- Minha filha é maravilhosa, você não acha? – ela disse.

- Claro que eu acho. Ela é o anjo da minha família.

- O que ela fez? – Maggie perguntou interessada.

- Ela salvou a vida da minha filha.

- Verdade? Ela é uma ótima médica. – disse Maggie toda orgulhosa.

- Eu concordo totalmente.

- Mãe. – pediu Abby com vergonha.

- Mãe. – Rory aparecera na sala.

- Rory, que bom. Maggie, essa é a minha filha. Rory, essa é a mãe da Abby.

- Sério? É muito bom conhecer a senhora. – disse Rory.

- Senhora não, por favor. Só você.

- Mãe, eu vou pra casa da Lane. Ela quer me mostrar uma coisa.

- Certo. Tchau.

- Tchau. – Rory deu um beijinho na mãe.

- Lorelai, sua filha é adorável. – disse Maggie.

- Obrigada, eu também acho. Então... Maggie, eu acho que você pode me contar algumas coisas sobre a Abby.

- Claro!

- Oh, não. Mãe, por favor. – pediu Abby.

- Quando ela tinha uns seis anos e o Eric uns dois mais ou menos, ela foi dar banho no irmão, e aí... – Maggie contou pra ela várias histórias engraçadas sobre a infância da Abby, desde quando ela nasceu até hoje.

Depois de algum tempo, Lorelai e Abby foram pro lado de fora da casa dar um passeio pelo jardim.

- Uau, você era uma criança meio pestinha. – afirmou Lorelai.

- É, eu acho que sim. – concordou Abby rindo.

- Você nasceu em Minnesota?

- Exatamente.

- E quando você foi pra Chicago?

- Eu não sei direito. Só sei que foi lá que eu conheci o Richard, meu ex-marido, e eu comecei a fazer a Faculdade de Medicina. E então, eu me separei dele e larguei a faculdade de Medicina para virar enfermeira.

- E aí, no E.R., você conheceu o Carter?

- Aham.

- E o primeiro beijo de vocês foi durante o começo de uma epidemia de varíola de macaco? – Abby balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Muito romântico.

- É, na hora pareceu. – ela respondeu rindo.

- E o seu irmão? Ele não vem?

- Não, ele está trabalhando na Base Aérea de Orlando.

- Que pena, eu queria muito conhecê-lo.

- Ele virá no dia do meu casamento, aí você o conhece.

- Parece que eu vou ter que esperar.

- Abby! – Rory veio gritando, correndo em sua direção. – você tem que vir comigo. Rápido.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Abby quando chegou a casa e viu Zach no chão e Carter cuidando dele.

- Ele passou mal e acabou desmaiando. – explicou Carter.

- Ele é alérgico a alguma substância? – Abby perguntou pra Lane.

- Eu acho que não. – respondeu Lane desesperada.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Vai. Ele deve ter comido alguma coisa a que ele é alérgico e não sabia ou devido a alguma carga emocional. Quem estava perto dele quando aconteceu?

- Eu. – respondeu Brian.

- Sobre o que vocês conversavam? – perguntou Abby.

- O de sempre, futebol, música.

- E ele estava comendo alguma coisa?

- Estava.

- O que?

- Nozes. – Carter olhou pra Abby.

- Você acha melhor dar alguma coisa pra ele? – Abby perguntou pra Carter.

- Não, é melhor esperar um pouco.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Zach quando acordou e viu Abby e Carter.

- Zach, siga o meu dedo, certo? – pediu Abby.

- OK.

- Você pode dizer onde está?

- Na sua casa.

- E que data é hoje?

- É Véspera de Natal. 24 de Dezembro.

- Ele está bem.

- Eu posso levantar? – ele perguntou.

- Pode. – respondeu Carter. – Eu te ajudo.

- Zach, você sabia que era alérgico a nozes? – perguntou Abby.

- Sabia.

- Sabia? Por que comeu então? – perguntou Carter.

- Eu estava tentando me matar.

- Por quê?

- É pessoal.

- Certo.

- É, parece que não foi dessa vez. Desculpe ter atrapalhado sua tentativa de suicídio. – disse Abby.

- Tudo bem, eu imaginei que não ia morrer disso mesmo.

- Carter, é melhor ele se deitar. Leve-o pro quarto de hóspedes. – pediu Abby.

**PROPAGANDA**

Enquanto Carter levava Zach pro quarto, Abby foi pra varanda da casa.

- Hei, o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lorelai que tinha ido atrás dela.

- Nada.

- Vamos, me conte, o que está te perturbando?

- Nada, é só... Às vezes eu sinto falta do trabalho. Cuidar das pessoas é a minha vida.

- Bom, pode não adiantar muito, mas eu tô com uma dor nas costas ultimamente. Se você quiser, eu deixo você me examinar. – Abby sorriu.

- Muito obrigada, mas esse é o problema. Eu não consigo ficar tratando só de casos pequenos como mão quebrada, perna quebrada, resfriados... Eu tô acostumada com casos complicados. Eu gosto de salvar vidas, você entende?

- Na verdade, não. Eu nunca salvei uma, eu quase acabei com a do hamster que eu comprei pra Rory uma vez, mas enfim, não é a mesma coisa. Eu entendo. Você sempre fez isso, é sua carreira, seu trabalho. Mas você não ia trabalhar no E.R. de Hartford?

- Eu vou, mas só começo em duas semanas.

- Até lá, parece que você vai ter que ficar com os resfriados mesmo. Mas se você quiser, eu posso sofrer um acidente de carro, quase morrer e aí você me salva.

- Ótima idéia. – ela respondeu sorrindo - Você confia tanto em mim assim?

- É claro!

- É?

- Tá brincando?! Eu ponho minha mão no fogo por você. Como médica, é claro.

- Han, muito obrigada. – agradeceu rindo – é bom saber que alguém confia no seu trabalho. – ela disse num tom mais sério.

- Vem cá. – Lorelai a abraçou.

- Aí estão vocês. – Carter aparecera na varanda. – Eu te procurei por todo lugar. O que foi? – ele perguntou segurando a mão dela.

- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – afirmou Lorelai se levantando do banco. – Carter, você viu o Luke?

- Está conversando com o Andrew e com o Jess.

- OK, eu vou indo. – dizendo isso, ela entrou na casa.

- O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado ela.

- Nada. – ela começou a chorar.

- Abby...

- Só me abraça, por favor. – ela pediu.

- Abby.

- Carter, eu não quero falar nada agora, por favor.

- Tudo bem. – ele a abraçou.

Na manhã seguinte, quando Carter acordou, ele percebeu que Abby não estava no quarto. Ele foi até a cozinha atrás dela, mas ela também não estava lá. Ele saiu da casa e a viu novamente sentada no banco da varanda com uma xícara de café na mão.

- Hei. – ele falou.

- Oi. – ela respondeu pensativa.

- Como você está? – ela não respondeu.

- Abby, o que aconteceu? – Os olhares dos dois se encontraram e depois de um tempo, ela falou:

- Ontem, eu falei com a Maggie e ela me disse que o médico dela cancelou o tratamento.

- Cancelou?

- E ela disse que não vai procurar outro médico.

- Cancelou? Como?

- Ele disse que ela reagiu de maneira incrível ao tratamento.

- Mas isso é bom, não é?

- Devia ser, mas... E se ela tiver uma recaída? E se ela machucar alguém, ou pior, machucar a si própria?!

- Abby. – Ela se levantou do banco.

- Eu sempre cuidei dela sozinha, sempre. Mas como vai ser se ela tiver outra crise? O que eu vou fazer? Eu não vou conseguir lidar com isso de novo!

- Hei, você não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui com você. Eu sempre estarei do seu lado. – Abby o abraçou.

- Obrigada por gostar tanto de mim.

- É impossível não gostar. – ele disse. Ela olhou pra ele e o beijou.

- Eu já te disse uma vez e vou dizer de novo, mas lembre-se que é a última vez: fuja enquanto pode, Carter.

- Pode esquecer, eu não vou fugir nunca. – Abby o abraçou.

**PROPAGANDA**

Quatro dias passaram rapidamente. Faltavam três dias para a volta de Rory a Yale.

- Você organizou nossos planos pra esses últimos dias?

- Claro. Hoje à noite, nós vamos ao cinema com o Luke, o Jess, a Abby e o Carter. Domingo, nós vamos fazer as unhas, fazer compras e à noite, vamos jantar no Luke´s.

- Ah é, ele também me disse que ia fazer um jantar especial pra você.

- Bom, na verdade, ele não tinha dito por que era pra eu jantar lá, mas tudo bem, eu finjo que não sei da surpresa. E pra finalizar, no sábado, nós faremos uma super noite do filme. Com pizza, pipoca, sorvete, comida chinesa e tudo que tempos direito.

- Que filmes?

- O Poderoso chefão I, II e III, além de a temporada inteira de "Anjos da Lei".

- Legal!

- Ah, e mãe, se você não se importar, eu queria chamar uma pessoa pra noite do filme.

- Claro, quem? O Jess?

- Não. A Abby.

- Eu adoraria. É uma boa idéia, nós a chamaremos.

- Ela está bem? – Rory perguntou aparentemente preocupada.

- Eu não sei. Eu não a vi muito desde o Natal.

- Ela parecia meio preocupada naquele dia.

- É, ela me disse que era por causa do trabalho, mas eu não acreditei.

- E o que você disse pra ela?

- Nada. Eu fingi que acreditava.

- Boa garota. – ela disse pra mãe.

- Eu sei.

- Deve ser difícil pra ela se mudar pra uma cidade como essa. Ela só conhece a gente aqui. Ela não está trabalhando, não está acostumada com cidade pequena... É complicado.

- É, eu sei. Eu queria muito ajudá-la.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei, ela não disse o que aconteceu.

- Por que você não tenta de novo?

- É o que eu tô pensando em fazer. Quer saber, eu vou falar com ela agora mesmo. – ela disse se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção à porta.

- Boa sorte! – Rory desejou antes de ela sair de casa.

Lorelai foi até a casa dela. Quando chegou lá, viu John do lado de fora.

- Lorelai. Bom dia.

- Oi, John. Tudo bom?

- Tudo, e você?

- Tudo bem. A Abby está?

- Está. Ela está na cozinha. Pode entrar.

- Tá, mas é que eu queria falar com você antes.

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Rory?

- Não, a Rory está bem. É sobre a Abby, eu tô preocupada.

- Por quê?

- Ela parecia tão triste no Natal.

- Ela estava.

- Ela está bem?

- Eu acho que não.

- Se eu puder ajudar...

- Infelizmente, não tem o que fazer. Talvez se ela voltasse logo a trabalhar, ela esquecesse o problema com a Maggie.

- Com a Maggie? O que aconteceu?

- Ela parou de fazer o tratamento, ela disse que o médico cancelou.

- E o que a Abby acha?

- Ela pensa que é mentira. Que a mãe inventou isso pra parar de fazer o tratamento.

- Ela faria isso?

- Eu não acho que seja impossível.

- Lorelai? – Abby acabara de aparecer.

- Oi.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim falar com você.

- O que foi?

- Eu vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas. – Carter entrou na casa e Abby e Lorelai se sentaram no banco.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Eu só vim ver como você estava.

- Por quê?

- Porque você estava meio triste no Natal e eu fiquei preocupada.

- Carter te contou, não foi? – Abby pareceu um pouco brava.

- Contou, mas não foi culpa dele, eu já tinha notado. Por que você não me contou? – ela não respondeu. – Abby, você pode confiar em mim. Eu sou sua amiga, eu quero te ajudar.

- Eu sei, mas ninguém pode. – ela disse.

- Abby.

- Eu sinto muito, mas ninguém pode me ajudar! Eu sempre convivi com isso e eu não quero você envolvida no meu problema.

- Abby!

- Pára, Lorelai! Eu não quero que você veja essas coisas. Você não sabe como ela fica quando não se trata. Eu não quero que você sinta vergonha, ou pena de mim.

- Eu não estou com pena de você. Eu estou preocupada com você. É diferente. Eu quero te ajudar. – Abby não disse nada. – Eu sei que deve ser difícil.

- Difícil? – perguntou Abby - É horrível. Ela sempre termina bêbada, trancada num quarto de motel, sendo roubada por um cara que não presta. Isso quando ela não tenta se matar! – elas fizeram silêncio durante um tempo - Sabe, quando eu e o Eric éramos mais novos, achávamos engraçado ela ser assim, mas... – Abby parou de falar tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem.

- Há quanto tempo ela tem essa doença?

- Desde que eu era pequena.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, eu já me acostumei mesmo.

- Nós nunca nos acostumamos com uma coisa dessas. - Abby olhou pra Lorelai. Elas ficaram paradas se encarando durante alguns segundos, até que Abby foi andando na direção de Lorelai e a abraçou.

- Eu estou com medo. – disse Abby chorando.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

**PROPAGANDA**

Abby e Lorelai conversaram bastante até ela conseguir se acalmar. Depois, elas foram para o Luke´s comer alguma coisa e se distrair.

- Lorelai, oi. – Lane foi atendê-la.

- Oi, Lane. – cumprimentou Lorelai.

- Oi, Abby. – disse Lane.

- Oi.

- Lane, cadê o Luke? – indagou Lorelai.

- Ele saiu. Disse que tinha uma coisa pra resolver.

- O Zach está bem? – perguntou Abby.

- Está. Obrigada por cuidar dele. – agradeceu Lane.

- É o meu trabalho. – ela disse em resposta.

- O que vocês vão querer? – Lane perguntou.

- Um chesseburguer. – pediu Abby.

- Dois chessebúrgueres com fritas. – disse Lorelai.

- OK, eu já volto. – respondeu Lane.

- Você está melhor? – Lorelai perguntou quando Lane foi pra cozinha.

- Tô. Obrigada.

- Então... Eu imagino que não contei pra você sobre o Stuart.

- Stuart?

- Meu coelho. Meu pai me deu de aniversário.

- Um coelho?

- É, mas minha mãe o deu pra outra pessoa.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela achava que eu tinha medo dele.

- E por que ela pensava isso?

- Porque quando ele estava no quarto, eu ia pra sala, quando ele estava na sala, eu ia pra cozinha, e quando ele estava na cozinha, eu ia pro quarto... É, tá bom, eu morria de medo dele! – assumiu Lorelai. Abby riu.

- Eu sabia que ia encontrar vocês aqui. – disse uma voz conhecida.

- Oi, John. – ele se sentou com elas.

- Oi. – ele deu um beijinho em Abby. – Eu soube que a Rory vai embora daqui a três dias. – ele falou.

- É, inclusive, no domingo o Luke vai fazer um jantar pra ela e nós adoraríamos se vocês viessem. – convidou Lorelai.

- Claro, nós viremos. – ele respondeu.

- E hoje nós vamos ao cinema. Vocês querem ir com a gente? – Ela perguntou.

- Por mim tudo bem. Abby?

- Por mim também.

- OK, marcado então. Ah, e Abby, ela convidou você pra Noite do Filme Especial.

- Eu?

- É. Vamos, vai ser divertido. – Lorelai pediu tentando incentivá-la.

- Tudo bem então.

- Que bom. A Rory vai adorar.

- Aqui está. – Lane chegou com os pedidos. – Ah, oi John.

- Oi, Lane. Como está seu namorado?

- Bem. Obrigado por ajudá-lo.

- De nada.

- Você quer alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado.

- SOCORRO! – Jackson acabara de entrar no Luke´s chorando. – Dr. Carter, Dra. Lockhart, me ajudem, por favor.

- Jackson, o que aconteceu? – eles perguntaram se levantando da cadeira.

- Meu filho, alguma coisa aconteceu com ele.

- Onde ele está? – Carter perguntou.

- No consultório médico de Stars Hallow. – Ao ouvir a resposta de Jackson, os dois saíram correndo do Luke´s. Lane, Lorelai e Jackson foram atrás. Quando chegaram ao consultório, viram Sookie do lado de fora da sala de emergência.

- Carter, Abby, por favor, façam alguma coisa. – Ela pediu desesperada. Os dois entraram na sala.

- Sookie. – Lorelai a abraçou.

- O que aconteceu? – Carter perguntou pro Dr. Harold, o médico da cidade, enquanto colocava as luvas.

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu assustado.

- O que?! Como assim você não sabe?! – ele perguntou indignado.

- Eu não sei. Eu não estou acostumado com casos assim.

- Saia daí! – Carter puxou o médico e ele e Abby começaram a tratar o menino.

**FIM**


	9. Eu já vi esse filme

**EPISÓDIO: Eu já vi esse filme**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS COM E.R.:**

_Acontece alguma coisa com David, filho de Sookie e Jackson, e Abby e Carter que cuidam do garoto. Faltam três dias para Rory regressar para Yale. _

Depois de passar muito tempo cuidando do menino, Carter e Abby saíram da sala.

- Ele está bem? – Sookie perguntou desesperado. – Doutor, responde! Abby, diga que ele vai ficar bem, por favor.

- Ele vai ficar bem. Ele engoliu um pedaço de plástico. – ela disse.

- Plástico? Como?

- Eu não sei. É um tipo de plástico diferente. Parece com o da luva que nós, médicos, usamos. Nós retiramos e agora ele está descansando devido aos medicamentos. – explicou Abby. – Mas ele vai ficar bem.

- Graças a Deus. – disse Sookie.

- Ele só precisa passar uns dias aqui e observação. E não precisam se preocupar, é normal este tipo de procedimento. Daqui a dois dias no máximo, ele poderá sair.

- Obrigado, Dr. Carter, obrigado Dra. Lockhart, vocês salvaram uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida. – agradeceu Jackson.

- É, obrigada. Muito obrigada. – disse Sookie.

- Bom, se vocês quiserem vê-lo... – sugeriu Abby.

- Nós podemos?

- Claro, mas por hoje apenas vocês dois e só por uns 30 minutos. – disse Abby.

- OK, nós vamos entrar. – Eles responderam.

- Eu acompanho vocês. – Carter os levou até a sala.

- Ele está bem mesmo? – Lorelai perguntou pra Abby.

- Está. Ele é forte.

- Lane, faz um favor pra mim. Vá pra minha casa e conte pra Rory o que aconteceu, por favor. – Lorelai pediu.

- Tá bom, eu estou indo. – ela saiu do consultório, deixando apenas Abby, Lorelai e o Dr. Harold do lado de fora.

- Bom trabalho, Dra. Lockhart. – ele disse ao sair de lá.

- Eu não entendo muito de medicina, mas eu sei que você salvou outra pessoa. É, parece que você é mesmo um anjo. – comentou Lorelai.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Devido ao acidente com o filho de Sookie, os planos da despedida de Rory na sexta e no sábado foram por água abaixo. Só no domingo pela manhã, David saiu do consultório médico. Lorelai, Abby, Carter e Rory acompanharam os três até em casa.

- Que tipo de cuidados nós teremos que ter, doutora? – Jackson perguntou pra Abby.

- Quase nenhum, só procurem ter mais cuidado com os objetos que ficam ao alcance dele. Essa é a idade que a criança está começando a andar e quer explorar o mundo, ficam usando as mãos para se apoiarem, então eles acabam pegando em certos objetos e colocam na boca tentando descobrir o que é.

- E quanto à alimentação?

- Não precisam mudar nada. Ele é um garoto forte e bem-cuidado.

- E dormir, ele tem que ficar de repouso ou sei lá o que?

- Não, só por hoje que é bom ele dormir já que passou tanto tempo no consultório, mas a partir de amanhã ele já poderá voltar a fazer o que faz normalmente.

- Bom, nós temos que ir, mas se vocês precisarem de qualquer coisa podem chamar a gente. – ofereceu Carter.

- Tá bom, obrigada novamente Dr. Carter.

- De nada.

- Muito obrigada, Dra. Lockhart.

- Nós temos que ir. – ela disse – Tchau.

- Tchau Abby, tchau Carter. – despediu-se Lorelai.

Na hora do almoço, Lorelai e Rory foram ao Luke´s e se encontraram com Abby e Carter.

- Oi. – elas disseram.

- Oi. Sentem-se. – ofereceu Carter.

- Obrigada. – as duas se sentaram.

- E a Sookie e o Jackson, como eles estão?

- Eles estão bem. Só que agora os dois voltaram com os super cuidados. Até as chaves de casa eles escondem.

- Mas isso é normal, eles estão assustados. – disse Carter.

- É, eu sei, daqui a uns dois ou três anos eles esquecem.

- E hoje à noite? Ainda tá de pé? – perguntou Abby.

- Nós não pensamos nisso... – percebeu Lorelai.

- Mas tem que ter alguma coisa, afinal ela está voltando pra Faculdade. – disse Carter.

- Verdade. – disse Lorelai.

- Mas eu me sinto culpada em ficar me divertindo enquanto acontece aquilo com a Sookie. – disse Rory.

- Eu também. – concordou Lorelai.

- Mas é só um jantar, e é um motivo importante, eles vão entender. – incentivou Carter.

- É, afinal é a volta a Yale. – concordou Lorelai.

- Tudo bem então. – aceitou Rory – Mas vocês vêm, não é?

- Claro. – respondeu Abby – nós não perderíamos por nada.

- OK, obrigada.

- Você merece. – concluiu Carter.

**PROPAGANDA**

À noite, antes do jantar, eles tiveram que ir à reunião da cidade. No caminho, os dois se encontraram com Luke, Lorelai, Rory e Jess.

- Oi. – disseram os quatro.

- Oi. – eles responderam.

- É sua primeira reunião. – Lorelai falou pra Abby – Empolgada?

- Claro. – ela disse ironicamente – Pelo que você me falou então, fico mais animada ainda.

- É divertido se você trouxer comida. – disse Rory.

- Vocês trouxeram comida? – Lorelai mostrou o pacote. – Claro, eu já devia ter me acostumado.

- Taylor vai amar vocês. É a primeira reunião e vocês estão atrasados. – eles entraram na sala. Toda a cidade estava lá.

- Oi, Taylor. – cumprimentou Lorelai.

- Lorelai. Eu sabia que tinha um motivo para os novatos chegarem atrasados.

- E que motivo seria? – ela perguntou.

- A companhia. – ele respondeu. Lorelai fez uma cara de quem tinha sofrido um insulto.

- Ele é meio... Chato. – observou Abby enquanto os seis se sentavam.

- Lorelai, como a Sookie está? – perguntou Miss Patty.

- Um pouco assustada, mas ela está bem.

- Bom, agora que já acabou o papo furado...

- "Papo furado"? – Lorelai cochichou pra Abby. – O que? Ele teve umas aulas de gírias com a minha mãe? – Abby tentou se conter, mas acabou rindo.

- Moças, algum problema? – Taylor perguntou.

- Não, Taylor, nenhum problema. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Bom, pessoal, continuando, eu marquei essa reunião de emergência porque temos dois grandes problemas. – começou Taylor. – O primeiro tem a ver com nossos novos moradores. Como vocês sabem, o Dr. Carter e a Dra. Abby estão noivos, e sim, eles realmente são médicos.

- E dos bons. – acrescentou Miss Patty.

- Exatamente, é óbvio que não queremos perdê-los...

- O que ele está tentando dizer? – Abby perguntou pra Lorelai.

- Eu não sei.

- ... No entanto, nós investigamos a relação do casal...

- O que?! – perguntou Abby indignada.

- ... E vimos que é uma relação tão complicada quanto à do nosso casal de noivos Luke e Lorelai. Nós falamos com alguns amigos deles e vimos que a chance de haver um rompimento é grande.

- O que?! – Abby levantou-se da cadeira, mas Taylor fingiu que não ouviu.

- Mas nós não queremos perder nenhum dos dois, por isso, nós iremos utilizar um método que deu resultado em outro caso parecido com esse. – enquanto Taylor falava, Kirk entregou-o uma caixa.

- O que ele está fazendo? – Abby perguntou pra Lorelai.

- Oh, não. – ela se lamentou quando viu o que tinha dentro da caixa.

- As fitas foram resgatadas... – continuou Taylor -... E vocês já sabem como funcionam: qualquer sinal de problema no relacionamento, rosa para quem está do lado dela e azul pra quem está do lado dele. Ou, se você for como Kirk, e não souber escolher, nenhum dos dois. As fitas encontram-se na Sorveteria do Taylor e no Mercado.

- Já chega! – gritou Abby de repente. – Eu não vou ficar aqui sentada ouvindo você falar do meu relacionamento com o Carter.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês! – disse John.

- Exatamente, é a minha vida e a dele e não a de vocês. Nós decidimos e não vocês! Vocês não têm o direito de se meter!

- É minha relação com ela e não de vocês! – disse Carter apontando pra si próprio e pra Abby.

- É! – ela concordou. – Lorelai, diga alguma coisa.

- O que?

- Qualquer coisa.

- OK. É... Eles estão certos! Vocês não podem se meter na vida deles.

- Vocês tentaram fazer isso conosco – disse Luke de repente – mas eu vou contar uma novidade: vocês não conseguiram!

- Mas vocês se separaram durante um tempo – lembrou Patty.

- Por um tempo! Nós voltamos e agora estamos noivos. Eles se gostam e vão se casar e ser felizes assim como nós. E o melhor: sem a intromissão de vocês! – Ele disse saindo da sala seguido por Lorelai, Carter, Abby, Jess e Rory.

- Eu mato o Taylor! – Luke resmungava com raiva enquanto se dirigia ao Luke´s. – Eu o mato!

- E eu te ajudo! – concordou Abby que estava ao lado de Luke mais na frente. Lorelai e Carter acabaram sendo os últimos.

- Uau, eles são bons juntos. – disse Lorelai.

- É, ela é meio brava.

- Meio? – Carter sorriu.

- Pergunte pro noivo então, não é?

- Ôh!

- Eu acho que o Luke ganhou uma grande aliada para campanha "eu também quero matar o Taylor".

**PROPAGANDA **

- Aquele homem é inacreditável! – continuava resmungando Luke ao chegar ao Luke´s – Ah, mas eu ainda o pego de jeito.

- No que diabos ele estava pensando?! – perguntou Abby.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Carter.

- Ele falou de nós! Sobre nossa relação, Carter!

- Eu sei!

- Se isso diminui a raiva de vocês, ele também fez isso com a gente. – disse Lorelai.

- Sério?! – indagou Abby.

- Aham, ele fez uma reunião exatamente como essa pra ver se caso a gente rompesse, o que segundo ele acontece com todos os meus namoros, quem fecharia seu negócio: ou eu fechava a pousada, ou ele a lanchonete.

- E o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Luke nos defendeu, ele destruiu todas as tabelas que o Taylor havia mostrado sobre os lucros que o Luke´s e a Dragonfly traziam pra cidade, disse tudo que vocês falaram pra ele e um pouco mais, além de prometer que caso houvesse um rompimento, ele fecharia o Luke´s e iria morar em outra cidade.

- Uau. E aí?

- Aí nós fomos embora da reunião.

- E aquela história das fitas... O que foi aquilo?

- Ele também fez isso com a gente. Quando o Luke terminou comigo...

- Ele terminou com você? Por quê?!

- Adivinha: Emily, é claro. Ela armou pra nos separar e acabou conseguindo.

- Eu sinto muito. Como você ficou?

- Triste. E com muita raiva da minha mãe também, é claro.

- Ela ficou de cama o dia todo – assumiu Rory – nem trabalhar ela foi.

- Mas nós acabamos voltando.

- Quanto tempo vocês passaram separados?

- Menos de uma semana, eu acho.

- Aí, quando terminamos, ele veio com essa história de fitas. Rosa pra quem estava do meu lado e azul pra quem preferia ficar do lado dele.

- Que sacanagem! ... E tinha mais rosas ou azuis?

- Rosa, é claro. Luke nunca foi muito sociável. Ele nunca participou de nenhum festival da cidade e sempre foi chato com todos daqui, então todos ficaram do meu lado.

- O Luke? Chato? É difícil acreditar. – disse Abby brincando.

- Mas é verdade. Ele só ficou bonzinho quando começou a namorar comigo. Ele até quase ganhou o troféu de O Mais Rabugento do Mundo e o troféu de Senhor Mandão.

- Ele perdeu os dois?

- Perdeu, mas foi por pouco.

- Quem ganhou?

- O Taylor.

- Ah é, eu devia ter imaginado.

- Vocês podem parar com essa conversa pra gente começar a jantar? – perguntou Luke.

- OK, senhor! – disse Abby colocando a mão na testa como um soldado faz. Lorelai começou a rir.

- Muito engraçado. – disse Luke ironicamente.

- Vamos, foi divertido. – falou Abby. Ele a ignorou.

- Rory, o que você quer beber? – Luke perguntou.

- Coca, senhor. – ela disse imitando o gesto de Abby que começou a rir acompanhada por Lorelai.

- Ah não, você também? – ele perguntou.

- Eu sinto muito, eu só estava brincando. Desculpa. – ela falou.

- Sua coca. – ele disse entregando-a pra ela.

- Obrigada, senhor. – Luke a encarou e Lorelai, Abby, Carter e Jess riram. – Eu vou parar, eu juro. – ela prometeu.

- Jess, me ajude com os pratos. – pediu Luke.

- Você manda, senhor Danes. – ele respondeu. Os outros tentaram se conter, mas foi difícil.

- Você não pode tirar muita onda, ou esqueceu que mora na minha casa?!

- Eu esqueci, capitão.

- Cala a boca e venha comigo! – os dois foram pra cozinha.

Luke e Jess serviram o jantar e deu-lhes as bebidas.

- A gente não devia brindar? – perguntou Luke.

- Claro. – concordou Abby – afinal, é um dia importante.

- Lorelai, você fala. – disse Carter.

- Eu? OK. Bom, eu não vou dizer que ela é minha filha predileta e que eu odeio o Bush porque isso já não é novidade pra ninguém... Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que eu quero que você siga a sua carreira e dessa vez sem interrupções dos Huntzburguers ou qualquer outra pessoa. Apenas... Faça o que quer fazer. E com sucesso... Sempre.

- Saúde. - disse Luke.

- Saúde. – falou Carter.

- Boa volta a Faculdade. – acrescentou Abby enquanto brindavam.

- Ah, e eu tenho uma surpresa. – disse Lorelai.

- Surpresa? – perguntou Rory curiosa.

- Aham. Taylor criou um novo festival pra cidade que vai ser realizado no próximo sábado. E o nome que ele deu foi Festival Gilmore: Um marco da inteligência e da cultura, da beleza e do amor entre mãe e filha.

- Um Festival Gilmore?! – Rory perguntou entusiasmada.

- É! A cidade toda resolveu fazer esse festival em sua homenagem.

- Oh meu Deus. Isso é incrível!

- Eu sei, era pra ser uma surpresa, mas já que eu contei... Bem, na hora você finge que nem imaginava.

- Eu mal posso esperar para ir ao festival!

- Já que você está tão entusiasmada, você podia dar um pé na bunda dos caras de Yale e ficar até o festival.

- Eu não posso, não posso perder mais aulas...

- É, eu sei. E então, você gostou da idéia?

- Se eu gostei? Se gostei? Eu amei! Um festival criado em minha homenagem? Eu nunca me senti tão importante em toda minha vida!

- Então pode se preparar porque você vai ser muito importante, uma jornalista conhecida no mundo todo como a Christine Amampour.

- Obrigada, mãe. – ela agradeceu dando um abraço em Lorelai – Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo.

**PROPAGANDA**

Quando o jantar acabou, Luke foi levar Rory e Lorelai pra casa enquanto Jess ficou arrumando a lanchonete.

- Chegamos. – falou Lorelai quando eles pararam na porta da casa.

- Eu vou entrar porque tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda. Tchau, Luke.

- Tchau, Rory. – ela se despediu dele e entrou, deixando os dois sozinhos do lado de fora.

- Você está feliz, não é? – ele perguntou pra Lorelai.

- Muito feliz. – ela o beijou. – Tem certeza que você não pode ficar?

- Tenho. Eu preciso trabalhar amanhã cedo.

- Tudo bem então. – os dois se beijaram. - Parece que o Ben e Sarah terão que esperar.

- Ben e Sarah?

- Nossos filhos.

- Você está me dizendo que... Você está grávida? – Lorelai balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- De gêmeos.

- Oh meu Deus, eu vou ser pai?! – Ele a abraçou e a beijou. – Eu amo você. Eu te amo tanto.

- Eu também amo você, Luke. – os dois se beijaram novamente.

- Luke! Hei, Luke! – alguém o chamava.

- Ahn? O que? – ele se acordou – Onde eu estou?

- Na minha casa. – respondeu Lorelai – Você dormiu aqui, esqueceu?

- Eu dormi aqui?

- Dormiu.

- Eu não fui embora?

- Não.

- E o Ben e a Sarah?!

- Quem são Ben e Sarah? – Lorelai perguntou achando a conversa estranha.

- Deixa pra lá. O que foi, por que você me acordou?

- São sete horas. Nós temos que levar a Rory.

- A Rory...

- Pra Yale!

- Ah é, eu esqueci!

- Nós nem colocamos as coisas na caminhonete ainda.

- OK, eu já estou indo. Espera só eu trocar de roupa.

- Tá bom. – os dois se beijaram. – Tá tudo bem?

- Está.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, eu estou ótimo. Eu já vou descer.

- Tá bom... eu estou te esperando. – ela disse saindo do quarto. – Que estranho. – ela disse pra si mesma enquanto descia as escadas.

Luke levou as coisas de Rory na caminhonete junto com Lorelai enquanto Rory foi pra lá com o seu carro. Eles chegaram a Yale pela manhã e colocaram tudo no dormitório.

- Rory?

- Tina! – Rory foi abraçar a amiga.

- Você voltou?!

- Voltei.

- Mas a Paris me disse que você tinha parado os estudos e que decidira ser freira.

- Não se preocupe Tina, ela estava mentindo.

- Mas você não parou de estudar?

- Parei, mas não pra virar freira.

- Então por quê?

- É uma longa história. Eu te conto depois. Cadê a Jenna?

- Ela tinha uma corrida pra participar hoje.

- E Paris?

- Ela se mudou. Ela foi morar...

- Com o Doyle. – disse Lorelai.

- Como você sabe disso? – Rory perguntou pra Lorelai.

- Digamos que eu dei meu telefone pra pessoa errada.

- O que?

- Esquece.

Lorelai e Luke ajudaram Rory a arrumar suas coisas. Quando os dois já iam embora, Rory foi falar com eles.

- Hei. – ela falou.

- Oi. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Eu descobri quem divide o quarto comigo.

- Quem?

- Uma tal de Tina Roberts. Ela quer ser jornalista.

- Sério? Uau, uma concorrente no mesmo quarto. Talvez se ela for boa você possa matá-la de noite enquanto dormem.

- É, talvez. Eu pensar nisso.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse Luke. – A lanchonete... Tchau, Rory.

- Tchau, Luke – eles se abraçaram.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

- Eu estou te esperando no carro. – ele disse pra Lorelai.

- OK. - as duas se calaram por alguns minutos. – Então... Eu acho que é isso. – começou Lorelai.

- É, definitivamente é isso.

- Bom, eu não vou dizer muita coisa porque senão começo a chorar, mas... Eu só quero te dizer que eu te amo e que... Você vai ser uma ótima jornalista.

- Obrigada, mãe.

- Ah, e que dessa vez você fique em Yale até o fim. – ela disse já chorando.

- Eu vou ficar, eu prometo. – ela respondeu chorando também.

- Bem, eu preciso ir, o Luke está me esperando.

- É melhor você ir então. Tchau.

- Tchau. – as duas se abraçaram. – Eu amo você.

- Eu também te amo, mãe.

- Eu vou sentir saudades.

- Eu também. Tchau.

- Tchau.

Lorelai saiu do dormitório e foi pro estacionamento. Luke estava esperando-a do lado de fora da caminhonete. Ela foi até ele e o abraçou.

**FIM **


	10. Ainda bem!

**EPISÓDIO: Acidentes, tiros, brigas... Ainda bem!**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS COM E.R.:**

_Rory voltou pra Yale. John e Abby arranjam um trabalho no E.R.de Hartford._

Lorelai estava em casa dormindo, quando foi acordada por gritos.

- Mãe? Mãe!

- Rory? – ela perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.

- Na cozinha! – ela respondeu.

- Oi, você. – as duas se abraçaram. – Como você está?!

- Bem.

- E quais as novidades?

- Não muitas. Lembra da minha nova colega de quarto?

- A que também quer ser jornalista?

- É.

- Lembro. O que tem ela?

- Ela trabalha no jornal também.

- No jornal de Yale?

- É.

- Ela é boa?

- É. Mas ela também é bem legal.

- Verdade?

- Aham, você acredita que ela me deu uma cópia que ela mesma fez de tudo que eu tinha perdido nos dias que eu não fui?!

- Sério?!

- Sério.

- Que bom que ela é legal.

- Eu também acho.

- E... O Logan?

- Logan?

- É. Você o encontrou?

- Não. Eu acho que ele ainda está viajando.

- Ele viajou?

- Depois do acidente.

- Você falou com ele?

- Não. – mentiu Rory.

- E como você sabe disso?

- A Abby me contou quando eu estava no hospital. – as duas ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- E a Paris?

- Eu encontrei com ela no dia que eu voltei.

- E...?

- Ela insistiu pra eu ir morar com ela e com o Doyle e ficou muito feliz por poder voltar a contar pra mim tudo que acontece com ela.

- Bom pra ela.

- Ela também achou, mas mãe, me responda uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Como a Paris tem seu celular?

- Ah, isso. É complicado.

- É?

- Não, eu só disse isso porque essa é uma coisa que eu quero esquecer que eu fiz.

- Ela te incomodou?

- Não, imagina.

- Quantas vezes?

- 12.

- Ela te ligava doze vezes por dia?!

- Depende, esse foi o recorde.

- Então você perdeu.

- Quantas vezes pra você?

- 17.

- Droga. E eu que achava que ninguém me venceria.

- Talvez na próxima vez.

- É, talvez.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

À noite, elas foram ao festival acompanhadas por Luke. Quando Rory saiu de casa, todos os moradores a esperavam do lado de fora. Todos a aplaudiram. Stars Hallow estava tomada pelos gostos de Rory: pôsteres das suas bandas preferidas, atores e atrizes que ela é fã e pessoas que ela idolatra.

- Isso é incrível! – ela falava de minuto em minuto.

- Oi. – disse uma voz conhecida. Os três se viraram pra ver quem era.

- Abby! – Rory a abraçou. – Carter.

- Hei. – ele disse. Os dois se abraçaram.

- Oi, vocês dois. – cumprimentou Lorelai.

- Oi. – eles responderam.

- Carter, vem aqui, eu comprei uma ferramenta nova e queria te mostrar. – disse Luke.

- Tá. Eu já volto. – ele disse pra Abby.

- OK. – os dois saíram de lá.

- Ei, você. – Jess vinha andando na direção delas.

- Oi. – disse Rory. Os dois se beijaram.

- Abby. Lorelai. – ele disse.

- Oi, Jess. – falaram as duas.

- Você já viu a prova que tem sobre a Christine Amampour? – ele perguntou pra Rory.

- Não. Que prova?

- Três participantes, quem imitá-la melhor ganha um CD com as músicas que você mais gosta.

- Legal! Onde é isso?

- Vamos. Eu te levo. – Ele e Rory foram andando pro outro lado da rua.

- Eu acho que eles nos abandonaram. – disse Abby.

- Bom, se eu não quisesse falar com você, eu diria que não foi de propósito.

- O que foi?

- Nada, é só... Como você está?

- Bem.

- De verdade?

- Aham.

- Tudo bem então. – as duas fizeram silêncio. - Ah, e tem mais uma coisa. A Sookie. Ela acha que o David está doente.

- Ele está doente?! – Abby perguntou preocupada.

- Não é nada demais, é só uma tosse, mas eu acho que já deu pra você conhecer a Sookie, ela acha que é pneumonia.

- Então eu acho que vou até lá agora.

- Tá. Eu vou com você.

- OK. – as duas ficaram conversando no caminho.

- E o Carter, tá tudo bem com vocês?

- Está. E o Luke?

- Também, está tudo... Maravilhoso.

- Que bom.

- Eu também acho.

- Ah, eu começo a trabalhar amanhã.

- É?

- Aham.

- Que bom.

- Eu concordo totalmente.

- Que horas você vai pra lá amanhã?

- Meu turno começa às 6 da manhã.

- 6 da manhã?! Eu nunca poderia ser médica. 6 da manhã?! Impossível. – Abby riu.

- Eu também achava isso, mas com um tempo você se acostuma.

- No meu caso, acostumar seria uma palavra fora do meu dicionário. – Abby ficou rindo. - E de que horas você sai?

- Às 6 da tarde, eu acho.

- Carter vai com você?

- Vai.

- Na mesma hora?

- É, só amanhã porque é por experiência.

- Entendi. – as duas continuaram a caminhada - Carter não pára de olhar pra você.

- O que?

- Carter. Ele está olhando pra você o tempo todo. – Abby olhou pra trás pra ver se é verdade e viu Carter a encarando. Quando percebeu que ela viu, ele desviou o olhar.

- Como você sabia?

- Nada. Eu só tava olhando... A festa.

- A festa? Sei. Não seria talvez o Luke?

- Não.

- Você está procurando por ele.

- Não.

- Sim, você está.

- Tá, eu estou. – as duas chegaram à casa de Sookie e tocaram a campainha. Jackson foi quem abriu a porta.

- Lorelai. Dra. Lockhart. – cumprimentou Jackson.

- Só Abby. – ela pediu.

- É um prazer vê-las. – ele disse.

- Eu trouxe a Abby pra ela examinar o David. – explicou Lorelai.

- Ah, por favor, entrem.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Abby.

- Com tosse, eu acho. Mas no geral, ele está bem. Eu vou pegá-lo. Fiquem à vontade.

- Obrigada. – quando ele saiu, Abby comentou com Lorelai. – ele parece um pouco...

- Depressivo?

- Não era isso que eu ia dizer, mas... É.

- A Sookie também está assim. Na pousada tá sempre distraída. Nem pra festa eles quiseram ir.

- É normal. Algum dia isso passa.

- Eu espero.

- Aqui está ele. – Jackson trouxe o garoto no colo.

- Oi David, lembra de mim, Abby? – ela perguntou pegando-o no colo.

- Jackson, cadê a Sookie? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Ela está dormindo.

- Mas a Sookie só dorme depois das 11.

- E...?

- Deixa pra lá. – Abby examinou o menino e depois deu o diagnóstico.

- Não é nada demais. Ele só tem um pouco de secreção acumulado, por isso a tosse. Não precisa dar nenhum remédio por enquanto, só procurem dá-lo bastante líquido. Se ele não melhorar em três dias, me procure e eu passo alguma coisa pra ele tomar. Certo?

- Certo.

- Bom, agora eu tenho que ir.

- Eu também. Boa noite, Jackson.

- Boa noite. Obrigada, Dra. Lockhart.

- De nada. Boa noite.

**PROPAGANDA**

Quando Abby saiu da casa de Sookie, ela foi atrás de Carter.

- Olá, rapazes. – ela disse pra Luke e Andrew.

- Oi. – ela deu beijinho em Carter.

- Oi, Abby. – disse Luke.

- Doutora. – cumprimentou Andrew.

- Nós temos que ir. – ela disse pra Carter.

- Que horas são?

- Dez.

- Tudo bem. Eu já vou. Boa noite. – ele disse pros outros.

- Boa noite. – responderam os dois.

- Tchau pra vocês. – disse Abby.

- Tchau. – responderam.

Carter e Abby foram falar com Rory antes de irem embora.

- Finalmente te encontrei. – ela disse quando achou a garota. – Eu vim dizer tchau.

- Você vai pra casa?

- Vou, eu tenho que acordar cedo pra trabalhar amanhã.

- Você começa a trabalhar em Hartford amanhã?

- É.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigada. Pra você também em Yale.

- Obrigada. – as duas se abraçaram.

- Tchau. – disse Abby.

- Tchau. Tchau, Carter.

- Tchau, Rory. E boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

- Dê um "tchau" pra sua mãe por mim, por favor. – pediu Abby.

- Tá. Eu vou dar. Tchau.

- Tchau. – os dois foram andando pra casa.

- Você olha pra mim o tempo todo? – ela perguntou de repente.

- Quem?

- Você.

- Eu o que?

- Me encara o tempo todo?

- Quem te disse isso?

- Ninguém. – Carter olhou pra ela como se soubesse que estava mentindo – É verdade, eu que percebi, ninguém me disse.

- Não é bem o tempo todo... – ele disse.

- Você olha.

- Nem sempre.

- Você olha.

- Só às vezes.

- Não tente esconder Carter. – ela o beijou – você é caidinho por mim.

- Não, você é caidinha por mim.

- Não, você é.

- Quem terminou o namoro com o Luka por minha causa?

- Quem terminou o namoro com a Susan por minha causa?

- Quem praticamente implorou pra ficar comigo?

- Eu implorei?! Você falou comigo primeiro!

- "O que eu tenho que fazer? Coço suas costas?"

- Ok, e "eu não quero desejar coisas ruins pra você e pro Luka."

- Tá bom, então quem... – ele pensou um instante.

- Você não tem o que falar. Eu ganhei.

- Você ganhou o que?

- Eu não sei direito. – ela ficou pensativa.

- Mas você que foi atrás de mim quando brigou com o Luka.

- Eu? Você que foi atrás de mim no bar no dia da carta do Mark.

- Mas eu que te beijei primeiro.

- E eu que te dei o fora. – ele ia responder, mas percebeu que era melhor ficar calado.

Na manhã seguinte, os dois chegaram no E.R. de Hartford as seis em ponto. Ele era exatamente igual ao de Chicago, só que era um pouco mais organizado. Quem os instruiu foi o chefe do E.R.

- Olá pra todos, eu sou o Dr. Daniel Edmonton, chefe do E.R. Eu preciso que vocês se apresentem primeiro. Você começa. – ele apontou pra Carter.

- John Carter, sou o novo atendente.

- E você?

- Eu sou Abby Lockhart, residente do 3º ano.

- Ah, vocês são os dois de Chicago, não é?

- É. – Confirmou Carter.

- E por último, quem é você?

- Eu sou Dorian Pumbler, residente cirurgião do 2º ano.

- A parte cirúrgica fica no 4º andar. Pegue o elevador e procure o Dr. White, ele vai orientá-lo, certo?

- Certo. – ele foi andando em direção ao elevador.

- Que estranho. – disse Daniel – na minha ficha diz que são três de Chicago. Um atendente e duas residentes do 3º ano.

- Desculpe o atraso, Dr. Edmonton. Houve uma batida de carro perto do hospital e eu fui ver se tinha algum ferido. – disse uma voz conhecida.

- Alguma vítima? – perguntou Daniel.

- Não, estão todos bem.

- Que bom, menos pacientes para nós.

- Neela? – Abby começou a falar com ela – o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... – antes de ela terminar, o Dr. Edmonton a interrompeu.

- Vocês se conhecem?

- Sim. – Neela respondeu – Nós trabalhamos juntas no County General de Chicago. – ela olhou pra John. – Dr. Carter.

- Olá, Neela.

- Agora que todos os novatos estão aqui, eu vou apresentá-los à equipe. Jack é o nosso recepcionista. Nossos dois enfermeiros: Jenna e Brad; e o enfermeiro chefe: Josh. Temos um outro residente do 2º ano, chamado Matt Nash, mas ele está ocupado agora. Nossos atendentes chamam-se Jonathan Willer e Brian Stanford, mas eles estão com traumas, portanto as apresentações ficam pra depois. A chefa do hospital é a Dra. Anna Trainer.

Bom, Dr. Carter, nós deixaremos as duas, a Dra. Rasgotra e a Dra. Lockhart sobre a sua supervisão. Como é o primeiro dia de vocês duas aqui, eu não vou assustá-las com alunos de medicina. Qualquer dúvida, falem com o Jack ou com algum dos enfermeiros. Seus primeiros trabalhos são... – ele pegou três fichas – Dra. Rasgotra, Jim Bell, 27 anos, picada de abelha. Dra. Lockhart, Bruce Low, 18 anos, precisa de sutura. E Dr. Carter, você foi premiado, jovem de 16 anos, gay com suspeita de AIDS. Bom, podem começar a trabalhar.

- Anos de estudo para dar pontos num garoto de 18 anos. Super! – ela disse quando Daniel se afastou um pouco. Nesse instante, vários pacientes graves entraram pela porta do E.R.

- Graças a Deus. – disse Abby largando a ficha no balcão. Ela, Neela, Carter e Daniel foram atendê-los.

- O que temos aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Lisa Lee, 12 anos, vítima de tiroteio.

- Jack, que salas estão vazias?

- Trauma 1, 2, 3, 8 e 9.

- OK. Trauma um, pessoal. - eles foram pra sala.

- Ela levou um tiro na região abdominal. – avisou um dos paramédicos.

- OK. Lisa, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart e vou cuidar de você. Jenna, dê quatro mg de morfina. Lisa, eu vou lhe dar um remédio pra você dormir, certo?

- Ela apagou. – avisou Jenna. – Assistole.

- Iniciar compressões. – pediu Abby. Um dos paramédicos começou a massagem.

- Tubo 10, por favor. – Jenna entregou-lhe o tubo. – OK... Eu entrei. Balão.

- Pressão continua caindo. Batimentos irregulares. – informou Jenna.

- Quanto sangue nós perdemos?

- 200cc.

- Dê oxigênio e meio litro de O-. Preparar o choque. Carregando em 60. Afastem-se. – o choque não adiantou.

- Parada cardíaca. – informou Jenna.

- Carregar em 80. Afastem-se. – ela deu o choque.

- Saturação 218, pressão subindo, batimentos normais. – avisou a enfermeira.

- Leve ela pra cima. – pediu Abby. – Dê também um calmante para ela quando acordar.

- Certo. – Jenna e os paramédicos deixaram a sala. Abby foi para a sala ao lado.

- O que temos aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Jovem de 28 anos, levou um tiro na perna. – respondeu Neela.

- Como ele está?

- Bem. Só estou terminando de costurar a perna.

- Eu te ajudo. Linha guia 5.0. – Brad entregou-lhe a linha. – O que você faz aqui?

- Eu trabalho aqui.

- Desde quando?

- Desde hoje.

- E Chicago?

- Eu me demiti.

- O que?!

- Eu me...

- Eu ouvi! Por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu... – quando ela ia explicar, Carter gritou chamando Abby.

- Abby! Eu preciso de ajuda! Rápido! – ele chamava.

- Vá. – Neela disse pra ela. Abby obedeceu.

- Vamos tomar café depois. – ela disse antes de sair de lá.

**PROPAGANDA**

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou quando entrou na sala.

- Mulher de 30 anos, está grávida. Ela levou um tiro próximo ao coração. – respondeu Carter.

- Dr. Edmonton, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou quando viu ele sentado aparentemente pálido.

- O Dr. Edmonton passou mal. – explicou Carter. - O bebê está preso. Abby, eu quero que você tire-o de lá enquanto eu ajudo-a a respirar.

- OK.

- Sugador. – pediu Carter – Eu não vejo as cordas. Tem muito sangue aqui.

- Você ligou pra Obstetrícia? – perguntou Abby.

- Liguei, mas eles disseram que não podem fazer nada.

- O que?!

- Eles estão muito ocupados segundo o recepcionista de lá.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Mary.

- Mary, faça força, certo? Vamos, Mary. Empurre! Força, Mary! – Abby usou uma técnica que Carter lhe ensinou pra tirar o bebê. Minutos depois, um choro invadiu a sala. – Aqui está, é um menino lindo. – ela disse mostrando-o para a mãe sorridente.

- Batimentos caindo. – informou Josh.

- Dê quatro mg de morfina. Abby, como está o bebê?

- Bem. É um garoto saudável.

- Que bom. Josh, ligue pro centro cirúrgico. – o enfermeiro obedeceu.

- Ela apagou. – disse Josh.

- Centro cirúrgico, Eduard, no que posso ajudá-lo?

- Oi, aqui é John Carter, do E.R., eu preciso de um cirurgião aqui agora.

- Estão todos ocupados.

- Mas eu preciso de um!

- O Dr. White está em uma cirurgia. Daqui a uns cinco minutos ele poderá ajudá-lo.

- Não, obrigado. Desligue o telefone. – ele pediu pro enfermeiro. – Josh, bisturi 10.

- O que você vai fazer? – Abby perguntou.

- Uma traqueostomia. – Carter fez a traqueostomia. – Balão.

- Batimentos normais, ritmo recuperado. – informou Josh.

- Bom trabalho Dr. Carter e Dra. Lockhart. Vocês são muito bons juntos. – elogiou o Daniel.

- Dr. Edmonton, o senhor quer que eu o examine? – perguntou Abby.

- Não, está tudo bem. Não é nada.

- Pode ser sério. – insistiu Abby.

- Não se preocupe. Eu estou ótimo. Foi só um mal estar. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Josh, leve a paciente lá pra cima. – Os dois deixaram a sala.

- Primeiro trabalho emocionante, não achou? – Carter perguntou antes de sair da sala. Abby foi pro balcão do hospital.

- Abby, velho de 60 anos com parada cardíaca chegando.

- Quanto tempo?

- 2 minutos. – Abby, Carter e Jenna foram pro lado de fora esperar a ambulância. Abby e Carter se olhavam o tempo todo, mas quando Jenna olhava pra eles, os dois disfarçavam. Ainda teve uma hora, quando a enfermeira ficou na frente deles, que John aproveitou para segurar a mão dela. A ambulância chegou um minuto depois.

- Trauma dois livre. – informou Jack.

- Assistole. – avisou Jenna quando eles chegaram à sala.

- Preparar o choque. Carregar em 220. Afastem-se. – Quando Carter deu o choque, a perna do paciente bateu nele e ele voou, derrubando Abby no chão e caindo em cima dela.

- Desculpe. – ele disse.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Abby se controlando pra não rir.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, só acho que bati minha cabeça.

- Ritmo recuperado. – informou Jenna rindo. Carter e Abby se levantaram.

- OK, leve ele lá pra cima. – pediu Carter. Ela obedeceu, deixando apenas ele e Abby na sala.

- Sua cabeça tá doendo?

- Não, tá tudo bem.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso dar uma olhada.

- Não precisa, não foi nada.

- Eu sinto muito ter caído em cima de você.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou acostumada, afinal, nós fazemos isso toda noite mesmo... – ela saiu da sala deixando Carter olhando pra ela com cara de bobo. Depois desse paciente, Abby foi atender o caso de sutura. Jenna foi quem lhe ajudou. De repente, do nada, ela começou a rir.

- O que foi? – Abby perguntou.

- Nada. É só que... Você e o Carter estão juntos? – ela perguntou.

- Eu e o Carter? Não, claro que não. Ele é só meu amigo.

- Não parece.

- Como assim?

- Vocês flertam o tempo todo.

- Eu e ele? Imagina...

- Acredite, ele tem uma queda por você que eu já percebi.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza.

- E só você que acha isso, ou tem mais...

- O E.R. todo está comentando.

- Bom, obrigada por me avisar. Eu vou falar com ele.

- O que você vai dizer pra ele?

- Que ele não tem chance, eu acho.

- Por que já você é comprometida, não é?

- O que?

- Sua aliança. Você tá noiva, não é?

- É. Eu tenho um noivo... E o Dr. Carter definitivamente não tem chance.

- Qual o nome dele?

- De quem?

- Do seu noivo.

- Ah, é... Norman... Jake.

- Como?

- Norman Jake. – ela repetiu.

- Ele é bonito?

- É, muito.

- Bom pra você.

- Eu também acho. – Nessa hora, Brad entrou na sala.

- Tem uma mulher procurando por você.

- Por mim? – perguntou Abby.

- É, ela diz ser sua amiga.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Lorelai Gilmore.

- Oh meu Deus. – ao ouvir o nome, Abby saiu correndo com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com Lorelai.

- Onde ela está? – ela perguntou pra Brad.

- Na sala de espera. – Abby foi até lá e viu Lorelai sentada num banco, aparentemente bem.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Oi. – respondeu Lorelai.

- O que foi?

- Eu preciso de uma consulta.

- O que aconteceu?

- Minhas costas. Estão doendo muito hoje.

- OK, vamos, me siga. – Abby a levou até um leito e a examinou.

- E então? Como está sendo seu primeiro dia? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Bom, bem excitante. Desde quando você sente essas dores?

- Desde há cinco ou seis anos atrás.

- Você tomou algum remédio?

- Tomei.

- Qual o nome?

- Eu não sei. Era pra dor nas costas, se adianta alguma coisa.

- Que médico o receitou?

- Eu acho que foi a Dra. Lorelai Gilmore. – Abby riu.

- OK, eu vou passar um remédio pra você. Sempre que você sentir doer, você toma um comprimido, certo?

- Certo.

- E eu quero um RX da região dorsal também.

- Tá.

- Olá, Dra. Lockhart. Está tudo bem aí? – Daniel aparecera no leito.

- Está. – ela respondeu.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, está tudo sob controle.

- Tudo bem. Ah, você deve ser a amiga da Abby.

- Eu mesma. Lorelai Gilmore.

- Daniel Edmonton, muito prazer.

- Prazer.

- Eu imagino que você conheça o noivo dela.

- Claro. Não. – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela só o viu uma vez. – explicou Abby.

- Entendi. Bem, eu preciso ir trabalhar. Que pena que está noiva, Dra. Lockhart. – ele disse antes de sair.

- É impressão minha ou... – começou Abby.

- Ele está dando em cima de você. – concluiu Lorelai.

- Era só o que me faltava.

- Abby, eu conheço o Carter? – ela perguntou.

- Claro.

- E como você disse que eu não conhecia seu noivo?

- Ele não é meu noivo.

- O que? – perguntou Lorelai completamente perdida.

- Meu noivo se chama Norman Jake.

- O que?!

- Eu e o Carter estamos fingindo que não estamos juntos.

- O que? Por quê?!

- Porque é nosso primeiro dia e nós não queremos fofocas ou problemas por causa do nosso relacionamento.

- Ah...

- Entendeu?

- Um pouco.

- É meio confuso. – confessou Abby.

- Meio? Bem, eu tenho que ir trabalhar também. Obrigada pela consulta, doutora. – as duas sorriram.

- De nada. Tchau.

- Tchau.

**PROPAGANDA**

O 1º dia de trabalho passou rápido e no fim da tarde, Abby e Neela foram conversar do lado de fora do hospital.

- Por que você está trabalhando aqui? – perguntou Abby.

- Por sua causa.

- O que?

- Foi você que me convenceu a continuar na medicina, agora você vai ter que pagar por isso. Todo lugar que você for trabalhar, eu vou junto.

- Como assim?

- Abby, eu não confio em mim mesma. Eu preciso de alguém que confie e a única pessoa que eu conheço e que eu sei que confia é você. Se eu ficasse em Chicago, eu provavelmente pararia de trabalhar porque pensaria que tudo que eu fosse fazer, ia dar errado. Eu preciso de alguém que me apóie.

- Você é louca. – Abby disse pra ela.

- Abby! – Carter a chamava – Eu posso falar com você?

- Claro. Eu já volto. – ela disse pra Neela. Abby entrou no hospital. Ela e Carter foram até a sala dos médicos, que estava vazia.

- O que foi? – ele não respondeu nada, simplesmente a beijou. Quando eles se soltaram, quase seis minutos depois, Jenna entrou na sala.

- Abby, o Sr. Fred está reclamando de dor no peito.

- OK, eu já vou. – Jenna saiu da sala – Eu preciso ir. – ela foi andando em direção à porta.

- Ah, e eu gostei dessa loucura repentina. – ela disse antes de sair.

Na saída, Abby, Neela e Carter se encontraram.

- Onde você está morando? – ela perguntou pra Neela.

- Eu estou num hotel perto daqui por enquanto. É só até eu achar um apartamento.

- Você pode ir lá pra casa. – sugeriu Abby.

- Imagina. – disse Neela.

- Tem vários quartos vazios. Vamos!

- Tá, tudo bem. Mas só por hoje.

- Por quê? – perguntou Carter.

- Por que eu não quero incomodar.

- Você não vai. – garantiu Carter.

- Tudo bem. Se você quer assim, nós concordamos.

- Tá bom então. Vamos? – ela perguntou.

- Vamos.

Os três foram pra casa de Carter. Abby falou com Lorelai pra ver se ela tinha um quarto vazio na pousada pra Neela e ela concordou em hospedá-la. Os três dormiram cedo, pois tinham que trabalhar no dia seguinte. As sete começava o turno de Abby. As oito, começava o de Carter, e as dez o de Neela.

**FIM**


	11. Abby Lockhart

**EPISÓDIO: Abby Lockhart, noiva e residente-chefe**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GILRS COM E.R.:**

_Rory e Logan sofrem um acidente de carro próximo à Chicago. Abby salva a vida de Rory, fato que aproxima bastante ela e Lorelai. Luke e Lorelai e Carter e Abby ficam noivos. Carter e Abby começam a trabalhar no E.R. de Hartford e Abby tem uma surpresa quando vê Neela trabalhando lá também. _

Na manhã seguinte, Abby e Carter foram pro hospital na mesma hora, enquanto Neela marcou de se encontrar com Lorelai às 8:30 no Luke´s para ela poder dar uma olhada na pousada.

- Lorelai? – Neela entrou no Luke´s e a viu sentada.

- Neela? – ela perguntou.

- É.

- É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente.

- Sente-se, por favor. – ofereceu Lorelai.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Neela sentando-se.

- Você já tomou café?

- Na verdade, não.

- Lane! – chamou Lorelai.

- Lorelai, oi. – cumprimentou Lane.

- Oi. Você pode me trazer uma xícara de café e... – ela olhou pra Neela.

- Café e uma rosquinha de chocolate. Pra viagem, por favor. – pediu Neela.

- Eu já volto. – disse Lane.

- Você conhece a Abby há muito tempo? – Lorelai perguntou pra Neela.

- Conheço. Nós fizemos faculdade juntas.

- Quando ela parou ou depois?

- Depois.

- Legal.

- É.

- Então ela já tinha terminado com o John quando vocês se conheceram?

- Já. Na verdade, eles estavam terminando quando eu comecei a trabalhar no E.R.

- Entendi. De que horas começa o seu turno mesmo?

- Às 10.

- Eu acho que é melhor nós irmos então, senão você pode se atrasar.

- Tudo bem.

- Aqui está. – Lane aparecera com os pedidos.

- Obrigada, Lane. Vamos? – ela perguntou pra Neela.

- Vamos.

- Neela, desculpe perguntar, mas você que é a Dra. Rasgotra?

- Sou.

- Então foi você que cuidou do Logan?

- Logan?

- Logan Huntzburguer. Rico, loiro, ele estava com minha filha no dia do acidente.

- Ah, eu me lembro. Ele quebrou o braço.

- É, esse mesmo.

- O que tem ele?

- Você sabe, se ele comentou alguma coisa do acidente?

- Eu não posso dizer nada sobre meus pacientes. Eu sinto muito, mas são as regras: manter a privacidade do paciente.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Eu só perguntei por que fiquei curiosa.

- Tudo bem, eu sei como é.

- Que bom. – as duas se calaram.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Neela chegou ao hospital às 9:55.

- Bom dia, Jack. – ela cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, Dra. Rasgotra. – ela foi pra sala dos médicos e acabou encontrando com Abby.

- Oi. – disse Abby.

- Oi.

- Como você está?

- Bem. Você? – perguntou Neela.

- Eu também. Você gostou da pousada?

- Gostei. Eu vou ficar lá hospedada.

- Se você quiser você pode dormir lá em casa hoje de novo.

- Não.

- Você vai chegar tarde hoje. Não é bom dirigir à noite.

- Eu não posso ficar lá.

- Claro que pode. Você não tem turno amanhã e nem eu e nem o John. Nós te levamos pra lá amanhã.

- Mas...

- Vamos, eu não estou te pedindo. É uma ordem.

- Tudo bem. Cadê o Carter?

- Está ocupado.

- Como vocês estão?

- Ótimos.

- Você está feliz, não é?

- É. Eu nunca fui tão feliz, eu acho.

- Eu nunca te vi tão feliz, eu acho. – Abby sorriu.

- Como vão as coisas por aqui?

- Calmas. Sem traumas.

- Que bom.

- Abby, o Dr. Edmonton quer falar com você. – disse Josh que acabara de entrar na sala. – Ele disse que é urgente.

- Eu tenho que ir. – ela disse pra Neela saindo da sala.

- Pacientes chegando. – informou Josh que acabara de entrar na sala. Neela foi atendê-los.

- Peter Gott, 21 anos, vítima de agressão.

- Trauma 5. – disse Neela.

Depois de falar com o Dr. Edmonton, Abby foi pro balcão do hospital.

- Dra. Lockhart, Neela está lhe chamando. – informou Jenna.

- Onde ela está?

- Trauma 2. – Abby foi até lá.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- O nome dele é Peter, vítima de agressão. – respondeu Neela.

- Peter, você consegue me ouvir? – ela perguntou. – Siga meu dedo, certo? Josh, limpe os ferimentos e Neela me ajude a suturar.

- O que temos aqui? - perguntou um médico que acabara de entrar na sala. Abby nunca tinha visto- o.

- Vítima de agressão. – respondeu Neela.

- Quem é você? – ele perguntou.

- Neela Rasgotra. Residente do 3º ano. E você?

- Matt Nash. – o telefone da sala tocou. Josh foi atender.

- Eu preciso de um residente no trauma sete. – pediu Carter.

- Eu vou pra lá. – disse Matt.

- Não, você fica suturando esse cara. – disse Abby. – Neela, venha comigo.

- Quem é você pra me dar ordens?

- Dra. Lockhart, residente-chefe. – ele se calou. – Vamos, Neela. – as duas saíram da sala.

- Você é residente-chefe? – perguntou Neela enquanto elas iam pro Trauma sete.

- Sou. Eu falei com o Dr. Edmonton e ele me ofereceu o cargo. Ele disse que o antigo residente-chefe virou atendente desde ontem.

- Parabéns. – disse Neela.

- Obrigada. – as duas chegaram à sala. – O que aconteceu?

- Overdose. – respondeu Carter.

- O que ele tomou? – perguntou Neela.

- MCG. – respondeu Carter.

- Batimentos caindo. – informou Jenna.

- Iniciar compressões. – disse Abby.

- Jenna, dê uma intravenosa. – pediu Carter.

- Alguém me ajude! – pediu o médico que estava na sala ao lado.

- Neela, vá ajudá-lo. – pediu Carter. Neela obedeceu.

- O que aconteceu com o garoto daí do lado? – Abby perguntou.

- Ele foi atropelado.

- Quem é aquele?

- O Dr. Jonathan. Atendente.

- Tubo peitoral. – pediu Abby. – Eu... Entrei. Balão.

- Parada cardíaca. – informou Jenna.

- Preparar choque. – pediu Carter. – Carregar em 200. Afastem-se. – o choque não adiantou. – Carregar em 280. Afastem-se.

- Ainda fibrilando. – informou a enfermeira.

- Droga! – disse Carter.

- Dê oxigênio. – pediu Abby.

- Convulsão.

- Segurem a cabeça. – disse Abby.

- Dê mais intravenosa. – pediu Carter.

- A convulsão parou. – informou Jenna um minuto depois.

- Choque. 360. Afastem-se.

- Ainda fibrilando.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntou Carter.

- 47 minutos.

- É isso. Hora da morte: 11h13min.

- Nós podemos tentar mais intravenosas. – tentou Abby.

- Ele está morto. – respondeu Carter.

- E os choques? E oxigênio? Ele pode recuperar o ritmo. – ela insistiu.

- Esse cara não tem chance. – disse Carter.

- Droga! – disse Abby com raiva. Ela saiu da sala e Carter foi atrás.

- Dr. Carter. – Josh o acompanhou enquanto ele procurava por Abby.

- Eu estou ocupado, Josh. Peça pra outro atendente.

- Não é sobre um paciente.

- O que foi?

- É que eu estou indo embora, meu turno acabou. Eu só preciso de um favor.

- Qual?

- Dê os parabéns pra Dra. Lockhart por mim, por favor.

- Parabéns?

- É. Ela é a nova chefe da residência. Você não sabia?

- Não. – respondeu Carter.

**PROPAGANDA**

Carter foi procurar Abby do lado de fora do hospital.

- Hei. – ele disse quando a viu. – Você está fumando? – ela perguntou olhando pra mão dela.

- Eu pensei nisso, mas quando ia acendê-lo, eu desisti.

- Por quê?

- Por sua causa.

- Como assim?

- Quando você ia me pedir em casamento pela primeira vez, você desistiu porque sabia que eu não iria deixar você me consertar.

- Eu queria te ajudar. – se defendeu Carter.

- Não, você queria acabar com meus hábitos asquerosos. - ele não disse nada – Enfim, eu tô com medo.

- De que?

- Que você desista de mim por causa dos meus vícios.

- Eu não vou desistir.

- Foi por isso que eu decidi parar de fumar... E de beber.

- Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Você não precisa dizer nada, Carter. Nem sempre você é obrigado a falar alguma coisa.

- Eu lamento por aquele cara.

- Ele estava morto mesmo. – os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Você não me disse que era residente-chefe. – disse Carter de repente.

- Eu recebi a notícia quase agora.

- Parabéns. –ele falou meio sem jeito.

- E eu também matei uma cara quase agora.

- Você não o matou.

- Eu também não o salvei.

- Abby, me ouça, aquele cara não tinha chance. Ele mal respirava quando chegou aqui. Mal dava pra ouvir os batimentos cardíacos. – ela não falou nada – Você não teve culpa. – ela continuou calada. – Abby. Abby?

- É, eu sei. – ela finalmente falou.

- Abby, a Sra. Finn está te chamando. – informou Brad.

- Eu estou indo. – ela respondeu. Ela foi andando em direção à entrada do hospital, mas Carter a interrompeu.

- Ei. – ele segurou seu braço.

- Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. De verdade. – disse Abby dando um sorriso falso e entrando no hospital. Carter acabou fazendo o mesmo.

Enquanto isso...

Rory estava em Yale. Ela estava indo pra cafeteria quando acabou batendo em alguém.

- Me desculpe. – ela disse – eu não quis... – ela olhou pra pessoa em que tinha esbarrado. – Você?

- Oi.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Eu estudo aqui.

- Quando você voltou?

- Ontem. – respondeu Logan. – Você quer comer...

- Eu preciso ir. – ela disse antes que ele terminasse de falar. – Tchau.

- Tchau. – ele respondeu enquanto a via ir embora.

No hospital...

Já eram 4 horas da tarde. Carter foi tomar um café na sala dos médicos e acabou encontrando com Abby.

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Oi. Quer café? – ela perguntou.

- Quero.

- Aqui. – ela lhe deu o copo. Ele colocou-o em cima da mesa.

- Você não vai beber? – ela perguntou.

- Não agora.

- Por quê? O que vai acontecer agora? – ele foi até onde ela estava e a beijou. – Que bom que você não bebeu.

- É?

- É. – ela disse beijando-o novamente.

- Então tá tudo bem?

- Claro. – ela deu um beijinho nele.

- Se alguém entra aqui e nos pega...

- Eu não me importo. – os dois retornaram aos beijos.

Quando se soltaram, Jenna entrou na sala.

- Paciente chegando. – os dois foram atendê-lo.

- Alan Mack, 59 anos, parada cardíaca. – informou Jenna.

- OK, dê dois mg de morfina. – disse Carter.

- Preparar choque. Carregar em 120. Afastem-se.

- Ritmo recuperado, boa saturação. – disse a enfermeira.

- Ele ainda está vivo? – disse um rapaz que estava na sala.

- Jenna, quem é esse? – perguntou Carter.

- O filho.

- Qual o seu nome? – ele perguntou pro rapaz.

- Max.

- Jenna, leve-o lá pra cima e dê três mg de lidocaína quando ele acordar. Ah, e chame a assistente social. – pediu Carter.

- Tá.

- Por que chamar a assistente social? – perguntou Max.

- Ela virá falar com você. – respondeu Carter.

- Por quê? Eu sou um bom filho, cara.

- Eu sei. – Jenna levou o velho pra fora da sala – Por isso que pedimos ajuda.

- Você não vai me tirar dele, seu idiota! – gritou Max dando um soco em Carter.

- Hei! Segurança! – chamou Abby desesperada. Dois homens seguraram o rapaz.

- Ei, pra que isso, sua piranha? Eu não vou fazer nada! Me larga! – ele disse pros seguranças. – Eu não vou fazer nada! Me larga! Eu sei andar!

- Soltem-no. – ordenou Carter. Os seguranças obedeceram. Ele foi andando em direção à saída da sala. Enquanto saia, ele empurrou Carter que acabou se movendo e prendeu Abby contra a parede.

- Eu sinto muito, Dra. Lockhart. – disse ele fingindo.

- Tudo bem.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou um dos seguranças.

- Ah, claro. – responderam os dois se separando.

- Podem levá-lo. – pediu Carter. Os dois obedeceram.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Abby.

- Estou.

- Me deixe ver seu olho.

- Não preciso.

- Você levou um soco. Pode ficar inchado.

- Não se preocupe.

- Sente-se. – ele obedeceu. Ela examinou-o.

- E aí? – ele perguntou.

- Você vai ficar bem. – ela disse sentando-se ao lado dele. – Carter, me responda uma coisa.

- O que foi?

- Você não acha estranho você levar um empurrão e acabar batendo em mim, sem querer?

- Não.

- Eu acho, a menos que tenha sido de propósito. – ele não disse nada. – Você não presta. – ele sorriu e os dois se beijaram. – E então, qual era seu plano?

- Bem, eu pensei em levar um soco, depois um empurrão, bater em você completamente sem querer, o soco doer, você me examinar, aí você diria essas coisas e a gente se beijaria.

- E funcionou? – os dois se beijaram.

- O que você acha? – ela sorriu e o beijou novamente.

**PROPAGANDA**

Depois de um tempo, Carter foi atender um paciente que tinha cortado a própria orelha, e Abby foi falar com Neela.

- Hei. – Abby foi até o balcão e viu Neela preenchendo algumas fichas. – Finalmente te encontrei.

- O que foi? – perguntou Neela.

- Como está o cara que foi atropelado?

- Ele está bem, só fraturou a bacia e quebrou algumas vértebras.

- Imagina se ele estivesse mal. – disse Abby.

- E o cara da overdose?

- Ele morreu.

- É, quando eu cheguei lá ele já estava quase morto mesmo. Você falou com a família dele?

- Não, o Carter falou. – Nesse momento, Matt Nash passou por elas e olhou com raiva pra Abby.

- Nossa, você viu a cara dele? – perguntou Neela.

- É, com ele não tem a mínima chance de eu ter alguma coisa. – afirmou Abby.

- Eu não descartaria assim tão fácil, afinal ele é médico.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que você gosta de médicos.

- Você é uma péssima amiga. – disse Abby indignada.

- O que? Mas é verdade. Você namorou com três, ficou noiva de um deles, e um cirurgião e um estudante deram em cima de você, isso sem contar com o Dr. Edmonton.

- Abby, a Sra. Finn está te chamando de novo. – avisou Jenna.

- Dê-lhe atropina.

- Eu já dei, mas ela insiste em falar com você.

- Tá! Eu estou indo! – ela saiu de lá.

- OK, Sr. Philip, você já pode ir embora. – disse Carter terminando de examinar um paciente.

- Dr. Carter, a assistente social chegou. – avisou Brad.

- Onde ela está?

- Na sala dos médicos.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – ele disse saindo da sala e indo falar com a assistente social.

- Oi. – ele disse quando entrou na sala.

- Oi. – cumprimentou a assistente.

- Wendell?!

- Carter. O que você faz aqui?

- Mesma pergunta.

- Eu estou morando aqui. Não no hospital, claro, mas em Hartford. E você?

- Eu estou morando aqui perto. Quanto tempo!

- Pois é. Muita coisa aconteceu.

- Quais as novidades?

- Já que você perguntou, eu me casei.

- Verdade? Parabéns.

- Obrigada. E você?

- Eu estou noivo... Da Abby, você conhece a Abby.

- É, eu a conheço. Ela trabalha aqui também?

- Trabalha.

- Que bom pra vocês. O que aconteceu com o seu olho?

- Eu levei um soco.

- Quem fez isso?

- O filho do Sr. Mack.

- O tal Max?

- É. Você já falou com eles?

- Não, isso está escrito na minha ficha.

- Ah, claro.

- Está vermelho. Você deveria dar uma olhada.

- O que está vermelho?

- Seu olho.

- Ah é, não se preocupe, ele vai ficar bem.

- Carter, eu... – Abby entrara na sala e vira os dois conversando. – eu não sabia que você estava ocupado. – ela disse saindo da sala.

- Eu preciso ir. – Carter disse pra Wendell. Ele foi atrás de Abby.

- Abby! Abby, espera! – ela saiu do hospital – Ei! – ele a segurou – O que foi?

- Nada.

- Por que você está com raiva?

- Você realmente não sabe? – Carter balançou a cabeça negativamente – Talvez você devesse perguntar pra sua psicóloga particular.

- Então é isso?

- Isso o que?

- Você está com ciúmes?

- Claro que não.

- Sim, você está.

- Não, eu não estou, Carter. Agora, me larga.

- OK. – ao invés de largá-la, Carter a carregou nos braços.

- Carter, me larga!

- Não.

- Carter! – ele a beijou. No começo, ela tentou impedir, mas acabou cedendo.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes. – ele disse quando a colocou no chão e os dois se separaram.

- Eu não estou.

- Eu sei. – ele disse puxando-a pra perto – deu pra perceber. – os dois se beijaram.

- Dr. Carter... – Jenna foi chamá-lo, e viu Abby e Carter se beijando, no entanto, eles não pararam. – Dr. Carter, o Sr. Philip quer falar com o senhor. – ela disse novamente, mas eles continuaram a se beijar.

- Eu sabia! – disse Jenna pra si mesma enquanto voltava pro hospital.

- Jenna. – chamou Neela. Ela não respondeu. – Jenna!

- Ahn? – ela acordou.

- Você pode dar dois mg de demerol para o Sr. Parkins?

- Claro.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você está tão distraída? – perguntou Neela.

- Eu não estou distraída, eu estou feliz.

- O que aconteceu?

- OK, não conte pra ninguém, mas... Eu vi o Dr. Carter e a Dra. Lockhart se beijando!

- E...?

- Eles finalmente se renderam!

- O que?! – perguntou Neela sem entender nada.

- Olhe, lá vêm eles! – os dois entraram no hospital conversando. – Eles não são lindos juntos?

- Eles estão noivos! – disse Neela.

- Já?! E o Norman?

- Quem é Norman?

- Coitado do Norman... Mas por outro lado, que bom pro Dr. Carter!

- Eu desisto. – disse Neela saindo de lá e indo atender um paciente.

**PROPAGANDA**

O resto da semana passou rapidamente e o dia da despedida de solteira de Lorelai, que foi no sábado, finalmente chegara. Ela, Rory, Abby, Miss Patty, Babete e Lane foram pra uma boate que Sookie tinha alugado especialmente pra festa.

- Sookie, este lugar é incrível! – disse Lorelai.

- Eu sei. Eu vim aqui com o Jackson uma vez. – respondeu ela.

- O que vocês vão querer? – o garçom, que estava só de sunga, veio atendê-las.

- Sookie! – exclamou Lorelai.

- Você gostou?

- Oh meu Deus!

- Coca com rum, querido. – pediu Miss Patty passando a mão no corpo do garçom.

- Pra mim também. – pediu Babete.

- Eu quero uma coca. – pediu Rory.

- Eu também. – disse Lane.

- Eu quero um Manhattan. – pediu Sookie. Lorelai e Abby se olharam.

- Eu quero um club soda. – pediu Abby.

- E um Martini pra mim, por favor. – disse Lorelai – Cadê a Neela? – ela perguntou pra Abby.

- Ela está de plantão.

- E você?

- Só amanhã.

- E o meu casamento?! Você vai perder?!

- Não, claro que não. Eu não perderia o seu casamento por nada.

- Que bom, porque senão eu teria que ir lá ao hospital pedir uma folga pra você.

- Não se preocupe, meu turno começa às 10 horas da noite.

- As bebidas. – o garçom trouxera as bebidas.

- E o Carter? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Está na festa do Luke. – respondeu Abby.

- E ele deixou fazer uma festa?

- Não, Jackson, Carter e os outros que fizeram mesmo assim.

- Ah!

- Você pode me trazer outro desse? – pediu Sookie ao garçom.

- Sookie, você não acha melhor comer alguma coisa antes? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Eu não estou com fome.

- Eu vou ver se arranjo alguma coisa pra ela comer. – disse Abby baixinho pra Lorelai Ela foi até o balcão e depois de 2 minutos, voltou – Eu só consegui amendoins.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Lorelai, querida, como você está se sentindo? – perguntou Babete.

- Feliz, eu acho.

- Você está nervosa? – perguntou Miss Patty.

- Um pouco.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo amanhã. – disse Abby.

- Como você pode ter certeza disso? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Porque você o ama e ele ama você. – elas se calaram por alguns segundos.

- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa. Eu já volto. – disse Lorelai saindo do bar.

- Alô? Luke?

- Oi. – disse Luke – Você está bem?

- Estou, e você?

- Também.

- Como está sua festa?

- Eu não sei. Eu saí antes.

- Por quê?

- T.J. sofreu um acidente e a Liz pediu pra eu ir pra lá.

- Oh meu Deus. Ele está bem?

- Está. Só quebrou o braço, mas você conhece a Liz, ela adora exagerar.

- Quando você volta?

- Eu pego a estrada às 8 da manhã. Quando der 10, 10:30, eu chego aí.

- OK. Ligue pra dar notícias.

- Eu ligarei.

- Então... Até amanhã, eu acho.

- Até amanhã.

- Tchau.

- É. – quando ela a desligar, ele ouviu ele a chamando – Ah, e Lorelai. Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? – ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

- Até amanhã, Luke Danes.

Às 1 da manhã, elas voltaram pra casa. Rory estava dormindo quando Lorelai apareceu.

- Rory, acorda! Rory!

- O que? – ela disse acordando – Oh, não, não, não. Não me diga que quer fugir. Mãe, é o Luke!

- Eu sei!

- Você vai abandoná-lo?!

- Não, é por isso que eu vim pra cá.

- Como assim?

- Eu não estou com medo. É a primeira vez na minha vida que eu tenho certeza de alguma coisa. E o melhor é que eu coloco o vestido de noiva duas vezes por dia. – Rory fez sinal pra ela deitar na cama e Lorelai obedeceu. – Eu vou me casar.

- Com o Luke.

- É, com o Luke. – as duas sorriram pensativas - Eu o amo...

- Eu sei.

- Eu estou tão feliz! – declarou Lorelai.

**FIM**


	12. Complicado? É o nosso!

**EPISÓDIO: Se não fosse complicado, não seria o nosso**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GILRS:**

_Lorelai pede Luke em casamento e ele aceita. Os dois marcam a data. Abby e Lorelai se conhecem através de uma tragédia, mas acabam ficando cada vez mais amigas. _

Eram nove horas, quando Rory acordou e viu Lorelai deitada ao seu lado.

- Mãe, acorda. Mãe, você tem que acordar.

- O que?

- Acorda! Nós temos que fazer muita coisa.

- Oh meu Deus, o vestido, o cabeleireiro... Eu esqueci!

- Vamos, levante!

- OK.

- Como se sente?

- Um pouco ansiosa, eu acho. Quer dizer... É hoje.

- Eu sei. – Lorelai sorriu – Você falou com o Luke?

- Não, só naquela hora da festa.

- E você ligou...

- Liguei...?

- Você convidou o vovô?

- Não, eu queria ligar, mas aí teria que falar com a minha mãe.

- Então você não vai convidá-lo?

- Eu não tenho certeza.

- Mas o casamento é hoje. Se quiser a presença dele, terá que ligar agora mesmo. – Lorelai não falou nada – Mãe, você vai se arrepender se os dois não tiverem lá. Eu sei que você está brava com a vovó, mas é o seu casamento, o dia mais importante da sua vida.

- Eu não sei...

- Você não precisa falar com ela.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, você vai se arrepender, confie em mim, eu sei como é não ter sua mãe por perto. E é muito ruim. – Lorelai continuou sem dizer nada – Vamos, eu ligo pra eles se você quiser.

- Tudo bem! Mas eu não vou falar com ela no casamento, isso é, se ela for, o que eu acho quase impossível.

- OK, mas vale a pena tentar.

- Tá, se você insiste...

- É pro seu próprio bem! Eu vou pegar o telefone. – Rory foi até a sala e voltou com o telefone na mão.

- Alô? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Emily? – perguntou Rory.

- Sim. Quem está falando?

- É a Rory.

- Rory! Olá! Como você está?

- Bem. – respondeu Rory friamente - O vovô está aí?

- Sim.

- Eu posso falar com ele?

- Claro, eu vou chamá-lo.

- OK.

- Tchau, Rory. – ela não respondeu.

- Alô? – atendeu Richard.

- Vovô?

- Rory! Como você está?

- Bem, vovô.

- E a sua mãe?

- Também.

- E como vai Yale?

- Está tudo bem.

- Que bom. É muito bom saber.

- Vovô, eu liguei para você, por que... A mamãe vai se casar com o Luke hoje e, ela gostaria de vê-lo lá.

- Hoje? – ele indagou estranhando.

- É, eu sei que está em cima da hora, mas é porque ela não queria falar com... A vovó porque elas brigaram.

- Eu soube. Bem, eu verei se posso ir, afinal, está em cima da hora. Que horas será a cerimônia?

- Às seis.

- Onde?

- Na Igreja de Stars Hallow.

- OK. Só isso?

- Só. Tchau, vovô.

- Tchau, Rory. – ela desligou o telefone.

- O que ele disse?

- Ele vem.

- Que bom.

- Eu também acho. – elas se calaram.

- EU VOU ME CASAR!!!! – gritou Lorelai de repente. Ela e Rory se abraçaram e começaram a pular como duas loucas.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Eram 5:00 da tarde, quando alguém bateu a porta da casa de Carter e Abby.

- Eu atendo. – disse Carter. Ele abriu a porta – Jess. – disse ele quando viu quem era.

- Eu não sabia com quem falar, a Rory está na casa com a Lorelai e eu não quero que ela saiba, por isso vim falar com você.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Carter.

- O Luke.

- O que tem ele?

- Ele ainda não chegou. – explicou Jess.

- O que?!

- Ele foi pra Nova York ontem e disse que chegava pela manhã, mas ele ainda não chegou.

- Você falou com ele?

- Falei, ele disse que houve um acidente e o trânsito está péssimo.

- Onde ele está?

- Há 2 horas daqui. – respondeu Jess.

- Oh meu Deus...

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

- Eu sei. – afirmou Carter. - Eu vou ligar ele.

- Não vai adiantar. Eu acabei de falar com ele.

- E o que ele falou?

- Que melhorou um pouco, mas mesmo assim... Não vai dar tempo.

- John? Quem é? – perguntou Abby descendo as escadas – Ah, Jess. Oi.

- Oi. – respondeu o garoto.

- Eu preciso sair, mas eu já volto. – disse Carter. - Vamos. – ele disse pra Jess e os dois saíram de lá.

Os dois foram na casa de Sookie e contaram toda a história pra ela.

- O que você acha? – perguntou Carter.

- Eu acho melhor esperarmos um pouco. Talvez ele chegue a tempo.

- Eu acho difícil ele conseguir. – disse John.

- Só se ele voasse. – afirmou Jess.

- Mesmo assim, a Lorelai vai ficar arrasada.

- Eu sei. – disse John.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sookie.

- Eu não tenho idéia. – respondeu Jess.

- Oh meu Deus. – disse Sookie – ele não tem chance...

- A não ser que... – falou John de repente – Eu tenho uma idéia. Jess, você vem comigo. Sookie, você vai pra casa de Lorelai tentar atrasá-la o máximo de tempo possível.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Sookie.

- Eu não posso contar agora. Nós não podemos perder tempo. Vamos, Jess.

- Boa sorte! – desejou Sookie quando os dois saíram da casa.

Sookie resolveu fazer o que John pedira, afinal era sua única chance. Enquanto isso, Lorelai estava se arrumando em casa.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou pra Rory.

- 05h25min. – ela respondeu.

- Você está pronta?

- Não. – Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

- Você está esperando alguém? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Não, eu marquei de me encontrar com o Jess lá na Igreja. E você?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Eu vou ver quem é. – disse Rory. Ela abriu a porta. – Sookie.

- Rory, olá. Sua mãe está aí?

- Ela está no quarto.

- OK.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Rory.

- Por que você está perguntando isso? – indagou Sookie.

- Eu não sei. Você parece um pouco... Estranha.

- Eu só estou empolgada. Eu vou falar com a Lorelai.

- OK. – disse Rory. Sookie foi até o quarto de Lorelai.

- Lorelai! – ela disse quando entrou no quarto.

- Sookie!

- Eu vim ver como você está. Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, a Cindy e o Sue já bastam. – ela disse apontando para o maquiador e para a mulher que fez o vestido.

- Ah, oi. – Sookie cumprimentou os dois.

- Sookie. – chamou Lorelai.

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

- O que foi?

- Nada, eu só... Eu... Eu pensei se eu podia me maquiar com ele também. – mentiu Sookie.

- Claro que pode. Sue, quanto você terminar a minha, você maquia a Sookie?

- Claro. – respondeu o maquiador.

- Ótimo! – disse Sookie – Ainda bem que eu trouxe meu vestido pra cá, assim eu me troco aqui mesmo!

- Sookie, você está bem? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Estou. Por que eu não estaria?

- Eu não sei. Você parece um pouco... Estranha.

- Eu só estou empolgada.

- OK. – resolveu concordar Lorelai ainda estranhando.

Carter e Jess foram à casa dos Gilmore. A criada abriu a porta.

- Boa noite. – ela disse.

- Boa noite. Nós precisamos falar com os Gilmore. – disse Carter.

- O Sra. Gilmore está se trocando.

- E o Richard?

- Ele está na sala de espera.

- Nós podemos falar com ele?

- Ele está esperando os senhores?

- Não. Mas é muito importante. – insistiu John.

- Eu vou perguntar se ele pode recebê-los.

- Sandra, quem é? – perguntou Richard aparecendo na porta. – Oh, John. Jesse.

- É Jess. – corrigiu o garoto.

- Oi, Richard. Nós precisamos falar com você. – disse Carter.

- O que aconteceu?

- É sobre o Luke. O casamento é as seis, mas já são 5:50 e ele ainda não chegou em Stars Hallow.

- Como assim? – perguntou Richard. Carter explicou a situação.

- Eu sinto muito, mas acho que não há nada que nós possamos fazer.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – respondeu Carter. Nesse momento, Emily apareceu na sala.

- Vocês nunca se importaram com a sua filha! É o casamento dela! A felicidade dela e do Luke estão em jogo! – disse Jess de repente – Vocês são ricos, podem mandar no mundo todo com o dinheiro que têm! Vocês são um bando de riquinhos egoístas. – descarregou Jess saindo da casa junto com John.

**PROPAGANDA**

Às 6:20, Carter voltou pra casa.

- Onde você esteve? Nós vamos nos atrasar. – disse Abby.

- O Luke ainda não voltou.

- Do que você está falando?

- Ele foi pra Nova York ontem e ele ainda não chegou. Ele está há mais ou menos uma hora e meia daqui.

- Oh meu Deus...

- Eu fui até a casa da Emily.

- Emily?! Mãe da Lorelai?!

- É, mas ela estava ocupada e nós tivemos que falar com o Richard.

- Nós?

- Eu e o Jess.

- E o que ele disse?

- Que não pode fazer nada.

- Eu não acredito.

- Nem eu.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Não tem muita coisa pra fazer. Agora é esperar e ver se ele chega.

- A Lorelai sabe?

- Não. Ninguém tem coragem de contá-la.

- É, eles ganham mesmo de nós. – afirmou Abby.

- Vamos, temos que ir pra igreja.

- Fazer o que? Rezar?

- Talvez. Eu só sei que confio nele, ele fará qualquer coisa pra chegar aqui a tempo.

Eram 6:35 e todos já estavam na Igreja, menos Luke, e Lorelai, que estava terminando de se arrumar. Abby, Carter e Jess sentaram na primeira fila. Jackson já estava no seu lugar de padrinho esperando por Sookie, quando seu celular tocou.

- Alô. – ele disse.

- Jackson, sou eu. Ele chegou? – perguntou Sookie.

- Ainda não.

- Droga! – disse Sookie.

- Como ela está?

- Ela ainda não sabe. Está colocando o vestido agora.

- Tente segurá-la mais um pouco. Eu vou ligar pra ele novamente.

- OK, mas não vai dar pra disfarçar por muito tempo. Eu já borrei a maquiagem umas 30 vezes!

- Tudo bem, nós vamos tentar dar um jeito.

- Ok.

- Tchau.

- Boa sorte, tchau.

- Carter. – chamou Abby.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- O seu celular está tocando.

- Oh, desculpa. – ele tirou o celular do bolso – Alô. – ele atendeu – Sério? – ele perguntou de repente. – Onde você está? OK, eu já estou indo. – ele desligou o telefone. – Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. Eu já volto. – ele disse pra Abby.

- Espera! O que aconteceu?

- Só duas palavras: Emily Gilmore.

- O que?! – perguntou Abby sem entender, mas Carter já estava longe.

Ele saiu da Igreja, e 6 minutos depois, ele voltou pra falar com Jackson. Depois da conversa, ele retornou pro seu lugar.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Abby.

- Ele chegou. – respondeu Carter.

- Ele conseguiu?!

- Conseguiu.

- Graças a Deus! Como?

- Aparentemente, os Gilmore deram um jeito de trazê-lo.

- Em 5 minutos?

- Eu não sei direito, só sei que o Luke veio de helicóptero. – nesse momento, Richard e Emily entraram na Igreja e se sentaram em uma das últimas filas.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou Abby.

- Ele está na sacristia, se trocando.

- Que bom que ele chegou.

- Eu te disse, um homem apaixonado faz qualquer coisa pra ficar ao lado da mulher que ama. Até mesmo, mudar de continente só pra tentar esquecê-la, o que na maioria dos casos, não resolve.

- Uau, que indireta. – disse Abby virando-se para dar uma olhada na Igreja. – Eu já volto. – ela disse pra Carter.

- OK.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Olá. – cumprimentou Richard.

- Vocês vão sentar aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Vamos, por quê? É algum incomodo? – perguntou Emily friamente.

- Na verdade, sim. Sua filha acharia melhor se sentasse ali. –ela apontou pra fila deles. – ela gostaria de ver os pais de perto. – Eles não responderam – Vamos, eu não mordo. – Emily olhou pra ela – eu tenho certeza que a Lorelai vai adorar.

- Vocês se conhecem há dois dias, como pode dizer isso com tanta certeza? – perguntou Emily.

- Digamos que nossas relações com nossas mães são parecidas.

- Tudo bem, mas saiba que não é pelo que você disse. – afirmou Emily.

- Tenho certeza que não. – respondeu Abby.

Quando os três foram para seus lugares, todos se viraram para olhar pra porta.

- Lá vem ele. – murmurou Abby. Luke entrou acompanhado por Liz.

Enquanto isso...

Sookie e Rory já estavam arrumadas esperando por Lorelai. Dois minutos depois, ela apareceu no topo da escada.

- Eu estou pronta. – ela afirmou mais sorridente que nunca.

**PROPAGANDA**

Na Igreja, Rory sentou-se com Jess e Sookie ocupou seu lugar de madrinha.

- Vovô, a mamãe quer que você entre com ela. – disse Rory. – Vá! Não se deixa uma dama esperando.

Alguns segundos depois, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Lorelai e Richard apareceram. Os dois foram caminhando em direção ao noivo. Ela usava um vestido branco com poucos detalhes.

- Cuide bem dela. – disse Richard apertando a mão de Luke.

- Eu cuidarei. – respondeu Luke.

- Eu tenho certeza disso. – Richard voltou pro seu lugar e Luke foi até Lorelai.

- Você está linda. – ele disse chorando.

- Você também. – afirmou Lorelai fazendo o mesmo. Os dois foram até o altar.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar... – o padre começou a cerimônia – Luke, diga seus votos.

- OK. – ele olhou para Lorelai – Eu não sou de falar muito, então eu só quero dizer uma coisa: eu posso não ser o cara perfeito, mas... Eu amo você. E eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, eu sei que parece bobagem, mas é verdade. Eu amo você, Lorelai Gilmore. – Lorelai sorriu e passou a chorara inda mais.

- Lorelai. – disse o padre. Ela tentou enxugar um pouco as lágrimas.

- Ok, ahn... Eu nunca fui boa com relacionamentos e todos sabem disso, mas... Depois que eu conheci você, eu percebi uma coisa: eu não preciso do cara perfeito, eu preciso de você, Luke. Eu também te amo e eu acho que isso faz de você o cara mais que perfeito pra mim. Eu também quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, e se isso for mesmo bobagem, então nós somos apenas mais dois bobos completamente apaixonados um pelo outro. Eu amo você como eu nunca imaginei que amaria alguém em toda minha vida. – ela começou a chorar de novo – Era só isso que eu queria dizer.

- As alianças, por favor. – pediu o padre.

- Oh meu Deus... – sussurrou Rory baixinho de repente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jess.

- Meu pai está lá fora.

- O que?!

- Eu tenho que impedi-lo de fazer alguma coisa e estragar tudo. Eu vou falar com ele.

- Não, eu vou. É o casamento da sua mãe, você não pode perder. – Jess saiu discretamente para falar com Christopher.

- Ei. – ele chamou Christopher – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu só vim ver o casamento. – respondeu Christopher, que estava bêbado.

- Eu sinto muito, mas você não pode ficar.

- A rua é pública pelo que eu saiba.

- Não essa. – respondeu Jess – O que você quer?!

- Ela não pode casar com ele!

- É claro que ela pode, e ela vai!

- Não, ela não o ama. Ela me ama. – ele retrucou rindo.

- Não! Ela ama o Luke!

- Não!

- Sim!

- Não pode ser possível.

- Mas é.

- Eu amo a Lorelai...

- Se você realmente a ama, vá embora. Se ficar aqui, só vai acabar com a felicidade dela. É isso que você quer? Estragar a vida da mulher que você ama?! – Christopher não respondeu – Vá embora! – insistiu Jess – Você perdeu. Ela gosta de outro cara e vai casar com ele. Você não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui. – Christopher fez silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- Você está certo. – ele finalmente concordou – Eu perdi. É melhor eu ir embora. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ela vai ser feliz.

- Ela será. Agora, vá embora!

- OK. Dê os parabéns aos dois por mim, por favor. Tchau. – ele entrou no carro e foi embora. Jess voltou pra Igreja.

- Se não tem ninguém contra a realização desse casamento, então eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva. – Luke e Lorelai se olharam e se beijaram.

Parecia o fim do mundo, afinal, Lorelai e Luke, um dos dois casais mais complicados da televisão, tinham finalmente se tornado marido e mulher, fato que só passará na TV, no dia 23 de Junho de 2007.

A festa foi realizada na cidade mesmo. Os noivos saíram da Igreja e o DJ Kirk comandou a música.

- Os recém-casados, para a pista de dança, por favor. – pediu o DJ.

- Vamos? – perguntou Luke oferecendo o braço.

- Vamos. – respondeu Lorelai. Os dois foram para a pista e a valsa começou a tocar, e os dois, a dançar.

- Foi assim que demos o primeiro passo para o começo da nossa relação. – disse Lorelai – Dá pra acreditar? Tudo começou com uma dança.

- Não, tudo começou há nove anos. – corrigiu Luke.

- E teve um final feliz. – disse Lorelai sorrindo.

- É. – concordou Luke.

- E, com toda certeza, eu posso dizer que você não me conquistou dançando. – reconheceu Lorelai rindo.

- Os demais casais que queiram juntar-se aos dois, por favor, é só entrar na pista. – informou Kirk.

- Você me concede o prazer dessa dança? – Carter perguntou pra Abby.

- Eu não posso, eu sou comprometida. – ela respondeu. Carter riu.

- Vamos. É só uma dança.

- Eu não diria isso, afinal foi necessário apenas uma dança num evento de caridade pra você se apaixonar por mim.

- Vamos. – ele pediu dando um rodopio nela.

- OK. – ela deu um beijinho nele – Vamos. – os dois foram dançar.

Depois da valsa, Emily e Richard decidiram ir pra casa.

- Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. – Lorelai disse pra Luke.

- OK.

- Eu já volto. – disse Lorelai. Emily e Richard estavam quase chegando ao carro quando Lorelai os alcançou.

- Hei! – ela chamou.

- Lorelai, parabéns. – disse Richard.

- Obrigada, pai. – os dois se abraçaram – Vocês já vão?

- Sim, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã cedo.

- Richard, vamos. – pediu Emily.

- OK. Tchau, Lorelai. – disse o pai.

- Tchau. – quando os dois iam se mover em direção ao carro, Lorelai os interrompeu.

- Na verdade, eu queria agradecer por vocês terem feito o que fizeram para ajudar o Luke a chegar a tempo. Significou muito pra mim.

- Não fizemos nada mais, nada menos que nossa obrigação. – disse Richard.

- Não, vocês fizeram. Obrigada, pai. Obrigada, mãe.

- Nós só fizemos o que foi necessário. Você pode não acreditar, Lorelai, mas nós queremos a sua felicidade e a única pessoa que eu acho que pode fazê-la feliz é esse homem, o dono da lanchonete. – afirmou Emily – Eu espero que vocês sejam felizes e eu quero que saiba que eu me enganei, e que eu sei disso. Parabéns.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Lorelai.

- Agora, nós temos que ir.

- Nos vemos no jantar da sexta-feira. – disse Lorelai. Emily hesitou um pouco antes de se virar para encará-la novamente.

- Seu pai e eu vamos viajar.

- Quando?

- Amanhã.

- Pra onde?

- Europa.

- E quando vocês voltam?

- Em três semanas.

- OK.

- Adeus, Lorelai.

- Tchau, mãe. – ela entrou no carro.

- Ah, e Lorelai... – Richard tirou um envelope do bolso – isso é pra você, é o seu presente de casamento. – Lorelai abriu o envelope.

- Isso tudo?! Uau, vocês realmente acham um milagre eu ter me casado.

- Tchau, Lorelai.

- Tchau, pai. – ele entrou no carro e os dois foram embora.

**PROPAGANDA**

Já eram quase nove horas, quando Abby foi falar com Lorelai.

- Hei. – chamou Abby. Lorelai se virou pra ver quem era.

- Ah, oi.

- Eu vim te dar os parabéns. – as duas se olharam por alguns segundos – Parabéns! – as duas se abraçaram.

- Obrigada.

- E então, como você se sente?

- Eu não sei. Ainda não caiu a ficha. – as duas se sentaram num banco.

- Vocês já vão hoje pra lua-de-mel?

- Não, amanhã cedo.

- E quando vocês voltam?

- Em quatro dias. Eu tenho que trabalhar e ele também.

- Entendi. Ah, minha mãe mandou os parabéns pra vocês.

- Ela está bem?

- Está. Ela decidiu achar outro médico.

- Que bom.

- É. – eles se calaram por alguns segundos – Você está chorando? – perguntou Abby olhando pra Lorelai.

- É um choro de felicidade.- respondeu Lorelai enxugando as lágrimas. – Não se preocupe.

- Hei. – Lorelai a encarou - Vai dar tudo certo, você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Eu sei. Obrigada.

- Pelo o que? – perguntou Abby.

- Por ser legal comigo, por salvar a vida da minha filha...

- Na verdade, você não fica muito atrás. Você se preocupou comigo quando eu tive o problema com a Maggie, e você me ajudou bastante aqui. Quer dizer, eu praticamente só conheço você e a Rory aqui.

- Olhe para nós, eu estou chorando e discutindo com você quem foi mais legal com quem. – Abby sorriu.

- Nós temos que voltar. O Carter e o Luke devem estar nos procurando. – disse Abby. As duas saíram andando.

- E como vão as coisas com a sua mãe? – perguntou Abby.

- Um pouco estranhas, mas vai dar tudo certo. E no hospital, como estão as coisas?

- Boas. Eu e o Carter fomos descobertos.

- Não!

- Na verdade, sim. Uma enfermeira nos viu.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem.

- Talvez ela não tenha visto.

- Confie em mim, ela viu. Ela foi chamar o Carter e nós estávamos nos beijando na hora.

- Talvez ela não conte pra ninguém.

- Ela já contou até pra Neela! Provavelmente todo o hospital já sabe!

- E quanto ao Norman? – perguntou Lorelai. As duas começaram a rir.

- Aparentemente eu o traí com o Carter.

- Como você pôde fazer isso com o Norman?! – perguntou Lorelai. As duas riram.

- É, eu só espero que ele não se decepcione muito quando eu contar de mim e do Carter.

- Quando descobriram?

- Na terça.

- E o Dr. Edmonton?

- O que tem ele?

- Ele sabe?

- Eu não sei. Ele não comentou nada comigo, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ele não tentou dar em cima de você, depois desse rompimento? Quer dizer, você deprimida e vulnerável por causa disso... É a situação perfeita pra ele.

- Ah é, porque eu realmente estou muito triste e arrependida pelo que eu fiz. Eu acho que ele não falou nada por causa do Carter.

- Eu tenho que admitir, o John foi mais esperto dessa vez. – Abby sorriu.

- Mãe. – Rory a chamava – Eu posso falar com você?

- Claro. Eu já volto. – ela disse pra Abby.

- OK. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, então, parabéns de novo.

- Obrigada. – as duas se abraçaram.

- Tchau.

- Tchau.

- E então... – começou Rory.

- E então...?

- Qual a sensação de estar casada?

- Eu acho que eu ainda não sei.

- Se você precisasse de uma palavra pra descrever essa sensação, essa palavra seria...?

- Incrível de uma forma diferente da qual estou acostumada.

- Eu estou feliz por vocês.

- Eu sei. Vem cá. – as duas se abraçaram.

- Parabéns, mãe.

- Obrigada. – as duas se soltaram.

- Luke. – disse Rory quando o viu vindo falar com elas.

- Oi, Rory. – disse ele.

- Parabéns! – eles se abraçaram.

- Obrigado.

- Cuide bem da mamãe.

- Eu cuidarei.

- Eu sei disso. Eu sei disso há muito tempo. – Luke a abraçou. – Bom, agora eu tenho que ir. Deixar vocês a sós e além do mais, a Lane está me esperando.

- Você vai mesmo dormir na casa dela hoje? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Vou. Eu preciso ir. Tchau.

- Tchau. – responderam os dois.

- Ah, e eu estou muito orgulhosa de vocês. – gritou Rory para eles enquanto ia em direção a Lane.

- O que você acha da gente deixar a festa por algum tempo? – perguntou Lorelai quando Rory foi embora.

- O que você quer fazer? – indagou Luke.

- Nós podemos ir pra nossa casa. – sugeriu Lorelai.

- Nossa casa?

- É, você é meu marido agora, então é nossa casa. – ela disse colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. – O que você acha?

- Eu acho que eu sou um cara de muita sorte. – Ele retrucou dando um beijo nela.

- Eu acho que você merece. – disse Lorelai. – Vamos. – ela e Luke foram pra casa. A casa estava toda arrumada especialmente pra eles. Pétalas de rosas estavam no caminho que levava da porta até o quarto. Tinha flores e velas em todo canto. O rádio também estava ligado. A música que estava tocando era "The Way You Look Tonight"

- Oh meu Deus... – disse Lorelai. – Você fez isso?

- Eu tive alguma ajuda. – confessou Luke. - Eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou muito feliz.

- Eu também.

- Eu amo você, Lorelai.

- Eu também te amo. – os dois se beijaram e Luke carregou Lorelai nos braços até o quarto.

- Vai ser nossa primeira vez como marido e mulher. – afirmou Lorelai.

- Você está com medo? – perguntou Luke.

- Nem um pouco, afinal, agora eu finalmente sou a Sra. Boné de Beisebol... Ou Sra. Danes. Tanto faz. Você gosta? – ele não respondeu, apenas a beijou. Os dois aproveitaram e se deitaram lentamente na cama.

**FIM**


	13. Banhos, beijos e boas ídéias

**EPISÓDIO: Banhos, beijos e boas idéias **

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GILRS COM E.R.:**

_Rory volta pra Yale. Lorelai e Luke finalmente se casam. Abby, Carter e Neela começam a trabalhar no E.R. de Hartford e Neela fica hospedada na Dragonfly enquanto não encontra outro lugar pra ficar._

Às 7 horas, o despertador tocou.

- Droga. – resmungou Abby desligando-o. Ela abriu os olhos e viu John de pé, encostado na porta do banheiro, olhando pra ela. – O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Eu só estou tentando acreditar. – ele respondeu.

- Acreditar no que? – indagou Abby curiosa.

- Que é verdade, que isso realmente está acontecendo. – Abby sorriu e o encarou durante alguns segundos. Ela se levantou, colocou um robe e foi até ele.

- Está acontecendo, eu tenho certeza. – ela disse. Os dois se beijaram. – Você já tomou banho? – ela perguntou olhando para o roupão que ele usava.

- Já. – ele respondeu.

- Então, eu vou tomar o meu.

- Espera. – ele disse beijando-a.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar às oito. – ela protestou.

- Eu também. E então, você está gostando de ser chefe da residência?

- Eu acho que sim. É bom ter seu trabalho reconhecido.

- Eu concordo. – respondeu Carter.

- Você falou com o Luke?

- Não, por quê?

- Nada, eu só queria saber se ele e a Lorelai já voltaram.

- Eu acho que não, senão, a gente já saberia, afinal nessa cidade qualquer novidade se espalha em segundos.

- Você tem razão. Bom, eu vou tomar banho.

- OK. Eu vou procurar alguma coisa pra comer. – Abby entrou no banheiro e Carter foi pra cozinha. – Definitivamente, eu preciso aprender a cozinhar. – percebeu Carter, que não sabia fazer absolutamente nada. Ele pegou uma fruta e voltou para o quarto.

- Você viu minha camisa azul? – ele perguntou pra Abby ao entrar no banheiro.

- Está na lavanderia. – respondeu Abby. – Você ia usá-la?

- Eu coloco outra. – ele respondeu. Os dois se calaram por alguns segundos. - Você vai trabalhar amanhã?

- Não. Você?

- Também não. Nós podemos ir ao cinema amanhã à noite.

- Boa idéia. – disse Abby. Carter foi até a banheira onde Abby estava e a beijou.

- Que pena que você já tomou banho. – disse Abby.

- Eu posso tomar outro. – ele retrucou entrando na banheira de roupão mesmo.

- Você tá louco?! – perguntou Abby.

- Estou, completamente louco por você. – ele respondeu. Abby olhou pra ele e os dois se beijaram.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Antes de irem para o hospital, os dois passaram no Luke´s. Eles foram até o balcão e Lane os atendeu.

- 2 cafés para viagem, por favor. – pediu Carter. Alguns segundos depois, Lane entregou-lhes o café.

- Aqui está. – disse Lane.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Carter.

- Ah, e Lane, você sabe quando os dois vão voltar da lua-de-mel? – perguntou Abby.

- Não, eles já deveriam ter voltado. Eles chegariam aqui ontem à noite segundo a Lorelai. – Nesse instante, Luke e ela entraram pela porta do Luke´s.

- Lorelai, você voltou! – disse Abby dando um abraço na amiga. – Luke! – os dois se abraçaram.

- Oi. – disse Carter abraçando Lorelai e fazendo o mesmo com Luke.

- Vocês voltaram! – disse Lane indo falar com os dois.

- Oi. – responderam Lorelai e Luke.

- E então, como foi a viagem? – perguntou Abby.

- Foi perfeita, de verdade, um dos melhores dias da minha vida. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Que bom. Infelizmente, eu tenho que ir trabalhar, mas depois você me conta tudo, inclusive os detalhes. – disse Abby.

- OK, eu prometo que conto tudo. – respondeu Lorelai.

- OK. Tchau. – ela disse abraçando os dois novamente.

- Tchau. – disse Lorelai.

- E aí, o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Luke pra Lorelai quando Abby e Carter saíram da lanchonete.

- Eu acho que vou pra casa, eu preciso ligar pra Rory. E você?

- Eu vou ficar aqui trabalhando.

- Te vejo às sete?

- Claro. – os dois se beijaram e Lorelai saiu da lanchonete.

- A Rory está em Yale? – perguntou Lane.

- Está. – respondeu Luke.

- E quando ela volta?

- A Lorelai disse que amanhã pela manhã.

- A Lorelai falou com ela?

- Falou, elas se falavam sempre durante a viagem.

- Ah, entendi.

Eram 8:30, quando Neela chegou no hospital. Ela foi à sala dos médicos trocar de roupa e depois foi atender uma paciente.

- Sra. Lee, você provavelmente está com uma infecção urinária, mas para termos certeza você terá que fazer alguns exames. Quando eles estiverem prontos, peça para uma enfermeira chamar a Dra. Rasgotra, certo?

- Certo, mas, doutora, não é nada grave, não é?

- Eu não posso dizer nada concreto agora, mas provavelmente não.

- Obrigada, doutora.

- Eu já volto. – ela disse saindo da sala.

- Hei. – Abby foi falar com ela.

- Oi. – disse Neela.

- O que você tem aí?

- Uma senhora com infecção urinária. E você?

- O mesmo de sempre: sutura, gripe, braço quebrado... – ela parou de falar e olhou à sua volta. – Que estranho.

- O que foi? – perguntou Neela.

- Eu não sei. Desde que eu cheguei aqui, eu tenho a impressão de que aquela mulher está me observando.

- Que mulher?

- A que está vestida de médica.

- Obrigada, ajudou bastante.

- Aquela ali. – ela disse apontando para a mulher disfarçadamente.

- Ah, a que está perto daquele cara? – perguntou Neela.

- Oh meu Deus. – disse Abby indo socorrer à mulher.

- O que foi? – perguntou Neela.

- Aquele é o Sr. Pocket.

- E...? – indagou Neela ainda confusa. Nesse momento, o Sr. Pocket vomitou em cima da mulher.

- Ele vomita em todo mundo. – respondeu Abby.

- Que nojo! – disse a mulher.

- Eu sinto muito, ele não deveria estar aqui. – Abby disse pra mulher.

- Ele é seu paciente? – perguntou a mulher.

- É. Jenna! – chamou Abby.

- O que? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- O que o Sr. Pocket ainda faz aqui? Eu te disse pra ligar pra cirurgia!

- Cirurgia? – perguntou a mulher.

- É. Ele tem pedra nos rins. – explicou Abby – Não conseguimos removê-la pela urina.

- A cirurgia está cheia de pacientes. – disse Jenna.

- Então colocava o Sr. Pocket em um leito, onde ele não pudesse vomitar em ninguém! – respondeu Abby.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa. – disse a mulher.

- Desculpe, de novo.

- Tudo bem. – disse a mulher.

- Jenna, ligue para a cirurgia e diga que a Dra. Lockhart precisa de um cirurgião aqui, ou ela mesma vai operar o paciente! – mandou Abby.

- OK. Eu vou ver o que dar pra fazer. – respondeu a enfermeira.

- Obrigada. – disse Abby. Ela e Neela foram embora de lá e continuaram a conversa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Abby percebendo como Neela estava diferente.

- Nada. – mentiu Neela.

- Por favor, você morou comigo. Eu sei quando alguma coisa perturba você.

- OK. Eu acho que o cara francês está me paquerando.

- Cara francês?

- O da Dragonfly.

- O francês chato? – surpreendeu-se Abby.

- O nome dele é Michael.

- Oh meu Deus.

- O que? – perguntou Neela.

- Nada, eu só estou surpresa. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Pára! – disse Neela.

- Eu sinto muito, mas é engraçado.

- Ele é muito chato! Nada é engraçado quando alguma coisa o envolve. – Abby continuou rindo. – Pára!

- Desculpa, mas é impossível não rir! – respondeu Abby.

- É, eu sei. – respondeu Neela frustrada. Nesse momento, a mulher na qual o Sr. Pocket tinha vomitado entrou na sala.

- Oi. – disse Abby sem jeito.

- Oi. – respondeu a mulher.

- Eu sinto muito pelo cara... – começou Abby.

- Tudo bem. Já vomitaram em mim várias vezes. Não se preocupe.

- OK. Eu sou a Dra. Lockhart.

- Eu sou a Dra... – antes dela terminar, Josh entrou na sala.

- Pacientes chegando. – avisou o enfermeiro.

**PROPAGANDA**

Abby, Neela e a mulher foram atendê-los.

- Patrick Stones, 24 anos, ele sofreu um acidente de carro. – informou um paramédico.

- OK, trauma quatro. – disse Abby.

- Paul Stones, 10 anos, estava junto com o outro no carro. – disse Josh.

- Trauma 1. – falou Neela.

No trauma 4...

- Ele fraturou a tíbia. – disse Abby. – Nós vamos precisar de um cirurgião. Jenna, ligue para o Centro Cirúrgico. – Jenna foi até o telefone e ligou.

- Centro cirúrgico, Eduard falando, no que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou o recepcionista.

- Eu preciso de um cirurgião aqui. – disse Abby.

- Todos estão ocupados no momento. – respondeu Eduard.

- Eu odeio esse cara. – disse Abby baixinho.

- Eduard, aqui é a Anna, mande o Dr. Plumber para o trauma quatro. Agora! – disse a mulher.

- OK, ele está a caminho. – disse o recepcionista. Jenna desligou o telefone.

- Lição número um: nós só conseguimos alguma coisa aqui nesse hospital gritando. – disse a mulher pra Abby.

- Ele parou de respirar. – avisou Jenna.

- OK, iniciar compressões. – pediu Jenna.

- Preparar tubo endotraqueal 7.5. – pediu Abby. – Sucção. – ela colocou o sugador na boca do paciente. – Tem muito sangue, não consigo ver as cordas. Droga! – disse Abby.

- Talvez uma traqueostomia. – sugeriu Jenna.

- Não dá. Ele tem uma embolia no pescoço. – respondeu Abby.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou a mulher calmamente – Você tem alguma idéia?

- Talvez. Bisturi 6.0. – Abby fez um corte pequeno no pescoço. – Tubo de cinco cm. – Jenna hesitou, mas acabou dando o tubo pra ela. Abby o enfiou no corte que tinha feito. – Balão. – ela pediu. Jenna encaixou o balão no tubo e começou a apertá-lo.

- Oximetria em 112, 215 de saturação. – informou a enfermeira – Ritmo recuperado.

- Belo salvamento, Dra. Lockhart. – elogiou a mulher.

- O que temos aqui? – perguntou o Dr. Plumber que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Tíbia deslocada. – respondeu a mulher.

- Vamos levá-lo lá pra cima. – disse o Dr. Plumber para os enfermeiros. Eles saíram deixando apenas Abby e a mulher na sala.

- Onde você aprendeu aquilo? – perguntou a mulher.

- Em Chicago. – respondeu Abby.

- Você já fez isso?

- Não, eu vi um médico fazendo uma vez.

- Você fez só de observar então?

- Basicamente.

- Uau, você foi muito corajosa. Eu gostei. Ah, eu sou a Dra. Trainer.

- Você é a chefe do hospital?

- Exatamente.

- Muito prazer. – disse Abby apertando a mão de Anna.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Alguém me ajude aqui! – gritou Neela.

- Vamos. – Anna e Abby foram ajudá-la.

- O que foi? – perguntou Anna.

- Ele não respira. – respondeu Neela.

- Carótida fraca. – informou Josh.

- OK, vamos tentar uma toracotomia. – disse Abby.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Neela. Abby olhou pra Anna.

- Vão, vocês conseguem. – ela falou incentivando-as.

- OK. Vamos lá. – disse Abby. Ela e Neela realizaram o procedimento.

- Dêem um tempo para reação. – disse Abby.

- Carótida forte. – disse Josh depois de alguns segundos.

- Ele está respirando. – disse Neela.

- Bom trabalho. – disse Anna.

- Obrigada. – agradeceram as duas.

- Eu posso levá-lo pro quarto? – perguntou Josh.

- Espere. – pediu Abby. – O que é isso? – ela perguntou tirando o cabelo do menino da testa dele e vendo um corte muito feio. – Oh meu Deus. Josh, me ajude a limpar. – Ela e o enfermeiro fizeram a limpeza.

- Tudo bem, não é profundo. – disse Neela quando eles terminaram. – Linha guia 5.0. – pediu Neela. – OK...pronto. – ela disse quando terminou de suturar.

- CBC, cultura, tomografia da face, RX do corpo todo. – pediu Abby.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Josh.

- Dê 3mg de atropina. – concluiu Neela.

- OK. – falou o enfermeiro.

- Ah, e quando ele ou o pai acordar, nos chamem. – pediu Abby.

- Tá. – respondeu Josh. Neela, Abby e Anna saíram da sala.

- Eu vou dar uma olhada no Sr. Fresh. – disse Neela.

- O da picada de abelha? – perguntou Abby.

- É.

- Boa sorte. – disse Abby quando Neela entrou na sala para falar com o paciente.

- Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho hoje. – disse Anna.

- Nós tentamos... – respondeu Abby.

- Quando o Daniel indicou você pra chefe da residência eu achei loucura, afinal você ainda está no 3º ano, mas ao te observar hoje, eu percebi que estava enganada. O Dr. Edmonton tinha razão, você é uma ótima médica.

- Obrigada. – disse Abby contente.

- Bom, eu tenho uma reunião com alguns doadores. Bem-vinda ao County General de Hartford, Dra. Lockhart.

- Obrigada.

- Até.

- Tchau. – Anna foi embora e Abby foi atender um paciente.

- Sr. Lou, o senhor aqui de novo. – disse Abby.

- Eu não posso controlar a quantidade de vezes que eu me machuco, doutora.

- Oi. – disse Carter que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Oi. – respondeu Abby. – Sr. Lou, deixe-me dar uma olhada. – ele tirou o pano da mão.

- Sr. Lou, como isso aconteceu? – Abby perguntou olhando pro pequeno corte na mão do paciente.

- Eu quebrei um copo de vidro.

- De novo? Não é a terceira vez nessa semana?

- Eu sinto muito, doutora, mas como eu já disse, eu não posso controlar isso. – respondeu o paciente.

- OK, Sr. Lou. O que foi? – ela perguntou pra Carter.

- Nada. Você precisa de ajuda? – ele perguntou.

- Dra. Lockhart... – chamou o paciente.

- Sim, Lou.

- Como está minha mão?

- Ela vai ficar bem. Eu preciso tirar os pedaços de vidro que tem aqui e depois vou costurar o corte. OK, Sr. Lou?

- OK. – respondeu o paciente.

- Carter, me dá a pinça, por favor. – ela pediu. Carter a entregou a pinça. – OK, Sr. Lou, você tinha dois pedaços de vidro aí dentro, e dos grandes. Linha 2.0. – ela pediu pra Carter.

- Dra. Lockhart... – chamou o paciente novamente.

- Sim, Lou.

- O que você acha de macarrão com queijo? – ele perguntou.

- O que? – ela indagou sem entender.

- Você gosta? – perguntou Lou.

- Macarrão com queijo? – repetiu Abby. – Claro.

- OK. Talvez possamos sair um dia desses pra comer macarrão com queijo. – ele falou pra ela. Carter olhou pra Abby, mas ela não percebeu.

- Pronto. – ela disse terminando a sutura.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta, doutora. – insistiu o paciente.

- Ah, hoje eu não posso. Eu estou muito ocupada. – ela respondeu.

- OK, então outro dia? – insistiu Lou.

- Claro, talvez. Sr. Lou, procure ficar longe dos copos, OK?

- OK. – ele respondeu.

- Eu já volto. – Abby saiu da sala e Carter foi atrás.

- "Talvez outro dia"? – perguntou Carter.

- O que? – perguntou Abby.

- O Sr. Lou. – respondeu Carter.

- Ah, ele vem aqui toda vez me convidar pra sair. Então, quando ele vem, eu digo que estou ocupada e ele desisti por algum tempo. – ela explicou.

- Talvez se você tentasse um "não", ele desistisse de vez. – disse Carter.

- Acredite, eu já tentei.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Ele ficou aqui o dia todo chorando.

- Você chamou a psiquiatria?

- Já, mas não adiantou.

- OK. – disse Carter friamente.

- O que? Você está com ciúmes?!

- Não.

- Ciúmes de um paciente?! – Carter ficou calado – Oh meu Deus!

- Eu não estou com ciúme, eu só...

- Você só... – ele não respondeu. – Hei, olhe pra mim. – disse Abby. Ele obedeceu e ela o beijou. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou te trocar pelo Sr. Lou, talvez pelo Dr. Edmonton, mas não pelo Lou.

- Ha, ha, ha. Muito engraçado. - disse Carter indo atender um paciente enquanto Abby ficou rindo.

**PROPAGANDA**

Depois do plantão, Abby, Carter e Neela foram para a reunião da cidade. Eles ficaram conversando no caminho.

- Eu estou faminta! – disse Abby.

- Você quer ir ao Luke´s antes da reunião? – perguntou Carter.

- Não, não precisa. Eu acho que agüento até o fim da reunião.

- Você tem certeza? Ainda dá tempo de passar lá.

- Não, está tudo sobre controle. Não se preocupe.

- OK, se você não quer...

- Atrasados novamente. – disse Taylor quando os três entraram na sala da reunião.

- Eu sinto muito, Taylor. Nós estávamos de plantão. – explicou Abby – Na próxima vez tentaremos chegar a tempo.

- Você sempre diz isso. – respondeu Taylor.

- E nós sempre tentamos! – defendeu-se Abby.

- Mas nunca conseguem. Quer saber, apenas sentem-se. – ele mandou.

- OK. – os três se sentaram.

- Bom, voltando ao assunto, a cidade está tomada por pombos da pior espécie, eles estão... – Nesse momento, Lorelai e Luke entraram na sala.

- Desculpe o nosso atraso. – disse Lorelai.

- Agora o quarteto está completo. – disse Taylor. – Vocês também estavam de plantão?

- Não. – respondeu Lorelai sem entender. – Por quê?

- Apenas sentem-se. – ele falou.

- Qualquer lugar? – ela perguntou.

- Qualquer lugar.

- OK. – Lorelai foi até onde um casal estava sentado – Vocês podem sair daí, por favor.

- Desocupado, Lorelai. Qualquer lugar desocupado. – afirmou Taylor.

- Desculpe, eu não tinha entendido. – ela disse sentando junto dos outros três.

- Agora que todos estão aqui... – Taylor retornou à reunião.

- Hei! Lorelai! – chamou Abby.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou.

- Cadê a Rory?

- Está em Yale.

- E quando ela volta?

- Sábado.

- Você falou com ela?

- Só por telefone. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Moças, se vocês não se importam, eu estou tentando resolver um problema que também interessa a vocês. – disse Taylor.

- Desculpa. – pediu Lorelai.

- É, nós sentimos muito. – concordou Abby. As duas riram, mas Taylor as ignorou.

- Continuando... – ele voltou ao tema da reunião.

- E então, como foi a lua-de-mel? – Abby perguntou pra Lorelai.

- Foi mágica, inesquecível.

- E como vão as coisas com o Luke?

- Perfeitas, bom, ele é ótimo e... Não tem muito pra dizer. Eu amo o Luke, ele me ama, e nós estamos muito felizes juntos. Na verdade, se eu soubesse que seria assim, teria me casado com ele há muito tempo atrás.

- Eu fico feliz em saber que vocês estão bem.

- Desculpe interromper, eu me atrasei um pouco. – disse uma voz que vinha da porta da sala.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Taylor.

- Michael Gerard, gerente da Dragonfly. – ele respondeu.

- E o que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim assistir a reunião.

- Que seja. – disse Taylor. – Como eu estava dizendo, esses pombos são infernais! – continuou Taylor.

- Seu marido chegou. – Abby disse pra Neela.

- Oh meu Deus... – se lamentou Neela. – Pára de rir! – ela disse pra Abby.

- É impossível! – se defendeu Abby.

- Oi. – Michael disse pra Neela sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Oi. – ela respondeu.

- O que o Michael faz aqui? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Ele gosta da Neela. – respondeu Abby.

- Verdade? Por isso que ele está tão diferente! – percebeu Lorelai – Gentil, interessado no que diz respeito aos hóspedes, ele está um doce de pessoa!

- Você vai encher o saco dele pra sempre, não vai?

- Pode apostar. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Quem é a favor, levante a mão. – pediu Taylor. Lorelai levantou.

- Por que você levantou a mão? – perguntou Abby.

- Porque Taylor pediu. – Lorelai respondeu.

- Mas nós nem ouvimos o que ele falou.

- Eu sei.

- Então por que você levantou?

- OK. Regra nº 1: sempre concorde com o Taylor.

- Por quê?

- Porque senão ele arranja um jeito de deixar você muito mal. Ou distribuindo fitas por aí ou atrapalhando o andamento dos seus negócios, enfim, ele sempre consegue.

- Ah...

- Entendeu?

- Entendi.

- Aula encerrada. – disse Lorelai.

A reunião terminou às 9:30 da noite.

- Oh meu Deus, parecia que não ia terminar nunca! – disse Lorelai.

- E então, pra onde nós vamos agora? – perguntou Michael.

- Ao Luke´s provavelmente. – respondeu John.

- Eu acho que eu vou voltar pra pousada. – disse Neela tentando se livrar de Michael – Mas, divirtam-se. Todos vocês.

- Já está tarde, eu acho que também já vou. – disse Michael – Se você quiser, eu posso te dar uma carona. – ele disse pra Neela.

- Não precisa, mas obrigada de qualquer jeito. – ela respondeu.

- Neela, ele está te fazendo um favor. Você não pode voltar de táxi há essa hora. É perigoso. – disse Abby cinicamente – Ele só quer lhe ajudar. Vá, vai ser divertido. – Neela pensou um pouco.

- Tá, tudo bem. – ela acabou concordando.

- Ótimo! Vamos! – disse Michael.

- Divirtam-se! – disse Abby quando os dois foram embora. Lorelai ficou rindo.

- Uau, essa foi muito boa. – elogiou Lorelai.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Abby. De repente, tudo ficou preto e ela... Desmaiou.

- Abby! – Carter ajoelhou ao lado dela. – Abby! Vamos, fale comigo!

- Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Eu não sei. – disse John pegando-a no colo e a levando pra casa.

**PROPAGANDA**

Carter estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, segurando sua mão, quando Abby acordou. Ele sorriu quando ela abriu os olhos.

- Oi. – ele disse.

- Oi. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Abby.

- Você desmaiou. Como você se sente?

- Bem. – ele não falou nada – Você está bem? – ela perguntou olhando pra ele.

- Estou, eu só... Eu fiquei com medo de te perder.

- Você é médico, sabia que não era nada sério.

- Acredite, quando eu te vi no chão... Eu esqueci tudo. Só conseguia pensar em você, e no que eu faria se eu te perd... – antes de ele terminar, Abby colocou a mão na boca dele. Ela se sentou na cama e o beijou.

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. Foi só por causa da fome.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver amanhã.

- Amanhã? O que tem amanhã?

- Nós vamos ao hospital. Você precisa fazer alguns exames.

- Não precisa. – ela disse.

- Abby! Me deixa cuidar de você, por favor. – eles se olharam durante algum tempo.

- OK. – ela respondeu. Nessa hora, alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- Entra. – disse Carter.

- Eu trouxe comida e café. – disse Lorelai – Como você está? – ela perguntou olhando pra Abby.

- Eu estou ótima. – ela respondeu.

- Se você estivesse ótima, isso não teria acontecido. – disse Carter.

- O Carter tem razão. – concordou Lorelai.

- Eu liguei pro hospital e falei com o Dr. Edmonton. – avisou Carter.

- Para...? – perguntou Abby.

- Você não vai trabalhar amanhã. – ele respondeu.

- O que?!

- Você está doente.

- Não! Foi só um mal-estar! – se defendeu Abby.

- Abby...

- OK, então eu só faço os exames se você me deixar trabalhar.

- O que?

- Você escolhe. – ele se calou por algum tempo.

- Certo, mas só meio plantão.

- Então metade dos exames também.

- Como você é teimosa! – disse Carter.

- É pegar ou largar. – ela falou. Ele olhou pra ela.

- Tá, tudo bem.

- Obrigada. – ela disse dando um beijinho nele.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – disse Lorelai – Só vim mesmo trazer comida e ver como você estava.

- Obrigada por tudo. – agradeceu Abby.

- Quando precisar. – ela disse – Tchau.

- Tchau. – Lorelai deu um beijo no rosto de Abby e foi embora.

No dia seguinte, Abby foi com Carter para o hospital. O turno dos dois começava às oito da manhã, mas eles chegaram meia hora antes para os exames.

- Pronto? – perguntou Abby impaciente, enquanto Carter terminava o último exame.

- Pronto. – ele respondeu levantando-se da cadeira.

- Abby, o Sr. Lou cortou-se de novo. – disse Jenna que acabara de entrar na sala.

- OK, eu já vou. – ela respondeu.

- Não, não precisa, eu vou atendê-lo. – disse Carter.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Abby.

- Claro, vai ser fácil.

- OK, ele é todo seu. – Carter e Jenna foram atender o paciente.

- Sr. Lou, eu sou o Dr. Carter. – ele disse ao entrar na sala.

- Cadê a Dra. Lockhart? – perguntou Lou.

- Ela está ocupada. Eu que vou cuidar do senhor hoje.

- Eu não quero você. Eu quero a Dra. Lockhart.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu que vou cuidar da sua mão hoje. – ele disse segurando a mão do paciente.

- Não! Tire suas mãos de mim! – disse Lou se levantando da cadeira.

- Sr. Lou, sente-se por favor. – pediu Carter.

- Não! – protestou o paciente.

- Sr. Lou, eu preciso ver a sua mão. – insistiu Carter.

- Eu só mostro minha mão para a Dra. Lockhart! – respondeu Lou. – Não pra você! – Jenna saiu da sala e foi chamar Abby.

- Abby, o Dr. Carter está tendo problemas com seu paciente. – ela disse.

- Eu tinha certeza disso. – ela respondeu indo até lá – Olá, Sr. Lou. – cumprimentou Abby ao entra na sala.

- Dra. Lockhart! Por que você mandou esse idiota cuidar de mim? – ele perguntou.

- Eu... – antes de Abby terminar, John a interrompeu.

- OK. Você quer saber por quê? – Carter foi até Abby, a agarrou e a beijou.

- Uau, você nunca tinha feito isso. – Abby disse pra ele quando se soltaram.

- Você gostou? – ele perguntou.

- Gostei. – ela respondeu.

- Viu o porquê? – ele perguntou pro paciente – Ela é comprometida!

- E daí? – perguntou Lou.

- E daí? – repetiu Carter – Olhe aqui, Sr. Lou...

- Jenna, leve o Dr. Carter para ver outro paciente, por favor. – Abby pediu interrompendo-o.

- É, vá ver outro cara, seu imbecil! – disse Lou.

- Não, eu não vou sair. – protestou Carter – Sr. Lou, nós somos profissionais e se o senhor quiser que sua mão pare de doer e de sangrar, você terá de que deixar-me dar uma olhada. – Lou hesitou um pouco.

- E a Dra. Lockhart? – insistiu Lou.

- Ela tem outros pacientes pra tratar. E aí, o que vai ser: Vai me deixar olhar ou quer que a dor continue?

5 minutos depois, os dois saíram da sala.

- Você conseguiu. – disse Abby.

- Eu te falei que era fácil – respondeu Carter.

- Fácil?! Vocês estavam brigando quando eu cheguei lá!

- Brigando?! Claro que não! Nós só estávamos vendo qual era a melhor maneira de retirar o vidro da mão dele.

- É, eu percebi isso. – disse Abby ironicamente.

- O que? Eu agi como um profissional.

- Claro, me beijar na frente de um paciente foi um dos marcos do seu profissionalismo. – ela retrucou andando mais à frente.

Às 8 da noite, Luke chegou em casa.

- Oi. – ele disse pra Lorelai.

- Oi. – ela respondeu.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou vendo ela agachada com uma coca na mão.

- Paul Anka está gostando mais de coca do que de água. – ela explicou.

- O que?! – perguntou Luke ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Eu não sei direito, ele mudou de cardápio. Ele trocou o hambúrguer de carne pelo de frango e a água pela coca.

- Mas... Quer saber, deixa pra lá. – ele disse dando um beijinho nela – Você falou com a Rory?

- Falei. Ela mandou um beijo pra você e disse que estava com saudades.

- Quando ela vem?

- Amanhã, eu acho.

- Você já comeu?

- Não.

- OK. Eu vou fazer o jantar então.

- Luke. – chamou Lorelai.

- O que?

- Você gosta de criança?

- Não... Sim... Depende.

- E se fosse seu filho?

- Oh meu Deus! Você não está me falando que está... – se ligou Luke.

- Não! Não... Ainda.

- Como assim?

- Eu quero... Eu quero ser mãe de novo. E você?

- Ser mãe? – ele parecia confuso – Não, quer dizer, quero, mas só se for com a mulher que eu amo. – ele disse segurando-a pela cintura.

- É? E quem é ela?

- Eu acho que você sabe. – ele respondeu dando um beijo nela.

- Quantos?

- Dois. Mas a gente já tem a Rory, então só um já basta.

- Eu amo você. – ela disse. – Você é perfeito. – eles se beijaram novamente. – O que você acha da gente tentar?

- Tentar?

- É. – Respondeu Lorelai. Luke sorriu, a pegou nos braços e subiu as escadas.

**FIM**


	14. Você não precisa dizer nada

**EPISÓDIO: Você não precisa dizer nada **

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS:**

_Paris começa a namorar Doyle. Lorelai e Luke se casam. Abby e Carter voltam a namorar e ficam noivos. Os dois começam a trabalhar no E.R. de Hartford, onde o chefe do E.R. começa a dar em cima de Abby, que virou residente-chefe. _

Na manhã seguinte, Abby acordou e viu que Carter não estava do seu lado. Ela colocou um casaco e foi procurá-lo no andar de baixo.

- Carter?

- Na cozinha! – ele respondeu.

- O que você está fazendo na cozinha?

- Cozinhando. – Abby riu – Eu estou falando sério. – ele disse.

- Você está cozinhando?! – perguntou Abby surpresa.

- Estou tentando. Por quê? É tão difícil de acreditar?

- É. – ela respondeu honestamente – John Carter, na cozinha... Cozinhando? Se fosse pegando água já seria estranho, quanto mais cozinhando.

- Como eu disse, eu estou tentando. Se você quiser, eu deixo você ter o privilégio de ser a primeira pessoa a experimentar uma refeição feita por mim.

- Sua privilegiada, ou sua cobaia? – ele preferiu não responder – E então, qual a especialidade de hoje?

- Ovo mexido com torradas.

- Torradas também? Nossa, quase um chef. – ele não respondeu, apenas foi até ela e a beijou.

- Bom dia. – ele disse.

- Bom dia, – ela respondeu – principalmente hoje, que eu acordei e tive o privilégio de ver como um milionário se sai na arte de cozinhar. – Carter continuou calado.

- Você vai encontrar com a Neela hoje? – ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Eu não sei. Provavelmente sim, mas ainda não tem nada marcado. E você?

- Eu vou sair com o Luke.

- Pra onde? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Para o lago.

- Lago? – Abby perguntou sem entender.

- É. Nós vamos pescar. – ela começou a rir, mas vendo a cara de sério de John, ela parou.

- Oh meu Deus. Você vai pescar?!

- Vou. Por que essa cara?

- Nada, é só que... Esse clima de cidade pequena tomou mesmo conta de você.

- Você quer? – Carter perguntou tirando o ovo do fogo.

- E parar no hospital logo hoje que é minha folga? Não, obrigada.

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou logo avisando: você não sabe o que está perdendo.

- E vou continuar sem saber, eu espero. – Nessa hora, o telefone tocou – Eu vou atender, pode ficar com seu ovo mexido. – ela parou de falar – Eu realmente disse isso? – ela se perguntou indo atender o telefone. – Alô?

- Finalmente! – disse a voz do outro lado.

- Neela?

- Onde você está?!

- Você ligou pra minha casa, onde você acha que eu tô?

- Que seja. Por que você não atendeu seu celular? Faz horas que eu estou ligando!

- Meu celular está no banheiro, carregando. Eu não o ouvi tocar.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou.

- Estou. Por quê?

- O Luke me contou do seu desmaio.

- Você falou com ele?

- Falei, eu liguei pro Luke´s pra saber se você estava lá e ele me contou.

- Não foi nada demais, eu estou bem. Mas por que você não ligou pra minha casa?

- Eu liguei, mas ninguém atendeu.

- Ah é, foi porque o John desligou o lá do nosso quarto porque ele não queria que me perturbassem.

- Que exagero.

- Também achei, mas ele disse que queria cuidar de mim e eu acabei deixando.

- Então você está bem?

- Estou.

- Que bom, porque eu preciso falar com você.

- Fale.

- Não por telefone! – disse Neela.

- OK, então que tal um almoço?

- Onde?

- Na pousada?

- Não! – disse Neela.

- Por que não? O francês te atacou?

- Apenas me encontre no Luke´s ao meio-dia. Eu tenho que desligar. Tchau.

- Tchau. – Abby desligou o telefone e voltou pra cozinha.

- Quem era? – perguntou John.

- A Neela.

- O que ela queria?

- Ela não disse. E o ovo?

- Estava muito bom. – Eles se olharam.

- Mentiroso. – disse Abby percebendo a cara dele.

- Não estava tão bom assim, mas pelo menos era comestível.

- Vou fingir que acredito, mas... Que cheiro é esse? – ela perguntou sentindo um cheiro de queimado.

- Minhas torradas! – ele disse tirando-as do forno.

- Como cozinheiro você é um ótimo médico e um ótimo noivo. – ela disse rindo.

- Ah é? Agora você vai ver. – ele disse caminhando em sua direção.

- O que você vai fazer? Carter! – ele a peou pela cintura e a levou até a sala, onde os dois acabaram caindo no sofá. Os dois começaram a rir e se olharam.

- Eu amo você. – ele disse.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu e os dois se beijaram.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Duas horas depois, Abby e Carter acordaram com a campainha da porta.

- Nós dormimos no sofá? – disse Abby acordando.

- Eu acho que sim. – respondeu Carter. – Você está esperando alguém?

- Não. E você? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu vou ver quem é. – Carter foi abrir a porta e quando abriu, viu Kirk parado na sua frente apoiando-se em Luke.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Carter.

- Kirk foi roubado pelas crianças novamente. Ele teve a fantástica idéia de ir atrás delas, mas acabou se esborrachando no chão. – respondeu Luke.

- Entrem. Eu te ajudo. – ele disse segurando Kirk junto com Luke – Abby! Eu preciso de você aqui! – ele chamou.

- Oh meu Deus. O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou vendo a cena.

- Ele se machucou. – respondeu Carter. – Eu preciso que você pegue um lençol, gesso, atropina e alguma coisa pra limpar as feridas.

- Você quer linha também?

- É uma boa idéia.

- Quantos miligramas de atropina?

- 3. – ele respondeu.

- OK, eu já volto. – Um minuto depois, Abby voltou com as coisas. Ela limpou e costurou os ferimentos, enquanto Carter engessava a perna dele.

- Kirk, agora nós vamos dar um jeito no seu ombro, certo? – disse Carter.

- Certo. – concordou Kirk.

- Aplique a atropina. – ele pediu pra Abby. John colocou o lençol ao redor de Kirk. – Quando eu disser três. 1, 2,3. – Abby puxou o lençol e Carter o braço.

- Oh meu Deus! – disse Kirk – Eu não senti nada.

- Por causa da atropina. – explicou Abby.

- Pronto. – disse Carter – Você já está curado.

- Obrigado, mas doutor... Como eu vou tomar banho? – ele perguntou.

- É só usar um saco de lixo. – respondeu Abby.

- OK.

- Você poderá retirar o gesso em duas semanas. – avisou Carter.

- Tá, obrigado doutores. – ele agradeceu – Muito obrigado.

- De nada. – respondeu John.

- Fique de olho nele. – Abby disse pra Luke antes dele e Kirk irem embora.

2 Horas e 15 Minutos Antes:

Lorelai acordou com um telefone tocando. Ela olhou ao seu redor e viu que Luke não estava, mas que seu celular estava em cima da cabeceira.

- Alô? – ela disse atendendo o telefone.

- Mãe? Eu te acordei? – perguntou Rory do outro lado da linha.

- Não, eu já estava acordada. – ela mentiu – O que foi?

- Eu só liguei pra avisar que eu vou me atrasar um pouco hoje.

- Como assim?

- Eu tenho que fazer uma matéria pro jornal, daí eu acho que só vou voltar pra Stars Hallow mais tarde.

- Você já voltou pro jornal?

- Voltei.

- Que bom. Eu acho que seu editor entende mais de jornalismo do que o Huntzburguer.

- Pois é. E então, como estão as coisas por aí?

- O mesmo de sempre.

- E você?

- Estou ótima.

- Luke?

- Ele está fazendo o café da manhã.

- E como vocês estão?

- Bem, muito bem. O Luke é... Incrível.

- Eu sei. Eu estou muito feliz por vocês.

- Eu sei.

- Bom, eu tenho que desligar. Tenho uma matéria a minha espera.

- OK. Arrebenta!

- Pode deixar. Tchau, mãe.

- Tchau. – ela desligou o telefone e foi até a cozinha.

- Oi. – ela disse.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Luke dando um beijo nela.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela perguntou.

- Aparentemente, Paul Anka voltou a comer carne. Eu estou fazendo um hambúrguer pra ele.

- Ah... Eu falei com Rory quase agora. – ela falou pra Luke.

- O que ela disse?

- Ela vai chegar mais tarde. Ela tem que fazer uma matéria pro jornal.

- Ela já voltou pro jornal?

- Já.

- Que bom.

- Eu também achei. E então, o que você vai fazer hoje?

- Eu combinei de ir pescar com o John.

- John? John Carter?

- É. Por quê?

- O John pescando?!

- É. Difícil de acreditar?

- Muito.

- Ele disse que ia. – Lorelai fez uma cara de quem não acreditara muito - Bom, eu tenho que ir pra lanchonete. Aqui está seu café. – ele disse dando umas panquecas pra Lorelai – Tchau. – os dois se beijaram.

- Tchau. - Luke foi pra lanchonete e Lorelai foi pra casa de Sookie fazer uma visita e aproveitar pra falar da pousada.

**PROPAGANDA**

11h56min

Abby estava na sala assistindo TV quando Carter apareceu vestido de pescador.

- Oh meu Deus! Que roupa é essa? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Roupa de pescador. – ele respondeu. – Pára de rir!

- OK, eu vou parar, eu prometo. – ela respondeu mais séria – Aonde você vai encontrar com o Luke?

- Na lanchonete.

- Ah, então me espera que eu vou com você. – ela disse.

- Você vai comigo? – ele indagou sorrindo e segurando a mão dela.

- Não pra pescaria. Sem chance. – ela respondeu.

- Então pra onde?

- Eu vou almoçar com a Neela. – ele se fez de desapontado, mas ela nem sequer acreditou.

- Entendi.

- Eu vou pegar meu casaco.

- OK. – ele deu um beijinho nela. Dois minutos depois ela voltou com o casaco na mão.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou.

- Vamos.

Os dois foram ao Luke´s.

- Ah, você chegou, ótimo. – disse Luke – Ceasar, eu vou sair pra pescar. Feche a lanchonete pra mim.

- OK, chefe.

- Vamos. – Luke disse pra John.

- OK. Tchau. – ele disse dando um beijinho em Abby.

- Divirtam-se! – ela falou antes deles irem embora.

- Doutora, quer pedir alguma coisa? – perguntou Ceasar.

- Só café, por favor.

- OK. – ele lhe deu uma xícara e colocou café.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu bebendo um pouco. Nessa hora, Neela entrou na lanchonete.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Abby.

- Oi. – respondeu Neela sentando-se numa cadeira.

- O que aconteceu? Você me deixou preocupada.

- É que... Você lembra da reunião de ontem?

- Lembro.

- Lembra que o Michael me deu uma carona porque você me obrigou a ir?

- Não foi bem assim, mas tudo bem. Eu me lembro.

- Bem, ele me deu a carona, nós chegamos à pousada e eu agradecia gentileza.

- Certo.

- Aí, quando eu estava saindo do carro... Ele... Nós...

- Vocês...?

- Ele me beijou. – Abby começou a rir, mas vendo a cara de Neela, achou melhor parar.

- Oh meu Deus. Vocês se beijaram?!

- Ele me beijou!

- Você tentou impedi-lo?

- Não.

- Então vocês se beijaram.

- Que seja, o problema é que... Ele acha que nós estamos namorando.

- O que?!

- Ele me ligou umas 20 vezes ontem!

- E o que você falou?

- Nada, eu não atendi.

- E hoje? Vocês se encontraram?

- Não.

- Não?

- Eu estou fugindo dele.

- E como você sabe que ele acha isso?

- Um hóspede me encontrou quando eu tentava fugir pela janela e disse que eu devia ser uma pessoa muito paciente pra conseguir agüentar o "francês chato".

- Uau...

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa!

- Nós?

- Já sei! Você poderia falar com ele e dizer que...

- Ei! Espere um pouco. Eu não vou falar com ele, o namorado é seu e não meu!

- Ele não é meu namorado!

- OK, desculpa.

- Eu acho que vou tentar arranjar um apartamento.

- Mas essas coisas de mudança não são assim tão fáceis, você não vai conseguir resolver tudo em apenas um dia.

- Eu sei... Então o que eu vou fazer?

- Você decide. – Foi então, que Lorelai apareceu na lanchonete.

- Oi. – ela disse pras duas.

- Oi. – respondeu Abby.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Nós viemos almoçar. – respondeu Abby – E você?

- Eu vim falar com o Luke, mas eu acho que ele já saiu.

- Já, ele foi pescar com o Carter. – Lorelai fez uma cara de surpresa.

- Então ele realmente foi pescar?!

- Foi, acredite ou não.

- Uau, eu nunca imaginei o John como pescador.

- Nem eu... Mas você perdeu de ver a roupa que ele usava. – Abby disse rindo.

- Ele se vestiu como um pescador?!

- Aham

- Ah, parece que eu vou ter que esperar eles voltarem pra eu ver isso!

- Não se preocupe, eu tirei algumas fotos. – respondeu Abby.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês almoçarem.

- Pra onde você vai? – Abby perguntou.

- Pra pousada.

- Por favor, não conte ao Michael que me viu aqui! – disse Neela de repente.

- OK... – concordou Lorelai sem entender – Eu tenho que... Tchau.

- Tchau. – Lorelai saiu da lanchonete e o celular de Abby começou a tocar.

- Ah que droga. – ela disse.

- O que foi? – perguntou Neela.

- É do hospital. Eu tenho que atender. Alô. – Neela ficou olhando pra ela curiosa – O que? Mas eu estou de folga hoje! – protestou Abby – Tá, mas eu só vou dar meio plantão amanhã. – ela disse – OK, tchau. Que saco.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu! Eu tive a péssima idéia de voltar pra Medicina e então, algum tempo depois, eu tenho que voltar pro hospital em que trabalho em pleno dia de folga.

- Por quê?

- Adivinha! O Sr.Lou está lá, chorando porque a Dra. Lockhart não está trabalhando hoje. E segundo o Jack, ele está atrapalhando todo o funcionamento do hospital. Ah, e tem mais, o nosso chefe, o Dr. Edmonton, ainda completou dizendo que como eu sou a Residente-Chefe, eu tenho que dar o exemplo.

- Dar o exemplo como?

- Indo pra lá agora mesmo.

- Você vai?

- O que eu posso fazer?! – ela disse levantando da cadeira.

- Você vai me deixar aqui?! – Neela perguntou. – Eu não posso voltar pra pousada.

- Eu... Bem, você pode ficar lá em casa por enquanto. – ela disse lhe oferecendo as chaves.

- Sem chance. – respondeu Neela.

- OK, então você pode vir comigo até o hospital, vai ser rápido. – ela sugeriu.

- Me dá suas chaves. – disse Neela.

- Anime-se, nós temos até TV a cabo. – disse Abby. Ela saiu da lanchonete e foi pro hospital.

- Graças a Deus você chegou – disse Jack assim que ela entrou pela porta do hospital – Seu queridinho está me matando!

- Primeiro: ele não é meu queridinho. – ela respondeu.

- Ah é, eu esqueci, você que é a queridinha dele.

- Cale-se. – disse Abby indo até o leito do paciente.

- Dra. Lockhart, você está aqui! – disse Lou quando a viu entrar na sala.

- Sr. Lou. – ela falou.

- Aqueles idiotas me disseram que você não vinha hoje. – ele disse.

- Era o que eu pensava também. – ela respondeu sentando-se num banco – Me mostre sua mão, por favor. – ele tirou o pano da mão – Pinça – ela pediu tirando um pedaço de vidro da mão dela. – OK, deixe-me adivinhar, você quebrou um copo de vidro na mão novamente.

- Isso não tem graça, doutora. – disse o Sr. Lou.

- OK. Linha 2.0.

- Dra. Lockhart. – ele chamou.

- Sim, Lou.

- E o nosso jantar?

- Eu sinto muito Lou, mas vai ter que ficar pra depois. Eu tenho que viajar assim que terminar isso aqui para resolver uns problemas e só vou voltar daqui a três meses. Mas quando eu voltar, a gente combina alguma coisa.

- 3 meses?

- 3 meses.

- OK, já que não tem jeito, eu vou ficar esperando.

- Que bom. – ela disse – Pronto, terminei. O senhor já pode ir. – ela disse.

- Obrigada, doutora Lockhart.

- De nada. – respondeu Abby.

- Te vejo daqui a três meses. – ele disse.

- Eu mal posso esperar. – ela respondeu se levantando da cadeira e saindo da sala. Jenna foi com ela.

- Boa idéia. – disse Jenna.

- O que? – perguntou Abby sem entender.

- Dizer pro Lou que vai passar três meses fora.

- É, eu devia ter dito um ano. – ela respondeu – Bom, eu vou pra casa.

- Você não vai ficar mais? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- De jeito nenhum.

- OK, então tchau, doutora.

- Tchau. – Abby foi caminhando até a porta do hospital, quando os paramédicos trouxeram um paciente numa maca.

- Victor Graham, 17 anos, se meteu em uma briga. – informou um dos paramédicos.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Jenna indo atendê-lo.

- Ele não fala e não respira. – respondeu o paramédico.

- Jack, chame um médico aqui! – pediu Jenna.

- Todos estão ocupados. – disse o recepcionista.

- E o Dr. Jonathan? – insistiu a enfermeira.

- Está numa cirurgia com o Dr. Plumber.

- E o Matt?

- Está com eles.

- Batimentos caindo. – avisou o paramédico.

- Abby... – pediu Jenna.

- Tá! Trauma sete. – ela disse ajudando os paramédicos a levar o garoto até a sala – Jack, arranje um médico e chame o Josh. – ela pediu.

**PROPAGANDA**

Eles chegaram à sala.

- Pressão 8/6. Nós perdemos o pulso. – informou Jenna.

- 1 de pavulon e 100 de etomidate. – disse Abby.

- Ele apagou. – avisou Josh.

- Iniciar compressões. – pediu Abby – Eu tenho que entubá-lo. Sucção. – ela tirou o sangue

- Tubo 8.0. – Jenna entregou. – OK, eu estou vendo as cordas... Pronto. Balão.

- Parada cardíaca. – informou o enfermeiro.

- Droga. – se lamentou Abby - Preparar choque. Carregar em 120. Afastem-se.

- Assistole. – disse Josh.

- Carregar em 200. Afastem-se.

- Ainda fibrilando.

- Jenna, dê 4 de morfina.

- OK. – respondeu a enfermeira.

- Carregar em 200 novamente. Vamos, Victor. Afastem-se. – ela pediu.

- Temos pulso. – informou Josh.

- Você conseguiu. – Jenna falou.

- Jenna, limpe os ferimentos. Josh, suture. – Abby mandou – Eu quero CBC, tomografia, RX da mão e do queixo.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Josh.

- Dê 150cc de sangue.

- OK.

- Dra. Lockhart. – chamou Brad que acabara de entrar na sala – A mãe dele está aqui.

- Obrigada. Eu vou falar com ela. – Abby saiu da sala e foi explicar a situação para a mãe.

- Oi, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart. Eu que cuidei do Victor. Seu filho chegou aqui com problemas para respirar. Nós tivemos que entubá-lo, mas mesmo assim, ele teve uma parada cardíaca. Nós tivemos que dar choques para ele sobreviver.

- Oh meu Deus! Como ele está? – perguntou a mãe desesperada.

- Ele está bem agora. Ele está dormindo devido aos medicamentos.

- Então ele está vivo?

- Está.

- Graças a Deus. E quando ele vai poder sair daqui?

- Ele terá que ficar de observação, portanto ele só poderá sair em três ou quatro dias.

- Eu posso vê-lo?

- Claro. Eu lhe acompanho. – Abby levou a mãe até a sala – Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos, se precisar de alguma coisa é só me chamar, certo?

- Certo. Obrigada, doutora. – disse a mãe.

- Eu estou lá fora. – ela disse saindo da sala.

- Dra. Lockhart, eu achei que você não vinha hoje. – Abby se virou pra ver quem tinha falado com ela e deu de cara com Anna.

- Ah, oi. Eu também achei que não viria hoje, mas eu tive um problema com um paciente.

- Nada sério, eu espero.

- Não, é que um paciente meu é mais ou menos... Eu não sei como explicar, mas enfim, ele só aceita ser tratado por mim.

- Ah, o Sr. Lou?

- É. Você o conhece?

- Quando eu era residente, eu também fui alvo dele. Aposto que ele lhe chama para jantar todos os dias.

- Na verdade, sim. Ele parou de te convidar?

- Parou.

- Por favor, me diga como você conseguiu esse milagre pra eu poder fazer a mesma coisa.

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- Claro!

- Na verdade, eu me casei. – Abby olhou para ela surpresa.

- Mas você não usa...

- Aliança? Eu me divorciei.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu não sei por que as pessoas dizem isso. Livrar-me do chato do meu marido foi como ganhar na loteria, deveriam me dar os parabéns.

- Eu sei como é. Mas por que o Sr. Lou só respeita quem é casada?

- Porque no dia do casamento dele, sua noiva morreu. Ele nunca conseguiu superar esse trauma.

- Que triste.

- Eu também acho. Parece que você vai ter que se casar pra se livrar dele.

- Oh... Eu... Na verdade, eu vou me casar daqui a um mês. – disse Abby.

- Com o Dr. Carter. – concluiu Anna.

- Você já sabe?

- Sei. Nesse hospital nada é segredo, Dra. Lockhart.

- Eu devia ter imaginado.

- Dra. Lockhart! – o Dr. Edmonton vinha correndo falar com ela – Dra. Trainer, olá.

- Daniel – cumprimentou Anna.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Abby.

- Não, eu só preciso que vá a minha sala em 5 minutos. – disse Edmonton.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Abby preocupada.

- Não, é apenas uma reunião que eu faço mensalmente com os residentes.

- Não pode ser outro dia, eu não deveria nem ter vindo trabalhar hoje.

- Dra. Lockhart, é seu dever como residente-chefe estar presente, quer queira, quer não.

- Tudo bem, eu estarei lá.

- Obrigado pela sua compreensão. Até mais, Dra. Trainer.

- Até.

- Eu não acredito. – disse Abby quando ele saiu.

- Fique tranqüila, eu vou dar um jeito de te livrar dessa. – Anna falou.

- Verdade? Eu juro que serei grata pelo resto da vida.

- Vá pra reunião enquanto eu penso em uma saída.

- OK. Obrigada e tchau.

- Tchau.

Dezenove minutos depois, lá estava Abby sentada numa cadeira na sala do Dr. Edmonton, junto com mais quatro residentes ouvindo o discurso: "O que um médico faz". Foi então, que seu Pager apitou.

- Eu sinto muito, é uma emergência. Eu tenho que ir. Tchau. – disse Abby saindo da sala antes que o Dr. Edmonton pudesse impedi-la. Ela mais uma vez, deu de cara com Anna quando saiu da sala.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeceu Abby.

- Não foi nada. Já me disseram como essas reuniões com o Daniel são chatas.

- Você não tem idéia. Ele faz bastante essas reuniões?

- Como ele mesmo disse, apenas uma vez por mês.

- Mas é uma reunião que vale por 30. – Anna riu. – Usar o Pager foi uma ótima idéia.

- Obrigada, mas na verdade, nós realmente precisamos de você.

- O que aconteceu?

- O garoto acordou.

Abby foi até a sala do menino.

- Oi, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart, cuidei de você. – ela disse – Quando eu disser três, eu quero que você bote o ar pra fora, certo? 1, 2, 3. – Abby retirou o tubo – E então, como se sente?

- Ele deu de ombros.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu.

- É melhor você não falar muito hoje. Eu vou deixar você descansar. Quer que eu chame sua mãe? – Ele concordou com a cabeça – OK, eu já volto. – ela saiu da sala.

- Abby. – chamou Jenna – a tomografia do Victor Graham. – ela disse entregando-lhe o exame.

- Obrigada. – Abby pegou o exame e o observou.

- E aí? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – ela respondeu.

- Que bom. Você fez um bom trabalho lá dentro.

- Obrigada.

- É verdade que ainda é do 3º ano?

- É.

- Uau, se todos os estudantes do 3º ano fossem como você, o mundo seria uma maravilha. – Abby apenas riu.

- Peça pra mãe entrar lá, ele quer vê-la.

- OK.

- Arranje um quarto para ele e daqui a uns quinze minutos, mais ou menos, dê alguma coisa para ele dormir.

- Tá.

- Bom, agora eu vou pra casa finalmente. – disse Abby – Tchau, Jenna.

- Tchau, Dra. Lockhart.

Ela tinha acabado de passar pela porta do hospital, quando a chamaram.

- Dra. Lockhart! – a pessoa a alcançara.

- Dr. Edmonton. – ela disse surpresa – Algum problema?

- Não, eu só queria deixar ciente do que discutimos na reunião dos residentes.

- Ah... A reunião?

- Exatamente.

- O que foi?

- Eu quero que você faça a lista dos horários dos residentes e eu preciso disso na minha mesa amanhã de manhã, às 9 horas.

- OK. Mais alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Tchau, então. – ela disse se virando pra ir embora.

- Na verdade, tem mais uma coisa. – os dois se encararam.

- O que foi?

- É verdade que você acabou o noivado com o tal Norman?

- É, mas... Eu estou com outra pessoa.

- Eu sei. O Dr. Carter.

- Exatamente.

- E pelo que eu sei, tudo começou com um beijo do lado de fora do hospital. – ele disse passando a mão no rosto dela.

- Ei! – disse Abby tirando a mão dele do seu rosto – Você ficou louco?! – ela indagou com raiva.

- Eu não sei. – ele respondeu a agarrando.

- Me larga! – Abby tentou empurrá-lo – Me larga, seu canalha! – ela tentou, mas ele acabou a beijando a força.

- Abby?! – os dois se soltaram. Carter estava parado olhando pros dois com cara de indignação. – Seu filho da mãe! – Carter foi pra cima dele e os dois começaram a lutar.

- Carter, pára! – gritava Abby – Segurança! – os seguranças e todo o hospital vieram separá-los.

- Eu mato você, seu canalha! – ameaçava Carter.

- Doutor, é melhor o senhor ir pra casa e se acalmar. – disse o segurança que o segurava – Vá, você está de cabeça quente. Vai ser melhor pra todo mundo se você for embora.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse depois de um tempo. O segurança o soltou. – Eu não acredito. – ele disse pra Abby que foi atrás dele.

- Carter, espera! – ela disse segurando-o pelo braço – Não é o que você está pensando. Deixa eu explicar!

- Não tem nada pra você explicar. Eu acho que já deu pra entender tudo.

- Não! Você entendeu tudo errado!

- Eu tenho que ir embora. – ele disse indo em direção ao carro.

- Espera! Não é o que você está pensando. Ele apareceu quando eu ia embora...

-Eu não quero saber os detalhes.

- ... E daí, do nada, ele me agarrou e me beijou a força.

- Não me importa.

- Contra a minha vontade! Carter, eu nunca faria isso com você.

- Engraçado, também era o que eu pensava. – ele respondeu abrindo a porta do carro.

- John! Não dê as costas de novo! – já era tarde, ele já tinha ido embora – Carter... Não faz isso comigo. – ela começou a chorar.

**PROPAGANDA**

Rory era a única pessoa que ainda estava em Yale.

- É, eu acho que já arrumei tudo. – ela afirmou pegando o saco de roupa-suja na mão. Nessa hora, a campainha tocou. – Quem deve ser a essa hora? – ela se perguntou. Ao abrir a porta, ela deu de cara com...

- Paris. – ela falou surpresa.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Paris.

- Oi. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Rory.

- Eu terminei com o Doyle. – ela respondeu com a voz embargada.

- Oh... Entra. – ela disse saindo da frente e abrindo caminho para Paris entrar no dormitório.

Enquanto isso...

Lorelai tinha acabado de chegar da pousada e estava deitada no sofá tentando relaxar, quando tocaram a campainha da casa.

- Quem será? – ela perguntou pra si mesma – Abby. – ela afirmou ao abrir a porta – O que foi? – Lorelai perguntou ao perceber que ela estava chorando – O que... – Abby a abraçou.

Em Yale...

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Rory que vinha da cozinha trazendo um copo de água com açúcar para Paris.

- Ele é um idiota! Quer sempre ter razão, acha que sempre está certo...

- Bom, ele meio que parece com você nesse ponto. – Paris olhou pra ela com raiva – Desculpa, eu não devia ter dito isso.

- E o pior de tudo é que...

- É que...?

- Oh meu Deus! Mesmo com isso tudo contra... Eu o amo. Ele não é tão bonito, é baixinho, chato, irritante... Mas eu gosto dele, você sabe?

- É, eu sei. Mas calma, talvez seja apenas uma briguinha normal de casal.

- "Briguinha normal de casal"? – repetiu Paris – "Calma"? Você tá pedindo pra eu ter calma?!

- OK, meu erro. Desculpa.

- O que eu vou fazer?

- Talvez seja melhor se você conversar com ele e dizer o que sente.

- Nunca.

- OK, você tem alguma idéia melhor então?

- Não, talvez se eu pudesse dormir aqui...

- O que?!

- ... Aí eu conseguisse pensar em alguma coisa.

- Dormir aqui?!

- Por favor. Eu sei que as outras garotas já foram. Por favor... Você é minha última esperança.

- Mas...

- É seu dever me ajudar! – Paris falou com raiva.

- Tá! Tudo bem! Você pode ficar aqui essa noite.

- Muito obrigada. – agradeceu Paris voltando ao seu tom normal.

- Eu só vou avisar a minha mãe. – ela afirmou pegando o celular na mão.

- Ok. Isso é justo. Obrigada de novo.

- De nada. – respondeu Rory.

Na casa de Lorelai...

- Abby... O que aconteceu? – Lorelai perguntou quando as duas se soltaram.

- O Carter e eu brigamos. – ela respondeu.

- Oh meu Deus... Vem cá. – disse Lorelai fechando a porta e levando Abby até a sala. – Como foi isso?

- Eu estava no hospital, e aí, quando eu saí de lá, um médico veio falar comigo, e então, do nada, ele me agarrou e me beijou e...

- O que?!

- E o pior é que o Carter viu tudo e entendeu tudo errado.

- Mas...

- Eu tentei falar com ele, mas... Eu acho que... Foi o ponto final. Acabou.

- Não! – protestou Lorelai – Abby, não! O Carter nunca vai fazer isso. Ele te ama! Eu tenho certeza que amanhã mesmo já vai estar tudo bem.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim...

- Mas eu tenho! – Lorelai segurou a mão dela.

- Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Por quê? Justo agora que ele voltou e... Ele é o único cara por quem eu realmente... – ela parou de falar.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei. – Lorelai a abraçou.

- Ele tinha me prometido que não ia mais fugir. – elas se calaram – Eu não acredito que tô chorando por causa dele.

- Chorar faz bem, principalmente se é por alguém que você ama. – Abby não respondeu.

- Eu vou matar aquele Edmonton! – ela disse de repente.

- O que? – perguntou Lorelai sem entender.

- Foi tudo culpa dele. Ele que me agarrou. Ele conseguiu acabar com a única felicidade da minha vida.

- Calma, tudo vai dar certo, eu prometo.

- Desculpa ter vindo aqui te incomodar, mas é que eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Hei! Você não está incomodando. Eu sempre estarei aqui se você precisar, você sabe disso.

- É, eu sei. Obrigada.

- Você quer alguma coisa? Água, açúcar, comida, bebida, música?

- Não, obrigada. – Nessa hora, o telefone tocou – Vá atender.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Lorelai perguntou preocupada.

- Vou.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, pode ir.

- OK, eu já volto. Se precisar de alguma coisa...

- Eu te chamo, pode deixar. – Lorelai foi até a cozinha atender ao telefone.

- Alô.

- Mãe?

- Rory?

- Mãe, eu não posso voltar pra casa hoje.

- O que aconteceu?

- A Paris terminou com o Doyle. Ela vai passar a noite aqui e eu vou ficar cuidando dela.

- OK, é melhor assim. O clima aqui também não está muito bom.

- O que foi?

- A Abby e o Carter brigaram.

- O que?! Por quê?

- É complicado.

- Que triste... Eles devem estar péssimos.

- E estão. A Abby está aqui em casa.

- Como ela está?

- O que você acha? Ela ama o John.

- Eu sei. Você acha que é sério?

- Pelo que ela me contou...

- Mas você acha que é... Pra sempre?

- O que?

- O rompimento.

- Não, claro que não! Eles se gostam demais pra isso acabar assim.

- Eu também acho. E o Carter?

- Eu não sei. Deve estar do mesmo jeito que ela, provavelmente.

- Coitados...

- Pois é. Mas vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe.

- É impossível não se preocupar.

- É, eu sei.

- Eu tenho que desligar.

- OK, tchau, querida.

- Tchau, mãe. – elas desligaram o telefone.

Enquanto isso, Abby ficou na sala chorando. Sem saber o que fazer, ela achou melhor ligar o rádio. A música que estava tocando era "Like a Virgin" de Madonna.

- Oh, não. – ela disse mudando de estação e começando a ouvir "I say a little prayer". Ao ouvir a música, Abby começou a relembrar por tudo que ela e Carter já haviam passado. Quando eles se conheceram, as brigas, as dificuldades, a maneira como ele sempre conseguia fazer ela se sentir melhor mesmo nas piores horas... Mas a música tinha muito pouco tempo de duração pra muita história e ela acabou acabando. A música que a substituiu foi "I just don´t know what to do" de The White Stripes. Ao ouvir a letra dela, uma onda de emoção tomou conta de Abby. Ela se levantou do sofá e decidiu fazer alguma coisa. Quando ela abriu a porta da casa de Lorelai, ela viu Carter parado, bem ali na sua frente.

- Desculpa, eu fui um idiota. – ele falou. Abby o abraçou.

- Você me prometeu. – ela disse.

- Eu sei. - ele a levantou. – Eu te amo.

- Eu...

- Você não precisa dizer nada.

- OK. – eles se olharam e os dois se beijaram. Nessa hora, Lorelai voltou pra sala e viu os dois se beijando.

- Obrigada. – ela disse pra si mesma voltando pra cozinha e deixando os dois sozinhos.

**FIM**


	15. Olá, estranho

**EPISÓDIO: Olá, estranho**

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GILRS:**

_Dr. Edmonton beija Abby a força e Carter vê e entende tudo errado. Os dois brigam, mas depois de algum tempo se reconciliam. _

Na manhã seguinte, Abby acordou às 8:20. Ela estava deitada na cama e John estava do seu lado acordado.

- Hei. – ela disse.

- Oi. – ele respondeu. Os dois se beijaram. - Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. - ele se levantou da cama.

- Pra mim?

- É.

- O que? Uma jóia?

- Não.

- Um carro?

- Não. – John respondeu rindo.

- Não... Uma roupa nova?

- Espere aqui. – ele pediu. Alguns segundos depois, ele voltou com uma bandeja na mão.

- O que é isso? – Abby perguntou sentando na cama.

- Eu fiz seu café da manhã. – ele respondeu colocando a bandeja em cima da cama.

- Uau, torrada, ovo, panqueca, café, suco, frutas... De onde você comprou isso?

- O que?! Por que você acha que eu comprei?! – Abby olhou pra ele com cara de desconfiança – Tá, foi do Luke´s. Mas, na verdade, não tem só isso.

- Não?

- Não, mas a outra parte é surpresa.

- Nossa, quanto suspense... Hum, isso tá muito bom. – ela disse experimentando uma torrada com ovo.

- Na verdade, eu que fiz o ovo.

- Mentiroso. – os dois sorriram - O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

- Se apaixonou por mim. – ele respondeu dando um beijinho nela.

- A verdade, por favor.

- Pra compensar você ter sido demitida, ainda mais agora que você tinha virado residente-chefe.

- Não é sua culpa. Eu ia pedir demissão de qualquer jeito mesmo. – ela respondeu. – Não temos saída. Com aquele canalha é que eu não trabalho mais.

- Não vamos falar disso agora, OK?

- OK, eu sinto muito. – ela deu um beijinho nele.

- Vamos. – ele disse levantando da cama e segurando a mão dela.

- Onde?

- Tomar banho. – ele respondeu. Ela olhou pra ele.

- Tomar banho? Eu tinha pensado em outra coisa. – os dois se beijaram e foram pro banheiro.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Os dois chegaram ao hospital, mais ou menos as 9:10. Quando entraram pela porta do E.R., todos os encararam.

- Você mostrou pra ele, Dr. Carter. – disse Frank, o recepcionista.

- É, aquele cara tinha que provar do próprio veneno. – falou Brad.

- Bom dia, doutores. – cumprimentou Jenna.

- Oi, Jenna. – responderam os dois.

- Não dêem ouvido pros dois, eles apenas odeiam o Edmonton. – explicou a enfermeira.

- Bom, eles não são os únicos. – respondeu Abby.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram. A Dra. Trainer quer falar com vocês na sala dela. – informou Josh que vinha do corredor de trás falar com eles. – Ela está esperando.

- Tudo bem, obrigado pelo aviso. – agradeceu Carter – Vamos. – ele e Abby foram até a sala dela. Quando chegaram lá, viram o Dr. Edmonton e ela sentados numa cadeira.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – ela pediu. Os dois obedeceram. – Chegou ao meu conhecimento de que o chefe do E.R. e que o nosso novo atendente tiveram uma briga nos arredores do hospital, e que o motivo seria a Dra. Lockhart, chefe da residência. Então, eu só queria fazer uma pergunta: como isso realmente aconteceu? Dr. Edmonton.

- Bom, como você sabe, a Dra. Lockhart acabou seu noivado recentemente.

- O que isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu? – perguntou Abby.

- Desde que ela chegou que eu tive... Uma atração por ela e ela por mim.

- Espere um minuto. O que?! – perguntou Abby levantando-se da cadeira.

- Dra. Lockhart, acalme-se, por favor. – pediu Anna.

- Mas...

- Sente-se. – Abby obedeceu.

- Continuando, ontem, eu fui falar com ela do lado de fora do hospital, como você mesmo descreveu, e sabe como é... Acabou rolando um clima e ela me beijou.

- O que?! – Abby levantou da cadeira de novo – Fale a verdade, seu canalha!

- Dra. Lockhart... – pediu Anna.

- Não, eu não vou me acalmar enquanto esse desgraçado fica inventando um monte de mentiras sobre mim!

- Eu estou falando a verdade. – afirmou Daniel calmamente.

- Cala a boca! – John também levantou da cadeira com raiva.

- E o que você vai fazer se eu não calar? Bater em mim? – perguntou Edmonton levantando-se também. – Bate, e eu te processo por agressão.

- Eu não me importo. – respondeu John.

- Carter, calma. Assim vai ser pior. – disse Abby segurando o braço dele. – Não vale a pena.

- Dr. Carter, Dra. Lockhart, sentem-se, por favor. – os dois hesitaram, mas acabaram cedendo. – Dr. Edmonton, saia da sala por alguns minutos. Eu quero falar com os dois a sós.

- Mas...

- Por favor, Dr. Edmonton. Retire-se. – ele demorou, mas acabou saindo. – Dra. Lockhart, eu quero ouvir a sua versão da história.

- OK. Ontem eu fui chamada pra vir ao hospital atender a um paciente que só permite que eu o examine e mais ninguém. Eu vim, tratei o paciente e cuidei de mais dois casos. Eu fui chamada para uma reunião com outros residentes pelo Dr. Edmonton. Eu compareci, mas saí antes. Quando finalmente achei que ia embora pra casa, o Edmonton veio falar comigo. Ele falou da reunião e começou a falar de mim e da minha vida pessoal. Daí, do nada, ele me agarrou e me beijou contra minha vontade. Eu tentei impedir, mas eu não consegui. O Dr. Carter viu tudo e tentou me proteger daquele... Deixa pra lá.

- Permita-me adivinhar. O Dr. Edmonton lhe disse para entregar para ele amanhã o horário dos residentes e começou a falar do fim do seu noivado e do seu relacionamento com o Dr. Carter.

- Exatamente, mas como...

- Eu imaginei. Eu suponho que o Dr. Carter, não vai querer continuar a trabalhar aqui, não é?

- Não. – ele respondeu.

- E você também não. – ela perguntou olhando pra Abby.

- Não. – ela concordou. Anna pegou o telefone.

– Clara, peça para o Edmonton entrar aqui, por favor. – ela disse.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Abby. Daniel entrou na sala.

- Bom, o assunto de vocês é muito complicado, portanto, teremos que tomar decisões drásticas. – Anna parou de falar por alguns segundos – Dr. Edmonton, você está demitido.

- O que?! – perguntaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu já tinha lhe avisado anteriormente.

- Isso é um absurdo!

- Se quiser, nós poderemos falar com o E.R. de New Jersey e ver se eles precisar de um atendente.

- Eu sou um profissional! Como você pode preferir acreditar nesses dois idiotas a acreditar em mim, seu marido?!

- O que? – perguntou Abby surpresa.

- Ex-marido. – corrigiu Anna – E não envolva problemas pessoais com seu trabalho. Isso é falta de ética, e não profissionalismo. – respondeu Anna.

- OK. Quer saber? Que se dane. Essa merda de hospital não merece um médico do meu nível.

- Não mesmo. – concordou Carter.

- Ele disse "merda"? – perguntou Abby.

- Saia daqui! – mandou Anna.

- Com todo prazer. – ele respondeu se retirando da sala.

- Dra. Trainer, eu sei que é seu direito não responder, mas... Você não acha que nós merecemos uma explicação? – perguntou Abby.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão. – respondeu Anna – Eu fui casada com o Daniel há dois anos atrás, quando eu ainda era chefe da residência, e ele, estudante de medicina. Um dia, ele me viu beijando um outro homem, como o Dr. Carter viu você e ele, mas...

- Mas...?

- No meu caso, não foi forçado. Nos divorciamos e o Daniel enlouqueceu. Ele começou a dar em cima de todas as médicas e até chegou a agarrar uma a força, a médica que virou chefe da residência quando eu virei chefe do E.R. Por me sentir culpada, eu não o mandei embora, lhe dei apenas uma advertência.

- Ele já foi a um psiquiatra? – perguntou Abby, mas Anna não a ouviu.

- Enfim, eu já tinha avisado. Dessa vez ele foi longe demais.

- Bem, é isso. Uma ótima história, não acham? – eles não responderam – Agora, vão trabalhar. Vocês já estão 41 minutos atrasados.

- OK. Obrigada. – agradeceu Abby.

- Vocês merecem, são muito competentes.

- Obrigado. – respondeu Carter levantando-se da cadeira e saindo da sala junto com Abby.

- Dá pra acreditar nisso? – ela perguntou quando os dois entraram na sala dos médicos pra trocar de roupa. – Casar com ele? Coitada. – Carter ficou calado – O que foi? – ela perguntou percebendo o jeito dele.

- Não é nada. – ele respondeu sentando no sofá.

- John... – ela pediu sentando ao lado dele.

- É que eu não acredito que...

- Que o que?

- Que eu não confiei em você.

- O que?

- Ontem. Quando aconteceu. Eu sinto muito.

- Hei. – ela disse segurando a mão dele. – Não vamos mais falar nisso, OK? Deu tudo certo, e é isso que importa. – ela o beijou. – Agora, vamos. Nós temos pacientes para tratar.

**PROPAGANDA **

Lorelai tinha marcado de se encontrar com Rory no Luke´s para um almoço. Ela já estava sentada numa mesa quando Rory chegou.

- Mãe!

- Gilmore! – as duas se abraçaram. – Eu senti sua falta!

- Eu também. – as duas se sentaram.

- E então, como você está?

- Eu estou ótima, e você?

- Eu também.

- Que bom. Como foi a lua-de-mel?

- Foi perfeita. Você acredita que na nossa primeira noite de casados, o Luke decorou a casa?

- Verdade?

- Sim. Ele colocou flores e velas por toda a casa. Pétalas de rosas faziam o caminho da porta até o quarto.

- Que fofo!

- E tem mais: quando nós fomos pro quarto, ele ligou o som e nós dançamos... Foi lindo. Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, ele tinha feito um café da manhã especial pra mim e ainda trouxe na cama.

- Que romântico.

- Muito...

- Ele faz qualquer coisa por você.

- Eu sei. – Lorelai respondeu. – Ah, e a Paris?

- Ela ainda está brigada com o Doyle. Mas e a Abby e o Carter?

- Foi tão emocionante. Eu não sei os detalhes, mas pela cena que eu presenciei...

- Que cena? – perguntou Rory interessada.

- Os dois parados na porta lá de casa abraçados se beijando.

- Oh...

- E tem mais: imagine essa cena ao som de "I just don´t know what to do" de White Stripes.

- Não!

- Sim. – afirmou Lorelai entusiasmada.

- Eu não acredito que eu não vi isso!

- Pois é.

- Que bom que eles voltaram. – disse Rory.

- Eu também acho, eles combinam.

- E se gostam, o que conta muito numa relação complicada como a deles.

- Eu concordo totalmente. – concluiu Lorelai.

- Olá, Rory. – cumprimentou Luke que vinha da cozinha.

- Luke! – os dois se abraçaram.

- Como você está? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, e você?

- Também.

- E aí? Como vão as coisas com a mamãe?

- Muito bem, eu acho.

- Ela está te dando trabalho?

- Sim, mas eu já estou acostumado.

- Hei, eu não dou trabalho! – se defendeu Lorelai.

- Sim, você dá. – respondeu Rory.

- Eu sou um anjo. – ela disse.

- Você dá trabalho. – afirmou Luke.

- Eu sou ótima, não dou trabalho pra ninguém. – ela protestou. Rory e Luke se olharam – Tá bom, só um pouquinho.

- Você dá muito trabalho. – respondeu Rory.

- Ahhhh... – Lorelai abaixou a cabeça.

- E a faculdade? – Luke perguntou pra Rory.

- Está tudo bem.

- Que bom. Eu soube que você voltou pro jornal.

- É verdade.

- Eu fico feliz. De verdade.

- Obrigada.

- Eu tenho que continuar trabalhando. Vocês querem pedir alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Queremos. Dois hambúrgueres com fritas, uma salada, uma coca, e café. – respondeu Rory.

- OK. Eu já volto. – Luke deixou as duas sozinhas.

- Você ainda não me disse sobre o que vai ser sua próxima matéria. – lembrou Lorelai.

- Ah, eu só fiquei sabendo ontem. Como eu vivi a experiência, o Doyle me presenteou com o artigo: "Calouros rebeldes: Por que eles largam a faculdade? Vejam o lado bom e o lado ruim de viver essa experiência."

- Han! A matéria perfeita!

- Nem me diga.

- E o que você pode me dizer? Qual o lado ruim e o lado bom dessa experiência?

- Bom, no caso, não teve lado bom, afinal eu estava brigada com você. Nem se eu ganhasse na loteria, eu ficaria feliz.

- Ah, a filha culpada... Eu gosto dessa sensação. Pode continuar falando. – Lorelai falou.

- Jess, que bom que você apareceu. – disse Luke quando Jess desceu do apartamento e apareceu na lanchonete. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda aqui.

- Eu não posso agora, estou atrasado. – ele respondeu.

- Atrasado pra que? – perguntou Luke curioso.

- Pra estudar.

- Estudar?

- É. Se eu quiser mesmo entrar numa faculdade, eu preciso estudar. – explicou o garoto. – Não acha?

- Claro que acho, mas...

- Mas...?

- Deixa pra lá, eu não quero que você se atrase ainda mais. Bom estudo.

- Obrigado. – Jess foi falar com Lorelai e Rory. – Hei. – ele e Rory se beijaram. – Lorelai.

- Oi, Jess. – ela respondeu.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar o almoço de vocês. Eu estou indo pra biblioteca. Te encontro lá em 1 hora? – ele perguntou pra Rory.

- 45 minutos. – ela respondeu.

- OK. Tchau. – os dois se beijaram. – Tchau, Lorelai.

- Tchau, Jess. – ele saiu do Luke´s – Biblioteca? – perguntou Lorelai curiosa.

- É, nós vamos estudar.

- Sério?! – perguntou Lorelai sem acreditar.

- Sério, por quê? O que você está insinuando?

- Nada, eu só achei estranho.

- Jess quer entrar em uma faculdade e está se esforçando pra isso. Eu não vejo nada de estranho nisso.

- OK, eu sinto muito. Eu fico feliz em saber que ele está tentando melhorar. – Rory ficou calada.

- Aqui está. – Luke chegara com os pedidos.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Lorelai.

- Se quiserem pedir mais alguma coisa...

- Eu te chamo. – ela completou.

- OK. Tchau. – Luke foi atender outra mesa.

- Hei. – Lorelai chamou Rory. – Você ficou brava?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, eu só... Ele está tentando, você sabe?

- Eu sei. Desculpa ter duvidado.

- Tudo bem.

- E entre a gente?

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem.

- OK. – as duas começaram a comer os hambúrgueres em silêncio.

**PROPAGANDA**

Às 18:20, Lorelai, Rory e Luke chegaram na casa de Emily.

- Rory, olá. – ela disse ao abrir a porta.

- Oi, vovó. – as duas se abraçaram.

- Luke. Lorelai.

- Oi, Sra. Gilmore. – cumprimentou Luke.

- Oi, mãe.

- Entrem. – os quatro se dirigiram à sala. – Luke, o que você quer beber?

- Uma cerveja seria ótimo, obrigado. – ele respondeu.

- Chelsea! – a empregada apareceu na sala – Traga uma cerveja para o Luke. Rory, uma coca?

- Sim, vovó. – Alguns segundos depois, a empregada trouxe a cerveja e Emily entregou o copo de coca pra Rory sentando-se num sofá.

- Mãe. – chamou Lorelai – Você não vai perguntar o que eu quero beber?

- Ah, eu sinto muito. Eu esqueci. – ela respondeu se levantando do sofá e indo preparar a bebida. – Martini?

- Sim. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Olá, garotas. – Richard acabara de aparecer na sala – Olá, Luke.

- Sr. Gilmore.

- Oi, pai.

- Oi, vovô.

- Vocês já estão com suas bebidas?

- Já. – respondeu Luke.

- Lorelai, como vai seu casamento? – ele perguntou se sentando numa cadeira.

- Muito bem, pai. Obrigada por perguntar.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. Ele está cuidando bem de você?

- Sim, está. Muito bem, pra ser sincera.

- E você, Rory?

- Muito bem. Luke é como um pai pra mim.

- Que bom. E a lua-de-mel?

- Foi perfeita, inesquecível. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Ótimo. Rory, e a faculdade?

- Bem, é bom estar de volta depois de um tempo afastada. – ela respondeu.

- Ah, pai, você sabia que ela já está de volta no jornal? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Verdade? – ele perguntou com entusiasmo.

- É, eu estou trabalhando na minha primeira matéria. – Rory respondeu.

- Isso é ótimo! Qual é o tema da matéria?

- Calouros que largam a faculdade.

- Han, muito apropriado.

- Eu também achei. – concordou Lorelai.

- Luke, e a lanchonete?

- Vai muito bem.

- E a pousada?

- Estamos lotados. Não há mais vaga até Abril. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Verdade? Isso é fantástico!

- Eu sei. A pousada está dando certo.

- Fico feliz em saber.

- E eu, em dizer. – eles se calaram por alguns segundos – Ah, mãe, e a viagem?

- Foi normal. – ela respondeu sem entusiasmo.

- Normal? – repetiu Richard - Foi incrível! A paisagem, os museus... Você iria adorar, Rory.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim, vovô, mas por enquanto eu me contento apenas com o seu relato. – ela respondeu.

Enquanto isso...

Abby estava dando um tempo do lado de fora do hospital, como de costume, quando John foi falar com ela.

- Está um gelo aqui! – ele falou – Você está no intervalo?

- Estou. – ela respondeu.

- Você não tá com frio? – ele perguntou observando que ela não usava um casaco.

- Não.

- Vista isso. – ele disse tirando o seu casaco e colocando nela – Você pode ficar doente.

- Obrigada. – Nessa hora, o telefone de John tocou – Quem é?

- Eu não sei. Alô. – ele atendeu ao telefone. – O que? Não, ao redor. – Abby olhou pra ele – Ouça, eu não posso falar agora, depois eu te ligo, OK? Tchau. – ele desligou o telefone.

- Por que você não podia falar agora?

- Por nada.

- Nada?

- É.

- Você está muito misterioso, John Carter.

- Eu, misterioso?

- Você está me traindo?

- O que?! Não!

- Então o que você está planejando?

- Por que você acha que eu estou planejando alguma coisa?!

- Por causa desse suspense.

- Não tem nenhum suspense.

- Não? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Então quem era?

- Quem era quem?

- No telefone.

- Ninguém. Quero dizer, você não conhece.

- O nome.

- Ouça, não vamos falar disso agora, certo? Eu não estou planejando nada.

- OK, eu vou fingir que acredito.

- Por favor, vamos parar com essa conversa.

- Você tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer?

- Eu acho que sim.

- O que? – Carter olhou pra ela e os dois se beijaram.

Depois do jantar, Lorelai, Luke e Rory foram para o Luke´s. Eles estavam sentados quando John e Abby chegaram.

- Oi. – eles disseram.

- Oi. – responderam os três.

- Como foi o jantar? – Abby perguntou se sentando.

- Estranho. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Estranho?

- A mamãe e a vovó não brigaram essa noite. – explicou Rory.

- Não? – perguntou Abby surpresa.

- Minha mãe não me dirigiu nem cinco palavras, como nós iríamos brigar?! – indagou Lorelai.

- Agora, eu entendi. Você tá assim por causa disso. – afirmou Abby.

- Assim como? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Com raiva, se sentindo desprezada, magoada...

- Eu não estou me sentindo assim.

- Não?

- Não. Eu só achei... Estranho. Só isso, estranho.

- OK.

- Vocês querem café? – perguntou Luke.

- Não, obrigado. Nós já estamos de saída. – respondeu John.

- Só passamos aqui pra ver como vocês estavam. – explicou Abby.

- Nem um pedaço de torta? – ofereceu Luke.

- Obrigado. Nós temos um compromisso hoje. – concluiu John.

- Compromisso? – perguntou Lorelai curiosa.

- O Carter está planejou alguma coisa pra essa noite. – respondeu Abby.

- Sério?

- Sério, mas ele não quer me dizer o que.

- Não é nada demais. – afirmou John.

- Pelo menos ele já assumiu que planejou. – Lorelai falou pra Abby.

- Ah é, isso já é um grande avanço. – concordou Abby.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou pra ela.

- Vamos. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – responderam os três.

- Divirtam-se! – desejou Lorelai. Os dois saíram da lanchonete.

**PROPAGANDA**

Carter e Abby chegaram a casa em 5 minutos.

- E a surpresa? – Abby perguntou curiosa.

- Suba e troque de roupa. Eu estou te esperando aqui.

- OK.

- Ah, e coloque um casaco também.

- Quanto suspense! – ele exclamou subindo as escadas.

20 minutos depois, ela voltou usando um vestido longo cinza e um casaco preto. Carter foi até a escada.

- Pronta? – ele perguntou oferecendo-lhe o braço.

- Sim. – ela respondeu rindo e segurando o braço dele.

- Você está lindo. – ele afirmou.

- Obrigada. Você também. Como você trocou de roupa?

- Eu tomei banho e me troquei no banheiro de hóspedes. – ele explicou. –Vamos?

- Vamos. – os dois foram andando na direção contrária à porta. – Nós não vamos sair? – Abby perguntou sem entender – A porta é ali.

- Eu sei. – ele respondeu – Confie em mim. – Carter a levou até a porta que dava pro pátio do lado de fora da casa. Quando ele abriu a porta, ela viu que o pátio estava todo decorado. Tinham uma mesa toda arrumada com aparência romântica e uma lareira acesa, além de velas e pétalas ao redor da piscina.

- Você fez isso? – ela perguntou.

- Eu tive ajuda, mas... Sim.

- Está lindo. Por que você fez isso? – Carter segurou a mão dela e eles se olharam.

- 2 motivos. O primeiro é provar que o que eu digo que sinto por você é verdade.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso.

- Eu sei.

- E o segundo é que... Falta um mês pro dia que eu esperei por toda minha vida. Eu vou casar com a mulher que eu amo. Você, Abby. Eu nunca pensei que poderia ser assim tão feliz.

- Nem eu. – ela respondeu dando-lhe um beijo.

- Você quer dançar? – ele perguntou.

- Dançar?

- É. – ele foi até um balcão e ligou o rádio. A música que começou a tocar foi "The Blowers Daugther" de Damien Rice. – O que você me diz?

- Fora a olá, estranho? Claro, eu adoraria. – Carter sorriu e os dois começaram a dançar. – Carter, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Como assim?

- Ansioso, arrependido, nervoso?

- Arrependido de que? De ter pedido você em casamento?

- Mais ou menos.

- Jamais. Mas por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Eu...

- Você quer desistir?!

- Não! Não. É que... Eu estou me sentindo estranha.

- Estranha?

- É a primeira vez que eu tenho certeza de alguma coisa na minha vida, que eu sei que o que eu estou fazendo é certo.

- E isso é estranho?

- Não sei? Geralmente, as noivas ficam nervosas, ou ansiosas.

- Geralmente, mas você não é uma noiva comum.

- Não?

- Não. Você é do tipo que transforma a vida de qualquer homem.

- Pra melhor ou pior?

- Depende do cara, se ele gostar de confusão, ele vai adorar.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Abby rindo.

- É verdade, por exemplo, eu fiz coisas que eu nunca achei que um dia faria. Coisas pra você e por você. – ela não disse nada, apenas o abraçou, e os dois seguiram abraçados o ritmo da música.

10 minutos depois, lá estavam os dois, dançando ainda.

- É impressão minha, ou está ficando cada vez mais frio aqui? – perguntou Carter.

- Não é isso. Está nevando. – ela respondeu olhando ao seu redor e vendo flocos de neve por todo canto.

- Eu não acho que seja só isso. –ele disse olhando pro céu. De repente, começou a chover. – Corre! – os dois entraram na casa novamente. – OPS.

- O que foi?

- Nosso jantar está lá fora. – Abby começou a rir – Por que você está rindo?

- Porque esse tipo de coisa só acontece com a gente.

- É, é verdade. – ele concordou rindo também. – Mas não dessa vez. – ele disse retornado ao pátio. Alguns segundos depois, ele apareceu com os pratos na mão.

- Você é louco. – afirmou Abby.

- O que? Não podemos morrer de fome. – ele disse entregando-lhe os pratos.

- Eu vou pegar os talheres. – ela falou.

- Isso não foi exatamente como eu planejei. – ele afirmou sentando-se no chão – Isso devia ser especial.

- Na verdade, foi perfeita pra mim. – ela respondeu sentando ao lado dele.

- Sério?

- Sério. – ela segurou a mão dele. – Obrigada pela noite. Foi inesquecível. – ela colocou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele a abraçou. – Você está com frio?

- Aqui. – ele pegou um lençol que estava em cima do sofá e os cobriu.

- Obrigada. – os dois continuaram ali, abraçados e se rendendo aos beijos por um bom tempo.

**FIM**


	16. Jude Law

**EPISÓDIO: Jude Law **

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS:**

_Rory sofre um acidente de carro com Logan e Abby é quem a salva. Lorelai e Abby ficam muito amigas devido a esse acontecimento. Carter e Abby ficam noivos. Neela arranja um emprego no mesmo hospital que Abby e Carter trabalham. Michael e Neela se beijam e ele fica achando que eles estão namorando. Lorelai e Luke se casam, e Christopher assiste a cerimônia, mas não deixa ninguém vê-lo. Rory e Jess voltam a namorar._

No dia seguinte, Abby e Carter estavam indo ao Luke´s tomar café.

- Você quer convidar alguém de Hartford? – Abby perguntou.

- Por mim, você decide. – ele respondeu.

- Eu queria chamar só a Jenna e a Anna. Talvez o Josh, o Brad e o Jack.

- Tudo bem por mim.

- Mas não convidar os outros vai ser meio rude.

- Então nós convidaremos todo mundo. Os mais próximos irão com certeza, e os que não gostam da gente ficarão em casa fazendo sei lá o que.

- Eu não sei. Comida e passagem pra Chicago grátis? Eu iria de qualquer maneira se não fosse meu casamento.

- Mesmo? Mesmo se você odiasse os noivos ou então mal os conhecesse?

- Claro que iria.

- E se fosse o meu?

- Como assim?

- Eu me casando com outra mulher.

- Não, não iria.

- Não?

- Seria difícil demais assistir a cerimônia. Eu provavelmente mataria sua noiva. – Carter riu.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu pegando um papel que um homem na rua estava dando – "Competição de Dança"? Legal. "Só para habitantes de Stars Hallow". O que você acha?

- Do que?

- Nós poderíamos participar.

- Sem chance.

- Vamos. – os dois pararam de andar – Nós dançamos bem ontem à noite.

- Esqueça, Carter. – ele continuou a caminhada e ele foi atrás.

- "Equipe com 4 participantes, ou seja, 2 pares." – ele continuou lendo "Duração: Toda a noite. Intervalos de 10 minutos. Se quiser saber mais ou estiver interessado, compareça a reunião especial que será realizada hoje, às 2 da tarde. Dia da realização do torneio: 03 de Fevereiro" É hoje. Começa às sete da noite.

- E você ainda quer ir?! – Abby parou de andar novamente e perguntou surpresa.

- Claro! É perfeito. Nós estamos de folga. Só teremos que voltar ao trabalho depois de amanhã.

- Você está ficando louco.

- Vamos! Nós merecemos nos divertir. – ele disse segurando a mão dela.

- Divertir? Isso dura a noite toda!

- 24 horas, na verdade.

- 24 horas?!

- Por favor, eu prometo que nós paramos de competir quando você quiser.

- Se depender de mim, nós nem participaremos.

- Eu faço o que você quiser, por favor.

- Agora ficou interessante. Você vai fazer tudo que eu quiser? – ela perguntou colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Qualquer coisa. – ele respondeu.

- OK. Eu vou pensar no assunto.

- Obrigado. – os dois se beijaram.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá concordar com essa idéia absurda.

- Eu sei.

- Vamos. Eu estou morrendo de fome. – ela disse o puxando. Os dois saíram andando abraçados até a lanchonete.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Quando chegaram ao Luke´s, os dois viram Lorelai sentada no balcão conversando com o Luke.

- Vamos! Vai ser divertido! – ela insistia.

- Nunca.

- Por favor, por mim, sua mulher!

- Nem por você, eu participaria desse tipo de festival.

- Não é um festival, é uma competição. – ela respondeu.

- Oh, não. Você também. – disse Abby sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu o que? – perguntou Lorelai curiosa.

- Eu também estava tentando convencê-la a participar do torneio. – explicou John.

- Por que vocês dois não participam?! – perguntou Abby sarcástica.

- Porque nós precisamos de quatro pessoas! E vocês dois seriam perfeitos... – afirmou Lorelai.

- Não, não, não, não. – respondeu Abby.

- Sem chance. – concluiu Luke.

- Por favor, é divertido. Nós vamos dançar, conversar... – insistiu Lorelai.

- E ficar sem andar no dia seguinte. – avisou Luke.

- O que?! – indagou Abby incrédula.

- Ele está mentindo. – mentiu Lorelai – Vamos, é sua primeira competição. Vocês devem ir.

- Você já participou de alguma? – perguntou John.

- Todo ano, mas eu nunca ganho, sempre fico em segundo lugar. – ela respondeu.

- Sério? Segundo é uma boa colocação. – ele afirmou.

- Não se o primeiro colocado é o Kirk. Abby – apelou Lorelai – você é minha amiga e o John é o seu noivo. Nós estamos te pedindo, por favor. – Abby ficou calada.

- Tudo bem, mas...

- Muito obrigada! – Lorelai a abraçou não deixando ela terminar de falar. – Você não vai se arrepender.

- Claro que vai. – afirmou Luke.

- Se com a Abby está tudo bem, então agora, Luke...

- Esqueça, OK? – ele disse – Eu não vou participar.

- Viu? Meu próprio marido quer que eu esqueça...

- Não é isso.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Que decepção, meu primeiro e último marido, eu espero, não quer dançar comigo... – Luke hesitou um pouco antes de finalmente responder.

- Tudo bem, eu participo, mas com uma condição: você vai ligar pra todos que conhece: Rory, seus pais, Sookie, enfim, todos. Se nenhum deles aceitar, aí eu danço com você.

- OK. Muito obrigada. Eu prometo que vou te compensar.

- Eu espero que sim. – Os dois se beijaram. – Ligue.

- O que?

- Rory, seus pais...

- Agora?

- Agora.

- Mas...

- Ligue.

- Eu ligaria, mas eu esqueci meu celular em casa. – ela mentiu novamente.

- Sem problema. – ele pegou o telefone e discou alguns números. Falou alguma coisa e depois deu o telefone pra Lorelai – É a Rory.

- Você ligou...

- Fale com ela.

- OK. – Lorelai pegou o telefone da mão dele ainda contrariada – Oi, querida. – ela atendeu – Porque eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Se você quer participar do torneio de dança desse ano. – ela disse demoradamente – Por favor, vai ser divertido – ela insistiu – Eu sei que você sabe como é, mas vai ser diferente esse ano. Até a Abby e o Carter vão participar. – os dois olharam pra Lorelai – Eles vão ser do nosso time. Vamos, querida, por favor. – Lorelai ficou calada por alguns segundos – OK, mas a Abby que está pedindo. Você deve isso a ela, ela salvou sua vida.

- O que?! – perguntou Abby sem acreditar no que ouvira.

- OK, eu te amo. Obrigada e a Abby vai adorar. Tchau. – ela desligou o telefone. – Ela topou. – afirmou Lorelai sorrindo.

- Graças a Deus. – agradeceu Luke.

- Por que você mentiu dizendo que eu estava pedindo? – perguntou Abby.

- Porque você tem influência sobre ela.

- O que? Como assim?

- Ela gosta de você e não quer que você vá embora. Por isso, ela faz tudo que você quer pra que você goste da cidade e pra que continue morando aqui. – explicou Lorelai.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. Exatamente como eu.

- Então você me usa quando quer alguma coisa? - ela ficou pensativa.

- Sim. – ela disse rindo e fazendo uma voz engraçada.

- É, ela não presta. – Luke completou antes de Abby ter chance de dizer o mesmo.

**PROPAGANDA**

À tarde, Lorelai, John e Abby foram para a reunião.

- Obrigado a todos por terem comparecido à reunião especial sobre o 47º torneio de dança. - Nessa hora, Rory chegou e se sentou perto deles.

- Oi. – ela cumprimentou os três.

- Oi. – eles responderam.

- Eu me atrasei? – ela perguntou pra Lorelai.

- Não, acabou de começar.

- Que bom. Eu vim correndo da casa da Lane.

- Não precisava, eu te contaria tudo que ele dissesse.

- Ah não, nós já fizemos isso uma vez e não deu certo.

- Quando?

- Naquele filme, "Bonequinha de Luxo", lembra?

- Claro que lembro. Eu te contei tudo.

- Não, você falou das roupas dos personagens, mas não falou absolutamente nada da história.

- Mas aquelas roupas eram...

- Vamos às novas regras. – disse Taylor – Serão quatro pessoas na equipe, ou seja, dois pares. Uma hora com os dois pares na pista dançando, depois dessa 1 hora, vem o intervalo e apenas dois participantes do time poderão sair da pista, os outros dois terão que continuar dançando. A volta na quadra não eliminará nenhuma equipe esse ano. O cartão amarelo dura 15 minutos e só poderá ser usado uma vez por cada participante. Os ritmos serão variados e a competição tem tempo indefinido. A comida será fornecida pela Sra. Kim e pela Sra. Betty, e o café, pelo Luke´s. Todos que queiram participar deverão fazer a inscrição na academia da Miss Patty. Qualquer dúvida, me procure ou Dosey´s ou na sorveteria. Por enquanto é só, pessoal, a competição começa as sete, os competidores deverão chegar dez minutos antes do começo do torneio. Boa sorte para todos, reunião encerrada. – ele bateu o martelo.

- Eu devo estar ficando louca para concordar em participar disso. – percebeu Abby, que se levantou da cadeira e colocou um casaco.

- Você não queria muito participar? – perguntou Rory.

- Não, sua mãe mentiu pra você pra te forçar a participar. – ela explicou.

- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso.

- Eu fui obrigado. – defendeu-se Lorelai – Nós precisávamos de alguém. Você não vai nos abandonar a essa altura do campeonato, vai?

- Dessa vez não, mas eu vou logo dizendo que essa é minha segunda e última participação nesse torneio. – ela respondeu.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Lorelai abraçando-a.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso por você, e sim pela Abby e pelo Carter. Eu fui clara?

- Foi, muito.

- Que bom.

- E o que nós fazemos agora? – perguntou Abby.

- Relaxar. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Rezar. – respondeu Rory.

- Rezar? – perguntou Abby sem entender.

- Rezar para continuar viva depois da competição. – explicou Rory.

- Não dê ouvidos pra Rory, a 1º experiência dela não foi muito boa... – afirmou Lorelai.

- Muito boa? Foi péssima. Nós ficamos sem andar durante uma semana!

- Uma semana?! – perguntou Abby assustada.

- Quer saber? Esqueça essa conversa. – pediu Lorelai – É melhor vocês dois participarem sem saber o que os esperam.

- Que não é nada bom. – concluiu Rory.

- Vai dar tudo certo! Pra onde vocês vão agora? – perguntou Lorelai mudando de assunto.

- Pra casa, eu acho. – respondeu Abby.

- OK, eu vou fazer nossa inscrição. Você vem comigo? – ela perguntou pra Rory.

- Vou.

- Tudo bem então. Tchau.

- Tchau. – ela e Rory saíram de lá.

- Você acha que é verdade? – perguntou Abby.

- O que?

- O negócio de ficar uma semana sem andar.

- Eu não sei. – os dois se olharam durante alguns segundos.

- Eu não acredito que concordei com isso...

- Não se preocupe, eu já te disse que nós sairemos assim que você quiser, OK?

- Certo. Ainda bem que você é médico. – ela disse andando em direção à porta.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou indo atrás dela.

**PROPAGANDA**

Às 18:55, Lorelai e Rory chegaram no salão da competição.

- Oi. – cumprimentaram Abby e Carter.

- Oi. – responderam as duas. – Faz tempo que vocês chegaram? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Não, nós acabamos de chegar. – respondeu Abby.

- Hei. – Luke foi falar com os quatro.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Lorelai. Os dois se beijaram. – Você já chegou?

- Já. Eu fechei a lanchonete e vim direto pra cá. – ele respondeu. – Café?

- Deus te abençoe. – disse Lorelai pegando um copo de café.

- Atenção, pessoal. – chamou Taylor – Telespectadores para a platéia e participantes para a pista de dança. – ele esperou todos ficarem nos seus lugares antes de continuar falando – Vocês já sabem as regras, então a única coisa que eu tenho a dizer é: boa sorte e... Dancem! – assim que falou aquilo, Taylor tocou a corneta e a competição começou. A primeira música que tocou foi uma dos anos 60, e depois Beatles: "Love me do". Carter e Abby, e Lorelai e Rory começaram a dançar. Tinham pelo menos 60 pessoas, sendo assim, 15 quartetos. Abby, só fazia rir, é claro.

- Viu como não é tão ruim? – Lorelai perguntou pra Rory enquanto dançavam.

- Ah é, os primeiros 60 segundos são uma maravilha, o problema é quando passa os 61. – ela respondeu. Quando acabaram as músicas mais apressadas, começaram as mais lentas, tocando "The blowers Daughter" de Damien Rice.

- Olha, nossa música. – Carter afirmou de repente.

- Você acha que eles sabem? – perguntou Abby.

- Sabem o que?

- Que nós fizemos amor ouvindo essa música? – Ela disse baixinho. Carter riu.

- Eu não acho que saibam.

- Eu também, mas não deve ser tão difícil de imaginar...

- Qual o nome dele mesmo? – perguntou Lorelai.

- De quem? – perguntou Rory.

- O cara desse filme. Era Julia, Clive, Natalie e...

- E... – ela tentou se lembrar.

- Ele fez outro filme. – tentou Lorelai.

- Eu sei, mas qual é o nome dele? Eu esqueci.

- Eu também.

- Como eu posso esquecer logo dele?! Eu, uma cinemática de primeira!

- É, esse com certeza será o mais novo mistério de Stars Hallow. – ela retrucou irônica.

1 HORA DEPOIS:

Taylor apertou a buzina e Rory e Abby foram para o intervalo, enquanto Lorelai e John ficaram dançando "Singing in the rain" de Frank Sinatra.

- Nossa, você dança muito bem. – elogiou Lorelai.

- Eu fiz aula de dança. Mas você também dança bem.

- Bom, no meu caso, é um talento natural. – John riu.

- Hei, você veio. – disse Abby indo sentar na platéia depois de ter pegado café.

- Eu não perderia isso por nada. – respondeu Neela.

- E o seu turno?

- Começa às 10. Eu ainda tenho tempo pra ficar aqui rindo de você.

- Eu acho muito bom, mas o seu namorado francês não deve ter achado nada bom você abandoná-lo pra vir me ver dançando...

- Cala a boca. – ela mandou fazendo a outra rir.

- Abby. – Rory foi lhe entregar o sanduíche da Sra. Kim que ela tinha ido buscar. – Oi, Neela.

- Oi, Rory. – respondeu Neela.

- O que é isso? – Abby perguntou.

- É melhor você não saber. Apenas engula sem mastigar e sem imaginar o que é. – ela respondeu fazendo com que Abby perdesse a fome.

- Cadê o seu namorado? – Neela perguntou.

- Ele deve estar chegando. – respondeu Rory. – E o Michael?

- Oh, não. – se lamentou Neela.

- O que foi? – perguntou a garota sem entender.

- Ela e o Michael não estão juntos, muito menos namorando ou qualquer outra coisa que ele tenha lhe dito. – explicou Abby.

- Não?! Mas o Michael disse que... Esquece.

- Ali está ele. – disse Abby apontando pra Jess que foi falar com elas.

- Oi. – ele e Rory se beijaram – Doutoras.

- Oi, Jess. – respondeu Abby.

- Como está a competição? – ele perguntou.

- Boa, por enquanto. – respondeu Rory.

- Hum, nós temos que voltar. – lembrou Abby.

- OK. Tchau. – Rory e Jess se beijaram.

- Boa sorte! – desejou Neela.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Abby.

6 HORAS DEPOIS:

Dessa vez, Rory e Carter que foram para o intervalo, enquanto Lorelai e Abby dançavam na pista. Neela já tinha ido trabalhar a algum tempo.

- Oh meu Deus. – exclamou Abby rindo quando começou a tocar uma outra música.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lorelai curiosa.

- É que... Essa música me lembra o John.

- O que?

- Quando eu estava na sua casa, eu liguei o rádio e estava tocando essa música.

- "Like a Virgin"?

- É.

- Por isso você lembra dele?

- Mais ou menos. A letra também. – ela respondeu começando a explicar tudo. – Na música, Madonna diz que ela estava infeliz, incompleta, completamente perdida, até achar o cara que faz seu coração bater mais forte, e que tudo que estava errado na sua vida, parecia certo quando ele estava por perto.

- Então essa música é um pequeno resumo da história de vocês?

- Em parte, sim. – as duas riram.

- Ele te adora.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza. Ele está louco por você e não consegue disfarçar. – Abby sorriu – Exatamente como você por ele.

- O que?

- Você está apaixonada pelo John e não consegue passar nem um segundo longe dele. – Abby sorriu de novo.

- O que você acha de ser minha psicóloga particular?

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu não posso.

- Por que não?

- Porque você é muito complicada e indecifrável, até mesmo pra mim.

- Oh, obrigada. – ela respondeu rindo.

- E aí, você está gostando?

- Do que?

- Da competição.

- Estou, mas cansa, dói e deixa a gente com sono. – Lorelai começou a rir.

- Muito apropriado, principalmente se você não estivesse gostando.

- É, eu também achei.

**PROPAGANDA**

13 HORAS E 53 MINUTOS DEPOIS:

Abby estava com Carter, e Lorelai com Rory. As músicas começaram a ficar mais lentas e só restavam quatro quartetos na pista.

- A Neela tá na pousada? – perguntou John.

- Não, ela se mudou ontem mesmo para um apartamento. – Abby respondeu.

- Ela ainda vem hoje?

- Eu não sei. Talvez. – eles se calaram – Oh meu Deus. – ela afirmou de repente.

- O que foi?

- Eu preciso trocar com a Lorelai. Me roda e pega ela pra dançar.

- O que? Por quê?

- Apenas faça isso. – Carter obedeceu. Abby puxou Rory pra dançar fazendo com que ele ficasse com a Lorelai.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rory sem entender o porquê da mudança.

- O Logan está aqui. – respondeu Abby.

- O que?! Onde?

- Olhe pra porta dos fundos. – Logan estava parado, grudado na porta, olhando pra Rory.

- Oh meu Deus.

- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa. Se sua mão o ver, é capaz dela matá-lo.

- Eu sei, mas fazer o que?

- Falta 1 minuto para o intervalo, quando Taylor tocar a corneta, você sai correndo e manda ele embora.

- E a mamãe?

- Eu dou um jeito. Ah, e não deixe o Jess ou o Luke o verem também não.

- O Jess não o conhece.

- Melhor para você. - Taylor tocou a buzina – Vai! – Rory saiu da pista imediatamente e quando Lorelai ia fazer o mesmo, Abby a puxou.

- Será que dá pra você não ir pro intervalo agora? Eu tenho que falar com você, é muito importante. Por favor. – Lorelai hesitou, mas acabou concordando.

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo, obrigada.

- Hei, nós temos que continuar dançando. – John falou pra elas.

- Vá pro intervalo, eu tenho que falar com a Lorelai. – pediu Abby.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Tá, é só um assunto de mulher. Não se preocupe.

- OK. – ele deu um beijinho em Abby – Eu já volto.

- Moças, eu não estou vendo vocês dançando. – afirmou Taylor no microfone.

- Ah é. – as duas começaram a dançar.

- E então, o que foi? – perguntou Lorelai.

- O que foi o que?

- Que você queria me dizer.

- Ah, é que...

- É que...

- Que... Assim, eu... Eu...

- Vamos. Você pode me dizer.

- OK. Eu... Amo o John. – as duas se olharam.

- Na verdade, eu já sabia disso.

- Já?

- Já, quer dizer, você não disse tão diretamente, mas dá pra perceber.

- Eu imaginei que sim.

- É só isso?

- Não, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta também.

- O que foi?

- É... Que... Você acha que ele sabe?

- Que você o ama? Hum, provavelmente.

- Mesmo sem eu dizer?

- Bom, às vezes as ações falam mais alto que as palavras.

- É, eu acho que você está certa. Obrigada.

- Quando precisar.

Enquanto isso, Rory foi falar com Logan.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Rory...

- O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?! – ela repetiu ficando ainda mais nervosa.

- Eu vim falar com você e... Te ver.

- Por quê?! Acabou, Logan! Eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer! E eu também não quero mais te ver!

- Rory...

- Vá embora.

- Mas...

- Vá embora! Você estragou tudo! Volte pra casa, agora! – Logan a encarou por alguns segundos. Quando ele finalmente foi embora, Jess apareceu.

- Quem era aquele? – ele perguntou.

- Um conhecido.

- Você parece brava.

- Nós fizemos um trabalho para a faculdade juntos, mas só que ele não fez a parte dele. – ela mentiu.

- Entendi. Vamos. – Jess a abraçou e os dois foram pegar café.

19 HORAS, 58 MINUTOS E 50 SEGUNDOS:

Só restavam dois quartetos, o de Lorelai, e o de Kirk, é claro. Ela estava dançando com o John, e, Abby com Rory.

- Jude Law! – afirmou Rory de repente.

- O que? – perguntou Abby sem entender.

- O cara do filme. Mãe. Mãe! – ela a chamou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Lorelai.

- Jude Law! – ela respondeu.

- Ah é, era tão óbvio! Como nós nos esquecemos dele?

- Eu não sei. – Foi então, que Taylor tocou a buzina três vezes. – Oh, não. – lamentou Rory.

- O que foi? – perguntou Abby.

- Corre.

- O que?

- Corre! – as duas saíram correndo ao redor da quadra, seguidas de perto por Lorelai, Carter, Kirk, Bete (parceira de Kirk), Andrew e Francie (parceira de Andrew). Um minuto depois, Taylor tocou a corneta novamente e os oito desabaram no chão da quadra.

- Eu acho que vocês esqueceram de me contar dessa parte. – lembrou Abby.

- Nós sempre tiramos essa parte da memória. – explicou Rory.

- Mesmo? Eu não consigo entender por que. É tão divertida. – ela falou ironicamente – Oh, não. – ela disse em tom mais sério.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rory.

- Nada. Eu já volto. – Abby foi falar com Luke. – Luke. – ela falou.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – Christopher disse pra ele – Eu só queria te dizer isso. Tchau e... Boa sorte. – ele foi andando em direção à porta da quadra.

- Luke, você está bem? – Abby perguntou. Ele deu de ombros. – O que te disse?

- Inacreditável. – afirmou Rory passando pelos dois e indo pro lado de fora da quadra. – Hei. – ela chamou irritada. Christopher olhou pra ela. – O que você faz aqui?

- Rory... – ele falou.

- Responda!

- OK, mas você tem que me ouvir primeiro. – ele respondeu tentando acalmá-la.

- Ele veio se desculpar pela cena do casamento dos pais da Lorelai e também veio dizer que não vai fazer mais nada para impedir nossa felicidade. Que a Lorelai fez essa escolha e que ele vai respeitá-la, mesmo sentindo o que sente por ela. – Luke explicou pra Abby.

- Você disse isso pra ele? – perguntou Rory.

- Disse. – respondeu Christopher.

- Eu não achei que você... Quer dizer, você pode estragar o casamento deles.

- Eu sei, eu sei e é por isso que eu vou me afastar. Eu quero que a Lorelai seja feliz e eu acho que ela é. Eu te ligo. Adeus, filha. – os dois se abraçaram.

- Christopher! – Lorelai apareceu enfurecida do lado de fora – O que você fez?! Você veio estragar minha vida de novo?!

- Não, não. Eu vim pedir desculpa por tudo que eu fiz. Eu sei que eu errei e eu espero que você me perdoe. Eu estou indo pra Califórnia semana que vem. Eu vou deixar você e o Luke viverem suas vidas, sem eu me intrometer ou atrapalhar. Eu só quero que dê tudo certo e que você seja feliz. – ele parou de falar e subiu na moto olhando pra ela em seguida. – Adeus, Lor. – ele ligou a moto e foi embora. As duas ficaram paradas até Rory finalmente colocar uma mão no ombro da mãe, a abraçando de leve.

- Christopher...

**FIM**


	17. Adeus, Gilmore Girls

**EPISÓDIO: Adeus, Gilmore Girls. **

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS**:

_Lorelai e Luke se casam. Christopher aparece pedindo desculpa e dizendo que vai embora. Logan também aparece, mas Rory lhe dá um fora. _

Era 7 da manhã, dois dias depois da competição.

Lorelai e Luke estavam em casa. Quando Luke acordou, ele viu que Lorelai não estava na cama. Ele desceu e a viu dormindo no sofá.

- Lorelai. – ele chamou dando-lhe um beijo.

- Hei. – ela respondeu sonolenta.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu desci pra pegar água, mas eu fiquei com preguiça de subir as escadas.

- Ah, claro.

- Que horas são?

- Cedo.

- Cedo quanto?

- 7 horas da manhã.

- Oh meu Deus... Por que você acordou tão cedo?

- Eu tenho que trabalhar. Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa pra você?

- Não, obrigada. Eu só quero dormir.

- Vamos.

- Onde? – Luke a pegou nos braços.

- A cama é mais confortável. – ele a levou até o quarto.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu enquanto Luke a deitava na cama.

- Eu preciso ir. – ele a cobriu com o cobertor. – Tchau. – ele deu um beijo no rosto dela.

- Tchau. – ela respondeu sem sequer se mexer. Luke a olhou e foi embora.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Já passavam das 9 da manhã e Abby estava indo tomar café no Luke´s. Lá, ela se encontrou Lorelai.

- Oi. – disse Abby.

- Oi.

- Eu posso...

- Claro. – Abby se sentou.

- Cadê a Rory?

- Ela foi pra Yale.

- Quando?

- Ontem.

- Ela conseguiu andar? – perguntou Abby surpresa.

- Eu também fiquei surpresa. – afirmou Lorelai rindo. – E o John?

- Ele está em casa.

- Você está indo pro hospital?

- É, mas o turno dele só começa de meio-dia.

- Entendi.

- Olá, Lorelai, Abby. – Lane foi atendê-las.

- Oi, Lane. – respondeu Lorelai.

- O que vocês querem pedir? – ela perguntou.

- Café e panquecas com ovo. – pediu Lorelai.

- Uma rosquinha de canela e uma de chocolate e café também. – Abby falou.

- OK, é pra já.

- Obrigada. – agradeceram as duas. Lane saiu de lá.

- Como vão as coisas com o Luke? – perguntou Abby.

- Bem.

- Como ele ficou com o negócio do Christopher?

- Ele não disse nada. – as duas se olharam – Ah, e eu queria te agradecer.

- Pelo que?

- Por tentar me proteger do Logan.

- O que? – perguntou Abby.

- Eu vi o Logan no dia d competição.

- Você o viu?

- Sim.

- Mas... Como?

- Quando você me impediu de ir pro intervalo e disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra me dizer.

- Você não acreditou em mim?

- Eu conheço você. – as duas se calaram.

- Por que você não fez nada?

- Pra não te desapontar.

- O que? Como assim?

- Você estava tentando me proteger. Você não queria que eu o visse, então se eu fosse lá e brigasse com ele, eu estaria te decepcionando... E eu não queria fazer isso.

- Bem, você viu, então minha idéia estúpida não adiantou.

- Na verdade, adiantou. – Lorelai olhou pra ela – Obrigada.

- Aqui está. – Lane trouxera os pedidos.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Abby.

- Lane, onde está o Ceasar? – Luke foi falar com Lane – Ah, oi, Abby.

- Hei, Luke. – ela respondeu sorrindo pra ele.

- Ele teve que sair pra resolver uma coisa. – explicou Lane.

- E quem está cozinhando?

- Eu.

- E quem está servindo?

- Eu.

- O que?!

- Isso é um problema?

- Não, quer saber, deixa pra lá. Eu ficarei na cozinha.

- OK. – Luke foi andando pro balcão, quando viu Jess descendo do apartamento.

- Jess. – ele chamou.

- Eu não posso trabalhar agora. – respondeu o garoto.

- Eu sei. Aonde você vai?

- Sair.

- Estudar?

- Não.

- Então pra onde?

- Eu preciso comprar umas coisas.

- Comprar coisas? – perguntou Luke desconfiado.

- É. Por quê?

- Que coisas?

- São apenas... Coisas. – Luke olhou pra ele – Fio dental, barbeador, desodorante...

- Por quê?!

- Porque é higiênico.

- Então você vai ao mercado?

- É.

- Então você pode comprar umas coisas pra mim também? Por favor.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu estou ocupado trabalhando e você vai até lá agora. – Jess hesitou.

- Tudo bem, o que você quer?

- Espere. – Luke pegou um papel e escreveu umas coisas. – Aqui. – ele deu o papel pra Jess que deu uma lida.

- Por que você quer essas coisas?

- Porque é higiênico. – ele respondeu irônico. Os dois se encararam.

- Tudo bem. Eu já volto.

- Até. – disse Luke. Jess saiu da lanchonete.

**PROPAGANDA**

Após o café, Lorelai foi pra pousada.

- Sookie! – ela foi falar com a amiga na cozinha.

- Lorelai, oi. – respondeu Sookie.

- Oi. Você sabe onde o Michael está?

- Não. Ele não me disse nada.

- Que maravilha...

- Você tentou ligar pra ele?

- Tentei.

- E...?

- Ele não atende.

- Oh...

- Eu vou ligar de novo. – ela saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala.

- Com licença. – um senhor veio falar com ela – Eu vou me hospedar aqui.

- O senhor fez a reserva?

- Fiz.

- Em nome de quem?

- Tomas Brend.

- Tomas Brend? – ela procurou nos registros – Ah, aqui está. O seu quarto é o 11.

- Você pode mandar toalhas extras?

- Claro. Aqui está a sua chave, e... Eu mandarei as toalhas como pediu.

- Obrigado.

- Joan, acompanhe o Sr. Brend até o quarto 11, por favor. – ela pediu.

- Claro. – respondeu Joan, camareiro da Dragonfly - É por aqui. – ele e o hóspede saíram de lá.

- Michael, onde você está? – perguntou Lorelai pegando seu celular para ligar pra ele. – Continua sem atender, super. – Foi então, que o telefone tocou. – Pousada Dragonfly.

- Mãe?

- Rory?

- Eu falei com ele e o vôo sai às 10. Eu estou indo para o aeroporto agora.

- OK.

- Você... Quer que eu diga alguma coisa pra ele?

- Claro, diga que eu desejo uma boa viagem e que ele dê um jeito na vida dele e que seja feliz.

- Eu posso dizer isso.

- Que bom.

- Ou, talvez, você mesma dissesse...

- Oh, Rory...

- Por favor, mãe. Eu não quero ficar sozinha – Lorelai não disse nada – Eu preciso de você. Por favor, mãe. Por mim. – ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Tudo bem, eu vou.

- Muito obrigada!

- Mas tem que ser rápido, eu preciso trabalhar.

- Eu sei, eu prometo.

- OK, eu te encontro lá. Tchau.

- Tchau. – ela desligou o telefone. – Hei, Clarice.

- Sim. – respondeu a camareira.

- Você pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro.

- Eu preciso que você fique na recepção por um tempo. Eu tenho que dar uma saída, mas é rápido, eu prometo.

- Tudo bem.

- Obrigada. – Lorelai pegou a bolsa e vestiu um casaco – Ah, e ligue pro Michael e mande-o vir trabalhar.

- Certo.

- Tchau.

- Tchau. – ela foi embora.

Lorelai chegou ao aeroporto quase 40 minutos depois.

- Mãe, obrigada por ter vindo. – ela e Rory se abraçaram.

- Você me pediu. – ela respondeu. – Cadê ele?

- No balcão, fazendo o check-in.

- Lor, você veio.

- Oi, Christopher.

- Bem, eu já mandei minhas malas. Eu acho que tenho que embarcar agora.

- Eu acho que sim. – concordou Rory.

- Eu amo você, filha.

- Eu também te amo, pai. – os dois se abraçaram.

- Lor...

- Você não precisa dizer nada, Chris.

- Eu te amo.

- Adeus... – ela o interrompeu tentando não se abalar.

- Adeus. – os dois se abraçaram – Se alguma coisa...

- Eu sei.

- E você precisar...

- Eu sei.

- Que bom. – os dois se soltaram. – Vamos, Giggi. – ele pegou a menina no colo – OK, é isso. Tchau, Gilmore Girls.

- Tchau, pai. – ele sorriu. Christopher mostrou as passagens pro fiscal e embarcou com Giggi. Lorelai e Rory passaram um tempo em silêncio.

- Eu vou sentir falta dele. – afirmou Rory chorando.

- Eu também. Vem aqui. – as duas se abraçaram – Ele prometeu mandar notícias.

- Eu sei.

- Ele vai voltar.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Hei. – Rory olhou pra ela e Lorelai lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Vai dar tudo certo. – Rory balançou a cabeça positivamente e as duas se abraçaram.

Enquanto isso...

Logan estava voltando pro seu dormitório em Yale, quando viu que tinha um garoto parado na porta.

- Sai daí, idiota. – ele disse.

- Que maneira gentil de me pedir pra sair. – respondeu o garoto.

- Que seja.

- Eu acho que eu não me apresentei ainda. Eu sou o Jess.

- Você podia ser Jess, Lucy, Jordan... Eu não me importo.

- Verdade? Eu sou namorado da Rory. – concluiu Jess.

- Oh... ela te contou?

- O que? Onde te achar? Não, seu amigo falou. Um tal de Finn.

- O que você quer?

- Nada, eu só queria te conhecer. Sabe? Ver a cara do cara que quase estragou a vida dela completamente.

- Cara, eu não quero brigar com você.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu te mato.

- Verdade? Então tente. – disse Jess o empurrando.

- Eu te avisei. – Logan tentou lhe dar um soco, mas ele desviou. Jess o empurrou e os dois caíram no chão.

- Logan! – Colin, que estava passando no corredor, foi ajudá-lo. Ele e mais três garotos os separaram.

- Você vai se arrepender, seu filho da mãe! – disse Logan cujo nariz sangrava bastante.

- Nunca. – respondeu Jess – Me larga. Me larga! – os dois garotos que o seguravam obedeceram. – Eu só vim te dar um aviso: fique longe dela.

- Senão o que? – perguntou Logan rindo.

- Senão eu te mostro como é ter um tubo enfiado na própria garganta. – Logan se calou. – Bom estudo. – respondeu Jess indo embora.

**PROPAGANDA**

No E.R...

Abby estava na sala dos médicos terminando as fichas de dois pacientes, quando Jenna entrou na sala.

- Abby, nós precisamos de você. – ela e a enfermeira foram até uma sala.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Abby.

- Eles sofreram um acidente de carro. – respondeu Neela.

- Eles? – Neela apontou pra uma pequena cama que tinha um bebê dentro.

- Um bebê?

- Ele se chama Adam. Eu o examinei, mas achei melhor te chamar.

- Como ele está? – ela perguntou indo examiná-lo.

- Eu pedi uma cultura e uma tomografia, mas ele parece bem.

- E ela? – Abby apontou pra mãe da criança que estava deitada na cama.

- Sofreu um corte na face. Eu suturei e dei um remédio para ela dormir.

- O bebê parece bem. – concordou Abby.

- Dra. Rasgotra. – Josh entrou na sala – O Dr. Stanford quer falar com você.

- Tá, eu já vou.

- O que foi? – perguntou Abby.

- É sobre um paciente que nós tratamos hoje.

- Baleado?

- Não, viciado.

- Como ele está?

- Morto.

- Oh...

- Eu tenho que ir.

- Tudo bem, eu fico aqui.

- Verdade?

- É. Vá.

- Obrigada. Eu já volto. – Neela saiu da sala e deu de cara com John no corredor. - Dr. Carter.

- Neela, oi. – ele respondeu.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Você viu a Abby?

- Trauma oito.

- OK, obrigado.

- Eu tenho que...

- Ah, claro. – Carter saiu da frente e Neela foi embora.

- O que temos aqui? – perguntou John ao entrar na sala.

- Acidente de carro. – respondeu Abby.

- Como está o bebê?

- Sinais vitais bons.

- E a mãe?

- Costurada, mas bem. – Carter riu.

- Você não tem jeito.

- Por quê? Porque eu falo a verdade?

- Esquece. – Nessa hora, o bebê começou a chorar. Abby e Carter foram correndo examiná-lo.

- Ele parece normal. – afirmou Abby.

- Ele deve estar com fome.

- Não, não está.

- Como você sabe?

- Sinta o cheiro. – John olhou pra ela.

- Oh, não.

- Eu vou pegar outra fralda.

- OK. – Abby saiu da sala.

- Jenna, você sabe onde tem uma fralda aqui? – ela perguntou pra enfermeira.

- Tente o armário do fim do corredor. 3ª prateleira, lado esquerdo. – respondeu Jenna.

- Obrigada. – Abby pegou a fralda e voltou pra sala. – Eu achei. – ela disse pra ele.

- Bom. – ele tirou a fralda do menino – Eca, o que a gente faz com isto?

- Eu não sei.

- Toma.

- Sem chance.

- Vamos.

- Não! – ela respondeu morrendo de rir da situação. Carter acabou se conformando.

- Tudo bem, eu vou jogar no lixo.

- Longe daqui, por favor. – John saiu da sala. – Nossa. – Abby pegou um papel e limpou a criança.

- Missão cumprida. – ele avisou voltando pra sala.

- Eu estou quase acabando. – ela disse colocando a outra fralda. – Pronto.

- Você leva jeito. – ele afirmou olhando pro menino.

- Nem tanto. Ele continua chorando.

- Talvez... – Carter o pegou no colo e começou a balançá-lo,

- Está funcionando. – disse Abby.

- Eu acho que sim. Qual o nome dele?

- Adam.

- Hei, Adam. Você sabe que é um menino lindo? – ele afirmou. Abby riu. – O que?

- Nada. – ela e Carter se olharam durante algum tempo.

- Aqui. – John foi até ela e deu o bebê pra ela segurar. O menino começou a chorar.

- Eu não acho que ele gosta de mim. – disse Abby.

- Não é isso. Você deve balançá-lo. Faça isso.

- OK. – ela obedeceu.

- Viu? Eu te disse. – ele falou três minutos depois, quando Adam finalmente parou de chorar. – Você daria uma ótima mãe. – Abby colocou a criança na cama de novo.

- John...

- Eu sei. Eu também tenho medo. – ela não disse nada - Ouça, eu não estou te forçando a nada, eu vou esperar por você até você ter certeza que quer. E se você não quiser, nós daremos um jeito. Adotamos, contratamos uma barrida de aluguel... O que você quiser. Você decide.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu deixando cair uma lágrima.

- Eu amo você. – ele lhe deu um beijo e os dois se abraçaram.

- Abby. – Jenna entrou na sala e os dois se soltaram – Desculpa interromper, eu só vim avisar que tem um rapaz procurando por você.

- Rapaz?

- Jess Mariano.

- O Jess? – ela e Carter se olharam. – Eu vou até lá.

- Eu vou com você. – ela e Carter foram até o balcão.

- Jess, o que aconteceu? – ela perguntou vendo que a boca dele estava sangrando e o olho machucado.

- Oi. – ele respondeu.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou John.

- Eu tive uma briga.

- Briga? Com quem? – perguntou Abby.

- Ouça, eu só preciso que vocês dêem um jeito no meu rosto. A Rory e o Luke não podem saber.

- Por quê? – Jess hesitou.

- Vamos, fale. – insistiu Carter.

- Eu bati no Logan.

- No Logan?!

- É.

- Você ficou louco? – perguntou John.

- Ele mereceu! Ele é um canalha! – se defendeu Jess.

- Mas...

- John. – pediu Abby – Vamos. – ela levou Jess até a sala e John foi junto. – Jenna, limpe esses ferimentos, por favor.

- OK.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, ninguém vai saber. – disse Abby.

- Obrigado.

- Pode ficar uma marca, mas é pequena, não se preocupe.

- OK.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. – disse John. – O Luke vai ficar uma fera!

- Ele não precisa saber. – disse Jess.

- John, o garoto mereceu.

- Abby!

- Ele quase matou a Rory! Se eu pudesse, eu mesma bateria nele. – Carter ficou calado. - Ele... Você bateu pra valer?

- O que?! – Carter não acreditava no que tava ouvindo.

- Bati. Ele estava com o nariz sangrando e a boca também.

- Que bom.

- Meu Deus... – resmungou John.

- Pronto. – disse Jenna.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Jess. – Ah, e eu agradeceria se...

- Isso ficará entre nós. – garantiu Abby.

- OK. Obrigado.

- Tchau. – Jess rapidamente se levantou e foi embora. Carter e Abby se olharam.

- O que? – ela perguntou saindo de lá também.

**PROPAGANDA**

À noite, Lorelai e Rory foram ao jantar dos Gilmore.

- Por que o jantar mudou de dia? – perguntou Rory descendo do carro.

- Ele não mudou de dia, é apenas uma exceção. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Por quê?

- Porque seus avós vão viajar amanhã à tarde.

- Oh... – Lorelai tocou a campainha.

- Boa noite. – a criada abriu a porta – Seus casacos, por favor.

- Aqui. – elas obedeceram e lhe entregaram os casacos.

- A Sra. Gilmore as espera na sala de estar.

- Onde está o meu pai?

- O Sr. Gilmore está em uma reunião de negócios.

- Ah, certo. Obrigada. – as duas foram pra sala.

- Olá, garotas. – cumprimentou Emily.

- Oi, mãe.

- Oi, vovó.

- Sentem-se. – as duas se sentaram – E então, Rory, quais as novidades?

- Nada demais.

- Como vai Yale?

- Está normal.

- E o jornal?

- Uma correria como sempre.

- Isso é bom. Lorelai, e você?

- Eu estou ótima, mãe.

- Onde está o Luke?

- Ele está trabalhando.

- Verdade? – indagou Emily desconfiada.

- É. Por quê?

- Nada.

- Você está pensando que ele não veio pra não ter que aturar seus comentários? Não, ele é bom demais pra fazer isso.

- Mãe. – pediu Rory.

- Me respeite, Lorelai! Eu sou sua mãe! – disse Emily.

- OK, você tem razão. Eu sinto muito... Mãe. – ela respondeu irônica.

- O jantar está servido. – avisou a empregada.

- Obrigada, Shely. Vamos.

- Espera. Você não vai brigar com ela? – perguntou Lorelai estranhando.

- Por que eu faria isso?

- Porque ainda são 06h55min.

- E então?

- Faltam 5 minutos pras sete. – Emily olhou pra ela – Faltam 5 minutos... – Emily continuou encarando-a. – 5... Deixa pra lá. – Elas foram para a sala de jantar e as três sentaram-se à mesa.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Rory apontando para uma coisa estranha que estava na sua frente.

- Isso é bezerro. – respondeu Emily – Muito chique na Escócia.

- Você não precisa comer isso. – disse Lorelai pra Rory.

- Por que você está dizendo isso à garota? – perguntou Emily.

- Porque ela não vai comer.

- Por que não?

- Porque dá pena comer um bezerro.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele é indefeso e bonitinho e... Novinho.

- Claro que é novinho, ele é um bezerro.

- Exatamente.

- E então?

- Ele é um bezerro! – Emily olhou pra ela novamente – É um... Deixa pra lá. – desistiu Lorelai mais uma vez.

- Rory, como vai seu namorado?

- Bem.

- Ele também está trabalhando?

- Não, ele está estudando.

- Que bom.

- Ah, mãe, eu tenho uma coisa pra você. – disse Lorelai abrindo a bolsa.

- O que?

- Aqui. – ela entregou-lhe um envelope – É um convite para o casamento do John e da Abby.

- Hum, ele a convenceu a me convidar? – ela perguntou pegando o convite na mão.

- O que?

- Por que eles me convidaram?

- Porque é educado, eu acho.

- Por que se sua suposta amiga me odeia?

- OK, 1º, ela é minha amiga, e 2º, ela não te odeia.

- Claro que odeia.

- Não, ela não odeia.

- Ela me atacou!

- O que?

- No Natal.

- Ela estava me defendendo.

- Ela gritou comigo na minha própria casa!

- Porque você mereceu.

- Ninguém grita comigo na minha própria casa, Lorelai!

- Mas ela teve um motivo.

- Não há nenhum motivo para se fazer uma coisa dessas!

- Você me ofendeu naquela noite!

- Você podia se defender sozinha e nós sabemos disso.

- Quer saber? Se você quiser ir, então vá. Se não, então deixe de ir. Eu só fiz entregar o convite.

- Claro que eu não vou. Se fosse pelo John, que é um cavaleiro, eu iria, mas aquela mulherzinha...

- Ela salvou minha vida! – disse Rory de repente – Com licença, eu perdi a fome. Rory saiu da sala.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – Lorelai foi atrás. – Oi. – ela disse entrando no escritório onde Rory estava. Ela não respondeu nada – Hei, querida?

- Ela não tem o direito de falar assim da Abby!

- Eu sei.

- Ela sempre faz isso. 1º com o Dean, então com o Luke e agora com ela. Por quê? Por que ela faz isso?

- Rory, minha mãe não liga pro caráter das pessoas. Para Emily Gilmore, tudo é medido pela quantidade de dinheiro que a pessoa tem.

- Mas a Abby é rica.

- Bem pensado. Pra minha mãe, ela ainda não é, só quando se casar com o John. E não é só isso, ela não aceita a Abby ter bancado o papel da minha mãe superprotetora enquanto ela era a madrasta malvada. Ouça, não importa o que ela pensa, a Abby salvou a sua vida e não a dela.

- Eu sei, e é exatamente isso. Ela salvou a vida da única neta que ela tem. Ela não deveria ficar feliz?

- Ela está, querida. Ela apenas não aceita ter sido uma médica de em hospital público. Vem aqui. – as duas se abraçaram.

Depois do jantar, as duas voltaram pra casa. Luke estava assistindo televisão quando elas chegaram.

- Hei. – ele disse. Lorelai e ele se beijaram.

- Eu ou pro meu quarto. – avisou Rory.

- O que deu nela? – Luke perguntou quando ela foi embora.

- Ela brigou com minha mãe.

- Ah...

- Eu vou tomar um banho, é melhor deixar ela sozinha por um tempo.

- Tudo bem. – Os dois se beijaram. Lorelai subiu e ele foi pro quarto de Rory.

- Eu posso entrar? – ele perguntou.

- Claro. – ela respondeu. Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Ouça, quando eu tinha 7 anos, eu tive uma briga com o meu avô, uma briga muito feia mesmo. Nós passamos um longo tempo sem nem se quer olhar um na cara do outro. Então, um dia, meu pai recebeu um telefonema. Nós fomos correndo pro hospital. Meu avô tinha tido um enfarte. Por sorte, ele sobreviveu, mas eu nunca, nunca me perdoei por ter passado tanto tempo sem falar com ele. E se ele estivesse morto? Eu fui um estúpido tanto quanto ele. Rory, eu não sei o que aconteceu na casa dos seus avós, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido, deixe pra lá. Essa é a sua família e ela te ama muito. – Rory riu. – O que foi?

- Essa história nunca aconteceu, não é? – Luke e ela se olharam.

- Na verdade não. – Rory sorriu.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu e os dois se abraçaram.

**FIM**


	18. As desgraças da minha vida

**EPISÓDIO: As desgraças da minha vida **

Uma semana se passou. Carter e Abby estavam ficando mais com os turnos da noite naquela semana, o que os impedia de encontrar o Luke ou a Lorelai, já que pela manhã, eles só faziam dormir pra tirar o estresse. Pela manhã, os dois foram para o Luke´s tomar café.

- Oi, Luke. – cumprimentou John ao entrar lá.

- Oi, John. Abby. – respondeu Luke.

- Oi. – disse Abby.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Carter.

- Tudo. E vocês?

- Também. Cadê a Lorelai?

- Ela deve estar vindo pra cá agora mesmo, na verdade.

- E a Rory? – perguntou Abby.

- Yale.

- Ah é.

- Vocês querem alguma coisa?

- Sim. Dois cafés para viagem e quatro pãezinhos. – respondeu Carter.

- Com creame chesse?

- É.

- Um minuto. Ceasar, quatro pães com creame! – Luke foi colocando os cafés enquanto isso.

- Hei, vocês. – Lorelai acabara de chegar.

- Oi. – responderam os dois.

- Faz tempo que eu não vejo vocês.

- Foi o trabalho. – explicou Abby. – E então, quais as novidades?

- Bem, quase nenhuma.

- Verdade?

- É, essa cidade está indo de mal a pior nas fofocas.

- Eu concordo. Em Chicago, sempre tinha alguma coisa.

- Ah, já sei. Alguém roubou o troféu de Kirk.

- De novo? É a sexta vez nessa semana.

- Pois é. Ele já encontrou aqui, na Patty, até na sorveteria!

- Mesmo?

- É, o Taylor tentou provar que não foi ele, mas a cidade não perdoou, por isso, ninguém foi à reunião na sexta.

- Ele mereceu.

- É, eu também achei.

- Aqui está. Pães e cafés. – disse Luke. – Oh, oi. Eu não te vi aí.

- Que gentileza. – respondeu Lorelai. Os dois se beijaram.

- Bom, a gente tem que ir. – disse John.

- Vocês não param de trabalhar! – afirmou Lorelai.

- Bem, você é do time, minha amiga. – respondeu Abby. Ela e Carter saíram da lanchonete.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA **

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, duas ambulâncias pararam no estacionamento. Os dois foram atendê-los.

- O que temos aqui? – perguntou Carter.

- Monalisa Falks, 24 anos, foi atropelada. – respondeu um dos paramédicos – Pressão 11/8, pulso fraco.

- Eu fico com esse. Abby, a outra ambulância. – Abby fez o que ele pediu.

- O que temos aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Nós não sabemos. Ele foi pra Ásia, segundo a noiva e voltou ontem à noite já com sintomas de febre, tosse, falta de ar e com convulsões.

- Trauma três. – disse Abby.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou uma mulher que descera da ambulância junto com os paramédicos.

- Você é a noiva dele?

- Sou. O que aconteceu com ele?

- Nós ainda não sabemos, mas faremos o possível para salvá-lo. – ela respondeu entrando na sala. – Neela!

- Sem pulso. – informou Jenna. Neela entrou na sala.

- 1mg de Inderol e 300cc de soro. – pediu Abby.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Neela.

- Eu não tenho idéia. – ela respondeu

- Ele parou de respirar – informou a enfermeira.

- Iniciar compressões. Tubo endotraqueal 7.5.

- Aqui. – Jenna lhe entregou o tubo.

- OK... Eu entrei. Balão.

- Sem sinal. – avisou o paramédico.

- 14mg de lidocaína. – pediu Neela.

- Pronto. – disse Jenna.

- Vamos esperar fazer efeito. – ela e Abby se olharam.

- Oxigenação subindo, bom som, boa saturação. – afirmou a enfermeira depois de alguns segundos.

- Bom. Eu quero CBC, toxicológico e urina.

- E de sangue. – acrescentou Abby. – Você quer falar com a noiva?

- Claro.

- OK, eu vou atender outros pacientes. – Abby saiu da sala e Neela foi explicar a situação pra noiva do cara.

- Hei. – disse Carter que se encontrara com Abby no corredor.

- Oi.

- Como ele está?

- Melhor.

- O que ele tem?

- Eu não sei. Nós estamos esperando os exames.

- Alguém me ajude! – uma garota entrou no hospital – Minha irmã está no carro. – John e Abby foram ajudá-la. Os dois tiraram a mãe do carro e foram pra sala.

- Qual o seu nome? – Abby perguntou pra garota.

- Stace.

- E o da sua irmã?

- Helen. Ela estava dirigindo quando batemos numa árvore.

- OK. Helen, eu sou a Dra. Lockhart e eu vou cuidar de você, certo?

- Dr. Carter, o Rick passou mal de novo. – avisou Josh entrando na sala.

- Vá, eu dou conta desse aqui. – Abby disse pra ele. Carter saiu da sala. – Josh, dê 2mg de morfina.

- OK.

- Tubo 8.0.

- Ela apagou.

- OK. Tem muito sangue... Sucção.

- O que temos aqui? – Neela entrara na sala.

- Acidente de carro. Eu entrei. Balão.

- Brad, me ajude a limpar os ferimentos da face. – pediu Neela.

- Pressão subindo, batimentos normais, bom ritmo. – informou Josh.

- Pronto. – disse Brad terminando de limpar os ferimentos.

- Linha guia 5.0. – pediu Neela.

- OK. Eu quero uma tomografia completa e Josh, mais 20 de Bactrim.

- Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o enfermeiro.

- Qualquer mudança de estado, me chamem.

- OK.

- Eu já volto. – Abby saiu da sala.

- Hei, doutora. – a garota foi falar com ela.

- Sim.

- Você pode dar Depakote também?

- Depakote?

- É.

- Ela tem problemas mentais? – a garota hesitou.

- Ela bateu na árvore porque queria. Ela é suicida. Eu achei que talvez vocês pudessem interná-las aqui.

- Interná-la?

- Ela é bipolar. – Abby ficou calada por algum tempo.

- Desde quando?

- Eu tinha oito anos quando descobri. Meu pai tentou esconder de mim, mas ele morreu quando eu tinha sete.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Ouça, eu não sou o monstro que você está pensando. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. – ela parou de falar e começou a chorar – Você não sabe como é.

- Na verdade, eu sei. Acredite. – as duas se olharam.

- Eu não sei lidar com isso. É difícil demais.

- Eu sei. Mas você tem que pensar que tudo vai dar certo e também vai ter que aprender a conviver com isso.

- Como?

- Apenas... Lidando. Não tem uma maneira comprovada.

- Eu não consigo fazer com que ela melhore! Meu pai sempre controlou a doença. Por que eu não consigo? Por quê?! Eu sou uma idiota.

- Não, você não é idiota.

- É tudo minha culpa...

- Não é sua culpa e nem de ninguém. Você não pode fazer muita coisa realmente, ela tem que querer.

- Ela diz que quer quando está tomando os remédios. Nós arranjamos um tratamento, mas em menos de uma semana ela já não comparece às reuniões do programa. Ela pára de tomar o remédio e fica... Louca.

- Eu sei. Mas, vai ficar tudo bem. – disse Abby consolando-a.

- Você promete? – as duas se olharam.

- Eu não posso, mas eu prometo que nós vamos fazer o possível para ajudá-la. Eu a colocarei no programa de tratamento do hospital, mas se ela não quiser ficar ou você não gostar, eu posso te dar o nome de algumas clínicas.

- Certo.

- Abby, os exames do cara da Ásia. – disse Brad lhe entregando os exames.

- Obrigada. Você vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou pra garota.

- Vou. Obrigada. – Abby olhou pra ela e sorriu. Depois, ela foi ver os exames.

- Oh meu Deus... – ela disse pra si mesma observando os resultados.

**PROPAGANDA**

Depois de analisar os exames, Abby foi procurar Carter.

- Jack, você viu o Dr. Carter? – ela perguntou.

- Ele está no trauma nove. – respondeu o recepcionista.

- Caramba.

- Abby, o asiático piorou. – avisou Jenna. Abby saiu correndo para atendê-lo.

- Jenna, chame a Neela.

- OK.

- 200 de etomidate e 1 de sux. – pediu Abby.

- O que aconteceu? – Nela entrou na sala.

- Ele piorou.

- Parada cardíaca. – avisou Brad.

- Preparar choque. Carregar em 160.

- Você recebeu os resultados dos exames? – perguntou Neela.

- Ele tem Protocotex.

- Meu Deus.

- Pois é.

- Carregado em 160. – disse Jenna.

- Afastem-se. – ela deu o choque.

- Nada.

- Carregar em 200. Afastem-se. – ela deu outro choque.

- Assistole.

- Bisturi 10. – pediu Neela.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Abby.

- Uma toracotomia.

- Afastador. – pediu Abby. Neela fez um corte próximo ao coração e Abby abriu o corte. – Você vai dar choques?

- Vou. Carregar em 60. Afastem-se. – ela deu o choque.

- Tente 80.

- Carregar em 80. Afastem-se.

- Nada ainda. – informou Brad.

- Talvez manualmente. – disse Neela fazendo uma massagem com a própria mão no coração do paciente.

- Não vai adiantar. Quanto tempo? – perguntou Abby.

- 48 minutos. – respondeu Jenna.

- OK. É isso. Hora da morte: 12h59min.

- Eu vou falar com a noiva. – disse Neela.

- Não precisa, eu vou.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Costure o corte.

- OK. – ela saiu da sala.

- Oi. – ela disse pra mulher.

- Como ele está? – ela perguntou.

- Ele chegou aqui com sintomas não típicos de nenhuma doença conhecida. O mais próximo que chegamos na análise foi de uma doença comum nas girafas, chamada Protocotex Craulis. Nós o entubamos e assim conseguimos controlar um pouco a doença. Agora a pouco, ele teve uma recaída. Ele teve uma parada cardíaca e nós tivemos que dar choques para reanimá-lo.

- Oh meu Deus.

- Nós tentamos de tudo para salvá-lo, mas... Ele não sobreviveu.

- Ele morreu?

- Sim. – a mulher sentou na cadeira e começou a chorar – Eu sinto muito.

- Nós íamos nos casar.

- Eu sei. – Abby sentou ao lado dela.

- Eu o amo tanto, e nem isso consegui dizer pra ele. – ela desabafou dando um abraço em Abby.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu posso vê-lo? – as duas se soltaram.

- Claro. Eu te levo até lá. – Abby a levou até a sala.

- Querido. – ela ficou ao lado do noivo e segurou sua mão – Nós já tínhamos até marcado a data. Há um mês atrás, ele veio com uma história de ir pra Ásia. Disse que me amava, mas que precisava de um tempo pra pensar. – ela parou de falar – Eu odiei a idéia, mas ele foi mesmo assim. E o pior é que eu achava que ele tinha esquecido essa idéia absurda, afinal, uma semana antes de ir pra lá, ele me fez um jantar romântico... Eu acho que me enganei. Ele é um herói, sabe? Meu cúmplice. Sempre esteve do meu lado não importa o que tivesse acontecido. Era capaz de tudo pra me fazer feliz... O que eu vou fazer sem ele? Como eu vou conseguir viver desse jeito?

- Eu sinto muito. – Abby a abraçou – Você quer que eu chame alguém?

- Não, por enquanto não.

- Nem a família dele?

- Eu só quero ficar um tempo sozinha com ele, por favor.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

- Obrigada. – Abby saiu da sala.

- Como ela reagiu? – perguntou Neela indo falar com Abby.

- Ela está muito mal. Ele era noivo dela.

- Que triste.

- Pois é. Tudo por causa de uma viagem estúpida.

- O que?

- Por que os homens inventam tantas viagens? Primeiro para Belize, depois pro Congo, depois para a Ásia...

- Nem me diga. Meu namorado faz parte do exército.

- Abby, a garota do acidente de carro quer se despedir de você. – avisou Jenna.

- Eu já estou indo.

- Ela disse que você autorizou dar-lhe depakote.

- Eu autorizei.

- Tudo bem.

- Ah, e chame a psiquiatria também e peça para colocar a irmã no programa.

- OK. Você está bem?

- Por quê?

- Você parece meio abatida.

- Não é nada demais.

- Você quem sabe. – ela disse saindo de lá.

- Vá pra casa. – mandou Neela.

- O que?

- Vá pra casa.

- Eu não estou doente.

- Mas parece.

- Não é nada demais.

- Mesmo?

- Eu só estou tendo um dia ruim.

- Então vá descansar na saleta. – ela sugeriu.

- O que?

- Vá, eu fico com os seus pacientes.

- Não, eu estou ótima.

- Você esqueceu que eu já morei com você? Vá.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, tome um pouco de café ou leite e durma um pouco.

- Tudo bem. Mas se você precisar de ajuda...

- Eu te chamo.

- Tá, você ganhou. – disse Abby saindo de lá. No meio do caminho, ela encontrou com a menina e a irmã. – Vocês já vão?

- Vamos. Obrigada por tudo. – agradeceu a garota.

- Eu sei o que você está passando. Eles te deram o remédio?

- Deram. E uma psiquiatra foi falar com ela também.

- Bom. Eu pedi para colocarem-na no programa.

- Eu sei. Obrigada.

- De nada. – as duas se abraçaram. – Tchau.

- Tchau. – a garota e a irmã saíram do hospital.

- Vá descansar! – gritou Neela do outro lado do hospital. Abby levou um susto.

- Eu já estava indo. – ela respondeu saindo de lá e indo pra saleta.

**PROPAGANDA**

4 horas se passaram. Carter estava atendendo um paciente de 10 anos que estava espirrando e com febre.

- Bom, Bob, você pegou uma virose. Eu vou passar um remédio e você logo vai melhorar, certo?

- Certo. – respondeu o menino.

- Eu já volto. – ele foi pro balcão. – Jack, você viu a Abby?

- Tente na saleta. – respondeu o recepcionista.

- Obrigado. – Carter foi até lá. Quando entrou, ele viu Abby dormindo no sofá. Ele deu um beijinho nela e foi pegar uma coisa no armário.

- Que horas são? – ela perguntou se acordando. Eles se olharam.

- 03h30min. – ele respondeu – Desculpe, eu não queria te acordar.

- Tudo bem, eu preciso trabalhar mesmo. – ela disse se sentando no sofá. – Só precisava dr um tempo.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou sentando o lado dela.

- Por que eu quis ser médica?

- Turno ruim. – concluiu John.

- É.

- Se você quiser, eu arranjo alguém pra ficar no seu lugar. – ele segurou a mão dela.

- Por quê?

- Pra você ir pra casa, descansar um pouco... Pensar.

- Eu estou bem.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso falar com o Jonathan.

- Abby, a noiva do Protocotex quer falar com você. – avisou Jenna entrando na sala.

- Obrigada. – Abby se levantou e foi andando em direção à porta.

- Hei. – chamou Carter.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. – ela disse sorrindo e deixando a saleta.

- Oi. – ela disse ao entrar na sala.

- Oi. – respondeu a noiva do paciente.

- Algum problema?

- Não, eu só queria falar com você.

- O que foi?

- Ele disse alguma coisa quando... Aconteceu? – ela e Abby se olharam. A noiva estava chorando. Abby hesitou um pouco.

- Na verdade, sim. Ele disse que te ama muito e que... Se arrepende de ter ido embora daquele jeito.

- Ele te disse isso? – ela perguntou chorando ainda mais.

- Disse. E também pediu que você não chorasse.

- Pete... Até quando está morrendo, ele tenta me proteger. Eu não acredito que o deixei ir assim tão fácil... Mas agora... É tarde demais. Sabe, ele até me deu o beijo de despedida.

- O que?

- Antes de ele ir embora pra Ásia, eu o beijei e ele não me beijou de volta. Foi aí que eu percebi que ele partiria.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não é sua culpa. Eu posso ligar pra família dele?

- Claro. O telefone fica no fim do corredor. Diga que a Dra. Lockhart a autorizou a utilizá-lo.

- Certo, obrigada.

- Eu já volto. – ela saiu de lá e foi até a saleta. Vestiu um casaco e foi pro balcão. - Neela, você pode cuidar do caso do Protocotex pra mim? – ela perguntou.

- Você vai pra casa?

- Vou, eu decidi te obedecer.

- OK. Tchau.

- Até amanhã. – ela foi andando em direção à porta de saída, quando Carter foi falar com ela.

- Você já vai? – ele perguntou.

- Vou.

- Está chovendo.

- Eu sei. – eles se olharam.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está.

- Tem certeza?

- Pare de me perguntar se eu tenho certeza! Se eu tô dizendo que sim, é porque estou!

- Não parece.

-Então eu sinto muito se não parece, OK?

- Por que você está falando assim?! O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Abby.

- Eu só quero ir pra casa, OK? Só isso. – ele hesitou antes de responder.

- Tudo bem então.

- Tchau. – ela saiu do hospital. John ficou olhando pra ela e depois voltou pro balcão.

- Dr. Carter, muco na sala três. - avisou Brad.

- Eu não posso. Tenho que fazer uma coisa antes. – ele saiu correndo do hospital. – Hei! – Ele correu o máximo possível para alcançar Abby. Os dois se encararam por um instante, até que ela o abraçou.

- Você está molhado. – ela falou de repente.

- Você também. – ele respondeu.

- Desculpa. – ela pediu o encarando. Os dois se olharam durante algum tempo até que ela o beijou delicadamente.

- O que foi?

- Eu só estava testando.

- Testando?

- Eu tenho que ir pra casa.

- OK. – Ela se virou e saiu andando – Espera. - Carter foi até onde ela estava.

- O que foi? – ele a agarrou e a beijou de volta. – Até daqui a pouco. – ele respondeu sorrindo pra ela e voltando pro hospital.

- John! – ele olhou pra ela que estava a uns 20 metros de distância. – Obrigada por ter voltado da África. – ela gritou pra ele.

- O que?!

- Apenas... Não volte pra lá. Tchau. – ele ficou parado no meio da chuva, enquanto ela ia embora para a estação do metrô.

**PROPAGANDA**

Carter chegou em casa às 10 da noite. Ele procurou por Abby, mas não a achou. Ele só a encontrou no pátio, sentada no chão, com os pés na piscina.

- Hei. – ele falou. Ela olhou pra ele.

- Oi. – Abby respondeu.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado contrário dela, fazendo com que os dois ficassem cara-a-cara.

- Olhando pra piscina. – ela disse. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- OK.

- Eu estou com medo de você me abandonar de novo. – ela falou de repente.

- Eu não vou te abandonar.

- É, eu sei. – ela voltou a olhar pra piscina.

- Ouça – ela olhou pra ele - você não sabe o quanto é adorável... Linda... E especial. Eu disse pra Maggie uma vez e vou te dizer agora. Tem uma coisa em você da qual eu não consigo me afastar. Eu te amo tanto, como poderia te deixar? – ele pegou na mão dela.

- Eu não sei.

- Eu não vou à parte alguma.

- Você já me disse isso antes.

- Eu sei.

- E eu acreditei.

- Eu sei, mas eu não vou, não dessa vez. Eu quero que tudo dê certo entre a gente dessa vez.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que está sendo sincero dessa vez. – ela pediu. Ele olhou pra ela.

- Estou sendo sincero, eu estou falando a verdade. Não vou te deixar. Eu quero ser feliz... Com você.

- Carter... – ele a beijou. Quando se separaram, eles se encararam por algum tempo.

- Por que você está me perguntando essas coisas? – ele perguntou se levantando e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

- É ridículo. – ela respondeu.

- Vamos, conte.

- Não, você vai me achar uma completa idiota.

- Eu não vou achar isso, prometo.

- Você não é tão confiável assim. – Carter riu.

- Você tá melhor?

- Um pouco.

- OK... Já sei. Eu tive uma idéia.

- Que idéia? – Carter tirou os sapatos e o casaco. – Você vai fazer um strip-tease pra mim?!

- Não! – ele exclamou.

- Então o que é? – ele olhou pra ela e pulou na piscina. – Oh meu Deus, você tá doido?! Deve estar um gelo aí dentro!

- Eu estou vestido.

- E?

- Entre também.

- Sem chance.

- Vamos...

- Nunca.

- Você não vai entrar mesmo?

- Não.

- Tudo bem, então eu vou começar a gritar e vou acordar todos os moradores de Stars Hallow até Chicago.

- Eu duvido.

- Vou contar até três. 1...2...

- Você é politicamente correto, não vai fazer nada.

- OK, você duvidou. Eu amo você, Abigail Lockhart! – ele começou a gritar – Eu amo! Eu sou louco por você.

- Carter!

- Você vai entrar? – ele perguntou voltando ao tom normal.

- Não...

- OK. Eu vou me casar com ela! – ele retornou aos gritos – Ela é linda e é minha noiva e em três semanas, ela será minha mulher e de mais ninguém!

- Tá, tudo bem, eu já entendi. – ela disse.

- Você vai entrar?

- Não.

- Tudo bem. – ele saiu da piscina.

- O que você vai fazer? O que... Carter! – ele começou a correr atrás dela ao redor da piscina. Quando a alcançou, ele a beijou. – Você tá molhado. – ela disse.

- Você também.

- O que? – ele a pegou no braço e pulou na piscina junto com ela. – Nós podemos pegar uma gripe!

- Eu não me importo. – ele disse puxando-a pra perto – E você?

- Danem-se os vírus. – ele sorriu e os dois se beijaram.

- Melhorou? – ele perguntou segurando a mão dela.

– Como você consegue me deixar feliz sempre?

- Eu tento.

- Até mesmo nas piores horas! Basta você chegar perto ou me abraçar que eu esqueço de tudo, de todas as desgraças da minha vida: o alcoolismo, minha família, o cigarro...

- Não vamos falar disso agora. Sua família está bem e você já parou com o cigarro e com a bebida.

- Eu sei. Eu parei por você.

- Eu sei.

- Me abraça, por favor.

- O que?

- Apenas me abrace. – os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, até que finalmente, ele a abraçou.

– Obrigada. – ele deu um beijo na testa dela e os dois saíram da piscina e entraram na casa abraçados.

**FIM**


	19. Encontro Familiar

**EPISÓDIO: Encontro Familiar **

O calor tinha tomado conta de Stars Hallow. Eram 9 horas da manhã e Lorelai, Luke e Rory ainda estavam em casa.

- Vamos! – ele chamou novamente pela 3ª vez enquanto esperava pelas duas, parado na porta de casa.

- Eu já estou indo! – respondeu Lorelai do seu quarto.

- Só falta uma coisa. – respondeu Rory da cozinha.

- Vocês me disseram isso há uma hora atrás! – ele protestou.

- Mas não era verdade. – defendeu-se Lorelai.

- E agora é? – ele indagou.

- Não. – ela respondeu sincera.

- Eu estou pronta. – Rory afirmou aparecendo na sala trajando um maiô, uma camiseta, um short, chinelos e um chapéu. – Cadê a mamãe? – ela perguntou olhando pra Luke.

- Quem sabe? – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mãe, vamos. Nós ainda temos que passar no Luke´s.

- Pra que? – ela perguntou ainda no quarto.

- Pra encontrar o Jess! – ela respondeu aborrecida – Eu já te disse isso umas 20 vezes!

- Eu sei, e eu sinto muito. Eu esqueci. – ela respondeu descendo as escadas em seguida e passando pelos dois correndo.

- Vamos, nós não queremos chegar atrasados! – ela afirmou saindo de lá rapidamente.

- Graças a Deus. – ele respondeu fechando a porta assim que Rory passou.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Os três encontraram com Jess no Luke´s, e de lá, foram direto pra casa da Abby. Eles tocaram a campainha e foi Carter quem abriu a porta.

- Hei. Entrem. – ele disse afastando a porta. Os quatro obedeceram.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Lorelai – Tudo bem?

- Tudo, e vocês?

- Também. Cadê a Abby?

- Está vindo. Vocês já querem ir lá pra fora? – ele ofereceu.

- Claro.

- Ok. Vamos. – Carter e os outros foram até o pátio. O sol estava de matar qualquer um.

- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? – ele perguntou ajeitando uma das mesas e colocando um guarda-sol.

- Só refresco de laranja, por favor. – respondeu Lorelai.

- Vocês também? – ele perguntou olhando pros três.

- Claro. – respondeu Luke sorrindo.

- Ok. Eu já volto. Fiquem à vontade.

- Obrigada. – ele saiu de lá e foi até a cozinha. – Mary, faça seis refrescos e leve lá pra piscina, por favor.

- Sim, Sr. Carter.

- Você pode me chamar de John.

- Sim, Sr. Carter. – ele olhou pra ela, mas achou melhor não contrariar. Quando passava pela sala pra ir direto pra piscina, deu de cara com Abby descendo as escadas.

- Oi. – ele cumprimentou lhe dando um beijinho – Você está linda.

- Você sempre diz isso. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Porque sempre é verdade. – ele respondeu a puxando pela cintura para lhe dar um beijo mais "decente". Nessa hora, a campainha tocou. Os dois ficaram se olhando.

- Deixa, eu atendo. – ele respondeu a soltando e dando alguns passos em direção à porta. Quando chegou à metade do caminho, ele voltou correndo, agarrando Abby pela cintura e roubando-lhe mais um beijo.

- Agora sim, eu atendo. – ele respondeu saindo de lá.

- Seu louco. – ela afirmou sorrindo.

- Maggie! – ele disse assim que abriu a porta.

- Oi, John.

- Eric! – os dois se abraçaram – Eu não sabia que você vinha.

- É, eu resolvi fazer uma surpresa pra minha irmãzinha. – ele respondeu sorrindo - Cadê ela?

- Na sala. Vamos, entrem.

- Eric? – Abby saiu correndo para abraçá-lo – Oh meu Deus, onde você esteve?!

- Trabalhando.

- Onde?

- Orlando, Phoenix, Nebraska... Eu senti saudades.

- Eu também. – os dois apenas sorriram.

- Oi, mãe. – ela disse finalmente olhando pra Maggie.

- Oi, Abby. – as duas ficaram se encarando, enquanto Carter e Eric as observavam. Finalmente, Abby deu o primeiro passo e a abraçou.

- Ah, e cara, parabéns. – Eric disse de repente quando as duas se afastaram – Você domou a fera. – os dois sorriram.

- Na verdade... – ele abraçou Abby por trás – Eu acho que foi o contrário. – Abby sorriu pra ele, lhe dando um beijo no rosto e se separando em seguida, pegando a mão de Eric.

- Vem cá, tem umas pessoas que eu quero que você conheça.

- E então, John, como vão as coisas com a Abby? – Maggie indagou olhando pra ele.

- Perfeitas.

- Verdade?

- Verdade. Eu não sei se ela te contou, mas ela parou de fumar e beber.

- O que?

- Ela mudou, você sabe... Algumas pessoas mudam.

- Eu espero que sim. – ele não respondeu, apenas a acompanhou até a piscina.

- Lorelai, eu quero que você conheça meu irmão, Eric.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo finalmente. – ela disse dando dois beijinhos nele.

- O prazer é todo meu.

- Eu ouvi muito sobre você.

- Sério?

- É, a Abby fala muito do seu irmãozinho. – os três sorriram.

- Esse é o Luke, marido da Lorelai. – Abby apresentou.

- Oi, cara. – cumprimentou Eric.

- Tudo bem?

- Essa é a Rory, filha da Lorelai.

- Oi. – ela cumprimentou dando dois beijinhos nele.

- Você é filha dela? Uau, essa beleza toda só podia mesmo ser de família. – ele elogiou encarando as duas.

- Sabe, se eu não fosse casada, eu te beijaria agora mesmo. – Lorelai afirmou fazendo todos sorrir, menos Luke e Jess, claro.

- E este é o Jess, namorado da Rory.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Jess.

- Oi. – ele respondeu monossilábico também.

- Hei, Maggie. – cumprimentou Lorelai.

- Oi, Lorelai.

- Você lembra do Luke?

- Claro que me lembro. É um prazer revê-lo. – ela disse amigável.

- Igualmente. – ele respondeu.

- A Rory. – Lorelai disse apontando pra filha.

- Como que eu posso esquecer dela? – Maggie indagou sorrindo – Olá, Rory.

- Oi. – ela respondeu sorrindo – Esse é o Jess, meu namorado.

- Oi, Jess.

- Prazer. – ele respondeu. Nessa hora, a campainha tocou novamente.

-Deve ser a Neela. Eu atendo. – Abby avisou saindo de lá.

- Eu vou com você. – Lorelai disse indo atrás. – Seu irmão é muito legal.

- Você achou?

- Claro! E lindo também. – as duas sorriram. – Você está feliz, não está?

- Muito. – ela respondeu sinceramente. As duas sorriram e Abby abriu a porta.

- Oi!

- Oi! – ela e Neela se abraçaram. – Oi, Lorelai.

- Hei, Neela.

- Vamos, estão todos lá fora. – afirmou Abby puxando as duas pela mão e voltando pra piscina.

**PROPAGANDA**

A divisão mulheres e homens logo foi percebida. Rory e Jess eram os únicos que estavam na piscina.

- Então você é piloto? – perguntou Luke curioso.

- Controlador de tráfego. – respondeu Eric orgulhoso.

- Deve ser excitante.

- É excitante. – ele garantiu.

- Como ficou a história do Christopher? – Abby perguntou olhando pra Lorelai.

- Ele foi embora. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Quando?

- Faz uma semana, eu acho.

- E como a Rory está? – ela indagou preocupada.

- Bem, ela está muito ocupada com as coisas da faculdade.

- E você?

- Eu estou ótima.

- De verdade?

- De verdade. – ela assegurou sorrindo.

- Hei, eu vou dar um mergulho e já volto. – Carter avisou se levantando da cadeira e deixando apenas Luke e Eric conversando.

- É você quem tem uma lanchonete? – Eric indagou tentando ficar a "par" do que acontece em Stars Hallow.

- Eu mesmo. – respondeu Luke orgulhoso.

- Eu soube que é muito boa.

- Hei. – John apareceu junto das mulheres tocando os ombros de Abby. Ela olhou pra ele sorrindo.

- Hei. – os dois se beijaram.

- John, nós estávamos falando de você. – Lorelai afirmou olhando pra ele.

- Verdade?

- Não... – todas sorriram.

- O que foi? – Abby indagou olhando pra ele.

- Vamos entrar na piscina. – ele propôs segurando a mão dela.

- Agora?

- É, vamos. – ele disse apertando um pouco sua mão.

- Eu estou no meio de uma conversa aqui.

- Por favor. – ele pediu se agachando e passando a mão pelo rosto dela delicadamente. – Por favor. – ele repetiu lhe dando um beijinho no pescoço.

- Ok, ok. – ela respondeu se levantando – Eu já volto antes que ele me carregue até lá.

- Ok. – as outras responderam sorrindo. Os dois saíram de lá.

- Uau, ele realmente sabe como convencê-la. – afirmou Lorelai os observando.

- Se sabe. – concordou Neela – Lorelai, e os seus pais?

- O que? – ela indagou sem entender.

- Você nunca fala deles.

- Ah é. É por que... É complicado.

- O que é complicado? – indagou Maggie.

- Nossa relação.

- Você acha que nós somos parentes agora? – Rory indagou encarando Jess.

- O que?

- Minha mãe é casada com seu tio.

- E?

- Isso não faz da gente primos?

- Só se for de 16º grau. – ele respondeu irônico – Mas por que você pensou nisso agora?

- Eu não sei, me veio na cabeça.

- Nós não somos parentes. – ele assegurou.

- Eu espero que não.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou se afastando um pouco – Se fôssemos você terminaria comigo?

- Só se fôssemos irmãos.

- Bem, eu não desistiria de você tão facilmente. – ele respondeu a segurando pela cintura.

- Não? Mesmo se fôssemos irmãos?

- Irmãos, primos, amantes... Sem chance. – ele assegurou sorrindo e lhe dando um beijinho.

- Verdade? – Rory indagou colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Verdade. – os dois se beijaram.

- O Michel perguntou de você. – afirmou Lorelai olhando pra Neela – Eu tentei explicar que vocês não estavam namorando, mas... Ele não acreditou em mim.

- Oh, ótimo. – ela respondeu ironicamente.

- Ele vive me perguntando onde você mora.

- É, eu sei. Ele ligou pra Abby pra pedir meu endereço.

- Eu não acredito. – ela afirmou incrédula.

- Mas é verdade. Ele ligou pra mim também.

- E o que ele te disse?

- Nada. Eu não atendi.

- Mas finalmente, de ponde ele tirou isso? Ele não pode estar imaginando uma coisa dessas sem no mínimo ter um motivo!

- Na verdade, há um motivo. – Neela e Lorelai se olharam – Nós... nos beijamos.

- O que?!

- Foi apenas uma vez!

- Como você conseguiu?! Quer dizer, beijar o Michel? Deus me livre!

- Eu sei, eu deveria estar bêbada ou drogada... Eu não sei. – ela respondeu desconfortável com a situação constrangedora.

- Oh meu Deus. – foi a única coisa que saiu da boca dela enquanto tentava controlar o riso.

- Pára.

- Eu não consigo. – ela retrucou rindo ainda mais.

- Tente mais! – ela continuou gargalhando – Você e a Abby não prestam. – ela afirmou se levantando dali e indo pra longe.

- E em que lugar você tá agora? – Luke indagou olhando pra Eric.

- Eu estava na base de Orlando, mas eu tirei uma folga. Só vou ter que me apresentar depois do casamento da Abby.

- Onde?

- Base de Seattle.

- Que legal. – ele respondeu entusiasmado – Quer dizer, você deve conhecer o país todo.

- Pode-se dizer que pelo menos uma boa parte dele.

- E então, Maggie, onde você está morando agora? – Lorelai perguntou curiosa.

- Minesotta. Não há lugar que nem a nossa casa. – ela respondeu aparentando felicidade.

- Eu concordo plenamente. – ela retrucou sorrindo. – Então você vai ficar aqui até o casamento?

- Eu acho que sim, afinal só falta uma semana. – ela afirmou entusiasmada.

- Pois é.

- E as passagens já estão marcadas pra daqui a três dias mesmo, daí...

- Você vai ficar aqui com o John e ela?

- Não, não. Eu não quero perturbar a Abby.

- Eu não acho que você a está perturbando.

- Ela não se sente confortável em dividir o mesmo teto comigo após tantos anos.

- Hei, isso não é verdade! Ela mesma me disse que está feliz por vocês estarem aqui.

- Ela disse isso?

- Claro. Quem não ficaria feliz em ter a mãe e o irmão por perto? – "Ok, eu não sou a pessoa certa pra dizer isso". – Mas mesmo assim, se vocês preferirem podem ficar lá na pousada. Nós temos comida, quartos, cavalos... E é de graça.

- Ah, que é isso, eu faço questão de pagar.

- Que é isso digo eu! Você é mãe da Abby e o Eric é irmão dela. Vai ser um prazer hospedá-los lá.

- Eu não posso aceitar...

- Eu faço questão. – ela retrucou a encarando. Maggie sorriu.

- Obrigada. – Lorelai apenas sorriu em resposta.

- Ela está feliz, não está? – Maggie indagou depois de algum tempo observando Abby e Carter na piscina sorrindo um pro outro.

- Está. – responderam Neela e Lorelai ao mesmo tempo observando a mesma cena.

**PROPAGANDA**

- Você andou malhando? – Abby indagou enquanto se olhavam daquele jeito só deles, apoiados na borda da piscina.

- Por quê?

- Você parece mais... Gostoso. – ela afirmou sorrindo e fazendo-o fazer o mesmo.

- Você vai ver o que é gostoso quando todos forem embora. – ele cochichou no ouvido dela, que começou a rir. Ele aproveitou seu sorriso para beijá-la rapidamente. – Você tá se divertindo?

- Estou. E você?

- Eu também. Fazia um tempo que eu não via o Eric.

- É, eu também.

- Ele parece estar bem. – Carter afirmou a encarando.

- Eu acho que sim. – ela concordou desviando o olhar.

- Ele te contou da nova namorada? – ele indagou tentando acabar com o silêncio.

- Não... – ela respondeu o encarando desconfiada.

- Oh... Eu acho que ele quer te fazer uma surpresa.

- Não é um avião, é? - ela indagou num tom sarcástico.

- Não, é um ser humano mesmo. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Menos mal. – ela retrucou sorrindo da resposta dele – O que ele te disse?

- Que ela era bonita, legal, inteligente.

- Que... Bom, então.

- Eu também achei.

- Por que ele não me disse? – ela indagou confusa.

- Pra falar a verdade, é assunto de homem.

- Nossa, que pensamento machista... – ela respondeu o censurando.

- Foi brincadeira... – ele se defendeu segurando a mão dela – Eu já disse, ele quer te fazer uma surpresa.

- Eu não sou muito fã de surpresas.

- Eu tinha imaginado...

- Agora você já sabe. – os dois se calaram durante algum tempo.

- Essa vai ser sua desculpa?

- O que? – ela olhou pra ele sem entender.

- Pra não gostar dela?

- Ela quem?

- Você nunca gosta das namoradas dele...

- O que?! Claro que gosto!

- Você sempre põe um defeito na menina.

- Sempre também não. – ela respondeu se defendendo.

- Ah é? Então me diga uma que você gostou. Qualquer uma. – Ela abriu a boca pra responder, mas logo fechou em seguida – Não lembra? – ele indagou cinicamente.

- Também não é bem assim...

- Você é muita desconfiada, Abby.

- O problema não é comigo, é com elas. – Carter olhou pra Abby, que não o encarava – Elas fumam, bebem, são mais velhas que ele, tem problema mental ou...

- Oh não.

- Fui muito longe? – ela indagou caindo na real.

- Demais. - ele respondeu olhando pra ela.

- Eu sinto muito, é só que... Eu não sei.

- Não se preocupe, ele não vai amar nenhuma outra mulher mais do que ele te ama. – ela sorriu pra ele – Vem cá. – Carter lhe deu um beijinho na bochecha, a abraçando apertado em seguida.

- Você realmente acha isso? – os dois se separaram.

- Acredite, é impossível pra qualquer homem te esquecer. – ele respondeu ganhando um beijo dela em recompensa.

- O que eu fiz pra ter um cara tão perfeito assim só pra mim, hein? – ela indagou o encarando com "aquela" carinha de anjinho que só ela fazia. Ele lhe deu um beijo mais profundo, se afastando em seguida.

- Provavelmente um pouco menos do que eu fiz pra te ter só minha. – ele respondeu a encarando. Ela não respondeu, apenas o abraçou. Carter deu um beijo no seu cabelo e ficou daquele jeito com ela durante algum tempo.

- E a sua mãe? – ele indagou se separando dela novamente.

- O que tem ela?

- Ela está bem?

- Eu não sei. Ela continua se tratando, eu acho.

- Isso é bom.

- É. – os dois se calaram durante algum tempo olhando cada um pra um lado, segurando apenas um a mão do outro.

- Hei, eu já volto, ok? – ela falou de repente se soltando.

- O que foi?

- Nada, não se preocupe. – ela respondeu sorrindo pra ele.

- Ok. – Abby lhe deu um beijinho e saiu da piscina em seguida.

- Hei. – Abby cumprimentou se aproximando Maggie, que estava sentada no canto afastada dos outros.

- Oi. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Tá tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela indagou se sentando na sua frente.

- Nada demais.

- Vamos, mãe, me conta. – ela pediu se ajeitando melhor na cadeira.

- Tudo bem, é que... Eu finalmente consegui. – ela afirmou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Conseguiu o que?

- Reunir minha família.

- Mãe... – ela pediu um pouco tensa.

- Eu sempre sonhei com esse dia. Eu, o Eric, você e o seu marido, nossos amigos...

- Ele ainda é meu noivo.

- Ah não, vocês sempre foram casados. Todo esse amor, esse carinho, essa proteção... É coisa de marido e mulher, acredite. – Abby sorriu levemente – Eu estou muito feliz que vocês estão bem. Você com o John, o Eric fazendo o que gosta... E o mais importante: com saúde. – ela falava abrindo o sorriso cada vez mais.

- Você sabia que ele arrumou uma outra namorada? – ela indagou de repente.

- A Marilyn?

- Ele te contou?!

- Contou.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – ela reclamou incrédula.

- Ele não te disse?

- Não!

- Também pudera, ele deve estar morrendo de medo que você não goste dela.

- Por que eu não gostaria dela?

- Porque você nunca gosta de nenhuma outra.

- Ai meu Deus, de novo isso?! Parece até um complô!

- Você tem ciúmes dele.

- Talvez. Você também não tem?!

- Claro que tenho. Mas a Marilyn é realmente perfeita pra ele. Você verá quando conhecê-la.

- Se ele me apresentar um dia né? Porque pelo visto eu só vou saber quem ela é daqui a uns cinco anos, quando os dois tiverem felizes e com filhos morando bem longe daqui...

- Também não é pra tanto.

- Que seja... – ela respondeu demonstrando raiva.

- Abby. – ela pediu olhando pra filha que acabou se contentando em aceitar o fato.

- Hei, John. – Eric chegou perto dele – Vamos apostar uma corrida.

- O que?

- Quatro vezes, ida e volta. Valendo 40 dólares, cada um coloca 10.

- Eu tô dentro. – afirmou Jess se "aquecendo".

- Eu também. – respondeu Luke.

- Vamos nessa. – John afirmou se dirigindo pra beira da piscina.

- Moças, vocês vão ser as juízas. – Eric disse olhando pra Neela e Lorelai. Abby e Maggie aproveitaram pra se juntar a elas. – Ok, vamos. – os quatro se posicionaram e esperaram pela contagem.

- 1! – gritou Lorelai – 2!... 3! Vão! – os quatro pularam na piscina.

- Vai, Jess!

- Isso mesmo, Luke!

- Mais rápido, Eric!

- Vamos, Carter! – as quatro gritavam entusiasmadas enquanto assistiam Luke tomar certa distância dos outros, e Carter e Eric virem bem atrás.

- Definitivamente, é melhor eles voltarem pra escola e pros seus trabalhos. – concluiu Lorelai fazendo as outras sorrirem.

- Eu aposto que se o Michel tivesse aqui ele ganharia dos quatro fácil, fácil. – Abby afirmou brincando com Neela, que ficou calada enquanto todas morriam de rir.

**PROPAGANDA**

Já eram 7 horas da noite e todos já tinham ido embora, menos Maggie e Eric. Ela estava na cozinha lavando a louça quando Carter apareceu.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele indagou se encostando à porta.

- Esperando o Eric se trocar. – ela respondeu continuando a atividade.

- Vocês vão ficar?

- Não, nós vamos embora assim que ele aparecer.

- Vocês deveriam ficar. Eu tenho certeza que a Abby gostaria.

- Nós não podemos, mas... Obrigada por oferecer.

- Vocês têm certeza?

- Não insista, John. – ela respondeu fechando a pia e o encarando.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – ele afirmou apontando as louças.

- Não, imagine. Eu gosto de fazer essas coisas. – ela respondeu pegando um pano pra enxugar tudo – Ah, e eu ia quase esquecendo, eu mandei a Mary descansar, você se incomoda?

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Você viu a Abby?

- Ela tá dormindo no sofá. Deveria estar exausta. – Maggie acrescentou terminando o que fazia.

- Pronto. – Eric afirmou aparecendo por lá.

- Vamos? – ela indagou olhando pra ele.

- Vamos.

- Eu vou acordar a Abby. – Carter avisou andando um pouco.

- Por quê?

- Ela disse que quer se despedir.

- Não, não precisa. Ela está cansada, vamos deixá-la descansar um pouquinho.

- Mas...

- Nós falaremos com ela amanhã, eu prometo. – Carter hesitou um pouco.

- Tudo bem então. – ele finalmente respondeu a convencendo – Eu acompanho vocês. – ele afirmou os levando até a porta.

- Foi bom te ver de novo. – ele afirmou apertando a mão do futuro cunhado.

- Você também. – Eric concordou sorrindo.

- Obrigada por tudo, John. – Maggie agradeceu o encarando.

- Não precisa agradecer...

- Tenho sim. Pelo menos, eu quero. – ele ficou calado – Obrigada especialmente pelo bem que você tá fazendo pela Abby. Eu realmente não acho que exista um outro homem melhor pra ela. – ele apenas olhou pra ela, balançando a cabeça em seguida.

- Eu acho que o bem é mútuo. – ele respondeu honestamente a encarando.

- Tudo bem então. – Maggie afirmou sorrindo – Até amanhã.

- Tchau. – ele respondeu fechando a porta assim que os dois entraram no carro. Depois, ele foi até a sala, encontrando Abby dormindo no sofá. Ele se aproximou lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Cadê a Maggie e o Eric? – ela indagou sem nem ao menos acordar direito.

- Eles foram embora. – Carter respondeu calmamente olhando pra ela.

- Por que você não me acordou?

- A Maggie não deixou. Eles disseram que falarão com você amanhã. – ele avisou passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dela – Eu sinto muito ter te acordado.

- Tudo bem. Eu tava congelando mesmo. – ela respondeu se mexendo um pouco no sofá.

- Ainda tá com frio?

- Muito. – ela retrucou sorrindo e olhando pro teto.

- Ok. Espera por mim então.

- Aonde você vai? – ela indagou curiosa.

- Apenas espere aqui. – ele respondeu olhando pra ela. Carter foi pra cozinha, preparou um chocolate quente pros dois e voltou pra sala. Ela estava sentada no sofá quando ele apareceu por lá. – Aqui está.

- Você fez chocolate?

- Cuidado pra não queimar a língua.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu segurando a xícara e bebendo um pouco em seguida.

- Tá bom?

- Delícia. – ela respondeu voltando a beber mais um pouco e o fazendo sorrir.

- Melhorou? – ele indagou quando ela acabou de tomar tudo.

- Um pouco. – ele olhou pra ela, tirou a xícara da sua mão e a colocou na mesinha de centro. Em seguida, segurou a mão dela e deitou no sofá, a trazendo ao seu lado. Os dois se abraçaram e fecharam os olhos tentando pegar no sono.

Assim que Lorelai, Luke e Rory chegaram em casa, eles ouviram o telefone tocando.

- Eu atendo! – avisou Rory correndo para atendê-lo e indo pro seu quarto em seguida.

- Bom, eu vou subir que eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã. – Luke avisou se aproximando de Lorelai.

- Eu já tô indo. – ela respondeu lhe dando um beijinho.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite! - ela respondeu o observando subir as escadas.

- Alô. – Rory disse assim que atendeu ao telefone. Logo em seguida, ela viu a mãe aparecer no quarto.

- Rory?

- Pai?!

- É! – ele respondeu entusiasmado.

- Eu estou com saudades!

- Eu também estou. Como estão as coisas por aí?

- Tudo bem. E por aí?

- Tudo certo. Como que tá Yale?

- Tá tudo bonzinho... Eu vou escrever outra matéria essa semana.

- Verdade? Sobre o que?

- O tema ainda não foi definido. – ela respondeu começando a andar pelo quarto – Você tá gostando de morar aí?

- É diferente do que estou acostumado, mas na verdade eu estou adorando. Já estou até pegando um bronze.

- É?

- É.

- E o seu trabalho?

- Eu ainda tô me adaptando com os horários.

- Então quer dizer que tá tudo certo?

- Sim... – ele respondeu sem demonstrar tanta convicção, porém fingindo entusiasmo.

- E a sua mãe?

- Ela está ótima. A pousada tá lotada.

- Verdade? Isso é incrível.

- Eu sei. – os dois passaram cerca de mais 10 minutos conversando ates dela finalmente desligar o telefone.

- Era o seu pai? – Lorelai indagou se separando da porta.

- Era.

- Como ele está?

- Bem. Ele disse que tava pensando até em aprender a surfar pra participar de um campeonato.

- Isso não é uma boa idéia. – Lorelai respondeu se sentando na cama.

- Foi isso que eu disse pra ele.

- Então ele tá gostando de lá?

- Ele disse que sim.

- Que bom. – ela afirmou sorrindo pra filha.

- Eu também acho. – as duas se calaram – Ele disse que ligava outro dia.

- Tudo bem.

- E também mandou um beijo pra você. – as duas se encararam – Ele prometeu que ia mandar um presente pra gente. – Lorelai sorriu.

- É, isso é a cara do Christopher. – ela respondeu se levantando da cama – Bom... Eu vou dormir. Boa noite. – ela deu um beijo no rosto da filha.

- Tchau, mãe. – Lorelai saiu do quarto e Rory deitou na cama pensativa.

**FIM**


	20. Casamento e Uma dose de Recém Casados

**NOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES DE GILMORE GIRLS: **

**EPISÓDIO: Casamento e Uma dose de recém-casado**

_Falta uma semana pro casamento mais esperado e impossível da vida de todos os carbies. Maggie e Eric estão na cidade e Abby parou de beber. A festa será em Chicago. _

Lorelai, Luke, Rory e Jess estavam no Luke´s, que estava fechado nesse dia. Os quatro estavam sentados numa mesa, esperando.

- Eu não acredito que chegou tão rápido! – afirmou Lorelai de repente.

- Pois é, parece que nós conhecemos os dois ontem! – concordou Rory.

- É, parece mesmo... – os quatro voltaram a se calar.

- Meu Deus, que demora... – Luke resmungou depois de algum tempo.

- Pára de reclamar! – mandou Lorelai ainda que também entediada.

- Eles disseram oito, já são dez horas!

- O Luke tem razão. - afirmou Jess entrando na conversa.

- Puxa-saco... – retrucou Rory baixinho.

- O que?!

- Olhem, eles vão se casar, eles têm todo o direito de demorarem o quanto quiser. – Lorelai afirmou os calando durante algum tempo.

- Tudo bem, mas eu só vou esperar mais 10 minutos. – respondeu Luke.

- Você decide. – mentiu Lorelai.

- Vai ser bom voltar pra Chicago sem minha vida estar correndo perigo. – desabafou Rory de repente fazendo todos olharem pra ela.

- Você não tem idéia. – concordou a mãe, sorrindo.

- Ah, olha. Lá vêm eles. – Jess avisou olhando pros dois, que vinham andando em direção à lanchonete.

- Hei. – cumprimentou Abby ao entrar lá.

- Olá, casal feliz. – retrucou Lorelai.

- Vamos? – indagou John.

- Apressado... – sussurrou Lorelai no ouvido de Abby.

- É, isso porque você não o viu em casa... – as duas começaram a rir.

- O que? – ele olhou pras duas sem entender.

- Nada. Vamos? – Abby perguntou pros outros.

- Vamos.

- Todos pra fora então! – mandou Luke falando alto.

- Que emocionante! – afirmou Rory enquanto os cinco saíram e Luke fechava a porta da lanchonete.

**MÚSICA DE ABERTURA**

Meia hora depois, eles chegaram ao aeroporto. Encontraram com Neela, Maggie e Eric no caminho e seguiram direto para uma sala de planejamento de viagens.

- Jordan! – Carter chamou assim que o encontrou.

- Hei, Carter. – os dois apertaram as mãos.

- Jordan, essa é minha noiva, Abby.

- Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Igualmente. – ela retrucou sorrindo e o cumprimentando.

- Essa é Maggie, minha sogra, e Eric, meu cunhado.

- Bom dia.

- Olá.

- O Eric é controlador de tráfego na Força Área. – John adicionou vendo o amigo o olhar interessado.

- Ah é? Eu também já fui um, só que aí resolvi seguir meu sonho e virar piloto mesmo...

- O Jordan que vai ser nosso piloto hoje. – explicou Carter – Ah, e esses são meus amigos Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Jess e Neela.

- Prazer. – ele cumprimentou vendo os outros acenarem em seguida.

- O avião já tá pronto?

- Tá sim. Apenas me acompanhem. – os nove obedeceram. Jordan os levou até a pista de vôo, onde um pequeno avião estava parado.

- Oh, que bonitinho! – exclamou Lorelai impressionada.

- Isso é um mini-avião? – Rory indagou observando bem o avião parado na sua frente.

- Na verdade, é um jatinho particular. – respondeu o piloto, sorrindo pras duas.

- Particular? De quem? – Luke acrescentou vendo Carter apenas sorrir pra ele.

- Oh meu Deus, você tem um avião?! – Abby exclamou mais do que surpresa.

- Não é meu, é da minha família. – John respondeu um pouco tímido.

- Ok. Espera. – Abby e ele pararam de andar – Se nós vamos nos casar, eu tenho que saber. Quais são os outros meios de transporte que você tem? – Lorelai, Rory, Maggie e Carter apenas riram – Eu to falando sério. Um trem, um metrô, um navio...?

- Não, eu só tenho um carro e um avião que nem é meu. – ele assegurou fingindo serenidade.

- É da sua família, um dia vai ser seu. – ela retrucou, mas ele preferiu não responder.

- Hei, vamos, entrem. – ele chamou já do lado de dentro. Todos se olharam e mais uma vez obedeceram.

- Uau! – Lorelai foi a primeira a entrar e observar tudo.

- Gostaram? – Carter indagou olhando pra eles.

- Você tá brincando? Um jatinho só pra nós? Eu to me sentindo a Hillary Clinton.

- Oh meu Deus. – Abby resmungou mais uma vez.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou ainda que com medo da resposta.

- E agora o que? A Madonna vai cantar na festa e a minha madrinha vai ser a Oprah?

- Não... A madrinha e a Susan mesmo.

- O que?

- Brincadeirinha. – Abby apenas continuou séria.

- Há há há – ele sorriu e os dois se beijaram rapidamente.

- Aquilo é um mini-bar? – indagou Luke apontando pro frigobar na parte de trás do avião.

- É, nós temos comidas e bebidas. Ali é o banheiro e lá na frente é a cabine. – informou o piloto apresentando tudo.

- Eu posso ver a cabine? – Rory indagou interessada.

- Claro. Vamos, eu te mostro. – ela e Jordan saíram de lá.

- Avião legal, John. – elogiou Eric.

- Obrigado. Meu pai cuida bem dele.

- Ele tem um nome? – questionou Lorelai de repente.

- O que? Um nome?

- É, todo avião tem que ter um nome. – afirmou Abby acompanhando o raciocínio da amiga.

- Tudo bem então. – John pensou um pouco – O que você acha de chamá-lo de Abby?

- "Vou viajar com a Abby na Abby"? Fica muito estranho. – Abby retrucou parecendo pensar também – Ei, mas então já que ele ta se tornando um dos marcos do nosso casamento, então a gente poderia chamá-lo de Milagre.

- Eu acho melhor Teoria do Caos. – ele rebateu não levando a ironia da noiva a sério.

- Pode ser. Ou então, talvez: "acredite, eles realmente se casaram".

- Você é tão engraçadinha. – ele afirmou com uma cara não muito animada.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu e os dois se beijaram.

- A cabine é tão legal! – Rory afirmou assim que saiu de lá.

- Você aprendeu a pilotar? – indagou a mãe.

- Ele tentou me ensinar, mas eu serei uma jornalista, não piloto.

- Mas você vai ter que ir pra vários ligares do mundo, e provavelmente, sempre de avião.

- E o que isso quer dizer?

- Que se você pilotasse, você mesma iria pra onde quisesse, faria sua matéria e melhor ainda: não dependeria de ninguém.

- Han! – ela pareceu pensar um pouco – Bem pensado.

- Pois é.

- Sentem-se e ponham os cintos, por favor. – pediu Jordan que já falava da cabine com os "passageiros". Eles logo o fizeram. – A viagem será rápida. Em 2 horas, nós estaremos pousando no aeroporto de Chicago. Todos prontos? – eles responderam - Lá vamos nós. – ele avisou e o avião decolou.

Assim que chegaram a Chicago, Carter e os outros foram pro hotel. Ele foi até o balcão fazer o check-in.

- Uau! Que hotel chique! – afirmou Lorelai mais uma vez, impressionada.

- Esse é o hotel mais famoso de Chicago. Até a Oprah já se hospedou aqui! – Rory tava do mesmo jeito.

- Verdade?!

- É!

- Oh meu Deus! Já imaginou se nós nos encontrássemos com ela no elevador?!

- É, não vai acontecer. Ela tá fora do país aproveitando as férias.

- Ah é, mas talvez a gente encontre o Brad e a Angelina, daí a gente tira uma foto deles brigando, vende pros jornais e ficamos ricas!

- É, esse é mais provável.

- Suas chaves. – John ofereceu indo de encontro aos outros.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Lorelai.

- Bom, nós vamos deixar vocês em paz agora...

- Pra onde vocês vão? – indagou Luke curioso.

- Pra casa da minha avó tomar um banho e depois vamos dar uma passada no hospital. Vocês querem ir? – ele ofereceu olhando pra Lorelai, que acenou.

- Claro, faz um tempo que eu não falo com o pessoal.

- Ok. Nós passamos aqui em 2 horas, certo?

- Certo.

- Tchau, todo mundo.

- Até! – responderam os sete.

- Tchau. – Abby acenou e os dois saíram de lá.

**PROPAGANDA**

Como combinado, depois de algum tempo eles pegaram todos no hotel, dirigindo rumo ao hospital.

- Ohhhhhhh, olha!!!!! O famoso casal de volta no County General! – gritou Chunny sorridente assim que os viu aparecer na recepção. - Como vocês estão?!

- Nós estamos ótimos. - respondeu Abby retornando o abraço que a enfermeira lhe dava - E com você? Como vão as coisas por aqui?

- O mesmo de sempre. - ela retrucou terminando de abraçar Carter dessa vez. - Oi Lorelai, Luke.

- Oi. - responderam os dois.

- Rory!

- Hei, Chun!- as duas se abraçaram fortemente - Tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo. Você fez falta aqui, sabia disso?

- eu senti falta daqui também. Não do hospital, é claro, mas de todo o pessoal. - as duas sorriram amigavelmente.

- Oh, esse é o Jess.

- É, eu já o conheci. Oi, Jess.

- Olá.

- O que todos vocês fazem aqui? - questionou a enfermeira olhando pra todo o grupo.

- Nós viemos ver o pessoal. - respondeu John.

- Que bom. Eles ficarão felizes em vê-los. Neela! Eu nem te vi aí atrás!

- Hei, Chunny. - as duas se abraçaram.

- Chunny, onde estão os exames da sala três? - Weaver chamou vindo ao seu encontro, e parando um pouco ao deparar com todos. - Oh, hei Abby, Neela. John.

- Como vai, Kerry? - cumprimentou Carter.

- Bem, obrigada. Chunny, e os exames? - ela indagou se voltando pra enfermeira.

- Ainda não ficaram prontos. Eu tô esperando o laboratório entregar.

- Tudo bem então. Mas peça pra eles se apressarem.

- Ok. - Kerry acenou pros quatro e saiu de lá.

- Bom, vocês ouviram, eu tenho que ir.

- Sem problemas. Nós... Vamos dar uma volta antes pelo E.R. Tchau, Chunny.

- Tchau, John. E quanto a todos os outros, não vão embora antes de falarem comigo de novo, tudo bem?

- Até mais, Chun! - ela sorriu e saiu de lá. Os outros continuaram o passeio.

- Frank! - gritou Maggie de repente ao chegar na recepção.

- Hei, Sr. Wyzinski. Dr. Lockhart. Dr. Carter, Neela.

- Hei, Frank.

- O que vocês fazem nesse inferno? - ele indagou sem rodeios. Carter sorriu antes de responder.

- O de sempre.

- Quem está de plantão hoje? - indagou Abby curiosa interrompendo a conversa.

- Ahn... A nazista, o cubano, Morris, Dra. Lewis e Júnior.

- Outro estudante?

- Exatamente.

- E quem é o cubano?

- Victor Clemente... O novo atendente.

- Hei, Frank. - cumprimentaram mãe e filha ao mesmo tempo.

- Hei, Lorelai. Hei, Rory.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. E com vocês?

- Também.

- E como vão sua mulher e filha? - indagou Lorelai.

- Elas estão bem, obrigada por perguntar.

- Eu fico feliz por saber.

- Ai meu Deus! Esse momento tá mesmo acontecendo ou será que eu tõ sonhando acordada de novo?! - gritou Susan, como sempre discreta, do outro lado do hospital

andando na direção deles.

- Oi! - Abby a abraçou durante algum tempo.

- John! - mais um abraço.

- Oi, Neela.

- Oi, Dra. Lewis. - e mais um.

- Susan, esses são... - Carter começou, mas não teve tempo de continuar.

- Eu sei quem eles são. Oi, Lorelai.

- Hei, Susan! - as duas se abraçaram.

- Luke, Rory, Jess. Como vocês estão?

- Tudo bem.

- Maggie!

- Hei, Susie.

- E aí? - ela se voltou pra Abby - Tudo em pé pra hoje à noite?

- Claro.

- Às oito, certo?

- Certo. - Susan ficou encarando-a durante algum tempo com um sorriso no rosto - O que?

- Hei. Você já percebeu que em 24 horas vai estar casada com o Carter e não vai poder olhar mais pra médico nenhum?

- Ah, fica quieta!

- É sério. Você não tá com medo?

- De que? Ficar milionária da noite pro dia ou ter que acordar ao lado dele todos os dias? - ela questionou olhando de volta pra amiga.

- Uh, eu não sei, ambas assustam.

- Eu concordo. - as duas começaram a rir.

- Hei! - Carter lógico que protestou.

- É brincadeira, Carter. Não se preocupe, ela não vai fugir de você. - afirmou Susan dessa vez mais seriamente.

- Eu ainda tenho 24 horas. - Abby reafirmou, mas nenhum dos dois deu bola.

- Na verdade, não é esse meu medo, Susan.

- Ah não?

- Não.

- E qual é então? - ele hesitou antes de responder.

- Que você a convença a desistir só pra casar comigo e ficar rica pro resto da vida.

- Pra depois casar com o Chuck de novo e pagar a faculdade inteira do Cosmo antecipadamente? Acredite, eu já pensei nisso. - Carter fingiu uma cara de surpresa e espanto.

- Ah é?

- É.

- E por que você desistiu?

- Porque o Chuck é mais gostoso que você.

- O que?! - ele indagou rindo um pouco. - Pelo que eu me lembre nós nunca... Como você pode saber?

- Bom, esse tipo de coisa se dá pra perceber.

- Abby! Você não vai dizer nada? - ele questionou indignado.

- Ah, claro. O John até que é bem gostosinho. - ela afirmou dando uma beliscada na bunda dele antes de sair de lá. Os dois ficaram observando-a de longe.

- Vocês são tão perfeitos juntos... - Susan resmungou quase que num suspiro. Carter olhou pra ela com um sorriso escondido no rosto.

- Você acha? - Susan apenas o encarou e sorriu, respondendo-lhe antes de sair de lá;

- Você sabe disso.

**PROPAGANDA**

Já eram oito e quinze da noite e Abby e Carter estavam em casa se trocando.

- Aonde vocês vão? – indagou John curioso enquanto terminava de colocar a camisa.

- Eu não posso te contar. Regras da Susan. – ela retrucou dando de ombros.

- Por que não?

- Pra você não me pegar com o stripper, provavelmente. – ele sorriu um pouco – E vocês?

- Não sei. Parece que o Luka achou uma espécie de bar...

- O Luka?

- É. Por que? – os dois se encararam, mas ela logo desviou o olhar.

- Nada.

- Vamos, diga. – os dois se olharam novamente, mas dessa vez ela apenas hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- É só que... O Luka conhece todas as prostitutas de Chicago e também...

- Você ta com ciúmes?! – ele indagou começando a rir.

- Não.

- Não? – ele questionou novamente. Ela o encarou.

- É sua última chance de ficar com outra mulher.

- Eu não quero outra mulher.

- Ah não? – ela indagou sorrindo enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço.

- Não.

- O que... O que você quer então? – ele finalmente parou e a encarou.

- Eu só quero você. – E então, o momento foi quebrado pelo toque da campainha.

- Você ta esperando alguém?

- Não. – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Nós temos que atender.

- Eu sei. – ele continuou paralisado.

- O que foi? – ela olhou pra ele intrigada, e ele apenas a beijou antes de se separar.

- Eu já volto. – ele saiu de lá e atendeu à porta enquanto Abby terminava de se arrumar. Minutos depois, ele reapareceu no quarto.

- Quem era? – ela indagou olhando pra ele. Carter apenas lhe mostrou o buquê de rosas que escondia – Pra mim? – ele acenou e ela se aproximou, segurando o pacote e cheirando as flores.

- São lindas.

- Que bom que você acha.

- Isso foi o entregador? – ela indagou pegando no armário algo que servisse como vaso.

- Eu pedi pra entregarem aqui.

- Entendi. – nessa hora, o telefone dela que começou a tocar.

- É a Susan? – ele indagou ao vê-la desligar e não atender a ligação.

- É. Eu tenho que ir.

- Ok. – ele se aproximou um pouco - Até daqui a pouco. – os dois se beijaram.

- Tchau. – ela se despediu saindo do quarto. Quando desceu a escada, deu de cara com o salão tomado por flores. Ela ficou paralisada olhando pra elas durante algum tempo.

- Gostou? – John indagou aparecendo apoiado no topo da escada já pronto pra sair.

- Você é simplesmente...

- Incrível? Eu sei. – os dois finalmente se olharam, ele com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você ta lindo.

- E você sempre foi. – ele retrucou vendo-a encará-lo durante um longo tempo, antes de finalmente voltar a andar, indo em direção à porta. – Não mude de idéia sobre o casamento até eu voltar, ok? – ela disse, e saiu de lá.

Meia hora depois, ela chegou ao local escolhido por sua "madrinha" de casamento.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Susan assim que a viu aparecer por lá.

- Hei, Susan. – as duas se abraçaram – Rory? Como você conseguiu entrar? – ela indagou enquanto cumprimentava aos outros.

- Oh, essa não é a Rory. – respondeu Lorelai a deixando ainda mais confusa.

- Como?

- Essa é uma modelo internacional muito famosa, principalmente na Alemanha.

- Ah é, eu tinha esquecido disso. – ela se sentou com as outras.

- E então, Abby, como você ta se sentindo? – indagou Chunny.

- Eu me sinto... Normal. – Lorelai riu e as duas se olharam.

- Eu conheço bem essa reação. – ela explicou e Abby sorriu.

- No que posso servi-las? – perguntou o garçom indo atendê-las.

- Um Cosmo pra mim. – pediu Susan.

- Um pra mim também. – pediu Lorelai.

- Um Martini.

- Dois.

- Três. – pediram Neela, Haleh e Chunny.

- Uma coca com rum, por favor. – acrescentou Rory.

- Outra pra mim. – pediu Maggie.

- E uma soda também.

- Ah, qual é, Abby? É o seu casamento! – afirmou Chunny ao notar o pedido da amiga. Abby e Susan se olharam.

- Tem alguma bebida especial pra noivas? – Susan perguntou ao garçom, encorajando a amiga.

- Apenas um "recém-casados". – ele respondeu esperando por uma resposta.

- Traga um desse pra ela então, por favor.

- Certo. Mais alguma coisa?

- Champagne também. Nós temos muito pra comemorar. – afirmou Neela alegremente.

- É tão inimaginável assim o meu casamento? – Abby indagou de repente ao perceber o cuidado de todos.

- Se fosse o seu casamento com qualquer um, então não, mas com o Carter...

- O que?! Por que? – ela e Neela se olharam.

- Eu tenho que concordar com a Neela. – disse Susan de repente.

-Eu também. – concordou Chunny.

- Tá, tudo bem, eu vou me casar, Podem acabar com esse espanto todo...

- Ah não querida, isso só vai acabar quando os dois disserem "eu aceito". – afirmou Haleh entrando na discussão.

- O que vai levar cerca de... – Lorelai olhou rapidamente por relógio – Dezoito horas.

- As bebidas. – o garçom reapareceu por lá – Martini.

- Aqui. – responderam Chunny, Neela e Haleh. Ele serviu as três.

- Pra mim e pra ela. – afirmou Susan apontando pra Lorelai.

- Coca com rum?

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Rory.

- E um recém-casados pra noiva. – ele afirmou entregando a bebida pra Abby.

- Obrigada. – ela bebeu um pouco enquanto ele distribuía as taças e abriu o champagne, servindo-as. Em seguida, saiu de lá.

- Um brinde? – propôs Chunny.

- Claro. – concordou Susan – Quem quer ser a primeira a dizer alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que essa é a função da madrinha, Susan. – retrucou Haleh.

- Tudo bem então. – ela pegou a taça na mão, se levantando e encarando Abby durante algum tempo. – Desde que eu conheci a Abby, eu sempre soube que ela roubaria meu namorado. – todos riram – Eu só estou brincando, Ab. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer pra segurá-lo porque ele... Ele já estava completamente louco por você. Eu sei que vocês serão felizes pra sempre como dizem os contos de fadas, mas se tiver algum problema algum dia, por favor, contem comigo porque eu amo vocês demais e farei de tudo pra manter meus dois melhores amigos juntos. E... É isso. Vamos logo aproveitar pra bebermos bastante porque provavelmente esse será o único casamento que teremos nós próximos três anos.

- Eu não diria isso. O francês anda caidinho pela Neela. – afirmou Abby brincando enquanto Rory e Lorelai riam.

- Quietas vocês três. – retrucou Neela fingindo reprovação, mas ainda assim sorrindo pra elas.

- Saúde! – afirmou Chunny.

-Saúde! - responderam todos.

- E sexo. – acrescentou Susan. As outras caíram no riso e brindaram.

**PROPAGANDA**

Já eram três da manhã quando Abby chegou em casa. Ela ia subir as escadas quando ouviu ele falando com ela.

- Hei. – ela se virou ao chamado e deu de cara com ele sentado na ponta do sofá.

- Oh, oi. Eu não te vi, onde você tava? – ela indagou olhando pra ele.

- Na cozinha. Acabei de chegar também... – os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo – Como foi lá?

- Minha despedida? Foi bem legal... Só a animação da Susan já valia pra animar todo mundo... – ela respondeu sorrindo, mas ele não mudou a feição. – E a sua?

- Foi... Eu não sei. Eu não parei de pensar em daqui a quatorze horas... – os dois se aproximaram um pouco.

- Eu acho que vou pro quarto. – ela afirmou de repente se afastando um pouco.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Claro. – ele acenou e se calou. Segundos depois, começou a balançar a cabeça positivamente.

- Você bebeu?

- Sim, elas quiseram brindar com champagne.

- Só isso?

- Praticamente. – ele desviou o olhar e se calou durante algum tempo.

- Ok.

- Você não vai dizer nada?

- Eu preciso dizer? – ele indagou a encarando e vendo ela cada vez mais incerta do que tava ouvindo.

- Nós prometemos não esconder nada um do outro, nem mesmo nossos... Pensamentos.

- Você sabe o que penso sobre isso.

- Foi só uma taça.

- Não parece.

- O que? – ela olhou pra ele – Você acha que eu estou bêbada?!

- Eu não disse isso.

- Mas está pensando! – o silêncio permaneceu pela parte dele e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de continuar – Oh meu Deus, onde nós estávamos com a cabeça? Isso nunca vai dar certo se nós não confiarmos um no outro! – novamente, silêncio – É, foi isso que eu pensei. – ela deu meia volta e saiu da casa. Carter ficou paralisado alguns segundos antes de deslizar na escada, ocupando um degrau. Colocou a mão no rosto se lamentando por algum tempo. Cinco minutos depois, ele se levantou num pulo, pegou o celular e ligou pra ela. De cima da mesinha de centro, vinha o toque do telefone dela. "Ótimo, ela não levou o celular".

- Droga. – ele colocou um casaco, pegou a chave do carro e saiu apressado. No caminho, ligou pra algumas pessoas em busca de uma pista.

- Alô? – do outro lado, uma voz sonolenta atendeu.

- Hei, Susan, é o John.

- Deus Carter, eu acho que você ligou pra pessoa errada...

- A Abby ta com você?

- Ah não... Fala que é mentira... – ela respirou fundo antes de perguntar – O que você fez dessa vez? – ele não respondeu – O que aconteceu?

- Nada aconteceu. – ela achou melhor não retrucar – Ela... Ela bebeu?

- Oh, não... Essa história de novo?!

- Responde, Susan, por favor.

- Não, Carter, ela não ficou bêbada. Na verdade, ela pediu uma soda, a Chunny que insistiu pra que ela bebesse outra coisa. – ele ficou calado durante algum tempo e ela achou melhor respeitar o silêncio.

- O que... O que eu faço agora?

- Eu não sei. Você errou, agora conserte.

- É, eu sei. Obrigada, Susan.

- Você vai ficar bem?

- Eu espero que sim.

- Me mantenha informada, ok?

- Tchau.

- Tchau. – ele desligou o telefone. Quando chegou ao hotel, parou o carro e passou direto pela recepção subindo pro décimo - segundo andar. Bateu e logo depois, Luke abriu a porta.

- John? – ele indagou surpreso - Ta tudo bem?

- Eu preciso falar com a Lorelai.

- Luke, quem é? – ela perguntou aparecendo por lá e estranhando ao ver quem era – John?

- Hei. A Abby falou com você agora há pouco?

- Desde que ela me deixou aqui, não. – ele fechou os olhos pesadamente – O que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que estraguei tudo. – os dois se olharam e ela abaixou a cabeça, lamentando-se.

- Entra.

Cinco minutos depois, lá estavam eles, sentados no sofá conversando, quando Luke trouxe um copo de café.

- Aqui.

- Obrigado, mas eu não quero.

- Você tem que se acalmar, Carter.

- Eu não quero nada. – ele repetiu agora mais sério do que triste. Lorelai deu de ombros e os três se calaram durante algum tempo.

- Eu não consigo ficar sem fazer nada. Eu vou atrás dela. – ele afirmou de repente se levantando e andando até a porta.

- Carter...

- Obrigado por tudo. – e com isso, ele partiu.

Ele a procurou por horas. Já eram cinco da manhã quando voltou pra casa, na esperança de que ela estivesse lá. Procurou na cozinha, nos quartos, no pátio e nada dela. Foi então que lhe veio à memória o único e último lugar que haveria chance dela estar. Ele pegou o telefone e ligou.

- E.R.

- Frank?

- Quem ta falando?

- Hei, é o Carter. Você sabe se a Abby passou por aí?

- Quando?

- Quase agora...

- Não. Pelo menos eu não a vi, mas eu posso perguntar pro Jerry. Era ele quem tava aqui na recepção.

- Faça isso, por favor.

- Um minuto. – ele esperou mais do que impaciente – Dr. Carter?

- Sim?

- Ele também não a viu. Você já tentou ligar pra mãe dela?

- Já, ela também não ta lá. Obrigado pela ajuda mesmo assim.

- Quando precisar.

- Tchau. – ele desligou o telefone e desabou no sofá.

- Quem era? – indagou Malik chegando perto do recepcionista.

- Eu acho que o casamento vai ser cancelado...

O tempo foi passando. Já eram cinco e meia da tarde. O casamento estava marcado para as cinco horas. John entrou com Maggie, até porque sua mãe não pode vir, pois estava na Grécia a passeio, fato que rendeu muitas discussões entre os dois. Susan e Eric já ocupavam seus lugares de padrinhos. O local escolhido foi uma espécie de capela, com um salão ao lado, onde aconteceria a festa. Tudo estava mais que perfeito.

- Susan. – Lorelai chamou de uma mesa perto do altar. – Alguma notícia da Abby?

- Não. Ela não foi nem pegar o vestido...

- Como o John ta?

- Desesperado, claro. Ninguém sabe onde ela está ou até mesmo se ela vem... Eles honestamente não merecem isso. – ela afirmou desabafando um pouco.

- Não merecem mesmo. – Lorelai concordou tristemente. – Você acha que ela faria isso com ele?

- Eu... Não sei. Eu achei que não, mas toda essa demora, e ele também nem me contou direito o que aconteceu entre os dois... – as duas se calaram – Mas eu acho que não. Eles se amam demais pra terem esse fim.

- Eu sei.

- Eu vou falar com ele. – ela avisou saindo de lá e se aproximando dele, colocando uma mão no seu ombro.

- John...

- Ela vem, eu sei que Eça vem. – ele afirmou fingindo uma certeza que não sentia. Susan apenas se calou.

Depois disso, mais quarenta e cinco minutos se passaram e uma verdadeira tempestade começou a cair. As famosas "conversinhas" entre os convidados se tornaram ainda maiores.

- Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. – Eric afirmou de repente.

- Eu sei, mas o John não quer ouvir nada.

- Eu nunca pensei que ela pudesse fazer isso com ele...

- É, nem eu. – ela balançou a cabeça e olhou pro amigo parado no altar, esperando a noiva que não chegava – Pra mim chega, já foi muita humilhação. – Susan saiu de lá e foi atrás dele novamente.

- Carter. – ele nem se mexeu, o que tornou ainda mais difícil sua aproximação – Eu sei que você ainda acha que ela vem, mas... Já se foram duas horas! Os convidados já querem ir embora.

- Eles podem ir, eu não me importo.

- John, você tem que aceitar! Ela não vem, ponto.

- Não... – ele começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- John...

- Eu sei que ela vai lembrar, ok?

- Lembrar o que? Do que você ta falando? – ele olhou pra ela.

- Você ta ouvindo o barulho dessa chuva? – Susan balançou a cabeça, sem entender – Eu pedi pra ela casar comigo num dia de chuva. Quando eu fiz um jantar pra ela porque faltava um mês pro nosso casamento, a chuva ainda caia... Ela vai vir, Susan. Eu sei. – ele afirmou sorrindo pra ela, mas já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Carter, eu adoraria acreditar nisso, mas...

- Sem mas. – ele pediu a interrompendo - Por favor. – os dois se olharam – Eu vou esperá-la lá fora. – ele afirmou saindo de lá rapidamente.

Ele ficou por lá alguns minutos, a chuva lhe batendo forte. Mas não tanto quanto o desespero que ele sentia.

- Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso comigo... – ele resmungou sentando na escadaria da capela – Abby! – dessa vez, um grito que, supostamente, o livraria de toda aquela dor – Eu te amo, droga. – novamente, um tom ameno. Ele esperou mais alguns minutos, limpou o rosto e se levantou, olhando pro céu uma última vez antes de começar a subir aquelas escadas, completamente perdido.

- John!

**FIM **


	21. Finalmente Casados

**EPISÓDIO: ****Finalmente Casados**

- John. – outro chamado, dessa vez mais desesperado. Ele reconheceu a voz... Parou o passo, e se virou devagar. Do outro lado da rua, parada, estava ela, toda molhada usando nada mais nada menos do que um vestido de noiva. Os dois se encararam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade antes dele finalmente correr na sua direção e a segurar forte pela cintura. Permaneceram daquela maneira alguns segundos e então se separaram, Carter lhe dando vários beijinhos e ambos sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu achei que você não vinha mais...

- John...

- Eu já tava desistindo...

- Eu amo você. – ela afirmou não permitindo que ele continuasse a falar. John apenas a encarou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Verdade? Sem "talvez" ou "eu acho"?

- Eu te amo. – ela repetiu seguramente. Ele lhe devolveu o olhar que ela lhe lançava e se aproximou, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Não se soube se foram horas, minutos ou apenas segundos depois quando se soltaram.

- Você ta usando um vestido de noiva.

- Não foi por escolha. Eu precisava de um vestido e como não dava pra fazer outro, eu comprei esse que já tava...

- Você ta mais linda que nunca. – dessa vez, ele a interrompeu. Abby apenas sorriu à afirmação.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza. – os dois sorriram.

- E então...? Se eu me lembro bem, nós temos um casamento para participar, certo? – ela indagou enxugando as lágrimas e rindo um pouco.

- Agora não. – ele a segurou pelo braço – Eles já esperaram duas horas, alguns minutos a mais, alguns a menos não farão diferença...

- Carter... – e com isso, eles se beijaram.

MÚSICA DE ABERTURA

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar. Quebrando todas as tradições, ao invés de Abby entrar com o pai dele, ela entrou com o próprio noivo. Os dois se dirigiram ao altar ainda completamente ensopados.

- O que eles estão fazendo?! – indagou o padre aterrorizado.

- Relaxa, seu padre. Apenas realize esse casamento antes que um deles desista de novo, está bem? – retrucou Susan. Os dois finalmente chegaram ao altar. O padre hesitou um pouco, mas diante do olhar fulminante da madrinha, ele achou melhor continuar.

- Podem se sentar. – todos obedeceram – Estamos aqui reunidos hoje para celebrar a união entre John Truman Carter e Abgail Marjorie...

- Abby. – ela corrigiu baixinho.

- ...Lockhart.

- Oh meu Deus, isso é tão emocionante! –firmou Rory chorando e enxugando as lágrimas com um lenço de papel.

- Nem me diga. – resmungou Lorelai aos prantos também.

- Lenço?

- Obrigada.

- Ela ta linda. – afirmou Eric com a maior cara de irmão orgulhoso possível.

- É, ela ta mesmo – dessa vez quem concordou foi a madrinha que tinha o maior sorriso de todos no rosto – Eu sabia que ela não desistiria assim tão fácil... – Eric imediatamente a encarou. – O que?

- Você disse pro Carter cancelar o casamento!

- Eu não disse isso! Eu disse que talvez, por causa da hora, os convidados pudessem querer ir embora.

- É, sei.

- Eu não... Apenas assista o casamento, ok?

- E pensar que eu quase atrapalhei o relacionamento deles. – resmungou Frank que assistia a cerimônia ao lado da mulher e filha.

- O que? – indagou Luka confuso.

- Eu e a Abby.

- Como assim você e a Abby?

- Oh, você não sabe? – Luka apenas balançou a cabeça – Ela já foi caidinha por mim.

- Ah, certo. Boa piada. – ele respondeu rindo.

- O que? Você acha que é brincadeira?!

- Eu...

- Saiba que eu que não quis porque já era casado, Dr. Kovac.

- Eu não sei, Frank. É difícil de acreditar.

- Por que? Eu não sou bonito o suficiente?

- Na verdade, não, mas você também não é do tipo que ela gosta.

- Ah é? Então que tipo seria esse? O tipo assassino croata ou o tipo aventureiro rico?

- John, seus votos. – pediu o padre.

- Oh, ok. – ele olhou pra Abby, apertando sua mão levemente. Ela logo lhe devolveu o gesto – Eu pensei muito nesse momento e em tudo que eu quero te dizer. – uma pequena pausa e ele continuou – Há três meses, a gente se reencontrou no hospital e você me perguntou por que eu tinha voltado. Eu tentei fugir de você, de tudo o que a gente viveu, e cada vez que eu pensava que tinha te esquecido, mais era em você que eu pensava. Eu penso e imagino você 24 horas por dia, 168 horas por semana há seis anos. – os dois se olhavam intensamente enquanto ele falava.

- Quando eu parti, você não estava mais lá... E eu não agüentei porque eu não posso ficar longe de você. Não importa o quanto eu fuja, o quão longe eu vá, eu sempre volto pra cá. Pra você, pra nós. Eu sei que nós já passamos por muitas coisas juntos, tantas que às vezes me engano pensando que não tem mais nada pra acontecer, só que eu sei que não é assim. Eu sei o que nós vamos enfrentar. Mas se você tiver ao meu lado... Então eu te prometo: eu enfrento tudo, o mundo todo se for necessário. E eu só peço em retorno que você me deixe amá-la... E me dê uma chance de fazê-la feliz. – há essa hora todos da igreja, já caíam no choro.

- Eu não tenho palavras pra descrever o que acontece. Quando você me olha do jeito que você ta me olhando agora, a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é "meu deus, eu a amo tanto". Esses olhos... Esse rosto... – à medida que falava, ele lhe tocava – Esses lábios... Eu só quero tocá-lo e beijá-lo sem parar... Pra sempre. Nós seremos felizes, eu sei disso. Eu to te dando meu coração, e espero que você ao menos me deixe cuidar do seu. Eu amo você. - E, por favor, não desista agora. – ele acrescentou fazendo todos sorrirem e chorarem ao mesmo tempo, principalmente ela.

- Abigail. – começou o padre.

-Abby. – ela corrigiu mais uma vez.

- Seus votos.

- Ok. – ela se calou, limpou o rosto, olhou pra ele e respirou fundo antes de começar – Em todos os relacionamentos que eu tive, eu nunca consegui dizer o que eu realmente sentia, então eu vou tentar... Dessa vez. Toda garota sonha com o príncipe encantado que virá resgatá-la do alto da torre, mas eu acho que já encontrei o meu. Ele não tem uma espada e nem um cavalo branco chamado Trovão ou algo do tipo, mas ele ta sempre pronto... Pronto pra me resgatar quando eu preciso e até quando não é necessário. É como se bastasse ele chegar perto de mim que tudo parece certo, os problemas desaparecem. É como mágica. A mágica do seu amor... Do meu amor. – ela afirmou segura, o fazendo sorrir ainda mais – E então ele me abraça e eu me sinto... Segura... Amada. Eu não vou dizer que não posso viver sem ele, porque eu posso, eu só não... Eu não quero. Eu não vou te perder de novo e não vou desistir agora porque por mais surpreendente que pareça, eu te amo, John Carter. Eu realmente amo. E muito. E isso é algo que não é mais tão assustador, então... Isso deve significar que eu sou sua assim como você é meu, certo? E... Quer casar comigo? – ao ouvirem o fim do seu discurso, todos riram. Carter fez o mesmo, limpando o seu rosto delicadamente e a beijando antes de voltarem a atenção ao padre.

- As alianças, por favor... – Carter as entregou e o padre as abençoou, permitindo que eles as trocassem.

- Abigail Marjorie Lockhart...

- Abby.

- Você aceita John Truman Carter III como seu legítimo esposo?

- Eu aceito.

- John Carter, você aceita Abgail... – ele notou Abby o encarando – Abby Lockhart como sua legítima esposa?

- Sim.

- Bom, já que não tem ninguém contra esse casamento e pelo poder que me foi concedido, eu vos declaro marido... E mulher. – os dois sorriram - Pode beijar a noiva. – Aquele beijo foi lento, doce, apaixonado. Finalmente sua história chegara a um fim. E o melhor, um fim lindo e principalmente, feliz. Os convidados começaram a aplaudir quando os dois se separaram. Carter pegou sua mão e a guiou pra fora, sendo acompanhado por todos. Quando alcançaram dois passos de distância dos demais, ele a segurou e a beijou novamente sussurrando um doce "eu te amo" no seu ouvido. Eles saíram do salão e seguiram pra festa, lógico que ainda recebendo uma chuva de arroz no final.

PROPAGANDA

A festa foi no salão ao lado. Era enorme e estava todo decorado com flores e lindos arranjos. Uma banda estava montada no palco.

- Você contratou uma banda? – indagou Abby curiosa.

- Mais ou menos...

- Como assim?

- Venha comigo. – ele segurou sua mão e a guiou até a pista de dança. Todos ficaram calados esperando pelo que iria acontecer.

- Há dois meses atrás... – de repente, uma voz veio das caixas de som posicionadas pelo salão – Meu amigo, John Carter, me procurou pedindo pra eu cantar no casamento dele. Eu disse que não podia, já que tinha um show marcado para o mesmo dia. Ele insistiu e disse que era importante, que era a mulher que ele amava mais do que qualquer coisa e que pagaria bem, claro. – os convidados riram.

- Carter. – Abby questionou ainda sem entender.

- Apenas ouça. – ele pediu sorrindo um pouco.

- Ele disse que essa era a música deles e que devia esse favor pra ele. "Quem mandou escrever essa letra? Agora você já se comprometeu!". Eu, mesmo relutante, pensei e disse: "Tudo bem, eu canto", afinal ele parecia tão apaixonado por aquela misteriosa mulher que eu tinha que conhecer e descobrir o porquê desse encanto todo. Finalmente, eu entendi porquê. Então, para o senhor e a senhora Carter, eu canto essa canção, que só por essa noite se chamará: "Caos-Love Theory". – um momento de silêncio e do nada, o homem começou a cantar.

- And so it is. Just like you Said, it would be... – Damein Rice entrou no palco, e todos aplaudiram.

- Oh meu Deus. – foi a única coisa que Abby resmungou. Carter olhou pra ela e lhe ofereceu sua mão.

- Você me concede o prazer dessa dança? – não foi preciso perguntar duas vezes. Ele segurou sua mão e a colocou perto de si. Os dois se mexiam lentamente, corações disparados e emoções a mil. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado só pra assistir àquela cena.

- Você fez isso pra mim? – ela sussurrou enquanto ainda dançavam.

- Você ainda não viu nada. – ele retrucou vendo-a encará-lo prontamente.

- O que?

- Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você. Eu farei você feliz, Abby, nem que pra isso eu tenha que mudar o mundo todo.

- Uau. Que marido dedicado que eu arranjei.

- Você não faz idéia. – eles se olharam e ela voltou a colocar sua cabeça em seu ombro, continuando daquela maneira até a música acabar, e eles finalmente, ainda que relutantes, se soltarem.

- Bom, infelizmente, eu tenho que ir. – afirmou Damien – Só vim realmente porque foi um pedido do John, e além do mais, a pessoa que vai me substituir é... Inacreditável. Então, senhoras e senhores, muito obrigado. E com vocês... Ela. – ele apontou pra cortina e saiu de lá. A banda começou a tocar, mas nada da cantora aparecer.

- Não. – Abby resmungou ao reconhecer o toque – Isso não é... Carter! – ela olhou pra ele procurando uma explicação, mas ele apenas sorriu – Ai meu Deus! A Madonna vai cantar no meu casamento?! – não foi preciso esperar por ele para ela ter a resposta. De repente, com uma superprodução estilo Madonna, ela apareceu no palco. Abby e, principalmente, os convidados, ficaram sem fala.

- Meu Deus, você é tão...

- Incrível? – ele indagou no seu ouvido. Abby olhou pro palco e então mais uma vez pra ele.

- Eu ia dizer rico, mas é, isso também. – ela retrucou beijando-lhe rapidamente e se voltando para o palco, assistindo a apresentação.

- Ela só veio cantar uma música. – ele afirmou tristemente, abraçando-a por trás.

- Não importa. Carter, ela ta cantando no nosso casamento. Não importa quantas músicas, e além do mais... "Like a Virgin"? Como você sabe?

- Ué, você não sabe? Essa música é um resumo da nossa história. – ele replicou fazendo uma carinha irresistível e a vendo encará-lo docemente.

- Você é perfeito, sabia?

- É você quem me faz ser assim. – ele retrucou vendo sorrir em seguida. – Muito clichê?

- É, mas eu acho que isso é perdoável no dia de hoje.

- Ah é? – ele indagou balançando a cabeça animadamente.

- É.

- E por que no dia de hoje?

- Calado. – ela mandou sorrindo e o beijando nos lábios. Quando se separaram, continuaram a assistir o show, até Madonna descer na pista e andar na sua direção.

- Parabéns! Eu espero que vocês sejam muitos felizes. – ela afirmou sorrindo pra ambos e apertando suas mãos.

- Ai meu deus. Quero dizer, obrigada.

- Linda esposa, John.

- Obrigado. – os três sorriram e ela voltou lá pra cima.

- Você a conhece e nunca me contou?! – Abby sussurrou assim que ela se afastou dos dois.

- Eu não podia.

- Por que não?

- Porque senão não seria uma surpresa ela cantando no nosso casamento.

- Ah, acredite, seria, sem dúvida. – ela retrucou o fazendo sorrir levemente.

- Então isso quer dizer que você já pretendia se casar comigo?

- Desde que te conheci.

- E se eu dissesse "não"?

- Você nunca diria "não".

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Porque... Você se apaixonou por mim desde o primeiro instante.

- E como você sabia disso?

- Está escrito na sua cara.

- O que está escrito? "Eu quero ser rica e pra conseguir isso terei que me casar com um milionário" ?

- Não... Está escrito "eu quero ser feliz e isso só vai acontecer quando eu tiver minha noite de núpcias com o Carter".

- Fica quieto. – ela mandou rindo e lhe dando um beijinho.

O resto da noite passou rapidamente. Entre os convidados, esses se dividiam entre dançar e jantar. Emily e Richard conversavam animadamente com Maggie, que aparentava estar contando-lhes algo engraçado. Carter conversava com Luka, Pratt e Luke na extremidade oposta. Rory e Jess ainda dançavam enquanto Abby conversava com o irmão.

- Hei. – cumprimentou Lorelai se aproximando dos dois junto com Susan.

- Oi! – exclamou a noiva sorrindo pras duas.

- Parabéns! – as duas se abraçaram.

- Obrigada.

- Finalmente! – afirmou Susan morrendo de rir e puxando a amiga pra um abraço apertado – Parabéns, Abby.

- Obrigada, Sue.

- Bom, se vocês me dão licença, eu já volto. – afirmou Eric quebrando a conversa.

- Você não precisa ir embora só porque a gente chegou. – afirmou Susan em resposta.

- Eu prefiro assim. Isso é assunto de mulher mesmo, e além do mais, a Marilyn ta me esperando.

- Sua namorada?

- É.

- Então vá. Nunca se deixa a namorada esperando.

- E se fosse "noiva"? – ele indagou curioso.

- O que? – Abby imediatamente o encarou.

- Ah, você não sabe? Eu estou pensando em pedi-la em casamento. – ele afirmou bebendo o resto do champagne e saindo de lá.

- Ele realmente disse que tava pensando em se casar? – resmungou Abby ainda imóvel.

- Eu acho que sim. – retrucou Susan vendo ela piorar a feição – Ah, Abby. Pára de se preocupar com a vida dele.

- Ela é bem legal. – afirmou Lorelai tentando melhorar a situação.

- Você achou? – Abby a encarou.

- E inteligente e bonita também.

- Você não devia esquentar com isso. Ele já é bem grandinho e você agora tem a sua vida com o John. – argumentou Susan.

- É, eu acho que sim.

- Ah, falando nisso, você nos assustou! – exclamou Lorelai vendo Abby apenas sorrir em resposta.

- Eu sei...

- Por algum tempo, até eu achei que você não vinha. – acrescentou Susan entrando na conversa.

- O John ficou desesperado.

- Eu sei. – Abby apenas abaixava a cabeça tristemente.

- Mas mesmo assim, ele disse que ia esperar. Que você viria e ele tinha certeza disso. – disse Susan.

- Eu apenas... Eu não sei. Nós tivemos uma briga estúpida e eu fiquei muito brava com ele. Eu contei que tinha parado de beber por causa dele e mesmo assim ele duvidou!

- É, eu sei. Ele me ligou. – Abby imediatamente a encarou.

- É, ele também falou comigo. – dessa vez, ela se virou pra Lorelai – Ele tava péssimo.

- Mas enfim, aonde foi que você passou a noite? Você sumiu e ninguém conseguiu te achar...

- Eu fiquei num hotel. Não consegui nem dormir pensando em nós dois, e... Sei lá, eu achei que... Eu só conseguia pensar que eu já tinha perdido ele uma vez e que de novo eu não conseguiria.

- Oh! Que lindo... – afirmaram as duas com voz de choro.

- Com licença, ladys. – John apareceu por lá, abraçando Abby por trás.

- John, nós estávamos falando de você. – afirmou Susan sorrindo pra ele.

- Verdade?

- É.

- Parabéns! – os dois se abraçaram.

- Obrigado.

- Trazer a Madonna pra cantar aqui foi... Eu não tenho palavras.

- Incrível, inacreditável, fantástico? – sugeriu Lorelai.

- Com certeza tudo isso. – ela concordou rindo – Como você conseguiu?

- Bom, na verdade, eu a conheci num evento há uns cinco anos.

- Num evento?! – ela indagou descrente – Por que você não me levou junto?!

- Porque você tava trabalhando.

- Ai meu Deus, por que eu quis ser médica? – Os três sorriram.

- Parabéns, John. – desejou Lorelai dando-lhe mais um abraço.

- Obrigado.

- Bom, nós vamos deixar vocês sozinhos. Vocês têm muita coisa pra fazer como, por exemplo, ir pra lua-de-mel, certo Lorelai?

- Nem me diga.

- Divirtam-se. É sempre a melhor parte. – ela afirmou saindo de lá junto com a amiga. John e Abby apenas sorriram, ficando de frente um pro outro em seguida.

- Eu to feliz. – ele afirmou a encarando sorridente.

- Eu também. – ela retrucou dando-lhe um beijinho.

- Vamos. – ele pediu segurando sua mão dessa vez.

- Pra onde?

- Pra nossa lua-de-mel. Nós merecemos ficar sozinhos. – ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, a fazendo rir.

- E abandonar nossos convidados?

- Eles podem se virar sem nós. – os dois se olharam durante alguns segundos.

- Você ta convivendo muito comigo, Carter. – ela retrucou sorrindo sedutoramente.

- E vou conviver pro resto da vida, eu espero.

- Ok. Agora você me convenceu. Vamos. – ela o puxou pela mão e os dois saíram de lá.

PROPAGANDA

Carter e Abby estavam na limusine a caminho do hotel. Ele não parava de olhar pra ela, o que a deixava cada vez mais tímida.

- O que? – ela indagou de uma vez, sorrindo. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, olhando rapidamente pela janela do carro.

- Frank, pare o carro, por favor.

- John, o que você ta fazendo? – ela indagou confusa – John. – o motorista parou o carro e ele olhou pra ela, feliz.

- Vem aqui. – ele pediu descendo do carro e a puxando pela mão, trazendo-lhe junto.

- O que foi? Você ta me assustando.

- Nós estamos casados, Abby. Casados. Você sabe o que isso significa?! Deus, eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto...

- Eu também. – ela respondeu o encarando da mesma maneira doce, mas ainda assim preocupado. Ele apenas sorriu, notando a presença de um senhor que passeava pela rua, agora bem perto deles.

- Senhor. Com licença, senhor. – ele parou na sua frente, abordando-o ali mesmo - Eu sou John Carter e essa é minha mulher, Abby Lockhart.

- John. – ela pediu notando a cara de assustada do senhor.

- Nós acabamos de sair do nosso casamento.

- Bom... Parabéns.

- Você ouviu? Ela é minha mulher. Ela é linda, você não acha? Ela é perfeita, perfeita...

- John, você já pode parar agora, ele já entendeu. Obrigado, senhor. – ela agradeceu vendo o velho ir embora. – Carter!

- Eu te amo. – ele reafirmou voltando a olhá-la nos olhos. – Eu quero ter uma família com você. Eu... – ela o interrompeu, beijando-lhe demoradamente.

- Eu também quero. – ela respondeu vendo-o sorrir e deixando uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e ele a segurou, a rodando durante alguns segundos, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Eles, definitivamente, estavam felizes.

Carter reservou a suíte presidencial do hotel mais romântico de Chicago só para os dois. Um apartamento cheio de flores, velas, champagne com morangos, chocolates, uma lareira acesa, e camisinhas, é claro. Mas eles não as usaram. Ao entrar, ele a parou e a pegou no colo.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso. – ele assumiu a vendo rir em seguida – O que?

- Nada. – ele sorriu e a levou até o quarto.

- Já volto. – ele afirmou saindo de lá e retornando com as taças na mão. Ela se levantou e seguiu pra sua frente. Ele abriu e lhe deu o copo. – A nós.

- E ao Bright. – ela acrescentou um pouco nervosa.

- Bright?

- Nosso filho. – ele sorriu, colocando a taça sobre a mesa e beijando-lhe demoradamente. Abby fez o mesmo com a taça, posicionando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço. Quando se separaram, ele colocou a mão no rosto dela, acariciando-a delicadamente.

- Meu eterno caos. Eternamente indecifrável e eternamente... Minha. – ele afirmou sorrindo e a beijando em seguida.

- Ok, se é pra ser filosófica, então... – ela parou um pouco – Nunca meu problema, sempre minha solução. Nunca o vilão, sempre meu herói. – ele sorriu – Espera, agora vem a melhor parte. Sempre meu, nunca da Wendell ou da... Kem. – ao ouvir isso, ele começou a rir – Hei! Qual o problema com a minha declaração?

- "Nunca da Wendell ou da Kem?" – ele repetiu sorrindo.

- Não é verdade? – ela indagou arqueando a sobrancelha. Ele apenas sorriu em resposta.

- É sim. – ele concordou finalmente beijando-lhe novamente.

A noite foi muito especial.

Eles só dormiram às quatro horas da manhã. Porém, às nove, Carter acordou, vendo Abby sentada na cama.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou se sentando também e começando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Eu só... A aliança ficou perfeita, você não achou? – ele olhou pra mãe dela e em seguida, a segurou, beijando-a. Abby o encarou.

- Ta linda.

- Eu também achei. – ela retrucou se deixando ser beijada por ele. Os dois começaram os beijos mais intensos, e nesse momento, o celular dele começou a tocar.

- Eles não sabem que estamos de lua-de-mel? – ele indagou sem parar os movimentos.

- Quem será? - Eu não sei. – ele a deitou, ficando sob ela na cama – E nem quero saber. – ele se inclinou, beijando-lhe mais uma vez.

- Você não era assim quando a gente namorava...

- Eu tive com quem aprender. E além disso, nós já passamos dessa fase. Agora nós somos marido e mulher, ou seja, nós... – vendo que ele não ia terminar nem tão cedo, ela o beijou, se virando e invertendo as posições, ficando no comando agora.

- Onde você aprendeu isso?

- Digamos que eu tive com quem aprender. – ele sorriu e os dois retornaram aos beijos. Às duas da tarde, a campainha da suíte começou a tocar insistentemente.

- Eu vou matar esses caras. – afirmou um Carter sonolento.

- Eu te ajudo.

- Que horas são?

- Quase duas.

- Ainda ta cedo pra qualquer coisa. – ele resmungou colocando o travesseiro sob a cabeça.

- Talvez seja o almoço.

- Eu não pedi almoço. – eles esperaram e ela finalmente criou coragem, respirando fundo.

- Eu vou ver o que é.

- Espera, espera, espera. – ele a puxou, dando-lhe outro beijo. Abby sorriu.

- John, o cara ta esperando.

- Ele que espere.

- Eu prometo que depois de atender a porta, eu te compenso.

- Uh, eu gostei dessa frase.

- Fica quieto. – ela retrucou sorrindo e dando-lhe mais um beijinho antes de sair correndo dali.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou o rapaz assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde.

- Você é a Sra. Carter? – Abby achou estranho ouvir aquele nome, mas até que gostou, sorrindo um pouco.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Deixaram um recado pra senhora na recepção. Nós tentamos passar a ligação, mas não conseguimos.

- É, eu tava no banho. – ela mentiu, tímida.

- Enfim, eles pediram para lhe dar o recado.

- Eles?

- Era do County General de Chicago. Parece que uma mulher chamada Lorelai Gilmore está internada lá.

- O que?!

- Eles pediram para avisá-la. – ela tentou raciocinar um pouco.

- Eles disseram como ela está?

- Parece que ainda não sabem. Estavam fazendo alguns exames, eu acho.

- Só isso?

- Só.

- Ok. Obrigada.

- De nada. – ele retrucou a encarando durante alguns segundos.

- Ah, claro. – ela pegou um dinheiro na bolsa e entregou pra ele – Obrigada novamente. – ela agradeceu fechando a porta. – John!

PROPAGANDA

Os dois trocaram de roupa e foram "voando" até o hospital. Ao chegarem lá, encontraram Jess e Rory sentados nas cadeiras de espera.

- Oi. – cumprimentou Abby dando um abraço em Rory.

- Você veio!

- Claro que eu vim. O que aconteceu? – as duas se separaram.

- A mamãe. Ela passou mal e nós tivemos que trazê-la pra cá.

- Como ela está?

- Ela está bem. Nós estamos esperando os resultados dos exames.

- Ela ta no quarto?

- Ta.

- E o Luke?

- Ta lá dentro com ela.

- Eu vou ver se consigo apressar os resultados, tudo bem?

- Obrigada. – Abby sorriu e a abraçou – Não se preocupe, ok? – ela apenas acenou.

- Ok.

Abby seguiu pra sala enquanto John se encarregou dos exames.

- Hei. – ela disse assim que entrou no quarto.

- Abby. – afirmou Lorelai surpresa.

- Oi, Luke.

- Oi. – ele respondeu oferecendo-lhe um sorriso cansado.

- E aí, Lor? Como você ta se sentindo?

- Muito bem. Por que eu ainda não posso voltar pra casa?

- Porque nós ainda estamos esperando os resultados dos exames.

- Eu não preciso de exame. Eu to ótimo.

- Lorelai. – pediram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer esses dois...? - ela resmungou alto o bastante para eles ouvirem.

- Há, há, muito engraçado. Mas agora você precisa descansar, certo, doutora?

- Certo. O Luke tem razão. Nós vamos deixar você sozinha. Procure descansar e se eu souber de alguma coisa, te procuro, tudo bem?

- Ok. Obrigada.

- Quando precisar. – ela deixou a sala.

- Tente descansar, ok?

- Eu prometo. – ela respondeu. Luke lhe deu um beijo na testa e saiu de lá.

- Hei. – John chegou perto dos dois.

- Conseguiu os exames?

- Não, ainda não ficaram prontos. Como ela ta?

- Ta bem. Vai dormir, agora. – respondeu Luke.

- Eu já volto. – Abby avisou saindo de lá e deixando os dois conversando sozinhos.

- Hei. Susan. – Abby se aproximou dela.

- Oh, hei, Abby. Você não deveria estar na lua-de-mel nesse exato momento?

- Nós soubemos da Lorelai. Vocês realmente não sabem o que ela tem? – ela indagou apreensiva. Susan hesitou, antes de finalmente responder.

- Eu tenho minhas suspeitas. Vamos pra minha sala. – ela pediu segurando-a pelo braço e olhando ao seu redor.

Enquanto isso, os outros esperavam ansiosos na sala de espera.

- Frank, você viu a Dra. Lewis? – indagou Chunny aparecendo na recepção.

- Tente na saleta.

- Eu acabei de sair de lá.

- Então eu não sei.

- Ela ta na sala dela com a Abby. - informou Jerry.

- Hei, ela perguntou pra mim. – afirmou Frank irritado.

- Mas você não sabia.

- E daí?

- Esqueça. – ele balançou a cabeça e atendeu ao telefone. Chunny saiu de lá.

- Com licença. – ela pediu batendo na porta.

- Oh, hei. Entra, Chunny.

- Eu si vim trazer o resultado dos exames que você pediu.

- Ah, ok. – Susan pegou o papel.

- Hei, Abby.

- Hei, Chun.

- Obrigada, Chunny. – Susan agradeceu e ela acenou, saindo de lá.

- E então? – Abby indagou depois de algum tempo. Susan continuou observando os exames – Vamos. – ela pediu impaciente. – E aí?

- Eu estava certa. – ela afirmou a encarando – Você quer que eu fale com ela?

- Não. Não, eu falo. – ela afirmou se levantando e saindo de lá – Obrigada.

Abby passou direto por Luke, Jess e Rory entrando na sala e sentando numa cadeira.

- Hei. Algum problema? – indagou Lorelai notando sua falta de comunicação.

- Eu recebi os seus exames.

- E...? – as duas se olharam e Abby sorriu.

- Parabéns. – Lorelai a encarou ainda mais surpresa - Você ta grávida.

FIM


	22. AVISO

_**AVISO!!!!!!!**_

Bom, como vocês puderam ver, esse foi o episódio 21 da temporada, e infelizmente, esta chegou ao fim. Foi o último episódio da série e espero que tenham gostado. Por favor, não to dizendo que é o fim, realmente FIM; mas já que a Warner chegou ao clímax e as férias estão próximas, minha temporada "imaginária" também acabou. Espero ter novas idéias e continuar a série o mais rápido possível. Prometo que a segunda temporada vai ser menos dramática, ou pelo menos, sem acidentes logo nos primeiros episódios. ( :D )

Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a série, àqueles que gostaram, àqueles que leram apenas por curiosidade e até aos que leram só para poder criticar. Sei que muitos não assistem Gilmore Girls, mas é minha série preferida e meu casal do E.R. predileto, então, eu tinha que colocá-los juntos, nem que fosse apenas nos meus sonhos.

Obrigada pepiNa pelas reviews, e to esperando ansiosamente pra saber o que você achou do episódio final. Ah! E quem quiser fazer mais algum comentário e tiver alguma idéia pro que deve acontecer agora, também serão bem-vindos.

É isso.

Valeu povo e até a próxima temporada.

Sylvia C. Lins (M.N.A.C.)


End file.
